


Начало сезона ветров

by Dejga



Series: Сказка о ветре [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, детектив, фантастика, фэнтези, элементы гета
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 78,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dejga/pseuds/Dejga
Summary: О проблемах с погодой и о подарках судьбы, которые она иногда пытается забрать обратно. Только кто ж ей позволит.





	1. 1

Первый бутон, брошенный в лужицу лавы, чуть помедлил, зашипел — и взорвался облаком синих искр, тут же взлетевших к небу. Трое детей, прятавшихся за деревом, разразились восхищенными воплями.

Заранее не угадаешь, что станет с этими бутонами из-за жара: растекутся ли радужным потеком, или взорвутся искрами, как вот этот, или саму лаву окрасят в новый цвет. Но лучше всего, когда они превращаются в обугленный шар: если выкатить его на землю и расколоть, внутри будет сладкая тянучка вроде меда, а такое потрясающее лакомство не подают даже на праздники. К тому же что такое действительно изысканная сервировка по-детски? Блюдо должно быть смешано с пеплом или землей и добыто с боем; лучший столовый прибор — руки, не обязательно свои: чужой кусок, особенно откушенный прямо под носом у возмущенного хозяина, несомненно вкуснее обычного (удивительно даже, что в кулинарных книгах об этом не пишут).

— Кидай второй, кидай второй!

Саган, старший из детей, подбросил на ладони второй бутон, прищурился и, размахнувшись, метнул его в лаву. Скари с горящими глазами выглядывала из-за его спины. Вот бы на этот раз получилось лакомство! Лафель, их младший брат, подпрыгивал на месте с таким сосредоточенным видом, как будто от этого зависел успех предприятия.

Бутон упал точно посередине лужицы. Потрещал, потом затих — и вдруг изнутри раздалось злобное жужжание, после чего в воздух взвилась изрядных размеров пчела. Такое тоже бывало: и это был плохой, очень плохой вариант, означавший, что пора переходить к плану «А». Был он прост и означал «АААА! Бежим!».

Путь к опушке леса пересекала широкая канава. Обычно дети перебирались через нее по узкому бревнышку, но сейчас эти несколько медленных и осторожных шагов были непозволительной роскошью: от укуса такой пчелы можно было месяц проваляться в кровати. Превращаться же в птиц юные представители Дома Кречета еще не умели.

Саган добрался до препятствия первым, к собственному удивлению легко его перемахнул и остановился, поджидая остальных. Скари чуть недопрыгнула, оказавшись на краю одними носками сапог, и уже качнулась назад, но брат схватил ее за руку, подтаскивая поближе. Наконец с победным пыхтеньем в прыжке взвился Лафель. «Как горный барс», — рассказывал он впоследствии. «На три ноги хромой и на голову контуженный», — добавлял обычно Саган, которому пришлось спешно спрыгивать в канаву, чтобы подтолкнуть младшего наверх.

Наконец лес понемногу начал редеть, и вскоре запыхавшиеся, держащиеся за бока и из последних сил хохочущие дети выбрались в цветущую горную долину, пересеченную шумной рекой. Там они направились к своему любимому месту отдыха — здоровенному валуну, наполовину лежащему на берегу, наполовину омываемому водой.

После толкотни локтями за лучшее место (сопровождаемой трехголосым «гы-гы-гы») и короткой схватки за последнее измятое печенье (сопровождаемой трехголосыми обещаниями «щаскакдать») они наконец утихомирились.

Солнце уже зашло, и в быстро темнеющем небе раздавались пронзительные крики ночных птиц. Вдали один за другим расцветали яркие пятна костров.

Сероволосую голову Скари венчала корона из репейных колючек. Хорошая штука, не свалилась даже после самых безумных прыжков, любая княгиня небось о такой мечтает — тем более что сейчас, в сумерках, венок начал мерцать слабыми огоньками просыпавшихся светлячков. А еще он чудесно гармонировал с помолвочным кольцом: совершенно роскошным, черного серебра, с красноглазым черепом. Впрочем, по мнению Скари, с этим кольцом гармонировало абсолютно все — подумать только, у нее уже целых две недели как был самый настоящий жених!

Саган сидел почти вплотную, так что Скари чувствовала, как постепенно замедлялось и успокаивалось его дыхание. Лафель уже дремал, уложив голову на колени сестры. Его всегда растрепанные волосы сейчас и вовсе выглядели так, будто над ними потрудился небольшой ураган.

С каждой минутой становилось все темнее, зато костры разгорались ярче да репейная корона светилась уже десятками тусклых огней. Саган поднялся на ноги, и, соскочив с валуна, с удовольствием потянулся. С небрежной грацией подбросил в руке деревянный кинжал, невозмутимо поднял его с земли и заметил:

— Ужин скоро. Пора идти.

Скари потрясла младшего за плечо, но тот лишь что-то невнятно пробормотал да крепче обхватил ее ноги.

Саган только вздохнул. Сграбастав Лафеля и кое-как отцепив его от сестринских ног, он понес малыша на руках. Поправив свою репейную корону, девочка последовала за ними — вверх по склону, туда, где сияла огнями громадина замка. Они приближались, и свет окон становился все ярче, а потом вспыхнул, заливая собой все — и морщась от попавшего в глаза лучика утреннего солнца, Скари проснулась.

Некоторое время она лежала, улыбаясь. То был прекрасный вечер (пока «корону», безнадежно увязшую в волосах, не увидела нянька), и он до сих пор часто снился ей.

Потом она сказала, глядя в расписанный узорами потолок:

— Сегодня я убью Триир.

Ответа не было. Глянув вбок, Скари обнаружила записку: «Рассвет скоро, будить не буду. Держись. Пожалуйста, постарайся не убить Триир».

Фыркнув и потянувшись, она обняла соседнюю подушку — та, хоть уже и остыла, все еще хранила шлейф сладких духов (слишком сладких и тяжелых по мнению некоторых — но что поделать, если только они перебивали запах морга).

Мгновение она позволила себе понежиться в воспоминаниях, потом сильней сжала подушку. Потом, пошарив в смятой постели и потирая второй рукой глаза, вытащила из складок простыни массивное черное кольцо. Условно говоря, это было проблемой: _кое-кто_ слишком похудел из-за переживаний. Ладно, ничего. Скоро это кончится. Думать иначе нельзя.

Еще раз ностальгически понюхав подушку, Скари наконец встала, накинула домашнюю рубашку со штанами и сунула кольцо в карман. Заплела косу. Проверила, надежно ли заперты привидения. Чуть подточила ногти — у хищников их полагалось держать остро заточенными. Затем торжественно поклонилась стоявшей на небольшом постаменте фигурке крылатой женщины с двумя мечами в руках.

Из распахнутого окна тянуло свежестью реки и колючей прохладой. Утренний свет вливался в пустые глазницы десятка человеческих и звериных черепов, красовавшихся на верхней полке небольшого шкафа. Большинство из них были расписаны орнаментами, а глазница одного, с особо повышенной клыкастостью, играла роль подставки для карандашей и кисточек.

Вторую и третью полки занимали распухшие от закладок учебники рисования и книги, посвященные орнаментам: частично они были новыми, лоснящимися от дороговизны и пафоса, частично — истрепанными настолько, как будто их забрали со свалки.

На четвертой полке стоял ровный ряд книг с заголовками типа «Мисс Клэнси и яблоня мертвеца», «Мисс Клэнси и повешенный в колодце», «Мисс Клэнси и неуловимый труп» (определенно, мисс Клэнси вела на зависть насыщенную жизнь).

Возле шкафа в полу зияла изрядных размеров дыра. Потянувшись до сладкой дрожи во всех мускулах, Скари спрыгнула вниз, и через мгновение под ее ногами скрипнула крышка кухонного шкафа: все быстрей, чем по лестнице топать. Хотя этот многострадальный предмет мебели давно миновал стадию антиквариата, став наземным ископаемым, ежедневное падение на свою крышу он еще кое-как выдерживал.

Башня, в которой Скари жила последние годы, стояла прямо посередине широкой реки. Пол кухни был чуть ниже ее уровня; два года назад, когда во время паводка в одной из стен бревном пробило изрядную брешь, ее обнесли невысоким каменным полукружьем, так что получился маленький бассейн. Туда частенько заплывали рыбы: Скари бросала им остатки хлеба и другой еды. Иногда, правда, и сами рыбы становились ее обедом.

Сейчас она бросила в воду сухарик, открыла окна. Реку затянул утренний туман. Слышны были только плеск волн да посвистывание просыпавшихся диких птиц. Уже показались первые лодки, плывущие на Ярмарку.

День предстоял волнительный, суматошный и во многом противный, так что нужно было расслабиться и укрепиться духом заранее. Заварив кофе, Скари вытащила из ящика отложенную специально на это утро новую книгу и села на подоконник.

Опустив ступни в холодную воду, она немного отпила и любовно погладила глянцевую обложку с изображенным на ней окровавленным саксофоном. «Мисс Клэнси и оркестр мертвецов», восхитительно. Для начала можно наугад заглянуть в середину.

**…кошмарную лужу крови, Эбби невозмутимо вынула из сумочки длинный черный мундштук.**

**— Клэнси, дорогуша, тебе не кажется, что причина смерти все-таки вот в этом мече, а не в яде? — холодно поинтересовалась она.**

**Мисс Клэнси, поудобнее перехватывая любимый топорик, подошла к ужасному трупу.**

**—** ****Ты ведь понимаешь, что привычная жизнь**** **сегодня закончится** **навсегда?** **—** ****усмехнувшись, она вонзила** **в чудовищный** **…****

Из тумана донесся нарастающий шум и Скари наклонилась вперед. Кажется, намечались гости.

Она не ошиблась: скоро из тумана на пару секунд вынырнула узкая моторная лодочка. Даже отсюда была видна управлявшая ей рыжеволосая женщина — первая красавица Ярмарки, даже несмотря на отсутствие левой руки и правого глаза. Что ж, завтрак в ее компании — отличная альтернатива даже мисс Клэнси.

Скари успела сделать еще несколько неторопливых глотков, а когда лодка приблизилась, она охнула и поспешно соскочила назад в комнату: три громадных черных дога, с энтузиазмом чуть не прыгнувших на нее из-за борта, оказались сюрпризом.

— Скари-ой-прости-Гренка-сиди-спокойно! — привязав лодку к выступу у окна, Требор с грациозной небрежность перемахнула через подоконник, затем потянула поводок. Собаки синхронно запрыгнули в комнату вслед за ней. Ошейник при этом был только на одной.

Заложив руки за спину, Скари шагнула чуть назад.

— Это что, новые питомцы?

— Будешь смеяться, но это один питомец, — женщина бросила на стол какой-то пакет, затем с хозяйским видом принялась быстро укладывать угли на жаровню. — Знаешь, есть трехголовые собаки? А это трехтелая. Сегодня вот за ней ездила, кучу денег отвалила, но оно того стоит. Хребет шестирогому быку за раз перекусывает. Гренкой назвала.

— Гренка, значит. Чудесно. Бублика еще заведи, — Скари наконец рискнула шагнуть поближе и протянуть руку. Головы зверей доходили ей до груди; и хотя превращаться в птицу Скари так и не научилась (чем и объяснялось позорное выселение из родового замка), рефлексы категорически требовали оказаться как можно выше.

Протянутую руку обнюхали три ледяных носа. Стараясь дышать помедленней, Скари осторожно почесала за ухом среднего пса и осведомилась:

— С Рогаликом-то он поладил, кстати?

— Ага, поиграли даже немного,— Требор поставила на огонь чайник. — На меня, правда, из-за этого в суд обещали подать за искусственно вызванное землетрясение, но это ерунда, всего-то шестой раз за месяц. — Из одного «пальца» металлической руки выдвинулась зажигалка, и после щелчка на жаровне вспыхнуло пламя. — Вообще извини, что я без предупреждения. Хотела тебя проведать перед сегодняшним. Ты как?

— Я придумала пятнадцать способов убить Триир.

— Не убивай Триир.

— Кстати, шестнадцать. Если ты одолжишь мне Гренку…

Требор явно хотела что-то сказать, но в этот момент из бассейна в углу кухни раздался легкий плеск, и предполагаемое орудие убийства, игриво расшвыряв по дороге парочку табуреток, бросилось исследовать источник шума.

Некоторое время Гренка смотрел на рыбок, потом басовито гаркнул в три глотки — и словно продолжая этот звук, по комнате прокатилась смесь скрежета и воя, похожая на предсмертные проклятия паровоза: это закипел чайник.

Посудина эта была семейной реликвией. Изначально она принадлежала двоюродной бабушке Скари, изобретательнице и путешественнице Сефир, гордости Дома Кречета и легенде всего клана Птиц. Говорят, та заточила в чайник какого-то вулканического духа, чем и объяснялись все спецэффекты (хотя скептики считали, что дело было в многослойной накипи). Хотя напитки из него получались самые вкусные, порой Скари казалось, что ее изгнание было лишь поводом заодно избавиться и от инфернальной посуды. Хуже всего, когда закипание происходило в момент творческого экстаза: «кухонные» рисунки Скари друзья легко узнавали по резким всполошным линиям.

Предсмертные проклятия паровоза перешли в утробные завывания гигантского кота. Гренка, похоже, узрел в чайнике собрата по разуму и принялся подпевать.

Пытаясь их перекричать, Требор заорала:

— Оставь эту дуру Триир в покое! Осенью взлетишь, на дуэль ее вызови и всех делов!

— УууУУу!

— Да мне вообще пофиг, не могу смотреть, как она к матери цепляется!

Требор засыпала в карамель кофе и залила кипятком, отчего кухня утонула в треске и шипении.

— Да твою мать тараном не прошибешь!

Отставленный в сторону чайник наконец умолк. Пес тоже. Сквозь открытое окно доносились плеск волн, далекие крики уток и нарастающий шум мотора от какой-то лодки.

Взяв свою чашку, Скари села за стол, погладила по голове пса.

— Слушай, а неплохо все же звучит для экспертизы: «Орудие убийства — ласковый веселый предмет».

С наслаждением вдохнув карамельный запах, Скари поднесла чашку к губам — а в следующий момент башня вздрогнула от чудовищного грохота. Из бассейна плеснула волна, залив пол; серебристая рыбешка всполошенно перескочила ограждение и была на лету съедена левым телом Гренки.

Требор первой успела к окну; Скари нырнула под ее живую руку, чтобы выглянуть наружу.

С правым берегом башню соединял каменный мост — как оказалось, в него-то и врезалась маленькая моторная лодка. От столкновения часть перил разнесло чуть не в щепки, а у лодки сорвало часть дна и искорежило борт. Пару секунд изуродованная посудина покачивалась на месте, а потом накренилась вперед и, подняв волну брызг, рухнула в воду.

С других лодок послышались выкрики. Вывернувшись из-под руки Требор, Скари опрометью кинулась на мост. Пес помчался рядом.

Добежав до места столкновения, Скари чуть не подскользнулась на вонючем машинном масле. Схватившись за край перил, она склонилась над водой. Гренка облаял масло, потом обломок перил, потом, тихо подвывая, уставился на воду.

В их сторону свернуло несколько лодок. Из ближайшей, с рекламой ювелирной лавки на парусе и оклеенными стразами бортом, свесился высокий молодой человек, встревоженно крикнул:

— Эй, что там у вас?

— Придурок какой-то врезался! — отозвалась Скари, напряженно всматриваясь в воду: выплывет хозяин лодки или его спасать нужно?

В это мгновение еще одна моторная лодочка, сделав лихой разворот, причалила к мосту. Ее хозяин, рыжий крепыш с опаленной бровью, выкрикнул:

— Осторожно, леди, я сам!!! — и, чуть не в прыжке сбросив ботинки, прыгнул в воду.

Лодки все прибывали. Их владельцы наперебой принялись обсуждать шансы на спасение и спорить по поводу того, был ли владелец пьян, болен или в лодке заклинило управление. Ифарэ, бородатый продавец тканей, остановил свою обшарпанную плоскодонку неподалеку, исподлобья глядя на мост. Он не любил птиц и теперь, похоже, надеялся полюбоваться на их неприятности — а если повезет, то и компроментирующее что-то заметить.

Вскоре изрядно ниже по течению над водой показались два тела: крепыш держал в объятиях тощего бесчувственного мужчину. К ним тут же направилось несколько лодок, и после короткой возни оба оказались на борту одной из них.

Еще через минуту утопленника вытащили на мост; Скари помогала вытащить его из лодки, отчего сама промокла чуть не до костей. От мужчины исходил сильный запах спиртного. Видимо, при падении он разбил голову, и кровь уже успела залить обрюзгшее лицо. Тем не менее, кое-что еще можно было понять; Скари, едва взглянув на криво заштопанный шов поперек лба, возмущенно заорала:

— Эй! Это же Кисель или как его там, он у нашей Мирад целый изумрудный гарнитур утащил!

Лодки восторженно ахнули: простая авария на их глазах превращалась в ЗАВАРУШКУ, а значит, источник восхитительных сплетен — самой ценной и ходовой валюты Ярмарки.

Тем временем рыжий спаситель так шарахнул по спине бесчувственного вора, что тот мигом выплюнул всю воду — правда, прийти в себя при этом не поспешил. Паренек повернулся, настороженно взглянув на Скари:

— Я, кажется, чувствовал вроде короб какой-то под курткой его…

Раздался еще один дружный вздох. Под жадными взглядами Скари тут же рванула на утопленнике тяжелую мокрую курку, обшарила ее — и вытащила из внутреннего кармана кожаный мешочек. Потянув шнурок, запустила внутрь руку — и вытащила на свет ажурную серебряную сережку, в центре которой ослепительно сверкал зеленый камень.

В это время сам вор открыл глаза. Его лицо исказила странная гримаса ненависти пополам с ужасом; он обвел яростным взглядом склонившихся над ним людей и выплюнул вместе с запахом дешевого алкоголя:

— Гадюки. Чтоб. Вы. Сдохли.

Потом хотел еще что-то добавить, но вместо этого закатил глаза, захрипел — и со всей определенностью умер.

Самые нетерпеливые зеваки принялись разворачивать лодки — Ярмарку немедленно нужно было осчастливить новой сплетней. Другие, в надежде еще на какие-то интересные события, сгрудились рядом с мостом, попутно строя догадки, как же эдакое разужасное несчастье могло случиться.

Бородатый Ифаре, хмуро зыркнув на Скари, принялся вглядываться в воду на месте утонувшей лодки. Одна из женщин, толстая продавщица бус, сварливо крикнула ему:

— Что, сокровища еще ищешь?

Ифаре буркнул, вглядываясь в воду:

— Мало ли, вдруг там тоже важное что-то найдется. Улика какая-то.

— Ты смотри, какой нахал, — изумилась тетка, — люди прям смотрят, а он всех уликов себе заграбастать решил!

Скари, тем временем брезгливо обшаривавшая мокрую одежду покойника, не обратила на них особого внимания: у Птиц других ценных пропаж все равно не было.

Требор присела на корточки рядом, с интересом наблюдая за поисками. Гренка посматривал то на хозяйку, то — строго — на зрителей. Те старались держаться поближе к мосту, но подальше от берега: любой, без разрешения ступивший на земли Птиц, тем самым приговаривался к смерти. Хотя в экстренных случаях на подобное нарушение смотрели сквозь пальцы, рисковать никому не хотелось.

Больше ничего интересного у покойника не нашлось, только из внутреннего кармана Скари вытащила что-то вроде стального кулона с причудливо переплетенной стеклянной трубочкой внутри. Кое-где подвеску украшали вставки из блеклого зеленого стекла. Скари протянула находку Требор; та повертела украшение в руках, пожала плечами.

— Первый раз такую ерунду вижу. Что это его на зеленое тянет? Видно же, что стекляшки.

— Летят! — вдруг восторженно пискнула одна из женщин.

Задрав голову вслед за зеваками, Скари увидела четырех Воронов, явно направлявшихся к мосту. Быстро встав, она почти машинально обтерла железку краем рубахи и сунула в карман. Требор лениво поднялась, хлопнула рукой по бедру, подзывая пса.

— Ладно, поплыла я. Бар скоро откроется. Расскажешь потом, чем дело кончилось.

Не глядя на небо, она запрыгнула в свою лодку и направилась в сторону Ярмарки. Остальные тоже пришли в движение, но отплыли не слишком далеко. Бородач, чуть слышно прошипев что-то вроде: «О, уже и стервятники налетели», продолжил вглядываться в воду.

Рыжий спаситель неудачливого вора тоже откланялся, с сожалением протараторив, что его ждут неотложные дела (хотя похоже, что он не хотел даже пальцем влезать в историю с человеком, посягнувшим на имущество Птиц).

Первый Ворон спланировал на мост и обернулся бледной девочкой-подростком в черном платье. Она по инерции пробежала еще несколько шагов, попыталась изобразить великосветский поклон (больше похожий на удар лбом по невидимке) и, бросившись к Скари, повисла у нее на шее, чуть не свалив при этом в воду:

— Ура! — обернувшись на остальных Воронов, она заорала: — Скорей сюда, Скари кого-то убила!

— Ингирэ, это не…

— А тебе ногти красным накрасят? А череп ты же нам подаришь, да? Супер, вы с Готье еще даже не женаты, а ты ему уже череп подаришь! А чем это ты ему башку разбила, молотком что ли? Или шею сначала свернула? Или ты его зарезала? У нас в морге в том месяце похожий был жмурик, он…

Тем временем на мост опустились юноша и две девушки: бледные, с длинными иссиня-черными волосами и в черных же шелковых одеждах, так блестевших и переливавшихся на солнце, что все трое казались охваченными темным огнем. С лодок донеслись взволнованные, чуть не постанывающие вздохи.

Юноша посмотрел на покойника. Потом на Скари. Его брови взлетели: схватив ее за запястье, он задрал испачканный кровью рукав, осмотрел руку. Убедившись, что ран нет, он расслабился и отступил назад.

— Восхитительно, — усмехнулся он, прокручивая на пальце одно из многочисленных черных колец. — Теперь я должен буду появиться на празднике в паре с мокрым окровавленным чудищем. С другой стороны, после той эпопеи с репейником, когда мне объявили, что тебя остригли и я обречен жить с лысой женой, мне уже ничего не страшно. Знаешь, как я ревел тогда?

Приблизившись, он церемонно поцеловал руку Скари (лодки повытягивали шеи), потом взглянул на тело и на миг замер.

— Святые гарпии, это что, ворюга тот?! Ну ты даешь.

— Да это не я. Он в мост почему-то на лодке врезался. И украшения пропавшие уже у меня. Нужно доложить, кто там этим делом занимается.

— О, — возликовала Ингирэ, — череп вора! А давайте мы ему один из тех изумрудов в лобешник вштырим!

Тем временем старшая из девушек, Криоль, обняла и коротко поцеловала Скари в щеку, обдав запахом тяжелых сладких духов. Средняя — Рекира — лишь вежливо кивнула ей и подошла к покойнику. Склонившись над трупом, она потрогала пальцем рану на голове и вполголоса обратилась к брату:

— Похоже, не из-за мозга все-таки. Смотри, как грудь продавлена.

— Понятно?! Это не мозг, так-то, — шепотом волновались лодки. — А вдруг это Улика?

Под гомон зевак Рекира с Готье вполголоса принялись рассуждать о причине смерти. Тем временем Скари, все еще гревшаяся в объятиях Криоль, пыталась понять, какой драной гарпии активно разыскиваемого вора вообще занесло на их земли?

Перешептывание «летит» послышалось второй раз и скоро на мост опустилась белая птица, тут же обернувшаяся средних лет длинноносой, коротко остриженной женщиной в военной форме. Чуть поклонившись, она с недоумением взглянула на труп, потом перевела взгляд на Скари:

— Ваш брат интересуется, прислать ли за вами лошадь.

— Нет, спасибо, Раан.

Лейтенант Раан, с недавних пор помощница Сагана, всегда смотрела с такой тщательно отрепетированной жалостью, что ей хотелось врезать. Носком сапога вычертив на мосту колючку, как будто в попытке защититься, Скари ровно проговорила:

— Сперва лети к Воронам, пусть кто-то из слуг заберет тело. А потом возвращайся домой и когда появится кто-то из свиты, скажи, что мне нужно будет доложить о произошедшем. Вон, свидетелей кстати могу указать.

На лодках произошло шевеление: за историей с вором было увлекательно наблюдать, но вот оказаться втянутым в нее не хотелось никому. Стоило Раан улететь, как многие, выкрикнув Скари ободрительные слова и пожелания держаться, тут же отчалили; не прошло и нескольких минут, как река возле моста опустела.

— Нам тоже пора, — Рекира поднялась, вытирая руки, — мне кое с кем нужно переговорить до бала.

— Я пойду со Скари, — отозвалась Криоль быстро.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Готье. — Присмотри заодно, чтобы она больше никуда не влезла по дороге. Хотя, впрочем, что это я… А ты, — повернувшись к Скари, он наконец улыбнулся и дернул ее за мокрый подол рубашки: — пожалуйста, не тони мне тут. Очень неэстетичная смерть, знаешь ли.

— Конечно, знаю! — наигранно возмутилась Скари. — Когда нас в детстве к вам привозили, кто меня сразу тащил в морг с воплями: «Смотри, какой у нас покойник страшный?». Порушил мне детство, а потом ему мокрая невеста не нравится!

— Я порушил?! Ты же каждый раз потом впереди меня бежала, и меня же за руку волокла, и на поворотах об стену прикладывала! Лысая бежала!

…Вскоре три Ворона исчезли в небе. Отсмеявшись, Криоль прерывисто вздохнула, дернула ворот платья, на мгновение обнажив грубый шрам на ключице. Взглянула на Скари:

— Может, зайдешь домой, переоденешься?

— Высохнет по дороге. Да и все равно парадные тряпки в замке. Смотри лучше, что я еще нашла, — пошарив в кармане, Скари вытащила кулон. — Видишь, с орнаментом!

Криоль засмеялась:

— Даже не сомневалась, что узоры тебя волнуют гораздо больше изумрудов.

Рассмотрев железку, она вежливо восхитилась — сама Криоль интересовалась алхимией и не могла даже отличить твердый карандаш от мягкого, однако наметанный долгой дружбой глаз безошибочно определил, что хвалить.

Наконец они сошли с моста и отправились по тропинке к видневшемуся на одном из склонов белоснежному замку. Настроение у обеих слегка испортилось.

Криоль сорвала придорожный цветок. Рассеянно покрутив его в руках, задумчиво глянула на истекающий соком стебель, лизнула его, скривилась, сплюнула и добавила:

— Даже не верится, что когда-то мы так ждали этот день и так мечтали поскорей вырасти.

Скари только вздохнула.

Для клана Птиц эта ночь была самой важной в году: сегодня с последними лучами солнца расцветали Звезды: светящиеся синие цветы, росшие только на вершинах Белых гор. И, определенно, это были настоящие Звезды, а не те смехотворные подделки, которым поклонялись остальные (по древним-то текстам о «звездах» известно было только то, что они светятся, что они маленькие и находятся вдали от земли — и у каждого клана они были свои).

Все птицы, жившие окрест, после торжественного раута в принимавших замках улетали любоваться этими цветами; Скари же по понятным причинам приходилось оставаться, как маленькому ребенку. Впрочем, главной проблемой было даже не это, а сочувствующие, ни на минуту не позволявшие ей забыть о своем несчастье. Увы, игнорировать подобные мероприятия она тоже не могла — пока оставался последний шанс пройти испытание, дочь Лорда-Кречета была обязана посещать все официальные собрания, даже эту… моральную мясорубку с фейерверком.

У Криоль была другая проблема.

Старшая из сестер Воронов научилась превращаться в птицу первой из их поколения, задолго до обычного возраста: просто однажды, будучи в гостях на церемонии, сама в шутку забежала на предназначенный для первого превращения пьедестал — и тут же обернулась. Конечно, от нее тут же принялись ждать невероятных свершений в плане полета, но бедняга и обычный-то уровень тянула с большим трудом: даже короткие по общим меркам воздушные путешествия отнимали у нее массу сил.

Неудивительно, что провал Скари стал причиной сближения — по крайней мере, так у них была компания для прогулок пешком. Впрочем, нередко Криоль навещала подругу и в башне: они пили кофе или вино, Скари при этом рисовала очередной заказ, а Криоль проводила один из своих алхимических опытов, просто любовалась рекой или по необходимости позировала — и обе девушки были очень довольны молчаливым понимающим присутствием друг друга.

Сейчас они хором спели свою любимую песню о великом полководце, который вел в битву армию змей и лучше всех умел танцевать чечетку, а потом еще ту вторую, грустную; сплели, как в детстве, по венку (один Криоль на голову, второй на шею), и пожевали по стебельку сладкой травы; ее соком Скари нарисовала на их руках по выдуманному значку на удачу.

Собственно, их семьи дружили уже много лет, с детства Сагана и Готье. По словам родителей, первая встреча трехлетних наследников благородных Домов состоялась зимой. Едва познакомившись, они тут же что-то не поделили, сцепились и мигом изваляли друг друга в снегу, а поскольку из-за мороза оба были укутаны как колобки, происходящее быстро стало напоминать битву двух разъяренных снежков. Взрослые не разнимали их хотя бы потому, что не могли разогнуться от хохота, так что скоро «благородные наследники» помирились сами по себе и с тех пор сдружились.

Постепенно в эту дружбу вливались и новые дети обеих семей. Правда, после активных совместных игр им нередко приходилось слегка реанимировать друг друга; пред светлые очи родителей они показывались уже с профессионально обработанными царапинами и ожогами, вправленными вывихами и состриженными в месте опала волосами. «Когда-нибудь вы так свои головы принесете в аккуратных коробочках!» — выходили из себя старшие.

Впрочем, они сделали из этой дружбы свои выводы и скоро между семьями были намечены два перекрестных брака — Сагана с Криоль и Готье со Скари. Союзы были условно равными — хотя хищные Дома ценились для родословной несколько выше, родной дядя Готье и Криоль стал Выжившим — а это было важным преимуществом для любой семьи, заботящейся о хорошей наследственности.

…Спутницы подошли к замку, когда солнце уже поднялось над вершинами гор. Перед дверью слегка коснулись рук друг друга, что значило: ну, держись. Криоль предстоял полет к звездам — не самое легкое испытание и для более сильных птиц. Скари — несколько особо визгливо сочувствующих гостей.


	2. 2

— Все же это настоящее чудо, как будто Богиня услышала меня в честь праздника! — леди Мирад из Дома Королька жадно подхватывала то ожерелье, то серьги, рассматривала их на весу, любовалась зеленым блеском в свете ламп. — Поверить не могу, что эти сокровища так легко отыскались!

На миг она подозрительно прищурилась на один из мелких камешков в ожерелье, потом пожала плечами и снова принялась любовно перебирать украшения.

— Да уж, — с мрачной торжественностью отозвался Сафред. Этот молодой Лунь из свиты Князя вечно подозрительно щурил левый глаз и даже чашки хватал так, как будто пикировал на добычу. Он страстно мечтал о Серьезном Деле, но пока на него сбрасывали только мелочи вроде украденных драгоценностей.

А теперь доверенное ему дело с одной стороны кончилось, толком даже не начавшись, а с другой — запуталось еще больше. Вор, которого знал в лицо и искал один из самых могущественных кланов, просто так хотел куда-то проплыть через земли этого самого клана? Да еще и умудрился врезаться в прекрасно видимый мост? И ладно, будь это шоу непонятно с какой целью — но сам же и убился, как будто именно это и было его задачей. Как ни крути, это была Загадка.

Сейчас бедняга Сафред явно переживал, что многообещающее дело закроют, и усердствовал так, что перья во все стороны летели: Скари уже несколько раз в подробностях пересказала ему об утренних событиях и готова была нарисовать о них комикс; он уже отправил пару подчиненных доставать обломки лодки и даже успел ненадолго слетать в морг к Воронам, чтобы взглянуть на тело. После всей беготни он был на редкость взъерошенным, даже коса растрепалась, но энтузиазм по-прежнему бил через край.

— Это явно неспроста, — проговорил Сафред, как будто пробуя слова на вкус.

— Да, — мрачно отозвалась Скари.

Раздался короткий стук, и в дверь просунул нос Лорд-Журавль Ильво. Его мантия первосвященника поблескивала белыми камнями.

Все трое почти невольно переглянулись, потом с ничего не выражающими лицами поклонились.

Лорд Ильво сиял.

— Итак, мы видим настоящее чудо! Власть Белокрылой столь сильна, что чужак, посягнувший на имущество клана, покаран, словно мановением руки…

Несколько минут все уныло слушали импровизированную проповедь. Наконец Ильво протянул руку к поблескивающему колье:

— Но вот что! Эти драгоценности были в руках чужака, их могла коснуться скверна. На несколько дней их нужно отдать в храм...

— Ну уж нет! Я руки поотрываю тому, кто еще хоть раз их коснется, любой скверне в том числе, — весело пообещала Мирад, быстро подтягивая драгоценности ближе. — Мне по протоколу в них полагается ходить, и раз уж так повезло, так тому и быть.

— Но… — Ильво потянул ожерелье на себя.

...Снизу прогрохотал такой взрыв, что Скари чуть не подпрыгнула, а прочие на миг панически взвились птицами и тут же сконфуженно опустились на землю.

Сафред бросился к двери в явной надежде, что это Продолжение и сейчас-то все и начнется, однако через мгновение снизу донесся яростный рев Сагана: «Лаффффель!». Самым удивительным было то, что он сумел прорычать это слово, несмотря на отсутствие нужной буквы. Что ж, стоило догадаться: с тех пор, как в младшем из Кречетов пробудилась страсть к технике (примерно лет в пять), подобные происшествия тут были не редкостью.

Все нервно посмеялись. Лорд Ильво с нервным же смешком наклонился, поднял упавшую во время переполоха сережку, глянул ее на просвет. Мирад вздохнула, закатив глаза, и выразительно протянула руку.

Скари искоса взглянула на Сафреда, шепнув: «Могу я уйти»? Кивнув своим мыслям, тот стукнул длинным когтем по столу и повернулся к ней:

— Слушайте. Так. Сегодня можете идти, но завтра, после праздника, мне нужно будет допросить свидетелей с Ярмарки. Возможно кто-то видел, что с ним до аварии случилось. Напишите мне всех, кто был там, и где их найти.

Ильво трескуче рассмеялся:

— Молодой человек, вы что, намерены продолжать это дело? Прошу вас! Преступник просто потерял разум из-за гнева Богини, вот и все! Послушайте, у меня возникло дело гораздо важнее. В одном из храмов пропал...

— Но все не могло быть просто так! — чуть не прорычал Сафред, пытаясь сцапать одну из сережек. — Отдайте вещьдок!

Ильво дернул ее на себя:

— В Шиене у священника пропал Цветок Бури, это гораздо важнее!

— Цветок Бури?! — невольно вырвалось у Скари. Это удивительное оружие наподобие гигантской вертушки, стрелявшей короткими болтами на ветру, в свое время собрала ее бабка Сефир.

— Цветок Бури? — насторожился Сафред. Это действительно был важный артефакт, и явно не такая уж плохая замена дела. — Что ж, — вздохнул он наконец, выпуская из рук сережку, — да будет так. Но если по этому вору еще что-то выяснится, я опять к нему вернусь!

— Конечно-конечно, — отозвался Ильво; из-за облегчения он зазевался, отчего Мирад наконец выхватила у него сережку. Вдев ее, она весело подмигнула Скари.

Та уставилась в пол, чтобы не засмеяться, и осторожно осведомилась:

— А можно мне ненадолго взять кулон со стекляшками? Там узор интересный, я хотела бы срисовать, потом верну…

Со страдальческим видом пожав плечами — мол, давайте, разграбляйте вещьдоки, — Сафред протянул ей кулон. Ильво мельком взглянул на него и, очевидно, убедившись, что никакой ценности тот не представляет, назидательно поднял палец:

— Я не думаю, что чужую вещь, без сомнения украденную вором, можно оставлять у себя! Мы должны быть честны по отношению к другим, раз уж Богиня послала нам такую радость, во искупление ибо, и я уверен, что юная леди вернет эту вещь в место, где ее сможет найти настоящий владелец.

Сафред только рукой махнул — спорить с Ильво было себе дороже. К тому же его, видимо, и впрямь уже увлекла ситуация с Цветком.

Клятвенно пообещав сделать все необходимое, Скари наконец с облегчением выскользнула за дверь. Сейчас можно переодеться, а потом — к гостям. Однако надо будет еще разузнать о пропаже Цветка — это была почти фамильная реликвия, хоть официально и принадлежавшая короне.

…По мере приближения к комнате стены все гуще покрывали корявые детские рисунки. Конечно, неуклюжие изображения животных и членов семьи не слишком хорошо вписывались в интерьер, выполненный из резного дерева и непомерного пафоса — от уничтожения эти рисунки спасло только крайне сентиментальное отношение Лорда-Кречета к единственной дочери. Уже по привычке не тронули это разноцветное вредительство и после того, как он при таинственных обстоятельствах исчез.

Умывшись и переодевшись в парадно-протокольный костюм, Скари бросилась на кровать, погладила дремавшего на подушке мангуста: с кланом Змей Птицы не воевали уже давно, но небольшие предосторожности не помешают, верно?

Над кроватью висели две фотографии: на одной были еще молодые родители, на другой Скари с братьями. Дети были очень похожи на Лорда — сероглазые, с горбатыми носами и пепельными, как у всех Кречетов, волосами.

Немного полюбовавшись фотографиями, Скари достала толстый блокнот: что-то вроде дневника, который вела зарисовками. Сейчас быстро набросала лихой завиток орнамента в выражение сумбурных эмоций, затем лодку на мосту, на следующем листе — Гренку с рыбой в средней пасти и Криоль в венке (кстати, рядом с черными псами она должна отлично смотреться — надо будет как-то устроить).

Когда Скари в задумчивости заканчивала подштиховывать декольте подруги, дверь распахнулась и на нее налетел вонявший дымом, сверкавший зубами и серебряными застежками, а также элегантно отсвечивавший слегка распухшим ухом Лафель. Впрочем, о проблемах — и своих, и чужих — он умел забывать даже раньше, чем кончались связанные с ними последствия.

— Сестрятина! — возопил он, заключая Скари в сокрушительные объятия. — Так наконец-то и ты убийца, репейная принцесса?

— Да-да, я прицельно убила его мостом, — она дернула брата за косу. — Лучше скажи, вонючка, что это за канонада была внизу? Ты все-таки решил, что я позорю семью, и решил от меня избавиться, как в старые времена?

— Так рано еще, — младший брат лучезарно улыбнулся, — вот осенью последний раз провалишься, тогда и того, гы-гы-гы. С фейерверком.

Он был единственным, кто не боялся шутить над этой проблемой — просто потому, что не воспринимал ее всерьез. Кажется, он был уверен, что Скари притворяется, чтобы подразнить остальных, и в успехе последней попытки даже не сомневался.

— Смотри, что я тебе сделал! — подмигнув, Лафель выхватил из кармана что-то вроде точилки для карандашей, но с устрашающим количеством шипастых колесиков.

…Возле дверей столовой на них налетела младшая из Воронов. Странное дело — ног у Ингирэ было две, Скари не раз видела это своими глазами, но когда та бегала, звук получался, как от небольшого табуна; если же до этого милой девчушке удавалось сделать какую-то пакость, то к топоту добавлялось и соответствующее ржание.

— Ты мне эскиз для браслета нарисовала?!

За следующую секунду она обшарила Скари с ног до головы, порылась ее в сумке и, схватив эскиз, первой прошмыгнула в комнату.

В маленькой светлой столовой обнаружились Саган, явно прятавшийся от светских обязанностей с чашкой кофе и здоровенным бутербродом. Он махнул рукой — мол, погодите секунду — и спешно дожевал. Затем быстро поцеловал руку сестре и тут же отступил назад, гневно уставившись на младшего, уже доедавшего его бутерброд.

— Фто? — изумился Лафель, ответив ему взором раненого олененка.

— Дайте что-нибудь, — с завистью покосившись на остатки бутерброда, Скари упала на стул, тут же схватила чашку Сагана и залпом допила его кофе, — а то у меня после этой дороги и обезвоживание, и обескофеинивание, и вообще обезвсегонивание организма.

Из кухни на звук голосов выглянул Готье.

— О! — при виде Скари он как-то явно и нехорошо обрадовался. — Сейчас травяной чай будем пить, чтобы уже наверняка не простыла.

— Фу! Нет!

— Ча-а-ай!

— Нет!

Многообещающие хмыкнув, Готье исчез за дверями кухни и тут же вернулся с чайником.

— О, — одобрил Лафель, слизнув с пальца последнюю крошку, — натуральный ужас на крыльях ночи с чайком. А ты прости, сестрятина, спасать не будем, а то этот маньяк и нас принудит к чему-то полезному.

…Понемногу в столовую подтянулась вся компания — приходить в себя после официальных приветствий, раскланиваний и прочей смертной тоски. Как обычно, тут же началась неразбериха: всем не сиделось, все пересаживались с места на место, общались через головы, что-то друг другу показывали, что-то просили для своих дел, обсуждали пропажу Цветка и смерть вора, сплетничали, ссорились и смеялись — и все это одновременно. Чашки меняли владельца, стоило выпустить их из рук: присутствующие хватали первую попавшуюся, отхлебывали, говорили: «Это не мое», или «Ой, а передайте сахарницу», или «Фу, почему так сладко» и ставили снова. Как-то самозародились бутерброды; за ними тоже нужно было зорко следить, потому что особо аппетитную часть могли откусить даже из рук. Все как всегда.

...Готье отошел к окну, и, усевшись на подоконнике, вытащил из рукава длинный черный мундштук. Скоро по комнате поплыл легкий запах дыма; лучи уже перевалившего зенит солнца вспыхнули на многочисленных черных кольцах. Отставив чашку, Скари подошла к нему.

Некоторое время оба молчали, глядя в окно на прогуливающихся вокруг замка — и над ним — разномастных гостей. В комнате икающая от смеха Ингирэ пыталась что-то рассказать, всхлипывая и задыхаясь, отчего истерически смеялись уже все остальные.

— Ты потерял кольцо ночью, — пробормотала Скари вполголоса и подняла голову, вглядываясь в узкое умное лицо. — Опять. Ты худеешь. Бросай уже курить, а?

— Ничего. Осенью брошу. — Готье усмехнулся. — Поженимся, ты меня откормишь. Да?

Скари потянула его за рукав, одним пальцем скользнула под манжет, погладив теплую кожу.

— Угу. Станешь самым толстым Вороном в мире, ни одна ветка не выдержит.

Мимолетный взгляд Сагана прошелся по ним, как мокрая вата по стеклу. Отстранившись, Готье потушил сигарету и радостно поинтересовался:

— Так чего ты мокрая была? Мало показалось мостом его огреть, так еще и в воде додушить решила?

— Или кисточку опять уронила в воду? — обрадовался Лафель. — С тебя сталось бы за ней заплыв устроить.

— Почему же нет, — неожиданно подал голос Саган. — Истинный воин, вся в отца. Я даже знаю, как с ее помощью победить вражье войско: нужно им в тыл забросить дорогие краски — сама не заметит, как всех расшвыряет. Мы можем гордиться: первый в династии художник-берсерк!

— Да! — обрадовалась Криоль. — И будет перед этим кусать палитру!

— Или нарисует вражеского полководца, и тот покончит с собой! — включился Готье.

Скари обернулась к нему, широко улыбаясь:

— Ты хотел сказать, _карикатуру_ на вражеского полководца, да, дорогой?

— Конечно-милая! — он демонстративно отшатнулся, прикрывая одной рукой живот.

— Ладно, — Саган словно очнулся от забытья, — официальное начало празднества уже скоро. Так что, почтенные родственники, вперед на молитву, а драгоценные союзники Дома могут уже сейчас начинать наслаждаться столь изысканно предсказуемым обществом, что стоило бы нанимать на наши места актеров — все равно из раза в раз одно и то же, разницы никто не заметит.

— А это мысль, — вздохнул Готье, подавая Скари локоть. — Может, так и поступим в следующий раз?

— Так все нормальные люди должны поступать, — проворчала Криоль, хватая брата под руку с другой стороны. — Вот тогда хорошо будет: куча актеров играет роли всех присутствующих, а сами они нормально где-то веселятся.

Они вышли из столовой и серебристо-черной стаей направились вниз по лестнице.

— Если всех — то ничего не выйдет, — подумав, вынесла вердикт Скари. — Потому что тогда появится куча новых правил для «настоящего веселья» и для него в итоге тоже придется нанимать актеров…

На лестничном пролете компания разошлась. Вороны отправились в Серебряный зал к прочим гостям, а хозяева — в молитвенный, занимавший весь верхний этаж.

Почтительно опустив головы, Скари и Лафель подождали, пока Саган один за другим откроет три замка; затем вслед за ним поднялись еще немного выше — и словно очутились в эпицентре бури.

Потолок и стены этого помещения были сделаны из толстого фиолетового стекла, гладкого со стороны улицы, а изнутри отлитого в форме клубящихся грозовых туч, кое-где заползающих в самую середину комнаты. Такие же тучи покрывали почти весь пол, кроме узкого коридора посередине; кое-где от пола до потолка тянулись колонны-смерчи. Даже в самые яркие дни здесь царил полумрак; солнечный свет, проходя через стекло, выглядел скорей сполохами молний. Из невидимых глазу отверстий тянул вечный холодный сквозняк. Эта обстановка всегда вселяла в Скари благоговейный восторг; казалось, грозовая мощь переполняла силой всех вошедших сюда.

На противоположном конце зала возвышалась белоснежная статуя крылатой женщины с двумя серебряными мечами в руках — тучи обтекали ее, плащом ложились на плечи. Перед ней стоял белый каменный парапет с тремя мечами, торчавшими в центре; еще пара десятков разномастных клинков располагалась на стойке у ног статуи.

Саган остановился посередине; через мгновение Скари и Лафель шагнули по бокам, и все трое синхронно вытащили тяжелые клинки из углублений.

Скари закрыла глаза. Рукоять меча по имени Вьюга была знакома ей до последней царапинки. Этот клинок ей дали потрогать в первый час после рождения; если осенью повезет, она, скорее всего, умрет, сжимая его в руках: так же, как ее дед, так же, как до него Колючка Сандра (она скончалась от ран в лагере, но Вьюгу из рук так и не выпустила); как Ирис Веселая, как Лучезарный Тан и десятки других… Эти мечи встречали и провожали; они были напарниками, не имуществом. Хотя войн не было уже много лет (единственным убийцей из их компании был Готье), клинки спокойно ждали, пока снова придет их время.

Саган заговорил. Его резкий голос здесь приобретал особенную глубину и звучность, будто был создан специально для этого помещения, и пробирал до костей.

— Пусть небеса распахнутся смертью для врагов Князя…

Повторяя вслед за ним слова молитвы, Скари чувствовала, как холод металла все выше поднимается по рукам, перетекает в сердце: правильный холод чистоты и покоя, когда нет ничего, кроме тебя и дела, что должно быть исполнено, и неважно, кто встанет на пути: стихия, самый жуткий враг или любимый человек. Этим холодным белым светом нужно было дышать, пока он не выжжет все мелкое, ничтожное: и жалость, и любовь, и страх. Что за беда, если ты умрешь? — тебя просто полностью заберет этот чистый ледяной свет.

—…Пусть волей твоей будут благосклонны к нам ветры…

Где-то там, за стенами, солнце закрылось облаками, и «гроза» сгустилась вокруг них; усилившийся сквозняк холодил кожу.

Наконец молитва была дочитана, а мечи вернулись на место. Пришло время уходить — однако Саган отчего-то медлил. Скари и Лафель молча ждали, глядя каждый перед собой — здесь можно было обращаться лишь к Богине, да и лишние движения не приветствовались.

Наконец, глубоко вдохнув, старший наследник вновь подал голос:

— Я буду просить.

Скари не удержалась, бросила на него изумленный взгляд и встретилась с такими же круглыми глазами Лафеля: за всю жизнь каждый Лорд мог лишь трижды озвучить просьбы к Белокрылой. Как правило, в их Доме это касалось побед в важных сражениях и других воинских делах. Что могло понадобиться ему сейчас, когда царил относительный мир?

Перешагнув парапет, Саган опустился на колени перед статуей так, что огромные поблескивающие клинки нависали над его плечами. Он заговорил, ровно и спокойно, и его прекрасный голос словно до отказа наполнял зал, мешаясь со свистом ветра:

— По праву наследника и будущего Лорда — вот моя первая просьба. Если это только возможно — пусть сестра останется с нами, ибо каждый меч Князя на счету. Если причина ее неудач кроется в неком грехе, то пусть он лучше будет искуплен кровью и смертью в бою: сестры, если виновна она одна, или нас троих, если грех лежит на всей семье. Если же суть в каком-то испытании, то пусть и оно обернется кровью, увечьем или гибелью… но не позором, — последнее слово Саган будто выплюнул на белый пол.

Вслед за тем он поднялся, повернулся, и глядя прямо перед собой, пошел к выходу.

Тучи вновь налились резким светом, и ветер-сквозняк с новой силой завыл в них; грозовые отсветы бликами легли на безупречное, бесстрастное, безжалостное лицо Богини.

Одеревенело следуя за старшим братом и чувствуя, как Лафель восхищенно тычет ее кулаком в спину, Скари ощущала, как с каждым шагом все сильней сдавливает горло. Потратить Просьбу на одного-единственного воина? Но сказанное не отменишь и любые слова по поводу того, что «не стоило», будут только ужимками. И хотя в сердце разгоралась постыдная эгоистичная радость, Скари понимала, что благодарить тоже будет нелепо — по большому счету не для нее это делалось.

… Саган толкнул дверь, и мирская жизнь встретила их терпким запахом напитков, веселой музыкой и шумом голосов, доносящихся из Серебряного зала. И Скари сказала единственное, что смогла:

— Если просьба будет услышана… Я не подведу.


	3. 3

Перед входом в Серебряный зал их ждала мать, леди Элара из Дома Чайки. Невысокая, светловолосая, в кипенно-белом платье, она напоминала точеную ледяную статую. Сейчас Элара холодно кивнула детям, скользнув по Скари тяжелым изучающим взглядом.

Элара обожала шторма и грозы. Говорят, в молодости она часто летала над морем во время таких бурь, что ветер и вода сливались вокруг нее в сплошную массу, словно пытаясь отнять друг у друга красивую белую птицу. Говорят, в молодости ее глаза были золотисто-карими, но сейчас они посветлели, выцвели от ураганных ветров и наполнились отблесками молний, и теперь только Альсталл, Князь-Орел, мог выдерживать ее взгляд. (Злые языки поговаривали, что Лафель и зачат-то был от какого-то духа бури — неспроста же такой характер!). Говорят, что во время ее единственного визита в молитвенный зал тот светился необычайно ярко и сквозняк превратился едва ли не в шторм — определенно, она понравилась Дому.

Сейчас Элара сдержанно кивнула дочери:

— Рада видеть тебя, Скари. Жаль, что не успели пообщаться, но я должна была быть с гостями.

 _Я_ _смогу летать. Я смогу умереть в бою, а не в изгнании._

— Конечно, мама.

— Саган, ты ее покормил?

— Да, мама.

Несколько секунд леди Элара всматривалась в лица детей. Ей приходилось только догадываться о том, что произошло за теми дверьми: женщины и мужчины, после свадьбы переходившие в другой Дом, могли лишь раз в жизни посетить его молитвенный зал (впрочем, поговаривали, что ради этого единственного визита она и вышла замуж) — и также не имели права знать о происходившем там. Скари показалось, однако, что ее сияющий вид матери крайне не понравился.

— Хорошо, — отрывисто бросила та наконец и повернулась, взметнув платье пенной волной. — Пора начинать.

Теперь, когда гости собрались, их следовало обойти с ритуальным приветствием. Для молодых Кречетов это было впервые и потому особо волнительно: принимающие замки чередовались, и раньше они сами были только в гостях. Следуя за матерью, все трое успели быстро переглянуться. Лафель в последний раз незаметно ткнул Скари кулаком в бок и щекотно шепнул ей на ухо: «Круто, теперь точно все вместе сдохнем». Улыбнувшись еще шире, она дала ему сдачи. Конечно, не факт, что причина ее провалов крылась именно в грехе или испытании, а стало быть, что просьба сработает, но сейчас она позволила себе просто наслаждаться надеждой. Мысль, что пострадают и братья, казалась глупой — чем там семья могла провиниться, чтобы наказывать всех?..

Наконец хозяева прошли в высокие двери парадного зала.

Из стен по всему периметру помещения выступали серебряные деревья. Ажурные, полые внутри стволы были заполнены светящимися камнями; ровные ветви, короткие возле пола, с каждым метром становились все длиннее и переплетались под потолком, почти скрывая его за собой. Глядя вверх, можно было увидеть еще покачивающиеся на разной высоте качели – и кое-где сидящих на них гостей.

Длинный стол посреди зала был уставлен бокалами. Еду не подавали, поскольку летать предстояло всю ночь, а на полный желудок это было труднее. Вместо того птицы предпочитали употреблять особый напиток — он давал силы, не вгоняя в сонливость и не отяжеляя.

Семья остановилась на пороге. Музыка смолкла и зал наполнился хлопаньем крыльев. Подождав, пока все слетят вниз, хозяева двинулись вперед – и Скари даже не приходилось заставлять себя держать спину ровно и сиять улыбкой: все просто отлично, даже если окружающие еще не поняли.

Первыми они подошли к молодым супругам из Дома Аиста. У них была простая одежда и сверкающие драгоценностями сапоги; светлые волосы обоих кое-где украшали тонкие ярко-красные пряди. Смотрели оба с небольшим вызовом — браки между представителями одного Дома не были под официальным запретом, но не одобрялись (и может быть, поэтому после свадьбы оба прекратили обращаться к Скари с приторной жалостливостью).

Хозяева приблизились, и оба семейства церемонно поклонились друг другу.

— Прежде всего мы люди, — нараспев проговорила леди Элара.

Это была стандартная и главнейшая формула приветствия — как между разными кланами, так и между представителями разных Домов.

— Свет звезд да не угаснет в ваших глазах, и прошлое не забудется, — откликнулись супруги.

— И пусть в круге звезд, крыло к крылу и рука к руке не прервется вечный танец, — заключила Элара.

Именно с этими ритуальными фразами предстояло обойти всех гостей.

Лорд Филин и его четырехлетние близнецы, мальчик и девочка, были в меховой, щедро декорированной бисером одежде; супруга Лорда из Дома Соловья, худенькая и невысока, по традиции своего Дома вынужденная носить серую одежду без украшений, почти терялась на фоне семейства. Приветственный диалог обошелся без приключений, только малышка, в течение всей беседы неотрывно глядевшая на Сагана огромными золотистыми глазами, целеустремленно потопала за ним, когда хозяева отошли, и была поймана родителями под сдержанный смех окружающих.

Дом Зимородка, чьи одежды ярко полыхали красно-желтым; Триир из Дома Скопы вместе с дочкой Раши (во время обмена ритуальными словами ей отсебятину было не вставить, и то хорошо); Лебеди в пышных белых одеждах; Лорд Ильво, отвечавший так важно, будто сообщал новую истину; Сафред с родителями, явно призадумавшийся над новым делом. Дом Коршуна: те же резкие отточенные движения, что и у Кречетов, а из одежды — тисненая кожа. Уриш, молодой наследник, после поклона чихнул, улыбнулся во весь рот, продемонстрировав при этом грандиозную щель между передними зубами, и попытался незаметно для родителей подать знак своему приятелю Лафелю. Пока старшие обменивалась ритуальными фразами, оба отчаянно жестикулировали, пытаясь общаться (при этом воздух вокруг Сагана становился все более холодным, и непостижимым образом наполненным безмолвным рычанием). Леди Мирад, красовавшаяся во вновь обретенных украшениях, одарила Скари самым благожелательным взглядом и чуть не подмигнула.

… Супруга Лорда-Ворона, леди Селли из Дома Черного Лебедя, приветствовала их такой лучезарной улыбкой, словно эта встреча была лучшим событием ее жизни. Впрочем, сокрушительное, хоть и слегка томное дружелюбие было отличительной чертой всех Лебедей. Ее одежда была почти такой же, как и у прочих членов семьи, разве что черепов на ней не было.

Тепло улыбаясь, леди Селли быстро склонила голову с боку на бок, на долю секунды задержав взгляд на Скари. Лорд-Ворон Тэнгис, высокий плотный мужчина с исчерченным шрамами лицом, всегда казавшийся погруженным в свои мысли, коротко кивнул хозяевам.

Пока старшие обменивались ритуальными приветствиями, Готье, до этого церемонно и благодушно раскланявшийся вместе с прочими, с улыбкой поднял глаза — и через мгновение его взгляд стал пристальным и тяжелым, почти злым. Скари вопросительно подняла брови и слабо улыбнулась ему; не реагируя, Готье продолжил мрачно сверлить ее глазами.

Впрочем, пока что все равно разговаривать между собой было нельзя; вскоре снедаемая смутной тревогой Скари вслед за семьей прошла к Сорокам. Те дружелюбно покивали ей: в свое время она так настойчиво и лестно для хозяев интересовалась украшающими их одежды сложными узорами, что те растаяли и с тех пор стали считать ее едва ли не официальным союзником Дома.

Еще немного и церемониальный обход был окончен. Музыка снова заиграла, часть гостей вернулась на верхние качели и ветки — а к Эларе мигом подлетела явно дожидавшаяся этого Триир.

Эта леди явно была уверена, что все окружающие в мире бывают счастливы исключительно за её счет, и даже если кто-то смеется над шуткой, у неё из кармана при этом исчезают деньги. Зато в искусстве жалости она достигла таких высот, что человек, слегка порезавший палец, от ее соболезнований мог почувствовать себя, во-первых, четвертованным, а во-вторых — глубоко виноватым из-за того, что это печалит саму Триир. Она воевала не раз, и говорили, что была не самым храбрым, но хитрым и опасным воином; ходили слухе и о ее привычке наносить тяжелые раны, не добивая, в бою.

— Держитесь, моя хорошая, — она вцепилась Эларе в руку. — Я представляю, как вам тяжело… Упаси Белокрылая, если бы хоть один из моих детей был так несчастен. И я прекрасно понимаю, как трудно переживать подобные проблемы с детьми без мужа. Я-то тоже одна осталась, но, по крайней мере точно знаю, что он умер, а не сбежал с кем-то, например.

Не поднимая головы, чтобы не встречаться с Эларой взглядом, и продолжая теребить ее кружевной, расшитый жемчугом рукав, Триир протяжно всхлипнула.

— Когда я смотрю, как летает Раши, я иногда вспоминаю о вашей бедной дочери. Какой ужас — не иметь возможности насладиться высотой… Мне так плохо, так плохо становится от этих мыслей, даже сердце колотиться начинает. Буквально на днях вот половину флакона зелья выпить пришлось…

— Молиться надо, — раздался сбоку строгий голос Ильво.

Он покровительственно взглянул на Скари.

— Видите, Она вернула в руки нам сокровище, выбрав в качестве проводника это дитя. Печаль о Ее решениях — грех, и…

Под аккомпанемент стихийной проповеди к Эларе подошли еще несколько гостей: очевидно, всем хотелось полюбоваться, как Ильво будет полоскать мозги Триир. Тем лучше; Скари с братьями потихоньку отошли от них и наконец присоединились к Воронам.

Готье казался уже вполне спокойным. Он держал в руках два бокала, один из которых с улыбкой протянул Скари; на ее вопросительный взгляд только чуть качнул головой — потом, мол. Зато Криоль, всегда очень быстро подхватывавшая настроение брата, но не умевшая его скрывать, выглядела явно подавленной.

Рекира молча тянула свой напиток, время от времени с легкой улыбкой оглядываясь по сторонам — так, будто выискивала кого-то взглядом. Одна только Ингирэ была весела и возбуждена: сама атмосфера праздника действовала на нее опьяняюще.

— Слушай, а тот жмурик, — она обхватила Скари за плечи и крутнулась вокруг нее в такт бодрой музыке, тут же отскочила к Лафелю и чуть не до пола прогнулась через его вовремя подставленную руку, — он сказал тебе перед смертью что-то зловещее? А карту дал?

— Какую еще карту?

— Ну, может он к тебе мчался, чтобы сказать что-то зловещее и дать карту с каким-то Секретным местом. В книгах ведь всегда перед смертью говорят что-то очень зловещее!

Мимо них прошел Сафред под руку со своей невестой Раши. Поймав взгляд Скари, он сдержанно и рассеянно ей кивнул.

— Ой, кто к нам пришел, — проворковала Криоль.

Не успела Скари удивиться такой реакции на Сафреда, как увидела целеустремленно топающий к ним меховой шарик с золотистыми глазами: очевидно, юная представительница Дома Филина все же удрала из-под родительской опеки, чтобы найти предмет своего обожания. Хотя девочка едва доходила присутствующим до пояса, перед ней невольно расступились, и она тут же с видом явного удовлетворения вцепилась Сагану в палец.

— Все, — засмеялась Криоль, — пропала моя помолвка.

Лафель и Ингирэ расхохотались в голос. Готье чуть поморщился. Впрочем, тут же улыбнувшись, он забрал у Скари полупустой бокал и вместе со своим сунул его в руки Рекире.

— Ну, мы танцевать, не будем вмешиваться в мелодраму, — приобняв Скари, он мягко повлек ее вперед.

— О, я с вами, — пробормотал Лафель, вместе с ними выходя из круга, — схожу узнаю, что там Уриш хотел, сейчас вернусь.

— Я с тобой, — Ингирэ дернулась вслед за ним.

— Я сейчас вернусь, — мягко повторил Лафель.

Втроем они прошли немного вперед; наконец, на прощанье ткнув Скари кулаком в плечо и немедленно получив сдачи от Готье, Лафель нырнул вбок.

Скари неожиданно успокоилась. Тот странный взгляд наверняка был недоразумением — нужно только поговорить, и все будет в порядке.

Оказавшись на свободном месте, они взялись за руки и, выждав подходящий такт, сделали первый шаг навстречу друг другу. Отработанные до автоматизма движения, тепло ладоней, легкий запах духов и сигаретного дыма — все было расслабляюще знакомым, разве что Готье сжимал ее ладони чуть сильнее обычного. Он шепнул:

— Я не имею права спрашивать о произошедшем. У меня один вопрос, — когда Скари в развороте прижалась спиной к его груди, он едва не коснулся губами ее уха: — Что-то можно исправить?

Это отозвалось неожиданной болью в сердце. Скари отступила, поворачиваясь к нему лицом, и пристально взглянула в глаза. Впрочем, движение гармонично вплелось в танец — они достаточно хорошо знали друг друга, чтобы импровизировать. Определенно, он просто неправильно понял.

— Исправлять нужно ошибки.

Они сделали еще несколько быстрых скользящих шагов-поворотов; Готье смотрел так же тяжело.

— Да что не так? — не выдержала Скари.

— У вас троих был такой… сияющий вид. Раньше никогда такого не видел. Значит, что-то прошло иначе. — (новый поворот, снова лопатками к его груди, но в этот раз он прижал ее к себе сильнее). — А учитывая сроки, даже не сомневаюсь, что это связано с тобой. И судя по самодовольному виду Сагана — он таки истратил одну Просьбу.

По уму нужно было остановиться для спокойного разговора, чуть остыть, но музыка вела — и они прижались плечом к плечу (вообще-то такое касание не предполагалось, но оно осталось с их детства, с года Страшно Секретного Поцелуя под ивой).

— И что тебя не устраивает?

Снова поворот, кольца сверкнули на руке, и снова щека к щеке:

— Насколько я знаю ваш Дом, платой за успех будет не букет ромашек к алтарю Богини, а скорая смерть в бою. Я прав?

Боль стала сильнее, но она не имела значения. Усталость этого дня, всех четырех предыдущих лет, сцепилось в сердце клубком колючек.

— Да не лучше ли так? — Скари дернула плечом и тут же развернулась, прогнувшись назад через руку Готье и глядя на него снизу вверх. — Я устала от разговоров о том, что ломаю тебе жизнь. Это прекрасный выход, разве нет?

Кружась, оба все сильней сжимали руки друг друга, и его кольца до боли впивались в пальцы, и ее острые ногти все сильней давили на его кожу. Торопливо, чтобы не позволять себе что-то чувствовать, Скари продолжила:

— Даже те, кто прошли сами по себе, часто гибнут в первом бою. И вообще, тебе очень пойдет образ молодого вдовца. Так романтично… Сам же знаешь по рассказам, каким ореолом был окутан твой отец после смерти первой жены.

Оба резко шагнули назад — и снова рывок вперед, как после столетней разлуки. Даже музыка ускорилась: кажется, музыканты теперь старались именно для них. Готье смотрел так тяжело, что, на мгновение приблизившись, Скари боднула его лбом в плечо:

— Да ладно, брось, чего ты? Хоть что-то успеем.

— Успеем что? Ребенка зачать? Которого ты не успеешь выносить, потому что грянет очередная война, а срок сочтут слишком маленьким, чтобы отсиживаться? Ты сама прекрасно знаешь, что я отцу в морге помогал с пяти лет, а сейчас эти обязанности почти полностью на мне. Я привык… Но знаешь, что-то мне меньше всего хочется увидеть своего первенца именно там.

Они уже кружили, как схватившие друг друга хищники, ожидающие, чья воля сломается первой, уже яростно сдавливали пальцы.

— Да не волнуйся, меня стерилизуют скорей всего. После трех провалов позволят мне породу портить, как же. Или расторгни помолвку, делов-то. Мы уже взрослые, родители не помешают, — усмехнувшись, Скари оттолкнулась от груди Готье, крутнувшись так, что коса чуть не хлестнула его по лицу — и через мгновение снова оказалась в болезненно сильной хватке.

— Да гори огнем эта свадьба — а ты сама-то что «успеешь»? Помнишь, ты хотела собрать самую большую коллекцию узоров? Помнишь свой список техник, которые хочешь попробовать? Знаешь, в изгнании это будет гораздо проще сделать, чем в гробу. Поверь эксперту, что-то у нас в морге никто особо…

Боль скручивала до спазмов, ее нужно было перекричать, заглушить — как можно скорее, не задумываясь над словами.

— Да какое это имеет значение?! Это глупости, хобби, время скоротать в ожидании настоящего дела… — Она уже почти искренне попыталась вырваться, но он рывком подтащил ее к себе.

— Ах да, великие дела, ради которых не жаль отдать жизнь! Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что последняя война была из-за куска никому не нужной пустоши у Белых гор, которая и сейчас пустует!

Скари вздрогнула — разговор определенно сворачивал _не туда_. История не знала ни одного заговора Дома Ворона против Князя, но слухи сходились на том, что первые просто были слишком умны, чтобы попадаться, и хотя за словосочетание «дом предателей _»_ можно было нарваться на крупные неприятности, его знали все. На мгновение Скари прижалась лицом к жесткому плечу Готье, смахнув с виска прилипшую прядь волос, и отшатнулась, напряженно глядя ему в глаза.

— Мелкие вещи складывается в великие вещи, понять которые нам пока не дано. Эта земля еще может сыграть свою роль.

Мелодия вела, и Скари упала назад: не думая, без страха. Руки уверенно сомкнулись за ее спиной — и склонившись над ней, Готье быстрым движением распустил волосы. Музыка замерла на финальной ноте, и послышались аплодисменты: со стороны наверняка казалось, что они целовались.

Ребра у обоих тяжело ходили. Упираясь носом в щеку Скари, Готье прошипел:

— О-о, слышу голос братца. Это в вашем куске реальности вы, такие красивые и благородные, летите в последнюю атаку, а потом как бы исчезаете для прочих, оставаясь только в возвышенных стихах и картинах, зато мы прекрасно знаем, как… опухают и воняют потом эти герои!

— И что с того, если их дело сделано? — Саган подобрался так тихо, что в пылу спора они умудрились пропустить его приближение, и сейчас, резко выпрямившись и чуть не упав, оба шарахнулись назад. Малышку, видимо, так и не пожелавшую его отпускать, он держал на руках. Увидев, что они остановились, Саган приблизился чуть не вплотную и спокойно продолжил: — Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что наши судьбы предопределены заранее. И если никто не спрашивает нас, хотим ли мы умирать за Князя, почему должны спрашивать вас, хотите ли вы убирать наши тела?

Повисла пауза. Саган опустил девочку на пол; Скари почти бессознательно шагнула вперед, чуть прикрывая Готье плечом. Некоторое время брат и сестра смотрели друг на друга ничего не выражающими взглядами.

Неожиданно, видимо, что-то решив для себя, Готье криво улыбнулся и вскинул ладони:

— Ладно. Ладно. Простите оба. Я в самом деле просто поддался слабости, которой представителю моего Дома иметь не д _о_ лжно. Возвращаемся.

Он повернулся, чтобы уходить, и Скари шагнула вслед — но Саган мягко остановил ее, взяв за плечо.

Музыка уже стихла, и сквозь шум голосов издалека пробивался чей-то громкий смех. Некоторое время оба молчали; Скари, глядя в пол, сжимала в ладони два кольца, соскользнувших с пальцев Готье в последнем движении.

Наконец Саган шагнул вперед и взял сестру за запястья. Ладони у него были прохладными и жесткими, с тонкой сеткой шрамов (ловить подброшенные кинжалы он научился все-таки не сразу).

— Послушай, Скари. Я прекрасно понимаю, что ты сейчас чувствуешь. Я тоже не ожидал, что он может мыслить настолько глупо и мелко, особенно после той истории, когда он в семь лет ночевал в морге…

— Что?

Музыка заиграла снова — но знакомая романтичная мелодия сейчас казалась до боли в висках визгливой и резкой.

— А, ты маленькая еще была, не помнишь. Неважно. Не расстраивайся. — Саган поднял подборок Скари, заглянул ей в глаза, и чуть поморщившись, добавил: — Его тоже можно понять. Он получает… м… только тело, и понятно, что ему только об этом теле и остается думать. Они живут своими мелкими хлопотами, и им никогда не увидеть мир с нашей высоты, никогда не понять, что вклад каждого из нас, каким бы мелким он ни казался, навсегда меняет судьбу мира. — Саган неожиданно улыбнулся. — Известно ведь, что брак — это просто договор для продолжения рода, но наши души навсегда остаются в родном Доме. И в Белых чертогах мы всегда будем вместе. Мы втроем, и наш отец, и дедушка, и Сефир, и все-все остальные. Я даже не прошу тебя не забивать голову этой чушью, знаю, этого не случится, — просто не хочу, чтобы ты расстраивалась. Он одумается и поймет, что посягнул на часть твоей жизни, ему не принадлежащую. Он должен довольствоваться тем, что есть.

Саган на мгновение умолк, и продолжил — медленно, как будто пробуя слова на вкус:

— А если не одумается — найдем тебе кого получше. Или вообще можешь замуж не выходить, я не буду настаивать.

 _Тем более, что_ _теперь_ _это все равно ненадолго?_

Скари глубоко и медленно вдохнула.

— Я уверена, что он опомнится, — сказала она твердо. — Не стоит принимать поспешных решений.

— Как скажешь, — прохладные губы Сагана на мгновение коснулись ее лба. — А теперь возвращайся, я кое с кем из гостей переговорю и тоже подойду. Все будет хорошо.

Девочка преданно потопала рядом с ним, снова ухватив за палец. Некоторое время Саган пытался подстроиться под ее шаг, потом снова подхватил на руки. К нему подошла вынырнувшая откуда-то лейтенант Раан, что-то быстро проговорила чуть не на ухо. Скоро они затерялись в толпе гостей.

Глядя ему вслед, Скари потерла ноющий висок. Ладно, брат прав. Наверняка Готье успокоится и все поймет. Он всегда понимал.

…Рекира, которая тоже как раз закончила танцевать, небрежно махнула своему кавалеру и, подхватив с ближайшего стола бокал, подошла к Скари. Ее огромные черные глаза поблескивали, а полные губы кривились в той самой странной усмешке.

— Хороший вечер получился. Ну, думаю, скоро опять у нас в гостях соберемся, — Она вежливо кивнула кому-то из гостей.

Скари застыла, не отнимая руку от виска.

— Кто-то умрет? — осведомилась она равнодушно.

— Вероятно, — Рекира спокойно отпила и подняла бокал, глядя на него напросвет. — Видишь, мое кольцо почернело. Так уже было несколько раз, когда я была с кем-то, кто должен был вскоре умереть. В гостях у старой Илис, например.

— Надо же, — Скари усмехнулась и опустила руку, сильней выпрямляя спину и крепче сжимая в ладони кольца. — Надеюсь, это произойдет не из-за наших поваров, а то к возвращению экзотику какую-то обещают, что-то мне уже тревожно. А чьей?

— Неясно. Да не чьей-то из нас точно, иначе бы оно почернело еще в столовой. А раз так — какая разница?

_Вопрос только в том, что Просьба была после столовой. И если учитывать слова Сагана, что лучше смерть, чем позор, не выбрала ли Она самый легкий путь, решив убить меня ДО испытания?_

— А. Ну да, ну да… Возвращаемся, что ли?

— Кстати, — Рекира рассеянно покрутила в руках бокал, — будь добра, не рассказывай братцу, иначе он не согласится в карты со мной играть на дежурства. Вообще-то его очередь, но Луна как раз в третьей четверти будет, мне пора бы уже пару колец освежить, и все никак в нужное время никто не умрет.

— Без проблем. И знаешь… От всей души желаю тебе выиграть.

Рекира чуть улыбнулась.

— Выиграю. Не сомневайся.

Когда они вернулись на прежнее место, вся компания была уже в сборе — за исключением Лафеля, который, судя по кислому виду Ингирэ, окончательно заболтался с Уришем.

Скари встала рядом с Готье, тут же почувствовав, как он прикоснулся к ее ладони кончиками пальцев.

Сколько часов или дней ей осталось? Их предыдущий спор казался злой насмешкой: теперь, когда смерть оказалось так близко, даже теоретически, возвышенно-патриотические мысли уже не утешали, уже было даже не страшно, сколько больно до слез: ведь и вправду не сбудется, ни энциклопедия, ничего...

Хотелось поговорить с ним — о чем угодно, просто еще раз услышать голос, или сказать ему что-то хорошее, а потом с той же целью поискать мать, однако их компания вдруг стала центром светской жизни. Сперва за юной поклонницей Сагана явились родители и освобождение заложника потребовало немало усилий со стороны всех окружающих; потом к Ингирэ подлетели шумные подружки; потом Сагана и Готье, как будущих Лордов, с мудрыми наставлениями атаковал глава Дома Канюка.

В конце концов это измучило так, что Скари уже не чувствовала отчаяния; хотелось только остаться в тишине и наконец прекратить улыбаться гостям.

…Разговоры в зале смолкли так резко, словно их отсекли ножом. В комнату ступил Князь-Орел, Альсталл.

Такой высокий и широкоплечий, что ему могли бы позавидовать даже некоторые представители Клана Медведей, в тяжелом, расшитом з _о_ лотом плаще, он казался воплощением могущества и власти. Скари не представляла, как можно было состоять в его свите, — запросто, как ни в чем не бывало, подолгу находиться в его присутствии, даже разговаривать с ним, не запинаясь и не умирая от смущения при каждом слове.

Согласно традиции, Князь являлся только для того, чтобы забрать остальных. Хотя большинство Птиц и было разбросано по всему миру, земли столицы были обширными, и представителей клана здесь жило много, поэтому несколько десятков семей собирались в одном принимающем замке: обычно получалось больше десяти таких групп. Альсталл вместе со своей свитой должен был собрать всех в одном месте — после чего все наконец выдвигались смотреть на Звезды. Сейчас, шумно переговариваясь, все направились к выходу.

Подождав, пока Саган отойдет на несколько шагов, Готье сжал плечо Скари и еле слышно шепнул:

— Так ты примешь мою помощь?

Скари на мгновение прикрыла глаза. Он не знает, что счет пошел на часы или дни; он думает, что время есть до осени; он всегда очень обстоятельно и не спеша действует, а в данном случае тем более будет долго взвешивать все варианты… Спорить будет дольше — да и незачем. Пусть хоть это время развлекает себя поисками решения.

— Договорились.

Кивнув, Готье уже хотел было отойти, но Скари поймала его за руку.

— Знаешь, я всегда была благодарна родителям за их выбор. С тобой… весело, — (в последний момент она все же успела проглотить слово «было»). — И спасибо, что всегда слушаешь про орнаменты. И вообще.

Быстро сжав ее ладонь, Готье отошел; склонив голову, Скари и сама начала задом наперед мягко отступать к дверям. Не хотелось остаться одной в пустом пространстве, так что следовало спешить; но и явно поворачиваться к Князю спиной не стоило.

Кто-то обхватил ее за плечи; оглянувшись, Скари увидела Мирад. Та тихо проговорила:

— Не грусти, дорогая. Я уверена, в следующий раз ты будешь с нами. А когда будешь выходить замуж, я тебе, если захочешь, дам гарнитур моей мамы, серебряный с бриллиантами, тебе очень пойдет.

Она поцеловала Скари в щеку и отошла.

Врезаясь в кого-то, бормоча извинения и невольно пытаясь напоследок рассмотреть в толпе белое платье матери, та двигалась назад, пока наконец не ощутила спиной стену; еще пару метров влево и там наконец-то спасительная дверь. Только вот пустого пространства между ней и прочими оставалось все больше.

— Скари! — Низкий, великолепно поставленный голос Альсталла без труда разнесся по всему залу, и она вскинула голову, встретившись с его пристальным взглядом. — Надеюсь, ты покидаешь нас в последний раз.

— Да, господин.

Уже не зная, можно ли ей покинуть комнату, Скари замерла в проеме, глядя в пол и только слушая, как выходит вереница гостей. Наконец раздался благословенный стук щеколды — привратник запер дверь. Неслышно появившиеся в зале слуги гасили огни.

Выйдя за дверь, Скари некоторое время стояла, прислонившись к стене и наконец, не выдержав, завопила, глядя куда-то вверх:

— Да честное слово!!!


	4. 4

Скари медленно поднялась по лестнице. Снизу, где уже шли приготовления к праздничному завтраку, слышались чуть слышные голоса и смех, но верхние этажи были темными и тихими.

Почти на ощупь пройдя по коридору и толкнув дверь в столовую, она щелкнула по лампе возле входа; та тускло засветилась, наполнив комнату колеблющимися тенями. Подкручивать ее не хотелось.

Наугад пошарив в буфете, Скари вытащила холодную бутылку, прихватила бокал: без разницы, что за вино, сейчас один глоток не повредит.

Движения стали резкими, как после тренировки, когда намашешься мечом, а потом ровную линию нарисовать не можешь: неудивительно, что часть вина пролилась на стол, а попытавшись его вытереть, Скари вдобавок перевернула почти полный бокал. Некоторое время она молча рассматривала змеящийся кровавый потек; повозила по нему пальцем, нарисовав невнятную закорючку, наконец, пожав плечами, сделала глоток прямо из горлышка, сорвала со спинки стула свою сумку и отошла к окну.

Холодный ночной воздух был наполнен запахом близкой реки и горечью ночных цветов.

Глубоко вдохнув и помассировав виски, Скари села на подоконник и осторожно взяла в руки забытый мундштук. Легкое дерево все еще чуть пахло дымом. Прикусив горчащий кончик, она уперлась затылком в стену и сделала вид, что затянулась.

Итак — указывало ли упомянутое Рекирой смертное знамение на нее? Народу-то было много, и с большой долей вероятности это мог быть другой присутствующий…

Нет. Искать утешение в этой мысли оказалось еще страшнее — будто оказавшись рядом с врагом, закрыть глаза ладошками. Возможно, эти знамения — еще не окончательный приговор, просто усилившаяся вероятность. Нужно только быстро что-то придумать.

«Затянувшись» еще раз, Скари со вздохом развернула мундштук от себя.

— Ладно, мисс Клэнси, давай поговорим. Чьей бы ни была эта смерть, разумней готовиться к худшему. Так вот — что мне делать?

Помедлив, Скари снова сунула мундштук в рот; пошарив в сумке, достала книгу и раскрыла ее наугад, повернув так, чтобы тусклый свет хоть как-то освещал страницы.

_Струйка крови алой змеей…. Ужасный покойник… Лунный свет зловеще блеснул… Леденящий душу вопль…_

Ага, вот.

— _Эбби_ _, дорогуша, —_ _мисс Клэнси_ _наступила_ _прямо_ _на_ _зловещую лужу крови. — Не пора ли_ _нам_ _просто вломить кое-кому промеж глаз?_

Фыркнув, Скари захлопнула книгу. С одной стороны, дурацкий результат дурацкого гадания; с другой… В этом-то, пожалуй, и была главная проблема последних лет. Не было врага, мешавшего ей пройти испытание. Не было пороков, от которых следовало избавиться, не было навыков, которые следовало улучшить: никто не знал, от чего зависит успех первого превращения. Все эти годы ей оставалось только ждать — муторное занятие для представителя Дома, предназначенного для того, чтобы «кому-то вломить».

Но сейчас…

_Предположим, что смерть все же близко. А учитывая, как сказал Готье, «специфику Дома», она вряд ли будет от болезни или случайного падения с лестницы. Значит — хоть теперь появится настоящий, понятный, видимый враг. Но я же не курица, которую можно просто так на суп зарезать; покорно принять смерть будет даже грехом, пожалуй. Значит, нужно просто драться до последнего: сколько продержусь, столько и продержусь. Может, даже кого-то успею убить, чтобы не всухую счет… Саган прав, конечно, уклоняться от судьбы нет смысла, война — наше предназначение и все такое, но почему умирать должна я, а не враги?_

Зажмурившись и вскинув голову, как будто пытаясь разглядеть фигуру Богини сквозь потолок, Скари прижала руки к груди. Права на Просьбу у нее нет, но помолиться-то можно?

_Что за польза клану от моей смерти? Может, лучше я искуплю вину, убивая Твоих врагов? Если так можно — дай мне знак. Подскажи, что Тебе нужно, — и я это сделаю._

…Над замком с пронзительными криками взвилась стая диких птиц, и Скари, вздрогнув, распахнула глаза. Зверь с гор забрел, что ли? Она поспешно свесилась из окна, пытаясь обнаружить источник переполоха, но никакого движения заметно не было; только шум листвы, постепенно затихающее в высоте хлопанье крыльев и пляшущие в лунном свете тени деревьев.

Пожав плечами, она разочарованно отвернулась от окна — и чуть не шарахнулась назад, обнаружив в полумраке комнаты служанку, торопливо вытиравшую со стола потеки вина.

— Э-э-простите, госпожа! — сильно косящая, с поразительно красивыми губами и скулами девушка мучительно побагровела. — Я не хотела вас напугать, то есть расстроить, ну то есть вы и так, ох, простите ради…

Эту служанку Скари видела впервые — столичным семействам запрещалось держать одних и тех же слуг больше года. Судя по сверкающим бусинам, украшавшим ее брови и уши, она была из малочисленного клана Паука. Вскинув руку, Скари ровно отозвалась:

— Все хорошо. Будь добра, закончи с уборкой и принеси мне кофе.

Девушка с облегчением кивнула и рьяно взялась за дело. Тем временем Скари настроила лампу; яркий свет наконец озарил всю комнату.

Что ж, даже если ответа от Богини не будет, «сражаться до последнего» гораздо веселей, чем ждать приговор: топор, что касался нависшим над ней, теперь будто лег в руку. Ну, а пока нет ни врага, ни Знака, можно было заняться и чем-то приятным — например, наконец-то срисовать узор с добытого утром кулона.

Вытащив железку и небольшой альбом, предназначенный для орнаментов, Скари поудобнее примостилась за столом и занесла над бумагой карандаш — теперь нужно было только поймать правильное настроение.

…Подав кофе, служанка замялась. Кажется, ей хотелось полюбоваться на диковинку подольше: здесь, в замке, изгнанная, да еще и «заточенная в башне» наследница была чуть ли не легендой.

— Затопить камин, госпожа?

Скари, примериваясь и сосредоточенно поводя карандашом по воздуху, потянула:

— Да, пожалуйста.

Вообще-то этот камин пользовался дурной славой: когда-то он стал причиной пожара, в котором едва не погибла та самая двоюродная бабушка Сефир, тогда еще совсем маленькая девочка. Она выжила, но ее лицо осталось обезображено ожогами, да такими, что остаток жизни бедняге пришлось ходить в маске. Впрочем, ни на ее самооценку, ни на активность это ничуть не повлияло. Родственники постарше уверяли, что Лафель был очень похож на нее. Та же трепетная нежность ко всему взрывающемуся и грохочущему, та же маниакальная страсть к изобретениям, и наконец, те же ошибки в чтении: а именно, манера любую табличку вроде «Не влезать» или «Посторонним вход воспрещен» толковать в смысле «Добро пожаловать!». Утешало окружающих только одно — Сефир была прекрасным конструктором и многое сделала для технического прогресса клана, прежде чем отправиться в свое последнее, неизвестно чем закончившееся путешествие. Хотелось верить, что и Лафель по ее примеру осчастливит окружающих новыми техническими высотами.

…С улицы на мгновение мелькнул луч фонаря. На долю секунды оцепенев, Скари бросилась к окну. Заходить на территорию Птиц можно было только по особому разрешению, и вряд ли кто-то из тех, у кого оно было, стал бы околачиваться возле заведомо покинутого хозяевами замка; слуги же пользовались совсем другими лампами. Подозрения оправдались: перегнувшись через подоконник, она увидела, как кто-то копошится у окна на первом этаже.

…Через несколько минут Скари уже выбежала из замка. Ее сопровождали два стражника; другие потихоньку рыскали вдоль стен. Впрочем, если чужак и бродил рядом, его шаги трудно было расслышать из-за шума листвы и воя холодного ветра, почему-то чуть пахнущего гнилью. Свет фонаря тоже больше не был виден.

Некоторое время Скари с азартной яростью всматривалась в темноту. Кому могло прийти в голову незаконно пробраться сюда? Мог ли это быть просто вор, или злодей похуже? Но главное — _это оно? Началось?_

Нужно было как-то его подманить.

— Эй! — для пробы крикнула она. — Вам нужна помощь? Подойдите, скажите нам!

Ничего, только шум деревьев да крики вновь переполошившихся от ее голоса ночных птиц.

— Если вы без разрешения, но у вас что-то случилось, ничего страшного! — попробовала она еще раз.

Вдали между деревьями снова мелькнул короткий отсвет и к нему тут же бросились несколько теней от стен замка. Скари отчаянно хотелось сорваться вслед, но ее сдерживала мысль, что чужак мог быть не один, а значит, важнее присмотреть за домом. Не от него ли шел этот мерзкий запах?

Промозглый ветер трепал волосы и рвал полы камзола, надсадно выл в высоте. Дикие птицы как будто сошли с ума: их отчаянные крики мешались со скрипом все сильней раскачивающихся деревьев.

Не обращая внимания на покрывшуюся мурашками кожу, Скари еще некоторое время пристально вглядывалась в темноту. На ее памяти чужак пробирался на территорию клана лишь один раз, много лет назад – именно тогда Криоль обзавелась шрамом. Могло ли быть просто дурацким совпадением то, что это вновь произошло именно сегодня: после Просьбы, после появления предвестий смерти, после ее собственной молитвы? Впрочем, сердце даже слышать не желало ни о каких «совпадениях» — жажда хоть как-то повлиять на свою судьбу была неодолимой.

Убедившись, что погоня ушла далеко вперед, Скари повернулась к охранникам:

— Ладно, идем назад. Нужно проверить все входы.

Вместе они еще раз обошли первый этаж. Ничего подозрительного не обнаружилось, но это не принесло успокоение: ощущение чужого злого присутствия внезапно стало таким острым, словно враг был совсем рядом, следовал за ними по пятам, невидимый для глаз. Или он прятался в другой комнате?..

Сердце вдруг замерло от ужаса; не став даже ничего объяснять, Скари вихрем взлетела на второй этаж, к детской — и минута пути показалась ей одной из самых длинных в жизни.

Внутри, однако, все было тихо. Осторожно приоткрыв дверь, она заглянула внутрь.

Лунный свет заливал часть комнаты; ветер продолжал свирепствовать за окном, и тени от раскачивающихся веток перебегали по лицам спящих детей. В углу в кресле дремала нанятая на этот вечер нянька.

Инстинкты вопили, что враг был прямо здесь, сейчас, совсем рядом, так что Скари физически готова была нанести удар — если б видела, куда бить. На всякий случай она прошлась по комнате, даже наклонилась, чтобы убедиться, что под кроватями никого нет. Затем выглянула в окно. Несколько охранников бродили под стенами: чужих не было видно.

Прищурившись, она подняла взгляд на мчащиеся по небу рваные облака, тускло подсвеченные Луной. Хочется верить, что улетевшие успели найти себе нормальное укрытие от ветра, если он затронул и ту часть гор.

— Пить, — раздался из-за спины громкий голос.

Чуть не подпрыгнув, Скари обернулась и увидела, что девочка-Филин сидит в своей кровати. Ее глаза слегка светились желтым в лунном свете. Видимо, малышке плохо спалось в непривычное ночное время, и даже от тихих шагов — или нервного напряжения вошедшей? — она проснулась. Скари в панике приложила палец к губам: если сейчас проснутся все, это будет проблема.

— Сейчас принесу, тихонько….

Но едва она сделала шаг к двери, девочка захныкала. Напоследок еще раз сурово глянув в сторону окна (пожалуй, в комнате врага все же не было), Скари подошла ближе, прошептав:

— Ну, что случилось? Лежи тихо, я сейчас принесу воду.

Однако малышка не то спросонок приняла ее за Сагана, не то решила обойтись заменителем, и протянула руки. Спорить было чревато, так что Скари, подавив вздох, подхватила ее. Ладно уж: быстренько напоить, отнести обратно и ловить нарушителей дальше. Разбудив напоследок няньку и велев ей следить в оба, она унесла девочку вниз.

«Быстренько», однако, не получилось.

Сперва Скари отправила пару стражников караулить детскую. Потом, заглянув на кухню за питьем, они с девочкой произвели фурор: в первый раз вместо запрошенной воды им под аккомпанемент умильного аханья выдали по чашке с какао, второй — миску свежеиспеченных сладостей. Глаза у малышки алчно вспыхнули; впрочем, Скари почувствовала, что и сама проголодалась после беготни по коридорам. Посты все равно расставлены, да и чувство опасности уже начало угасать — пожалуй, небольшая передышка не помешает.

Вскоре, время от времени все же успевая перехватить глоток шоколада, она бодро отвечала на многочисленные вопросы служанок (сначала задаваемые весьма осторожно, потом уже наперебой):

— Нет, Вороны не спят в гробах. Нет, каннибализм и некрофилия — это не нормальные практики. Да, такая традиция между женихом и невестой есть, но я еще не делала. Да как же я сделаю, если никого еще не убила? Да, платья мне носить нельзя.

Сладкий напиток, запахи жареного мяса и выпечки, компания веселых женщин и дурацкие разговоры помогли окончательно успокоиться: чувство близкого страшного врага наконец пропало. Сейчас Скари чувствовала себя точь-в-точь как на Ярмарке, где ее статус (а стало быть, и его шаткость) не имели никакого значения.

Впрочем, когда на горизонте появилась вторая чашка, на сей раз в сопровождении устрашающих размеров ломтя пирога, Скари все же ретировалась из комнаты, унося девочку с собой. Вслед ей донеслось тихое:

— Видишь, даже груди вон есть… кажется… а ты говорила, что у них женщин не бывает.

— Да я тебе говорю! — взволнованное шипенье. — Они притворяются только, чтобы на вид как у людей было, а так все мужики сплошные!

В конце концов, с ребенком на руках и преследуемая тремя служанками с напитками и сладостями, Скари еще раз обошла посты. По правде сказать, защиту осажденного замка она представляла иначе, но вечно у нее все… не как у людей, если использовать терминологию служанки; у Лафеля было другое определение, но в общем ладно.

Все оказалось тихо, и в конце концов Скари вернулась обратно в малую столовую: было ясно, что девочка уже не заснет, только остальных детей перебудит.

Луна уже зашла, значит, до рассвета осталось недолго; впрочем, как развлекать ребенка даже это время, Скари не представляла. По счастью, проблема решилась сама собой: та мигом углядела забытые на столе карандаши и после краткого курса по рисованию улиток в комнате воцарились мир и покой.

Некоторое время Скари стояла у окна, вглядываясь в темноту. Если все получится, возможно, в следующем году она тоже увидит звезды. Возможно также, что надежды были напрасны; возможно, надеяться на успех было все равно что, собственно, «видеть звезды на небе».

Она невольно грустно улыбнулась. Туповатые представители клана Зеркала, упорно твердившие, что настоящие звезды где-то «на небе», приводили всех остальных в бешенство — ведь даже если их заставляли смотреть в сплошь черное ночное небо и спрашивали, видят ли они там хоть что-то, те говорили, что «звезды там есть, но просто невидимые», и ничем это баранье упрямство было не побороть. В конце концов «звездами в небе» стали называть и другие подобные безосновательные убеждения, которые, однако нельзя было и опровергнуть.

Вздохнув, Скари отошла от окна. Что ж, даже если ее собственная надежда и была такой же невидимой звездой — все равно ей только и оставалось, что верить.

Сейчас Скари, поглядывая на малышку и пытаясь осмыслить все произошедшее, рассеянно принялась набрасывать портрет давишней служанки-Паучихи. Быстро очертила овал лица и высокие скулы, лишь чуть обозначила глаза (косые, ну их); зато губы выписывала долго и с удовольствием. Ничего разумного в голову все равно не приходило — кажется, нужно было просто немного отдохнуть и от событий, и от мыслей — так что постепенно она полностью погрузилась в рисунок. Ветер уже давно стих, и сейчас замок казался самым тихим и безопасным местом в мире.

…Когда в комнате уже слегка посветлело, число разноцветных улиток перевалило за второй десяток, а Скари так увлеклась, что пририсовала служанке недавно замеченное на Ярмарке роскошное колье, в дверь раздался громкий быстрый стук. Оттолкнув лист, она резко поднялась навстречу одному из тех стражников, что преследовали нарушителя. Под его глазами лежали тени; одежда была в пыли и мелкой сухой траве.

— Ну что?

— К сожалению, он удрал. Простите… У него какие-то странные отвлекающие штуки оказались, как будто свет фонаря в одну сторону, а он в другую, — парень виновато потер запястьем лоб. — Но мы нашли вот это…

На ладонь Скари легли четки — тяжелые, длинные, собранные из разномастных бусин: крупных и совсем мелких, сделанных из полудрагоценных камней, грубо обработанного дерева и обычных камешков; на веревочку были нанизаны даже пара пуговиц и несколько колец. Такие четки традиционно носили Ловцы ветра, вечные бродяги и представители самого любопытного в мире клана. Собственно, людьми они считались мирными, но, как говорится, и голуби бывают черными; да и терзавшее недавно ощущение близкого врага было слишком уж острым.

Улыбаясь затопившей сердце веселой злости, Скари сжала пальцы на добыче. Ответ был дан. Вокруг нее как будто разбилось мутное стекло. Четыре года она была вынуждена ждать, просто зачеркивать дни на листочке, находить потерянные кольца, понимать, что подвела всех — и теперь, когда появился тот, чьей кровью можно выкупить законное место, она не собиралась его упускать. Конечно же, стражники и не должны были поймать этого человека. Это ее задача.

— Ничего страшного, — Скари весело взглянула на охранника. — Вы сделали, что могли. Кто нашел четки?

— Керрен, госпожа. И вот еще что. Когда мы гнались на нарушителем, мы заметили, что кто-то забрасывал снасти возле вашей башни. Он не заходил на наши земли и, очевидно, не был связан с нарушителем, поскольку тот удрал стороной. Видимо, хотел найти что-то нибудь ценное на месте, где разбился вор. Я оставил пару человек наблюдать за ним, однако он немного повозился там и уплыл. Они не узнали его в лицо. Лодка была с резным бортом, вроде как в виде тканевой драпировки.

— Ах, это Ифаре, зараза. Ладно, раз он ничего не нарушил, не придеремся, но молодцы, что сказали. Я попрошу брата, чтобы Керрен и все отличившиеся получили награды.

Чуть поклонившись, охранник вышел. Скари, ухмыляясь, немного походила по комнате и машинально начала перебирать бусины. Гладкая и крупная, явно каменная; маленькая, ледяная металлическая; легкая, пористая и шероховатая… Девочка-Филин осуждающе посмотрела на ее метания и снова вернулась к улиткам.

Интересно, Готье перед отлетом вещи-то из карманов вынул? Осмотрев ближайшие полки, она быстро нашла плотный кожаный мешочек с вытисненным — разумеется — черепом. Внутри обнаружились таблетки, какие-то леденцы и искомый мешочек с лечебными (фу) травами. Чай из них — не самая вкусная вещь в мире, скажем прямо, но сейчас хотелось сделать ему что-то приятное хотя бы заочно. (Конечно, склонность Готье носить с собой все эти таблетки и чаи было… ну… все-таки представителю Дома Смерти возиться с лекарствами… ну хорошо, некоторые прямо называли это извращением — но для окружающих все-таки удобно).

На кухне Скари храбро заварила себе чай и даже поборола соблазн в качестве компромисса налить его в маленькую кофейную чашку или хотя бы для красоты в бокал (пить из неправильной посуды ее долго отучали в детстве).

Потом она стояла у окна до тех пор, пока на светлеющем горизонте не появились силуэты возвращавшихся птиц.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Галерея автора иллюстрации https://nakatama-aka-key.deviantart.com/


	5. 5

Под белой птицей белое облако  
Под белым облаком белое дерево  
Под белым деревом белые лилии  
Под белой лилией белый котеночек …  
Прячься, котеночек, прячься.

Скари сидела на подоконнике свой башни-посреди-реки, опустив ноги в воду и, щурясь под лучами утреннего солнца, пила кофе. Рядом на волнах покачивалась ее лодка. Холодная вода бурлила возле лодыжек; болтать ногами, преодолевая ее сопротивление, было очень приятно. Руку отрадно тяжелили намотанные на запястье четки.

Белую птицу не видишь, котеночек?  
А вот она тебя уж заметила  
Сквозь белое облако,  
Сквозь белое дерево  
Сквозь белые лилии…  
Прячься, котеночек, прячься.

Лодку Скари звали «Шутка». Имя ей дал Саган, который, впервые увидев приобретение сестры, так и сказал: «Это что, шутка?!». И отрезал: «Ты на этом плавать не будешь». Недоверие его в конце концов победить удалось, а название так и осталось.

Эта насмешка над идеей судоходства, казалось, состояла из сплошных заплаток, однако ей удавалось удержать на воде и себя, и свою хозяйку — а что еще надо? В этом году она была выкрашена голубой краской и разрисована облаками.

Уже лечу к тебе, белый котеночек,  
Сквозь белое облако  
Сквозь белое дерево  
Сквозь белые лилии…  
Прячься, котеночек, прячься.

Эта считалка неожиданно выплыла из памяти сегодня утром: в детстве Скари обожала быть водящей в догонялках и прятках. Сейчас мысль о предстоящей охоте вызывала веселое возбуждение, как будто в игре, и даже собственная жизнь казалась не такой уж страшной ставкой. Едва встретив гостей, она доложила Сагану о ночном прошествии и отправилась домой: ей не терпелось заняться делом.

Под белой птицей белое облако  
Под белым облаком белое дерево  
Под белым деревом белые лилии  
Под белой лилией белые косточки…  
От белой птицы никто не спрячется.

Поставив опустевшую чашку на подоконник, Скари спрыгнула в лодку и снаружи закрыла ставни. Пришло время отправляться в путь.

Солнце поднималось все выше, и под его лучами водопад на скале неподалеку вспыхнул потоком расплавленного золота. Мимо «Шутки» время от времени проплывали другие лодки: крошечные и огромные; на веслах, на моторчиках, еще на каких-то там механизмах, на тяговых рыбах, на парусах, на буксире с берега… Ветер пах пряностями, духами и животными, металлом и цветами; этот шлейф тянулся до самой Ярмарки, туда, где скорей всего затаилась ее добыча.

…Минут через двадцать после начала путешествия сзади послышался стук копыт. Оглянувшись, Скари увидела, как по берегу несется пара черных шестирогих быков; на одном из них, направляя движение, сидел паренек в богато расшитом жилете. Быки тянули на буксире огромную светлую лодку, по габаритам больше похожую на небольшой корабль, с горделивой надписью «Княгиня» на боку.

Забирая в сторону, чтобы не попасть под трос, Скари улыбнулась. Она хорошо знала и этих быков, и эту лодку: ее владельцем был Таор из клана Медведей — один из немногих, кому официально дозволено было ступать на берег клана Птиц, чтобы воспользоваться буксиром.

Когда лодки поравнялись, Таор — громадный мужчина со множеством украшенных драгоценными камнями косичек — выглянул с края борта и молча бросил в сторону «Шутки» веревку (он явно считал своим долгом помогать всем, кто попадался ему на глаза). Скари, с благодарностью схватив жесткий пеньковый трос, закрепила его на носу лодки и позаерзала, крепче опираясь спиной о борт. Лежащие на воде кольца веревки начали разматываться, она натянулась, и наконец, все-таки чуть не опрокинув хозяйку назад, «Шутка» помчалась вслед за «Княгиней».

Любуясь ускорившимся пейзажем, Скари с блаженным вздохом нашарила в сумке тяжелый термос с надписью «Кофейня Внезапность» на боку; свинтив крышку, отпила немного горячего кофе. Преимуществом этой кофейни было то, что она могла открыться в любом месте, — и виды иногда были просто изумительными.

Второй глоток Скари выплюнула, поперхнувшись; пытаясь откашляться, она злобно уставилась на палубу «Княгини».

Туда, щурясь и потягиваясь, выбрался пассажир, видимо, чуть раньше подобранный Таором. Был он в зеленой одежде, кое-где перехваченной ремнями, с нарисованной на переносице зеленой полосой и темными волосами до плеч — а стало быть, был он из клана Ловцов ветра, того самого, чей представитель недавно посмел забрести на чужую территорию.

Парень сонно огляделся по сторонам, взглянул на Скари с дружелюбным безразличием, слегка поклонился. Не узнал, не понял, что это она руководила охотой на него той ночью? Или это был не он?

Откашлявшись, Скари настороженно кивнула в ответ. Вот так сразу натолкнуться на Ловца было невероятной удачей: представителей этого клана было мало, так что с большой долей вероятности это был как раз ее… котеночек.

Тем временем юноша оперся о борт, с явным восхищением любуясь проплывающими мимо склонами. Неудивительно — левый берег реки запестрел роскошными клумбами, воздух наполнил тонкий аромат цветов, а невдалеке, в окружении фонтанов, показался белоснежный, ажурный до воздушности замок Дома Лебедя. Улыбаясь, Ловец опустил руку в карман, словно по привычке, и тут же досадливо ее вынул — пустую.

_Это он, этоон, этоонэтоонэтоон!!!_

Периферийное зрение враз помутнело, зато зеленая одежда стала видна четко и резко, до каждой ниточки, и тело яростно рвалось к добыче, хоть по тросу перебраться, хоть вплавь, и кончики пальцев жарко пульсировали, как будто под ними уже догорала чужая окровавленная жизнь. Один рывок вперед и…

_Нельзя!!!_

Нужно было сосредоточиться на чем-то другом, хоть на тех же четках. Большая легкая пористая бусина, гладкая тяжелая, пуговица, крупный неровный камень… Добыча близко, но об этом пока нельзя думать. Нужно прикинуть ситуацию в общем. Скари глубоко вздохнула и прикрыла глаза, пытаясь вспомнить все, что знала об этом клане.

…Несмотря на свое название, Ловцы ветра никак не были связаны с управлением стихией. Да и вообще нормальных человеческих способностей у них не было: ни умения превращаться в животных, как у четырех кланов истинных оборотней, то есть Птиц, Лис, Змей и Кошек, ни особых силы или ловкости, ни магии. Зато было условие не оставаться на месте больше месяца; нарушивший его автоматически «выбывал» из клана (для вечных скитальцев «изгнать» кого-то было бы затруднительно). Самое удивительное, что при этом клан считался весьма респектабельным: все Ловцы были прекрасно образованы, обладали высокооплачиваемыми навыками и демонстрировали безупречные манеры; никакие зловещие слухи за ними не тянулись, а худшим их недостатком считалось разве что непомерное любопытство.

Интересно, что этому понадобилось на землях Птиц? Если это было частью некого большого плана, возможно, для начала следовало как-то втереться в доверие и просто его расспросить. Скари досадливо поморщилась. Это казалось отчаянно сложным: Кречетам издавна проще было дать неприятелю в глаз, чем плести интриги.

Горы становились все выше и круче; холмы и пустынные зеленые долины исчезли. Еще один поворот — и на горизонте показалась гряда голых отвесных скал. Река там разделялась на два рукава: слева и справа от них были все еще земли клана Птиц, их граница, а скалы посередине являлись уже нейтральной территорией — и к ближайшей из них, уходя ввысь на сотни метров, как раз и прижималась она: огромная, шумная, никогда не спящая Ярмарка.

…Говорят, изначально Ярмарка представляла собой пару лотков, расположенных у подножия скалы и продавших кое-какие припасы проплывающим мимо путешественникам. Место оказалось удачным, и желающих здесь торговать становилось все больше — только вот пространство отчего-то решительно отказывалось растягиваться, даже за взятки. Разрушать гору было непосильной задачей, а в долину за ней было очень трудно добраться с реки. Кое-кто пытался купить или хотя бы арендовать земли у Птиц — но быстро стало ясно, что с пространством найти общий язык будет все-таки проще.

Первым выход нашло семейство из клана Кошек — они договорись с одним из торговцев и сделали второй этаж над его палаткой. Почин был замечен и подхвачен: второй, а затем третий и четвертый этажи появились чуть не за пару дней. Разумеется, единого архитектурного плана не было, так что Ярмарка росла вразнобой. Некоторые торговцы, решившие, что им лучше находиться повыше (в основном те, кто продавал товары для соседей-Птиц), заранее обустроили себе площадки, возвышавшиеся над прочими на десятки метров, — но скоро и они утонули в новых надстройках.

Сейчас Ярмарка представляла собой невероятную мешанину площадок и террас, пролетов и лестниц самых разных мастей — от каменных и железных до веревочных и пожарных. Вся эта безумная конструкция опиралась о скалу, как пьянчужка о стенку, и, видимо, только поэтому еще не рухнула… а может, кому-то из продавцов все-таки удалось подкупить гравитацию.

Черные быки бежали все медленнее и наконец остановились: река, с двух сторон омывающая Ярмарку, была слишком глубокой, чтобы они могли перебраться вброд. Таор с сыном завели их на «Княгиню», и уже на веслах (каждое размером чуть не во всю лодку Скари) добрались до цели путешествия.

Берег, как обычно, встретил их гомоном и смехом, выкриками торговцев, пестротой одежд и украшений, запахами выпечки, цветов, масел и животных; казалось, сам воздух тут движется быстрее. «Княгиня» уже причалила, и «Шутка» продолжала по инерции плыть за ней следом. Шумные волны кипели, пенились возле берега. Скари схватилась за весла. Она видела, что на берегу ее ждут два лодочника со спущенными сверху тросами: берега на всех не хватало, и мелочь вроде «Шутки» держали на верхних этажах причала.

Как только борт лодки глухо стукнул о пирс, Скари прыжком оказалась на его пружинящих досках, сунула одному из лодочников монету и повернулась было к «Княгине», но тут практически уткнулась носом в незнакомого маленького мужчину с подергивающимся глазом.

— Приперлась, курица драная?!

Скари ошарашенно отпрянула:

— Что-о?!

Лицо мужичка искривилось, словно он пытался то ли свирепо оскалиться, то ли расплакаться; он него сильно пахло дешевой выпивкой. Краем глаза Скари видела, как Таор сходит вниз, ведя под уздцы громадных лоснящихся быков; следом шли его сын и, наконец, пассажир. Раздраженно мотнув головой, она попыталась обогнуть мужчину, но он вцепился ей в руку, продребезжав:

— Мало вам, что всю землю себе захапали, так еще и захапать себе решили, все что у честных людей награбленно?

— Что за бред!!! — взбешенная и промедлением (Ловец уже ступил на землю), и неожиданным хамством Скари яростно отдернула руку; в то же мгновение оба лодочника возникли рядом и попытались оттащить задиру в сторону.

— Простите-простите, леди, просто, э, он выпил немного, да, не обращайте внимания…

Мужичок принялся отталкивать парней, те тоже быстро вошли в раж; в возню радостно включились несколько прохожих, другие принялись поспешно обходить проблемное место, устроив небольшую толкотню, так что Скари понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы наконец пробраться к «Княгине».

Таор уже болтал с какой-то миловидной блондинкой в солнечно-желтом платье, а его сын важно уводил быков в загон для животных.Ловца же и след простыл. Чуть не сплюнув от злости, Скари некоторое время вертелась и озиралась по сторонам — безрезультатно. Зрение позволяло ей разглядеть царапину на носу девчушки в пятистах метрах от нее — но зеленых одежд нигде не было видно.

Коротко помассировав виски и постаравшись придать лицу невозмутимо-светское выражение, она подошла к Таору. Его собеседница как раз попрощалась, и, приветливо кивнув Скари, ушла.

Даже по меркам Медведей Таор был высоченным — Скари на ширину ладони не доходила ему до плеч. В расшитом золотом жилете, с драгоценными камнями в косах он походил на сияющую самоцветами добродушную гору, а протянутая рука Скари погрузилась в его ладонь, как в шероховатое теплое озеро. Руки Таора по самый локоть украшали массивные чугунные браслеты — от одного взгляда на них, казалось, на тело наваливалась тяжесть. Медведи, в отличие от Птиц, не были оборотнями, зато они могли похвастаться невероятной силой. С первого дня жизни их детям надевали на ручки легонькие цепочки-браслетики, и каждую неделю понемногу увеличивали вес. В более-менее сознательном возрасте они уже сами наращивали нагрузку и по большей части подходили к этому весьма ответственно. Говорят, что, сняв все браслеты, любой из Медведей мог легким движением руки завязать узлом стальной столб.

— Все мы люди — и спасибо за помощь, без вас я бы еще в начале дороги плелась. — Скари с улыбкой склонила голову, стараясь не слишком впиваться ногтями в ладонь. — Я могу вас как-то отблагодарить?

— Если будет минута, разрисуешь рога моим крошкам? — Таор махнул рукой в сторону стойла и чуть смущенно улыбнулся: — Модно у нас сейчас так.

— Хоть по самый хвост! — засмеялась Скари, поудобнее забрасывая сумку на плечо (просьба ей очень понравилась). — И да, кстати, я видела, у вас Ловец был на борту? Нечасто их здесь встретишь.

— Нечасто, — согласился Таор. — Говорит, по делам каким-то. Ну так у них вечно дела по всему миру.

— А он не сказал, где намерен остановиться? Я, э-э… хочу нарисовать его портрет. Я вот решила, — («Молчи! Ой, молчи!», — вопила осторожность), — сделать коллекцию портретов представителей разных кланов…

Как и следовало ожидать, глаза у Таора вспыхнули — при всем бесконечном добродушии он был трогательно тщеславен.

— Дааа, — пробасил он, с надеждой поглядывая на Скари с высоты своего роста. — Он меня спрашивал, какие гостиницы выше всего расположены. Он высоту любит, сказал. Я ему «Тарелки» посоветовал.

Отлично! — именно это заведение держала Требор.

—…Когда он узнал, где это находится, сказал, что отлично — как раз по пути все дела сделает, к вечеру и доберется.

Это было уже хуже, но ничего не попишешь. На Ярмарке было столько переплетенных ходов и лестниц, что прочесывать ее в поисках одного человека бессмысленно — все равно разминутся, разве что сказочно повезет. Впрочем, с тем же успехом можно рассчитывать на удачное столкновение, занимаясь собственными делами. Значит, до вечера.

Еще раз многословно поблагодарив Таора, попросив его стать моделью для коллекции портретов (и получив немедленное согласие), Скари направилась раздавать заказы.

Сперва следовало отдать шелковую вывеску для ювелирной лавки — к ней вела короткая винтовая лестница, обвивавшаяся вокруг пожарной. Встреча прошла без приключений, разве что Скари позволила себе разик украдкой вздохнуть над витриной. На многие вещи и деньги-то были, но появись она на людях с украшением, позору ведь не оберешься, все равно как в платье вырядиться, фу. Продавщица, напоминавшая сверкающее облачко из-за неизменного пышного боа и многочисленных украшений, при виде Скари традиционно пригорюнилась (по слухам: «Это же бесчеловечно, что такое прелестное дитя сосватали с тем жутким некромантом!»).

Зеленое! — шаг чуть сбился рывком вперед — стоп, всего лишь девчонка в платьице. Ладно. Лааадно. Никуда он не денется. Прикупив по пути упаковку чернографов, Скари отправилась дальше.

Лавочка благовоний, к которой быстрей всего можно было добраться по двум металлическим пожарным лестницам и одному сомнительной прочности мостику. Продавщица — щупленькая смешливая старушка (по слухам — бывшая контрабандистка и охотница за головами) — подмигнула, весело проскрипела:

— Классно ты того вора уделала!

— Да он сам убился.

Рассмеявшись — будто старый шкаф под ветром заскрипел, — старуха хлопнула ее по плечу:

— Да ладно скромничать, там все же видели, как ты кусок перилы отодрала с моста и его как копьем пришибла! А у тебя, кажется, новый поклонник появился, принцесса! Мальчик тут один спрашивал, кто это живет в башне таинственной. Ну мы рассказали, он еще удивился так. Про привидений вообще удивился.

Скари чуть поморщилась: о привидениях из башни знали все, но она не любила, когда ее невольное жилище становилось объектом пересудов.

— Понятно. Что за мальчик?

— Да из этих, перекати-поле которые.

Ловец? Значит, его интересует еще и башня? Скорей бы его выловить…

Около посудной лавки Скари затормозила. На Ярмарке она видела всякое, конечно, но чайник с двумя носиками — определенно, это что-то новенькое, никак нельзя пройти мимо; еще и белый, разрисовать можно будет.

Зеленый!.. а нет, какой-то старый Лис в потрепанном плаще. Лааадно.

Пожарная лестница, деревянная лестница, мостик, на котором весело ловили хвосты друг друга несколько подросков-Лисят; еще одна пожарная; по дороге купить заправку для лампы; наконец, лавка с разными видами сыра и высокая, вечно кутающаяся в шаль хозяйка с огромными темными глазами; заказ вывески, все нормально (по слухам: «Я сразу поняла, что она из хищных, когда увидела эти ледяные глаза безжалостной убийцы. Как жаль того бедного милого мальчика, которого с ней сосватали….»)

А вот следующая работа — небольшая вывеска для мясной лавки — не подошла.

— Понимаешь, — втолковывала продавщица, похожая на бесцветного колобка с ярко-красными губами (по слухам, влюблена в Альсталла — ну и правильно, чего мелочиться), — нужно, чтоб свинка была более игривая. Такая, понимаешь, с чувством.

— Еще более игривая? — собрав волю в кулак, ласково уточнила Скари. На ее вкус, животное и так являло собой образчик непотребного легкомыслия.

— Ну вот такая понимаешь, да, чтоб с душой, — продавщица изобразила лицом истерический шок. Общение с клиентами уже научило Скари игнорировать собственный подергивающийся глаз, так что она улыбнулась:

— Вот такая игривая. Хорошо. На днях постараюсь предложить новый вариант.

В соседней лавочке скрипнула дверь, и на пороге появился бородый Ифарэ собственной персоной. Вид у него был немного усталый после ночной «рыбалки», но такой торжествующий, что стало ясно — что-то нашел, скотина.

— Как водичка ночью? — осведомилась Скари холодно.

Он смерил ее высокомерным взглядом.

— Понятия не имею, о чем вы. Да и потом, ваш Князь уже и реку заграбастать решил, что ли? — хлопнув дверью, он запер ее на ключ и отправился вниз по лестнице.

— Ой, не обращайте внимание на Ифарэ, — пробормотала продавщица. — он вообще странный с утра.

_Точно что-то нашел, гад. Ладно, у нас вроде ничего не пропало больше, дело закрыто, значит, и приставать нет повода… но все-таки гад._


	6. 6

Через три лестницы и два моста ждал нависавший над рекой рыбный магазинчик «Надменный карп» — туда нужно было отдать стопку разрисованных ценников.

Из-за двери слышался плачущий голос, но слов было не разобрать. Пожав плечами, Скари толкнула дверь.

Владелица, широколицая подвижная женщина из Дома Пумы (по слухам: тоже высокородная, покинула родные земли из-за несчастной любви), с чуть утомленным видом резала рыбу. У прилавка стояла невысокая рыжеволосая девушка в белом платье, судя по хитро переплетенному поясу — тоже из Кошек. Когда она оглянулась на Скари, стали видны большие заплаканные глаза. На руке мелькнул широкий золотой браслет с вычеканенной на нем головой львицы на фоне солнца: знак служения этому Дому.

Явно обрадовавшись, Пума ткнула ножом в сторону Скари:

— О, вот и она.

— Что такое?

Незнакомка отпрянула назад, разворачиваясь. На чуть опухшем от слез лице появилось сердитое и в то же время испуганное выражение. Она быстро вытерла глаза и смерила Скари взглядом с ног до головы, словно прикидывая, насколько серьезным та была соперником.

— Все мы люди, — напряженно процедила она. — Ваш вор, которого вы перилом убили, меня тоже обворовал на днях. Изумруды моей хозяйки, без украшений, просто камни, я их везла ювелиру. Вы... не находили?

Теперь напряглась и Скари. Вот только разборок с Кошками не хватало — два клана и так всегда были во взрывоопасных отношениях. Да и вообще плохая тенденция: скоро окажется, что в куртке покойного были сокровищницы трех прочих кланов оборотней и фамильные ценности тысячи семей. Видимо, хам с пристани как раз это имел в виду — ох, пошли уже сплетни, нехорошо…

— Отдельные — нет, не находила. Все наши, — отозвалась Скари холодно.

— Интересно, чего это он специализацию такую себе выбрал, — философски заметила Пума, вытирая руки о тряпку, — изумрудовый маньяк прямо.

Кошка, продолжая сверлить Скари взглядом, только всхлипнула в сторону Пумы что-то вроде «Она Львица, она меня убьет». Может, и не врала. А может, и врала. Впрочем…

— А знаете, — Скари вытащила из сумки стопку заказанных ценников и протянула Пуме, — тут тип один есть, он возле башни и утром вчера крутился, и ночью. По слухам, что-то нашел. Не ваше ли?

Кошка недоверчиво сощурила глаза:

— Что за тип?

— Ифарэ зовут. Недалеко тут тканями торгует. Кстати, — пошарив в кармане, Скари вытащила кулон и примирительно протянула Кошке, — а это не ваше?

— Вы издеваетесь?! Зачем мне эти стекляшки, если украли изумруды!

Философски пожав плечами, Скари сунула кулон обратно, забрала с прилавка деньги за работу.

Кошка хмурилась, исподлобья глядя на Скари и потирая глаза. Она явно была уверена, что камни прикарманили Птицы, но и устраивать скандал побаивалась: их-то столица была рядом, а собственная — чуть не на другом конце света. Пума, чуть заметно ухмыляясь, продолжала нарезать рыбу: ее патриотизм давно угас, но и к Птицам, конечно, она никаких теплых чувств не испытывала и сейчас просто наслаждалась шоу.

Скари сунула кулон в карман:

— Я сейчас в бюро находок пойду. Может, сходите со мной? Вдруг кто-то еще что-то нашел из его вещей? Не особо верю, что кто-то изумруды сдаст, но мало ли… В любом случае, — добавила она с нажимом, — больше ничем помочь не могу.

Кошка раздраженно дернула плечом.

— Ну давайте попробуем. Ума не приложу, что еще можно сделать.

Вместе они начали подъем: две нормальных деревянных лестницы, одна пожарная, закрученная винтом, пара мостиков… Наконец, миновав покатый, пружинивший под ногами дощатый подъем, девушки подошли к невысокому длинному зданию.

Насколько Скари знала, бюро находилось именно здесь, правда, внутри быть ей еще не приходилось.

Толкнув мяукнувшую дверь, она осмотрелась. От пола до потолка возвышались серые шкафы с многочисленными ящиками разных размеров. Невысокая угловатая женщина, сидевшая в углу, отложила чтение и неохотно поднялась.

— Принесли или ищете?

Чуть поморщившись на фамильярность, Скари вынула из сумки кулон.

— Я принесла.

Тетка безразлично схватила его, осмотрела со всех сторон и бросила в один из ящичков. Вслед за этим она записала номер отсека в толстой потрепанной тетради и чуть не ткнула ее Скари в грудь:

— Слева, где галочка, имя и подпись, за края не вылезать.

Напротив каждого номера было две колонки: «Принес» и «Забрал». Едва Скари успела сделать, что велено, женщина захлопнула тетрадь и грозно уставилась на Кошку. Та нахохлилась:

— Я ищу, э-э-э-э, изумруды…

— Издеваетесь? Кто сдаст сюда драгоценности?! — фыркнув, тетка с чувством выполненного долга плюхнулась на место, тут же снова погрузившись в книгу (судя по приторно-розовой обложке — какой-то любовный роман).

Чуть вздохнув, Скари повернулась к выходу. Кошка выскочила за ней; кажется, она была в ярости и в то же время полумертвой от страха.

— Вы это нарочно, да? Вы сговорились с ней, чтоб посмеяться? — прошипела она, злобно щуря на Скари глаза.

— Как вас зовут?

— С-с-симона!

— Послушайте, Симона, мы правда не находили никаких вещей, кроме наших собственных украшений и кулона. Но тот человек, Ифаре, о котором я говорила, по слухам, он заважничал с утра. Возможно, нашел как раз ваши камни. Если не верите мне, аккуратно расспросите его соседей: это пятый этаж слева, там сбоку еще белая винтовая лестница с облачками кованными. Попросите помощи у других Кошек с Ярмарки или напишите домой. Может, и мы поможем, он уже и Птиц всех достал. Я живу в Летающих Тарелках, это где-то на семь этажей выше. Подходите, если что.

Некоторое время Симона сверлила ее взглядом; наконец, резко развернувшись, исчезла в толпе. Ну и ладно, удачи ей с Ифарэ и все такое.А теперь оставался последний, оставленный на десерт визит.

Еще две лестницы вверх (деревянная с несколькими сломанными ступенями и веревочная), и наконец широкий пролет.

Скари накинула расписанный узорами жилет, предусмотрительно упакованный в сумку: тут уже было очень высоко и гораздо холоднее, чем внизу. Некоторое время она стояла у ограды, держа ноющие руки чуть наотлет и любуясь пенящейся внизу рекой. Затем, почувствовав, что более или менее успокоилась, прошла к самой горе: там, скрытая густыми зарослями вьюнка, притаилась лавочка слепого Зугри — лучшая кофейная лавочка на всей Ярмарке.

Тяжелая дверь открылась под перезвон колокольчиков.

Здесь царил потрясающий густой аромат; здесь было множество полок с разными сортами кофе, столик и несколько массивных стульев из темного дерева. Оплетенные окна почти не пропускали свет, и комната освещалась преимущественно огнем жаровни. В углу сидел черный дрозд — занятные птицы, не оборотни, но умные и верные помощники, кажется, даже понимавшие человеческую речь. Говорили даже, что со временем, если Белокрылая будет к ним благосклонна, они тоже научатся превращаться в людей.

Сам Зугри — высокий старик в белой одежде, с длинными белыми волосами и белой повязкой, пересекавшей умное лицо, — сейчас как раз разливал кофе по двум миниатюрным чашкам.

— Все мы люди. Здравствуй, Скари. Рад, что твоя дорога была легкой.

— Здравствуйте, Зугри.

Ни констатации факта о легкой дороге, ни тому, что ее порция была уже готова, Скари не удивилась. Зугри принадлежал к клану Видящих, а у них интуицию воспитывали чуть не с младенчества: например, дети не могли получить десерт или карманные деньги просто так — для этого с первой попытки нужно было угадать, в каком из многочисленных ящиков они находятся.

Приняв из рук старика горячую чашку, Скари села с ним за стол. Наступила долгая тишина.

«Беседа без слов» была одной из форм разговора Видящих, причем считалась самой благородной из них. Пару лет назад, начав осваивать этот «язык», Скари обнаружила, что можно даже молчать с ошибками: искусство спокойно и благожелательно фокусироваться на «сомолчальнике», не давя на него слишком пристальным вниманием и в то же время не уходя в собственные размышления, давалось нелегко. Но на этот раз, кажется, все получилось. Последние дни выдались слишком суетливыми, и только сейчас Скари осознала, что эта тишина уже давно была нужна ей, как сон или пища.

Когда кофе был допит, хозяин так же молча унес чашки, а Скари тем временем достала заказанную им в прошлый раз этикетку.

То, как они рисовались, было особой историей. Никаких конкретных указаний Зугри не давал, просто угощал Скари кофе очередного сорта — и этот вкус ей нужно было перевести в узор. Первые изображения приходилось переделывать по много раз — слепой просто проводил над ними рукой и говорил: «Не то». Гордость это задевало чуть не до слез, но платил он очень уж щедро, и, что гораздо важнее, — разгоревшийся азарт отчаянно требовал добиться его одобрения. Так или иначе, ценой долгих усилий Скари научилась хотя бы мимолетно видеть суть, связывающую вкус и изображение, — суть, которую безошибочно определял Зугри.

Наконец хозяин вернулся, и Скари со смесью опасения и надежды протянула ему рисунок. Проведенная рука — и «Очень хорошо» (эйфорические все же ощущения — в очередной раз взять трудную планку!).

Она уже забрала деньги и поднялась, когда глубокий голос старика раздался снова:

— Узор хорош, но твое молчание было горьким. Тебя что-то тревожит? Больше, чем обычно?

Опустив голову, Скари скользнула пальцами по спинке стула. Искушение попросить у Зугри подсказку было сильным, только вот надежда на ответ — довольно слабой. Видящие хорошо улавливали текущие и будущие события, связанные непосредственно с ними, и терпеть не могли перестраивать восприятие на других людей. Много раз ей хотелось спросить, пройдет ли она испытание на последней попытке, но каждый раз что-то останавливало — такой вопрос был сродни скорей малодушию, чем настоящей необходимости. Но теперь ситуация словно вышла на финишную прямую и что-то подсказывало, что можно рискнуть.

— Кажется, передо мной появилось испытание, от которого зависит моя жизнь. Только сейчас не совсем понятно, в какую сторону бежать и…

— Помолчи.

Скари помолчала. Рассеянно глядя на отблески пламени на стенах и на нахохлившегося дрозда, глубоко вдохнула густой маслянистый запах. Минуты тянулись в молчании; суетливые мысли понемногу улеглись, как и опасение спросить «не то», — и из тишины проступил очевидный, единственно верный вопрос.

— Зугри, — медленно проговорила Скари, — я очень благодарна за то, что вы научили меня молчать. Но теперь хочу попросить большего. Как я сказала, передо мной возникло испытание, и я хотела бы знать, как его пройти.

— Рисуй.

— Что?

— Рисуй, — повторил Зугри терпеливо. — Представь событие, как орнамент, — так же, как представляла орнаментом вкус кофе. Все едино. Нарисуй сперва те события, о которых знаешь, — а остальные дорисовать будет проще. Ты ведь часто рисуешь, когда что-то обдумываешь, не правда ли?

— Да, но мне всегда казалось, что это просто затянувшаяся игра, привычка с детства. Саган говорит, что это нервное, и...

Сердито отмахнувшись, старик продолжил:

— Наше дело, если оно истинное, неизбежно трансформирует нас. В твоем клане ведь есть Выжившие?

— Да, — подтвердила Скари осторожно. — Вот например, дядя моего…

— Ты должна понимать, что если некоторые могут так слиться со своим делом, что оно делает их бессмертными, то же самое дело поможет решать и другие проблемы — гораздо менее серьезные. Ты больше всего любишь рисовать, причем рисовать орнаменты, — вот и делай это. Научись воспринимать жизнь, как орнамент, и победишь. А теперь иди — мне уже нужно начинать готовить для следующего посетителя.

Пробормотав слова благодарности, Скари отправилась к выходу. У самых дверей она остановилась, еще немного помолчала, и, кивнув своим мыслям, вышла наружу.

***

— Ну наконец-то явилась! — Требор со стуком разрубила кусок мяса. Сегодня повязка на ее лице была розовой, с кружевами и с нарисованным подмигивающим глазом. — Видала?! Тур!

Кухня была наполнена ароматами жареного мяса, соусов и трав; на нескольких жаровнях что-то многообещающе шипело и побулькивало, и огонь бросал отсветы на механическую руку и скрученные лентой пламенно-рыжие волосы женщины.

— Я тоже соскучилась,— улыбаясь, Скари прислонилась к двери, разминая утомленные долгим подъемом запястья. — Где ты его взяла?

— В лесу, где еще. Я за травами поехала — тихо-мирно хожу себе, эти самые нюхаю, этими, как их там, любуюсь, а он как попрет. Хорошо, с арбалетом была. Еле приперла его на Рогалике. Как с ума сошел.

— Нда, — пробормотала Скари. — Последнее время это модно. Могу я тебе как-то помочь?

— Конечно, — топорик свистнул и стукнул по доске еще раз. — Садись вон туда и начинай благоговейно трепетать. Только смотри, не халтурить.

— С оттенком подобострастия можно?

— Мм. Ну, если только легким. А теперь рассказывай.

Выслушав краткий — из того, что можно было озвучить — отчет о последних событиях, Требор задумалась.

— Тааак. Что там за рыбку Ифарэ выудил, еще не слышала. Надо поспрашивать, аж самой интересно. По поводу того, что вы что-то кроме собственных цацок нашли, сплетни уже гуляют, сама понимаешь, — хмыкнув, Требор локтем убрала с лица прядь волос. — Некоторые своими глазами видели, как мы с тобой несметные сокровища из его куртки понавытряхивали. Вот, собственно мужик с пристани, это скорей всего хромой Нарчи: он занимается сиротами, пока их кто-то не заберет. Зол на вас, конечно, и рад подхватить любую дурацкую сплетню, лишь бы во вред вам, но не обращай внимания: это просто суетливый дурачок.

Скари подтянула одну ногу на стул, обхватив себя за колено.

— Сироты? Здесь?

— Не притворяйся дурочкой, — из металлической руки Требор выдвинулся венчик, и она начала активно взбивать медовый соус. — Здесь все время разбиваются, сама знаешь, и вот, когда просто помер — фиг с ним, а некоторые с детьми приезжают, и их надо где-то придержать до приезда родственников или соклановцев.

Некоторое время Скари молча рассматривала ногти. Конечно, она знала. Она видела много таких тел. Ей разрешали сидеть в морге, сколько угодно, чтобы рассматривать и срисовывать мышцы и кости. Расписанные черепа некоторых — из тех, чьи тела не стали забирать — украшали ее спальню. У кого-то из них оставались тут дети?..

— Скажи, ты тоже зла на нас?

— Злятся пусть Кошки, когда им прищемляют хвосты, — спокойно отозвалась Требор. Отложив топорик, она сунула Скари тарелку с оладушкой, подбросила золотистый блинчик на сковородке, что-то перевернула, что-то перемешала и вернулась к рубке мяса (в такие минуты Скари готова была поспорить, что родившись, Требор не плакала, а энергично пожала руку врачу, произнесла краткую приветственную речь и приступила к делам).

Пожав плечами, та добавила:

— Лично я считаю, что строиться нужно с умом и к краю не подходить, когда налакался. Все кланы, у которых есть свои земли, за них когтями и зубами держатся. Да и вообще, тут я на стороне Альсталла: этот сброд на полметра пусти за границу — через час в тронном зале кто-то сосисками торговать будет.

В кухню проскользнула Маримэ, компаньонка Требор, исполнявшая роль официантки. Вокруг нее парило несколько пустых тарелок — эта флегматичная женщина из клана Змеи была великолепным мастером левитации, и именно ее талант обеспечил бару название.

— Пришел?..

— Нет.

— Ладно, — Скари поднялась. — Рада была тебя увидеть, но пойду-ка я лучше в зал. В тот раз этот Ловец прям из-под носа улизнул, не хочу рисковать.

Сцапав по пути кусочек мяса, она устроилась за столиком возле окна и, чтобы не терять времени даром, вытащила из сумки листок, занесла над ним карандаш и замерла. Нарисовать события орнаментом. Теперь, когда это нужно было сделать не для баловства, а ответственно, на ум ничего не приходило, и чем сильней она пыталась понять, с чего можно начать, тем меньше оставалось связных мыслей. Закусив кончик карандаша, Скари рассеянно посмотрела в окно.

Дверной колокольчик звякнул и тело чуть не рванулось навстречу — но нет, опять не то: в бар вошла женщина в желтом платье, кажется, утренняя знакомая Таора. Лучезарно улыбаясь, она села за соседний столик, осмотрелась, потом, скосив глаза на Скари, сочувственно склонила голову.

— Вы расстроены?

Удивленно повернувшись, Скари взглянула на нее внимательнее. Судя по наряду — клан Солнечных. На груди блондинки сверкал золотой кулон: круг с выпуклой ладонью. Кажется, это означало «готова поддержать». Насколько Скари знала, оборотная сторона медальона была черной, ладонь там был вдавлена и это означало «нуждаюсь в поддержке».

— Благодарю, все в порядке.

Женщина улыбнулась.

— Вот и хорошо. — Она подперла рукой голову, влюбленно рассматривая Скари, и неожиданно заметила: — Ваш клан такой красивый!

— Благодарю, — отозвалась та с недоумением. — Ваш тоже. Красивый.

— Спасибо! — засмеявшись так нежно, будто хрустальные колокольчики зазвенели, женщина перепорхнула к ней за стол. — Говорят, что я прямо-таки типичная представительница, даже несмотря на дядю Эдди.

По счастью, Скари знала, как поддерживать диалог, сути которого не понимаешь.

— Дядя Эдди?..

— О, мы его так называем, хотя это один из предков — просто он так прославился своими деяниями, что мы чтим его вот уже шестьсот лет, представляете, и портреты его у нас висят, и вот говорят, что я на него похожа — хотя, конечно, он почему-то был совсем как будто не из нас — волосы почти черные — но даже несмотря на это, все говорят, что я прямо типичная…

— Почти черные? — тут Скари и впрямь заинтересовалась. Она знала, что цвет волос Солнечных колебался от соломенного до темно-янтарного — но уж никак не черного.

Хрустальные колокольчики зазвенели снова.

— Да, представляешь, я бы сама не поверила, но портреты его сохранились до сих пор, вот я даже показать хотела. Вот, правда я похожа? — женщина выхватила из расшитой бисером сумки маленький плотный листок.

«Бедный-бедный дядя Эдди, — подумала Скари, разглядывая портрет. — Натерпелся, небось, по самое немогу. Все равно, как если бы родился рыжий Ворон… А типичная представительница значит, что Таор таки разболтал про портреты. Впрочем, Рух с ними — где Ловца-то носит?!»

Солнечная принялась что-то щебетать о славных деяниях дяди; Скари же, рассматривая портрет и время от времени косясь на дверь, пыталась решить, что ей делать. Предлагать женщине стать моделью не особо хотелось — своих дел хватает — но попробуй проигнорируй столь тонкие намеки.

Ну молодец, мисс Клэнси, ну справилась. Теперь из-за этой наспех придуманной ерунды пойдет цепная реакция. Отложив дядю, Скари рассеянно и бездумно поставила на листе точку — вот Ловец, от нее протянула стрелку к другой — Таор; а от него… скольким он успел разболтать? Ну, навскидку пять — и это только начало. Полученная схема выглядела как первая грубая наметка для узора…. А узоры-то можно рисовать в любую сторону — и, если развернуть стрелки обратно…

Скари с лучезарной улыбкой откинулась на спинку стула.

— Знаете, вот я присмотрелась как следует и вижу: вы на самом деле **очень типичная** Солнечная. Не рассказывал ли вам случайно Таор, что я решила…

— Хорошо, я согласна.

Улыбка Скари стала еще медовее.

— О, благодарю вас! Только видите ли, все должно быть по порядку. Сначала Ловец. Потом Таор. Потом вы. Это важно. И знаете, чем быстрей я найду первого, тем скорее возьмусь за остальных, так что если вы можете что-то разузнать…

— Ой, — обрадовалась женщина, — так вы его еще не встретили? А я знаю, где он!

Интересно, как называется чувство, когда хочется одновременно задушить человека и расцеловать его?

Блондинка махнула рукой:

— Я видела его в лавочке с травами, он спросил, нет ли у них гешши, а продавщица сказала, что нет, но можно собрать возле Морды Барса, и что если он нарвет, пусть захватит и ей, она купит на перепродажу, и он тогда сказал, что сейчас съездит по делам а завтра туда пойдет и ушел, а я говорю, что такое гешши, а она говорит, вязанка одной травы, но надо рвать по пучку раз в час на протяжении суток…

Чуть ошалевшая Скари выхватила из этого серебристого щебета слова «Морда Барса». Кажется, неподалеку есть водопад с таким названием. Что ж, завтра так завтра, и то хлеб.

— Благодарю, благодарю, леди! — она прижала руки к груди. — Так что, вы готовы позировать? Знаете, я думаю, можно сделать небольшую перетасовку...


	7. 7

Вечером Скари немного помедитировала над игривой свиньей, но дело не шло. В конце концов она накинула жилет и вышла в ночь, полную светящихся вывесок, светящихся украшений, светящихся зелий в темных лавочках и разноцветных фонарей на подплывающих далеко внизу лодках.

В прогулочном темпе, ежась от холода и время от время здороваясь со знакомыми, она опустилась вниз, к условно-пятому этажу: официальных претензий к Ифаре не было, но присмотреть за ним не помешает, раз уж Ловец все равно далеко и больше заняться особо нечем. Тут было тихо и темно — по ночам на этом участке не торговали. Хозяева лавочек или уплывали домой, или спали тут же, или веселились на других этажах.

Дыша на ладони, озябшие после одной из металлических пожарных лестниц, Скари прошлась мимо лавочки Ифарэ — такой же тихой, как и прочие. Ни тебе зловещего света внутри, ни жуткого шепота или злобного смеха.

Наверху зашумели, и эхо гулко прокатилось по улочке.

Интересно, насколько незаконно было бы осмотреть лавку поближе, пусть хоть в окно заглянуть?

В следующее мгновение на полу за дверью что-то чуть слышно зашуршало. Как будто небольшое животное. Змея, например.

Оглядевшись, Скари присела на корточки и прильнула к холодной стене. Шорох удалился от двери, потом немного поднялся, как будто змея поползла наверх по мебели.

Открыть дверь было немыслимо, заглядывать в окно тоже глупо: ее-то лицо увидят, а вот она Змею не факт что рассмотрит, да и по звериному-то виду внешность не опознаешь.

С одной из расположенных неподалеку лестниц послышались шаги. Поднявшись, Скари быстро отошла. Может, переждать, пока случайные прохожие уйдут? Но тут послышался смутно знакомый голос, и через мгновение она его вспомнила — Нарчи или как там его, тот самый хам с пристани. Ой нет, нельзя, чтобы враги Птиц видели ее здесь сейчас…

Проскользнув между двумя лавочками, она в полутьме обогнула водопроводную трубу, нашарила одну из пожарных лестниц и поспешно опустилась вниз.

Нужно подумать-подумать-подумать…

Голоса над головой отдалялись, снизу нарастали шум и суета ночных улочек. Продолжая опускаться вниз, Скари постаралась принять максимально невозмутимый вид — но все-таки вздрогнула, когда уже отвернувшись от лестницы, едва не врезалась в женщину в белой форме.

— Лейтенант Раан? Не ждала вас увидеть.

Женщина коротко кивнула.

— Я искала вас по приказу господина Сагана. Он интересуется, удобно ли вам будет принять его этим вечером.

_Интересно, что ему понадобилось._

— Да, — да чуть напряженно отозвалась Скари. — Через полчаса жду его в Тарелках.

...Вернувшись в бар, Скари вышла на балкон, смотревший в сторону гор на землях Птиц. Взглядом поискала то место, где был Дом Ворона. Вскоре в темном небе показалось несколько белых птиц; одна спланировала к балкону, остальные принялись отрабатывать атаки в небе.

Саган, едва обернувшись человеком, резко замахнулся и Скари легко отшатнулась вбок, уворачиваясь — обычная разминка.

— Рад видеть тебя в хорошей форме, — вид у Сагана был мрачный и торжественный. — Нам нужно поговорить.

— Слушаю.

Птицы выписывали в воздухе сложные кульбиты и посмотреть на них уже явно стягивались зеваки с нижних этажей — оттуда слышались подбадривающие выкрики.

— Мы долго разговаривали с лордом Ильво. Он одобрил мой поступок, — (казалось, Саган с трудом удержался, чтобы не договорить — в отличие от некоторых). — Он сказал, что тебе нужно будет почаще навещать храм. Будет совсем хорошо, если ты посвятишь себя религии вовсе, — глаза Сагана чуть затуманились. — Это будет очень правильный и уместный поступок. Как наш прадед, который был тяжело болен в детстве, но...

Историю прадеда-который-в-детстве Скари знала наизусть, так что она позволила себе перебить рассказ:

— Я думаю, что дело с нарушителем, о котором мы говорили, поможет мне совершить нечто во славу Ее, — Скари показала руку с по-прежнему намотанными на запястье четками, с легким нажимом добавив: — Я предпочла бы начать с этого.

— Одно другому не помешает. Кстати, Лорд Ильво просил уточнить, вернула ли ты найденную вещь. Мы должны быть честными…

— Да-да-да, вместе с какой-то Кошкой заходила в бюро, у нее изумруды потерялись или их Ифарэ свистнул.

— Что ж. Доброй ночи тебе, — обхватив лицо Скари, Саган поцеловал ее в лоб. — И ждем тебя на молитве. Чем быстрей ты сможешь навестить храм, тем лучше. Если хочешь, пойдем вместе.

Он перепрыгнул ограждение балкона и через мгновение белой птицей направился в сторону дома. Остальные Кречеты последовали за ним. Скари провела их долгим взглядом.

Вернувшись в свою комнату, она зажгла лампу и задумалась над чистым листом.

 

Итак, нарушитель-Ловец. Почему его вообще потянуло на землю Птиц? Вряд простое любопытство — насколько Скари знала этот клан, этому парню проще было бы официально попросить разрешение на своеобразную экскурсию, и скорее всего, он бы его получил.

Или его, как и Кошку Симону, ограбил изумрудный вор и он тоже решил, что украденную вещь присвоили Птицы?

Значит, вернемся к вору-самоубийце с камнями. Куда или к кому он плыл? Она нарисовала мост, карикатурный труп с крестиками-глазами, от него стрелку к Ярмарке. Потом, почесав шею, добавила фигурку с бородой — Ифарэ. Ему просто повезло на ночной рыбалке или он знал, что искать? И что за змея шелестела в его лаке?

За окном зашумел ветер.

Постучав карандашом по столу, Скари дорисовала рядом с Ифарэ змею, чуть поодаль — выгнувшую спину рыжую Кошку. Добавила Ифарэ в руки зеленые камешки. Попыталась представить, как все это вместе могло бы выглядеть орнаментом. В углу листа появилась смутная фигурка с четками.

Ветер крепчал, уже подвывал среди улочек и переплетения лестниц. Отложив карандаш, Скари вышла на балкон — и по лицу пощечиной удалил холодный поток с тем же запахом гнили, что и ночью в замке.

Некоторые строения уже угрожающе скрипели и покачивались, так что невольно пришлось схватиться за холодные перила балкона; вонь и вой с каждой секундой становились все сильнее, как будто вся Ярмарка превратилась в чудовищный духовой инструмент. Снизу, сбоку и сверху слышались испуганные голоса, и вновь пришло острое чувство врага, но теперь Скари чувствовала себя совершенно беспомощной перед ним. Если вся конструкция рухнет...

Впрочем, на сей раз все кончилось быстро. Еще один порыв, дернувший волосы и одежду и до похолодевших рук качнувший строения, еще один всплеск вони — и буря кончилась внезапно, как ножом отрезали.

Вернувшись в комнату, Скари некоторое время смотрела на лист. Потом медленно дорисовала несколько завитков — так в детских книгах рисовали ветер. Интересно, можно ли считать его подозреваемым?...

***

Закатно-красные волны плескались между прибрежными валунами. Скари сидела на самом крупном, дальнем от берега камне, рассеянно глядя на воду и проворачивая на пальце черное кольцо. Почти весь день она провела в рисовании и очнулась ближе к вечеру. По идее, загадочный Ловец к этому времени должен был появиться в долине.

Требор наотрез отказалась рисовать ей карту и отпускать одну, так что сейчас нужно было подождать, пока она освободится, чтобы ехать вместе. Нетерпение звенело натянутой струной: даже зрение становилось четче при взгляде в нужную сторону, а стоило отвернуться, и краски словно тускнели. Впрочем, сейчас это было как раз на руку: инстинкты засыпают — просыпаются мозги.

Нужно было придумать, как общаться с Ловцом. Просто нападать было бессмысленно, он мог знать что-то важное или интересное. Пожалуй, следовало сперва разобраться помягче, может быть, втереться в доверие — только вот подъехать к человеку посреди горной долины совсем не то, что «случайно» столкнуться возле какой-то лавочки. Подождать, пока он вернется на Ярмарку? Так ведь опять разминутся — если он вообще вернется, а не поедет дальше по своим делам.

Сзади послышался дребезжащий старческий голос:

— Вечер вам, госпожа красивая!

Чудесно, еще один в очередь на портрет. Коротко закатив глаза, Скари оглянулась — и тут же взвилась на ноги, перепрыгнула на камень поближе, потом, чуть не сорвавшись в воду, еще на один: человек на берегу явно нуждался в немедленной помощи.

Определенно, это был самый дряхлый старик, какого ей доводилось видеть: малюсенький, сморщенный, в ужасно потрепанной одежде, с мутными глазами и тонкими редкими волосинками, торчащими во все стороны. Старик опирался о палку; когда Скари его увидела, казалось, он потерял сознание — так резко и сильно наклонился вперед. Однако не успела она приблизиться, как старик, описав дугу, перевалился теперь вбок от палки — а потом откинулся назад, продолжая держаться за нее вытянутой рукой. Клюка стояла непоколебимо.

— Все хорошо, госпожа нарядная, все хорошо!

Скари остановилась, с удивлением рассматривая странного собеседника. Его продолжало мотать из стороны в сторону: казалось, каждую секунду он был готов упасть вперед, или назад, или вбок, но продолжал держаться на ногах, описывая странные дуги вокруг своей палки. Взгляд он, однако, не отводил, и смотрел весело, как будто ему не терпелось поделиться великолепным известием.

— Вы что-то хотели? — поинтересовалась Скари, теперь уже неторопливо перебираясь с валуна на валун и пристально посматривая на старика: кажется, скоро его все-таки придется поднимать с прибрежных камней.

— Сказать! Сказать хотел! Темные ведь времена наступают, госпожа смелая! — причмокивая, отрапортовал старик радостно; закат сверкнул красным в его глазах. — Страшные времена, госпожа зоркая!

Сумасшедший. Конечно, просто сумасшедший. На тронувшую сердце ледяную лапку даже внимания обращать не стоит — это просто нервы, издерганные за последние дни. Остановившись, Скари несколько секунд молча смотрела на жалкое и жуткое создание, которое продолжало носить из стороны в сторону.

Тем временем на берегу наконец-то показалась Требор: женщина шла, помахивая вожжами и явно наслаждаясь теплым вечером и предстоящей поездкой. Ладно, некогда тут; можно разве что подыграть на прощание. Не спорить же с сумасшедшим.

— И что по этому поводу нужно делать? — любезно поинтересовалась Скари, перепрыгнув уже на ближайший к берегу камень.

Старик, кажется, ждал именно этого вопроса и теперь засверкал от счастья:

— А хоть собачку попроси у дружочка, госпожа упрямая!

— Что?..

Старик заулыбался так, что стали видны оба зуба.

— Дружочек летает к тебе, госпожа любимая, собачка есть у него, пусть тебе подарит — все подмога будет на первое время!

Попросить у Готье пса?.. Насколько было известно, Вороны отродясь собак не держали и не собирались, из домашних животных у них был только енот, которого в прошлом году выпросила Ингирэ. Разве что Уродскую Чапу выпросить? Представив это, Скари засмеялась, и старик — уже точно понятно, что сумасшедший, — угодливо подхватил ее смех.

Уродская Чапа была своего рода достопримечательностью замка Воронов. Эту фееричную в своей нелепости статуэтку леди Селли хранила, как память от какой-то бабушки, и выбросить отказывалась наотрез; зато и супруг, и молодое поколение ненавидели бедного уродца лютой ненавистью.

Фыркая, Скари спрыгнула на берег и направилась к Требор, бросив через плечо:

— Спасибо, дедушка, попрошу обязательно. Хорошего вечера!

— Кости вражьи к твоим сапогам, госпожа жестокая! — подхалимски откликнулся тот. — Ты запомни, прошу, запомни меня, госпожа бессердечная, запомни, что это я тебе рассказал про собачку…

Она оглянулась. Сумасшедший старик условно-стоял на своем месте, все также заваливаясь поочередно во все стороны, и умоляюще смотрел ей вслед. Закат окрасил облака багровым, и розовые волны лизали валуны — только сейчас Скари заметила, что течением к берегу прибило мертвую дикую птицу.

…За дверью загона стоял густой животный запах; повсюду слышалось фырканье, приглушенное рычание и постукивание копыт. В деннике, арендованном Требор, стоял огромный белый конь с короткими острыми рожками, выступающими на груди шипами и, для пущей красоты, выкрашенными красным копытами. Рядом дремал Гренка; почуяв приближение хозяйки, он вскинулся и, отчаянно виляя хвостами, с грохотом обрушился на решетку всеми шестью передними лапами. Спавший в соседнем деннике зверь наподобие огромной крылатой пантеры покрутил ушами и зевнул, отчего по помещению прошел запах озона.

Пока Требор отпирала стойло и справлялась с первым припадком радости своих зверюшек, Скари прошла дальше: угостить сахаром быков Таора, а заодно прикинуть, что нужно для покраски их рогов. «Если мы этого неуловимого Ловца найдем сегодня, даже стразами оклею», — подумала она. Огромные черные звери горячими языками слизывали сахар и важно кивали, покачивая длинными рогами высоко над ее головой.

Когда Скари вернулась, оба питомца Требор дружно хрустели принесенными с кухни костями и ошметками мяса. Зверь в соседнем стойле, почуявший запах крови, то возбужденно крутился на месте, то прижимался мордой к решетке: у Рогалика и Гренки это вызвало дружное рычание.

— Прекрасный альянс хлебобулочных, — пробормотала Скари, подходя к Требор и опираясь подбородком о ее жилистое плечо.

Из дальнего денника раздался короткий пронзительный визг, на который, впрочем, никто даже не повернул голову.

— Ага, — отозвалась Требор, когда снова наступила относительная тишина. — Я рада, что они поладили. В противном случае проблем бы прибавилось. А теперь — в дорогу.

Взнуздав Рогалика и пристегнув поводок к ошейнику на среднем теле Гренки, женщина повела их за собой.

Пройдя немного вдоль каменистого берега, компания ступила на круто уходящую вверх тропинку, кое-где отчаянно узкую и ведущую вдоль таких высоких обрывов, что это легко объясняло, почему земля за скалой еще не была освоена торговцами.

Минут через сорок, когда уже почти стемнело, они наконец опустились в долину по ту сторону гор. Там пса спустили с поводка, а спутницы сели верхом на Рогалика. Скари покрепче обхватила подругу — и конь галопом помчался по утопающей в густых сумерках тропинке.

Они обогнули группу валунов, миновали несколько ручьев: парочку конь просто перепрыгнул, а по одному промчался, подняв облако ледяных брызг. Пес бесшумными черными тенями скользил рядом с ним.

Через некоторое время стал слышен шум воды. Требор натянула поводья, заставив коня перейти на рысь, тихо свистнула псу — и он молча потрусил рядом. Судя по подсвеченным облакам, Луна уже взошла, хотя еще не поднялась выше скал.

За новым поворотом показался и сам водопад: небольшой, с выступающими по краям узкими высокими валунами, похожими на торчащие нижние клыки. Сейчас вся эта композиция была подсвечена пылавшим неподалеку костром.

Рядом с огнем стоял человек в зеленых одеждах и что-то пил.

Он.

Очевидно, юноша услышал стук копыт: он поставил на землю чашку и некоторое время, заложив руки за спину, всматривался в темноту. До него оставалась всего лишь сотня метров: ясно видна была каждая ресничка, и крошечный шрам возле уха, и, до боли отчетливо, — биение жилки на шее.

Конь ехал чудовищно медленно — сейчас Ловец просто отступит в сторону, выйдет из круга света и растворится в темноте, исчезнет, как тогда, на причале...

Он пожал плечами, подбросил в костер еще немного дров и, поставив над огнем котелок, спокойно принялся поджидать гостей.

Гренка побежал к нему первым — равнодушно обнюхал, заглянул в котелок. Требор натянула поводья; Скари тотчас соскочила на землю и быстро подошла ближе, оказавшись на свету. Юноша чуть склонил голову с тем же приветливым безразличием, глянул за ее плечо (при виде Требор его брови все же чуть поднялись); снова сфокусировал взгляд на ней.

Он был совсем молодым, может быть, чуть старше Сагана, с большими серыми глазами, высокими скулами и зеленой полосой между бровями.

— Прежде всего мы люди. — Ловец произнес это со странной интонацией, будто не привычную форму приветствия, а истину, которую время от времени приходится напоминать окружающим. — Чем могу помочь, леди? Гуляете или по делу? Хорошая ночь, правда? Я Эйбран.

— Я Скари из клана Птиц, дочь Лорда-Кречета . — Она чуть склонила голову и медленно выдохнула. — У нас есть подозрения, что вы были на наших землях позапрошлой ночью. — Осторожно, контролируя свои движения, Скари вытащила из кармана четки, покачала ими в руке, вскользь отметила расстроенный взгляд (точно, это его). — Впрочем, для начала мы бы предпочли разобраться в этой ситуации.

После короткой паузы Эйбран вздохнул, чуть склонил голову набок:

— Сожалею. Четки действительно мои: у меня их украли несколько дней назад, и очень жаль, что распорядились именно таким образом. — Мгновение он помолчал, и, прежде чем Скари успела что-то сказать, мягко продолжил: — Я знаю, что нарушение ваших границ — серьезное преступление, которое карается смертью, и понимаю, что просто слов недостаточно. Я так понял, Таор считается надежным человеком, раз даже получил право ступать на ваши берега? Можете спросить у него — он взял меня на борт неделю назад, задолго до ваших земель, и ни на одной стоянке я не отходил далеко от «Княгини». Непосредственно позапрошлой ночью мы остановились в небольшой таверне, так что я могу написать вам список людей, которые подтвердят мои слова; в их числе есть и несколько ваших соплеменников.

Повисла пауза. Мерзкое ощущение — после долгих усилий промахнуться и схватить воздух; причем то ли спокойствие Эйбрана, то ли его обстоятельный подход уверяли — он не лжет.

Инстинкты разочарованно угасли: зрение потеряло болезненную остроту, дыхание и биение пульса собеседника тоже больше не вызывали агрессивное возбуждение; зато лишь теперь Скари ощутила легкий запах дымка и услышала шум водопада.

А главное: наконец-то подняла голову мисс Клэнси. «Украли» — это здорово, это уже зацепка.

Коротко повернув кольцо на пальце, Скари склонила голову. Так, нужно настроиться.

_Зловещий свет костра, леденящий душу запах какао, кошмарное поблескивание пряжек. И, непременно, чуть насмешливая улыбка и огонек сигареты в длинном мундштуке, — там, за спиной._

— Отлично. Спасибо за ваше понимание, список действительно не помешает. Мне нужно будет доложить о результате своих поисков, и боюсь, слова «он показался мне таким правдивым» одобрения не вызовут.

Эйбран легко засмеялся; Скари позволила себе тоже улыбнуться в ответ (какое счастье, что почти дословная цитата из книги пришлась так впору).

— Однако все же было совершено преступление, и теперь мне следует искать того, кто решил заглянуть к нам на огонек. Вы подозреваете, кто это может быть?

— Увы, я не видел вора. Это было на одной из стоянок. Мне кажется только, это была змея, — _(так-так-так!)_. — Четки лежали в довольно узком ящике под столом. Потом возвращаюсь в комнату, слышу шорох такой характерный — все, привет, нету их.

Еще один клан истинных оборотней в игре? Это придавало особый оттенок происходящему. Ладно, следует обдумать это позже. Кажется, дело серьезное.

А пока нужно было разобраться с формальностями. Хорошо, что рисовальные принадлежности всегда под рукой. Вежливо улыбнувшись, Скари вытащила из сумки чистый лист и карандаш.

— Вот, прошу вас — напишите имена тех, кто может подтвердить алиби. Не будем ждать.

— Предусмотрительно, — удивился Эйбран, принимая их в руки. — А вы официальный сыщик клана, да?

— Ну-у, в общем и целом, если брать данный случай...

Требор наконец тоже подошла поближе. После короткого знакомства они с Эйбраном разговорились и скоро даже нашли каких-то общих знакомых; потом сама собой началась веселая суета, как будто вправду в гостях, и скоро все оказались чинно сидящими на бревнах вокруг костра с чашками горячего шоколада в руках. Эйбран начал писать свой список, с явным любопытством поглядывая на Требор и попутно рассказывая сплетни о неком Еже.

Скари же не сиделось. Еж и прочие «общие знакомые» особого интереса не вызывали, зато нужно было подумать, что делать дальше.

Отставив чашку, она отошла к водопадику, с наслаждением умылась под шумными, с силой бьющими по ладоням струями. Сейчас она была скорей довольна собой — хоть Эйбран оказался и не тем, кто ей нужен, ниточка все же не порвалась, поиски продолжаются. Отлично.

Официальный сыщик клана? Хмммм.

Увлекшись своими мыслями, Скари сама не заметила, как начала расхаживать взад-вперед в темноте, — и очнулась, только споткнувшись о тонкое поваленное дерево. Видимо, от ночной бури упало.

Быстро поднявшись, она отряхнула ладони и хотела было пойти дальше. Потом вернулась; присев, провела руками по шероховатой коре. Какая-то неправильность была в этом дереве.

Озадаченно повертев головой, Скари поняла — дерево упало поперек узкой длинной долины, в которой они находились сейчас. Но тот ветер, если уж он попал сюда, должен был идти по долине, как по коридору… Откуда у него такие силы, чтобы свалить дерево поперек? Или это просто какой-то большой зверь неудачно почесался? Впрочем, заняться пока что все равно было нечем, а изучить окрестности — хоть какой-то выход энергии.

Вернувшись к костру (Эйбран, в лицах изображавший какую-то эпопею на потеху Требор, вновь начал усердно писать), Скари вытащила из сумки чистый лист, нарисовала долину и упавшее поперек дерево. Зверь это или буря, можно зарисовать траекторию упавших деревьев — вот и будет ей новый орнамент. Может, тоже пригодится. Вытащив из сумки Требор фонарь, она отправилась в темноту.

— Гренка, стереги! — донеслось вслед.

Пес тут же подбежал к ней. Ухватившись за ошейник ближайшего тела, Скари пошла вперед.

Вскоре костер исчез за очередным поворотом; сквозь удаляющийся шум водопада постепенно стали слышны далекие крики диких птиц, хруст веточек под ногами и шепот ветра в кронах. Воздух пах ручьями и травами, и немного — кровью и шерстью от идущего рядом зверя.

Скоро обнаружилось еще несколько упавших деревьев — вновь лежащих под разными углами, словно ветер тут превратился в извивающуюся змею (или зверь с чесоткой окончательно спятил).

Через некоторое время на пути показался огромный валун, у подножия которого лежало несколько камней поменьше. По идее, один из ударов ветра должен был быть направлен именно туда. Интересно, можно ли теперь узнать, как он повел себя, встретившись с таким препятствием?

Немного приблизившись, Скари заметила темное пятно возле верхушки большого камня, но не успела обдумать его происхождение, как пес издал такой низкий жуткий рык, что она невольно шарахнулась в сторону. Вздыбив шерсть и оскалившись, Гренка замер, глядя на камни.

— Что? — шепнула Скари, будто зверь мог ей ответить.

Несколько секунд царила тишина, только чуть шелестела листва да вдали шумел ручей. А потом, пытаясь не придавать значения ни металлическому привкусу во рту, ни участившемуся сердцебиению — всему тому, что Кречеты называли _тупой химией_ — она пошла вперед. Пес вновь зарычал и последовал за ней.

Несколько раз Скари останавливалась, присматриваясь, но никакого движения впереди не было заметно. Впрочем, изменился сам воздух: в нем все сильней ощущались мерзкие сладковатые нотки — точь-в-точь как в морге Воронов.

Тем временем свет восходящей Луны медленно растворял и заставлял перемещаться тени камней — и наконец безжалостно и четко осветил выглядывающую из-за валуна тонкую белую руку.

Скари на миг замерла, потом осторожно двинулась дальше.

Это была леди Мирад. Тело было изломанно — так, будто она ударилась о камень. Женщина была в праздничном платье, однако украшений на теле уже не было.

***

Ярмарка никогда не спала. Сейчас, во втором часу ночи она, как обычно, сияла многочисленными разноцветными фонарями.

Скари, опираясь о сырые перила, мрачно глядела на реку. После печального возвращения она застала во все еще открытых «Тарелках» двух полузнакомых Сов из дальних Домов и попросила их передать записку Воронам и Сафреду. Сейчас они должны были явиться за телом.

От жалости и бессмысленного чувства вины что-то болезненно сжималось в груди, но вместе с тем она чувствовала странный восторг пополам со страхом — как отдельные происходящих событий начали переплетаться странным и опасным узором.

Кто-то осторожно прикоснулся к ее плечу.

— Скари, если не ошибаюсь? Меня зовут Сколе.

Обернувшись, она увидела рыжего крепыша с обгоревшей бровью и полосой копоти на лбу. Ах да, тот самый, что вытащил из воды вора. В руках он держал два маленьких стаканчика, и сейчас протянул Скари один из них.

— Я вот как раз по делам ездил, только вернулся, — парень виновато улыбнулся. — Ну что, разобрались с тем покойником?

Скари взяла горячий стаканчик, поблагодарила кивком и улыбкой, показала на свой лоб. Сколе засмеялся и вытер грязь. Наконец Скари пробормотала:

— Разбираемся.

Сколе чуть склонил голову, поблескивая ярко-зелеными глазами.

— Вы чем-то опечалены? Кого-то ждете, провожаете? Или просто романтичное настроение для любования рекой? Неужто смерть того мужика на мосту так расстроила?

— Дома неприятности, — после паузы коротко отозвалась Скари. Вежливо отпила: в стаканчике оказался крепкий кофе с пряностями. Говорить все же не хотелось, но дело есть дело. — Возможно, вам придется еще поговорить с одним из наших людей. История продолжается, и с ней придется разобраться подробнее.

Сколе пожал плечами.

— Ну, мне скрывать нечего, я-то что, достал только. Я остановился тут выше во «Вчерашней грозе», — он махнул рукой так, что чуть не расплескал свой кофе. — Подходите, спрашивайте.

Кажется, мисс Клэнси просыпалась. Печаль печалью, а дело делом.

— Как думаете, у утопленника того ничего не могло выпасть из карманов? Тут одна леди-Кошка говорит, изумруды пропали.

Сколе потряс головой, на миг призадумался, потом потряс еще сильнее.

— Как-то не обращал внимания на такое. Не до того немного было. Он же как дернется!!! — Сколе махнул рукой так, что почти пустой стаканчик окончательно улетел у него из рук и пятнышком запрыгал по темным ночным волнам. Юноша засмеялся, потом хлопнул Скари по плечу. — Ладненько, пойду я. Рад был снова вас увидеть, надеюсь, дома все разрешится и все такое, спрашивайте, если что понадобится.

Некоторое время она смотрела ему вслед, а затем, повернувшись к реке, сразу увидела далекие синие огни огромной ладьи. Немногочисленные прохожие вдруг заспешили по делам, и за считанные минуты причал окончательно обезлюдел; впрочем, Скари почти физически ощущала жадные взгляды, устремленные из окон.

Ярмарка не принадлежала к клановым землям, однако заводить собственный морг в ее тесноте было непозволительной роскошью (да и кто бы согласился находиться рядом с ним?); поэтому, согласно договору, Дом Ворона забирал тела и здешних мертвецов. Правда, за ними обычно присылали слуг на простой небольшой лодке; теперь же, когда погибла одна из Птиц, обитатели Ярмарки впервые смогли увидеть Черную ладью во всей красе.

Наконец та причалила, нависнув над пирсом огромной тенью: высоченная, с резными черными бортами, украшенными по краям черепами животных — в их глазницы были вставлены камни, мерцавшие сейчас тусклым синим светом.

Первым на землю сошел Лорд-Ворон Тэнгис в тяжелом черном плаще с металлическими наплечниками. Его лицо было почти скрыто капюшоном. Скари спешно подошла и после короткого взаимного приветствия протянула лист:

— Вот, я нарисовала карту, где искать тело. Там есть юноша из Ловцов, он был неподалеку. Не думаю, что он причастен к самой смерти, мне кажется, она разбилась о камень, может быть, из-за бури. Но он был там, может, он забрал украшения. Его стережет моя подруга.

— Хорошо, я передам Сафреду, — забрав у нее лист, Тэнгис развернулся и пошел дальше. За ним потянулись молчаливые слуги в черном, с закрытыми масками лицами и с синими фонарями в руках. Последними с трапа сошли Готье и Рекира, в таких же тяжелых плащах с металлическими наплечниками, что и у их отца. Рекира, коротко кивнув в знак приветствия, чуть заметно усмехнулась, шепнула: «А что я говорила» и, набросив на голову капюшон, пошла за слугами. Готье вполголоса бросил ей вслед: «Я догоню», затем молча подхватил Скари под локоть и завел ее на ладью (взгляды из окон стали гораздо выразительнее).

— Подождешь тут, — сказал он, торопливо проводя Скари по низкому коридору. — Тело, видимо, долго придется сюда тащить, так что не жди, ложись спать.

Вслед за тем он открыл низкую резную дверь, за которой была пропахшая настоями трав аскетичного вида каюта.

При виде кровати на тело навалилась свинцовая тяжесть; усталость как будто ждала этого момента, чтобы обрушиться сразу за весь вечер. Молча сбросив сапоги, Скари свернулась на жесткой постели. Готье присел рядом, чуть надавил на ее плечо, заставив перевернуться на спину, расстегнул на ней пояс и воротник.

— Как ты?

— Нормально.

На мгновение он склонился, будто прислушиваясь к ее дыханию, — совсем близко, так что Скари могла ощутить его собственное. Потом встал с кровати и, порывшись в каком-то неприметном ящике, протянул ей таблетки.

— Вот снотворное. У нас завтра трудный день. А это от головной боли, я на тумбочке оставлю, если понадобятся.

Казалось, он хотел уйти, но чуть поколебавшись, снова сел на кровать.

Ладья чуть покачивалась на волнах. Придвинувшись, Скари все так же молча положила голову ему на колени и пробормотала:

— Бедная Мирад. Странно все получилось. Ветер был сильный, это да, я думала, Ярмарка рухнет, ну ветер и ветер. Как же ее так угораздило...

Мысли уже путались — видимо, снотворное начинало действовать. Хотелось спросить, выиграла ли Рекира в карты свое дежурство, и попросить, чтобы ее собственно тело он никому не проигрывал... Нет, такие разговоры в полудреме вести уж точно нельзя. Тем не менее, слушать его голос казалось жизненно важным. Скари подавила зевок.

— Один сумасшедший старик сказал, что ты должен подарить мне собаку.

— Ты хочешь щенка? Ну, не вопрос, конечно. Их тут продают? Выбери, я куплю тебе. Раз сумасшедший дед велел, ничего не поделаешь.

— Не. — Она обхватила его ноги. — Какую-то, какая у тебя уже есть.

— У меня? Собака?.. А, или ты Уродскую Чапу хочешь забрать? — Готье развеселился. — А что, попробуй у мамы ее выпросить. Если получится, отец тебя любимой дочерью назначит. А если разобьешь по дороге случайно, то заодно и любимым сыном, — он поднялся. — Ну все, спи, безумный кинолог.

Мысли путались все сильнее; из суетливых событий вдруг всплыло яркое воспоминание о женщине в желтом платье и ее дяде Эдди.

— Скажи, у вас в родне рыжие были?

— Были, были. Спи уже ради Белокрылой, мне своих еще бегом догонять, в этой одежде перекидываться трудно. Представляешь, как несолидно? Слуга смерти с языком на плече и за бок держащийся.

Дверь тихо хлопнула; некоторое время Скари вслушивалась в стихающие шаги. Сон затягивал ее все глубже — и неуловимая, царапающая мысль вдруг прорвалась наружу.

Нарисованная от нечего делать карта полоумного ветра мысленно наложилась на орнамент, срисованный с железного кулона, — и оказалась одной из его основных линий.

А потом Скари провалилась в сон.


	8. 8

Под боком у Скари кто-то оглушительно чихнул.

Пару секунд она лежала, не открывая глаза. Качки уже не было, а воздух пах мхом и древесной пылью старого леса. Отдохнувшее тело переполняла искрящаяся, животная радость; но потом стало прорезаться воспоминание о финале вчерашнего дня… Ах да, странное совпадение узора и ветра.

Она попыталась вспомнить снова. Да, безусловно, нарисованная ночью схема движения ветра совпадала с видом стеклянных трубочек, которые отходили от центра кулона: зигзаг, потом прямая линия, потом дуга. Итак, металлический кулон нужно было немедленно вернуть, и еще срочно рассказать кому-то, это было уже что-то очень серьезное.

Рядом снова чихнули. Открыв глаза, Скари увидела знакомую светлую комнату, очень похожую на спальню в башне — разве что вместо реки за окном сейчас шумели деревья, а кровать благодаря каким-то особым матрасы, вкладкам и одеялам представляла собой шедевр комфорта: возможность полежать на ней сама по себе могла стать главным призом какого-то серьезного соревнования.

На ее плече лежала прядь иссиня-черных волос — все остальное пряталось под одеялом. Сама она оставалась в той же дорожной одежде; впрочем, интриги это не умаляло. Хмыкнув, Скари решительно откинула край тяжелой расшитой ткани.

Мирно свернувшаяся клубочком Ингирэ поморщилась от попавшего на лицо света, еще раз оглушительно чихнула и проснулась. Спавший у нее под боком енот тоже открыл глаза, фыркнул и залез глубже под одеяло.

— Ой, привет! — голос у девочки спросонья был такой хриплый, что впрямь напоминал карканье.

— Ну привет, — Скари дернула ее за локон. — Можно узнать, что ты здесь делаешь?

Ингирэ отчаянно зевнула, сбросила одеяло и до ужаса костлявой попой плюхнулась Скари на живот.

— Да тебя там сегодня небось толпа ждет про жмурика послушать, так я с вечера решила занять очередь. Ты мне эскиз нарисуешь для ожерелья? А браслет во, смотри, я сделала, — наклонившись, она выхватила из-под подушки ажурное полукружье. — И блин, ты опять рисуешь слишком тонкие линии, у меня ж нет золота нитки тянуть, я из стали такую финтифлю не выкую!

Скари взяла тяжелый браслет. Это не переставало завораживать: идея уплотнялась в мире, из зыбкого воображения переносилась на бумагу, а из тонких карандашных линий становилась тяжелой, трехмерной, материальной. Равноправной в мире. Так же, как этот дурацкий ветер. Скари поморщилась. Что за кузнец мог выковать ветер?

В любом случае о произошедшем нужно было немедленно кому-то доложить: открытие прямо горело внутри. Может, и ей позволят поучаствовать? Может, это и есть задание, о котором она просила той ночью?

В дверь раздался короткий стук, и в комнату заглянул Готье.

— Вы там в нормальном виде? — в следующую секунду он вошел с подносом в руках. — А то услышал в твоей спальне бас, собрался уж было за топором, но потом решил поступить как цивилизованный человек и просто отравить вас кофе с печеньем.

— Чоэт бас? — обиделась Ингирэ, поерзав у Скари на животе ( _ой!!!_ ). — Я на мальчика не похожа!

— Ха. Ха. Ха. — вежливо отозвался Готье, поставив поднос на тумбочку.

Скари потерла переносицу и покосилась на окно. Сквозь покачивающиеся кроны деревьев были видны рваные облака; хотя они не заплетались безумным узором, неизвестно, что будет дальше. Нужно ему рассказать.

— Ингирэ, не можешь нас оставить?

— Я глаза закрою, — с готовностью пообещала та, вытаращившись изо всех сил.

— Нам поговорить надо.

— То есть смотреть будет можно?

Не успели старшие возмущенно открыть рот, как в окно влетела белая птица, на лету ухватила с подноса печенье и взвилась на шкаф, где и обернулась Лафелем.

— Что вы тут, без меня развлекаетесь? — весело поинтересовался он, набив рот. Скари показалось, однако, что он как-то напряженно смотрел на Готье.

— Как видишь, — отозвался тот, бросив подушку в усиленно захлопавшую ресницами сестру. — Где Саган?

— Внизу, — пожав плечами, Лафель подбросил остаток печенья, поймал и сунул в рот. — Общается.

Готье хмыкнул:

— Из свиты кого-то высматривает? Ладно, пойду поприветствую дорого гостя. — Он стащил Ингирэ с кровати и подтолкнул перед собой в двери; она увернулась, выловила из-за одеяла енота, шепнула: «Ожерелье», и, бросив последний кокетливый взгляд в сторону Лафеля, бесшумно испарилась вслед за братом.

Несколько секунд тишину нарушал только шелест листвы за окном. Веселье Лафеля резко погасло. Несколько мгновений он мрачно смотрел перед собой, затем прямо в человеческом образе спрыгнул со шкафа и прошелся взад-вперед по комнате. Взял с подноса еще одно печенье, сломал его в руках и положил обратно. Вытащил из кармана состоящий из шестеренок диск, раздраженно пощелкал им. Потом искоса взглянул на Скари.

— Слушай… Саган с Готье вчера так поссорились, когда ты ушла. Я первый раз слышал, чтобы они друг на друга так орали. Ты…

Он замялся, сел рядом на кровати.

— Я не думал, что Саган плохо поступил. Готье кричал, что он хочет убить тебя.

Скари вздохнула, болезненно поморщившись. Этого только не хватало. Она села на кровати, приглашающе приподняла одну руку. Выяснять подробности не хотелось, и так все было понятно.

— Чем все кончилось?

— Домом предателей и домом кретинов. Но не подрались вроде бы.

Она вздохнула, обнимая брата за жесткие плечи. Сейчас положение старшей обязывало сказать что-то правильное и мудрое – если бы она сама знала, какое тут «правильное». Наконец Скари осторожно проговорила:

— Я думаю, что мне нужно справиться с ниспосланным испытанием и все будет хорошо. Не переживай. Они оба хотят как лучше, только понимают это по-разному. Помирятся, никуда не денутся.

Новый порыв ветра заставил ветки ударить по окнам. Скари встала с кровати и ткнула Лафеля кулаком в плечо.

— Все, солдат, возьми себя в руки. Прорвемся. А теперь дай мне умыться, нужно доложить о случившемся. Иди, глянь, если Сафред уже прилетел, скажи, я сейчас приду.

Кивнув, Лафель вылетел в окно.

Проводив его взглядом, Скари вытащила из сумки свой альбом с орнаментами, раскрыла на последней зарисовке, мысленно сопоставила с картой. Да, это совпадение было несомненным.

***

Дом Ворона был одним из трех, державших свои молитвенные залы открытыми.

Внутрь вели очень низкие двери, так что войти в зал без поклона было невозможно. Скари скользнула привычным взглядом по груде черепов, скалящихся из-под прозрачного пола – их привозили с войн мужья и жены прежних хозяев, если принадлежали к хищным Домам. Затем она подняла голову.

Тело Мирад, освещенное ярким лучом света, покоилось на постаменте у ног Богини. Чуть поодаль несколько Корольков о чем-то тихо беседовали с Лордом Тэнгисом.

Под пристальными взглядами, сопровождаемая тихим эхом своих шагов, Скари подошла к телу.

Отмытое от крови и словно посвежевшее лицо Мирад казалось совершенно спокойным. Статуя бросала на него тень руки, словно пересекая наполовину.

В этом Доме Богиня была укутанной в черное обсидиановое покрывало, словно развевавшееся от невидимого ветра. На ее протянутых и чуть опущенных вперед ладонях сверкали бриллиантовые снежинки. Такие же припорошили и верх крыльев. От нее, как и от изваяния в Доме Кречета, исходило ощущение холода — но не яростного, отрицающего жалость и страх, а утешительного: подобного тому, который прикладывают к ожогу, чтобы унять боль.

Скари невольно вспоминала, какой веселой и счастливой была Мирад во время их последней встречи и сердце наполняла злость. Кто бы не управлял тем сумасшедшим ветром - он должен был быть жестоко наказан.

За спиной послышались шаги — Скари оглянулась, потом чуть наклонила голову, повернувшись к Лорду Ильво.

— Ужасная трагедия! — заунывно провозгласил он. — Я же предупрежда-а-ал, что э-эти украшения могут быть осквернены! А то, что ты нашла и вора, и нашу несчастную Мирад, указывает на твою особую роль в этом деле! Определенно, твоему брату стоит заплатить за обряд, а тебе — как можно скорее посетить храм для молитвы. Тебе стоит провести там несколько дней, определенно. Думаю, ты и вовсе стала бы хорошей Ее служительницей, если бы посвятила религии свою жизнь...

Скари с трудом удержалась от того, чтобы скрипнуть зубами. Молитвы — это хорошо, конечно, но только именно сейчас было слишком уж невовремя, а объяснять это Ильво — значит, напроситься на часовую проповедь.

По счастью, первосвященника прервали. В зал впорхнула Рекира: торжественная, нарядная, сверкающая многочисленными черными украшениями. Вороны, по сути всю жизнь носившие траур по всем давно и недавно умершим клана, на похороны в знак почтения к покойным наряжались особенно пышно. Она в знак приветствия чуть кивнула Скари:

— Господин Сафред прибыл. Он ждет тебя в восточной гостиной.

— О, как чудесно наблюдать столь ответственное отношение к обязанностям в столь юном возрасте, — умилился Ильво. — Стоит сказать, что...

Не слушая его, Скари с почти неприличной поспешностью покинула зал.

... Сафред был бледным, но глаза у него азартно поблескивали. Он стоял у окна, держа на руках одного из домашних мангустов Воронов.

— Итак, это все-таки было неспроста?

— Видимо, да. Там что-то сложное и, кажется замешаны Змеи.

Затем Скари в подробностях рассказала обо всем — о ночном происшествии, о Кошке, о изумрудах, которые видимо нашел Ифарэ, о змеином шорохе в его лавке и о четках, якобы украденных Змеей. Сафред слушал, чуть поблескивая глазами из-под полуприкрытых век. Наконец сказал:

— Того мальчика, Ловца, мы проверили. Вроде бы украшения забрал не он, хотя мог и просто перепрятать в другом месте в той же долине. Нужно теперь проверить его алиби, — Сафред склонил голову влево-вправо, словно разминая шею. — Сперва я думал, что украшения забрал тот, кому вор вез их на Ярмарку, или случайный проезжий, если они там бывают… Однако история с кулоном придает всему новое значение.

От нового порыва ветра в окно ударила ветка; оба вздрогнули, оборачиваясь.

— Хорошо, что ты нашла эту вещь и эту взаимосвязь. Верни кулон или узнай, кто его забрал. Последнее, к сожалению, вероятнее. На Ярмарке к тебе неплохо относятся, насколько я знаю, а если с официальными требованиями приду я, это привлечет массу ненужного внимания. Сейчас важно, чтобы никто из врагов не заподозрил, что мы о чем-то догадались, поэтому действуй осторожно. Займусь, только если у тебя не получится. И Цветок еще так не вовремя, чтобы его.

— Кстати да, — Скари с невольной подозрительностью глянула в окно. — А если это связано? Говорят, Сефир заряжала Цветок чем-то вроде арбалетных болтов, и он раскручивался при ветре и сам стрелял. Если этот хозяин кулона как-то управляет ветром, и он разберется, как работать с Цветком, он ведь может настроить его против нас?

Сафред почесал мангуста за ухом так раздраженно, как будто что-то чесалось у него самого.

— Как бы уже не разобрался. Начнем с того, что эту штуку вообще умудрились утащить. Она же в разложенном виде через двери не пролезала, воры разобрались, как ее сложить, чтобы унести без проблем.

После короткого стука в комнату заглянула явно взволнованная Криоль.

— Все мы люди, господин Сафред. Только что открылась одна любопытная вещь, отец велел рассказать вам.

Она закрыла за собой дверь, подошла ближе. Тени от качающихся на ветру веток перебегали по лицу.

— Я брала на проверку кровь того вора, что вез камни. Одна из реакций окончилась только сейчас, — Криоль чуть смущенно пожала плечами, как будто извиняясь за неторопливость реагентов. — Кажется, он был под воздействием яда, помрачающего рассудок, и как бы не видоизмененного Змеиного. Кажется, его ввели незадолго до того, как он врезался.


	9. 9

Остаток дня Скари помнила отрывками.

Ей не терпелось заняться расследованием, показать Богине, что она поняла знак и взялась за дело; она то и дело пересматривала зарисовку орнамента, вычеркивала линии между отравленным вором, Кошкой, четками, Мирад; тихо обсудила события с Ґотье, который встревожился и немедленно выдал ей упаковку противоядия от змеиного яда; занятая своими мыслями, перекусила прямо в лаборатории Криоль, потом помогала Тенгису с гостями. Все время хотелось занять чем-то руки, и она два раза переплетала косу Лафелю, который шастал по замку со своим приятелем Уришем, и один раз заплела ее Ингире, которая попалась ей под руку (и восприняла испытания неожиданно смиренно).

Похоронная церемония состоялась вечером.

Тела умерших Вороны сжигали, правда, по-разному: если трупы с Ярмарки просто отправляли в печь, то своих покойников для сожжения помещали в ажурный короб, состоящий из множества зеркальных снежинок.

Тенгис нажал на рычаг, и изнутри вспыхнуло пламя. Чувствовался жар, но вони не было — об этом специально заботились, как и о том, чтобы не было видно сгоравшего тела. Отражение огня плясало в снежинках; ветер уносил искры в темнеющее небо.

Скари скользнула взглядом по лицам: демонстративно равнодушные хищники, протоколько-опечаленные остальные. Невозмутимый Альсталл со свитой, рядом — задумчивый Сафред; поймав взгляд Скари, он чуть кивнул ей.

Через некоторое время огонь погас. Снежинки мигом затянуло матовой пеленой, напоминавшей ледяной узор. Порыв ветра сдул из ажурного прямоугольника пепел. Саган положил им с Лафелем руки на плечи и на мгновение прижал к себе.

— Ну все, малявки, выше нос. Пошли, развеемся.

Лучшим лекарством от всех душевных проблем Саган считал тренировки — и сейчас Скари была с ним совершенно согласна. Криоль и Ингирэ отправились с ними в качестве зрителей. Готье, обычно не пропускавший такое зрелище, ледяным голосом пожелал им хорошо провести время и, бросив на Сагана тяжелый взгляд, ушел к себе.

Сумерки сгущались с каждой минутой.

Они дошли до границы леса недалеко от Туманного оврага. Это было одно из самых странных мест земель Воронов — здесь всегда, даже в самый жаркий и солнечный день, клубился белесый дым. Говорят, плотность его колебалась: иногда на несколько десятков лет туман становился плотнее, потом почти исчезал; лет пятнадцать назад опять вдруг начал уплотняться, и очень сильно. С чем это было связано, никто так и не понял, но Вороны считали это место скорей полезным — для антуража, так сказать.

Найдя ровное место, они разошлись. Саган, что-то прикинув, бросил:

— В угадайку играем.

Через мгновение они медленно двинулись по кругу. Эта тренировка была из серии «двое на одного», причем решение о союзничестве принималось спонтанно.

Зорко наблюдая за движениями двух крадущихся светлых фигур, Скари поймала направленный на нее взгляд Лафеля и его чуть заметно приподнятые брови — но нет, он что-то расклеился, ему самому сейчас нужна встряска. Она переглянулась с Саганом — и через мгновение они вдвоем обрушились на младшего.

Под подбадривающие выкрики Ингирэ Лафель успел отбить первый удар Скари, но его тут же ударил поперек живота Саган, и второй удар уже достиг цели, хищной радостью отозвавшись в сердце.

— Убит, — бросил Саган. В его глазах светились искры. — Дальше.

Они разошлись и снова начали скользить по кругу. Судя по движениям, Лафель наконец собрался и сосредоточился; едва заметные короткие переглядки — и снова вдвоем на него: увернулся, боль обожгла бедро, но в следующее мгновение и по нему попали одновременно.

Через какое-то время невдалеке показалась Рекира. Она стояла чуть в стороне, заложив руки за спиной и равнодушно наблюдая за тренировкой.

С каждым заходом они все больше распалялись. Радость движения, вспышки боли, до предела обострившиеся слух и зрение сплавлялось воедино; казалось, меч становился продолжением руки, а чужие движения ощущались остро и четко, как собственные, и тело уходило от ударов будто само собой, как перо отлетает от волны воздуха. Увернуться, отбить, кружиться, одним нападающим прикрываясь от другого; почти одновременно два удара, «убита»; снова переглядки, вдвоем на Сагана; трудно, защита великолепная, но через некоторое время все же «убит».

— Карусель!

Теперь жертва менялась строго по очереди, как только была «убита» предыдущая; теперь они даже не расходились, мгновенно нападая на бывшего «союзника» вместе с бывшим «врагом», и тут важно было не запутаться и за доли секунды переключить тактику.

Очередной раз, когда напали на Скари, она легко увернулась от Лафеля, но чуть не врезалась спиной в Сагана; отбросив меч, он обхватил ее поперек тела, они свалились на землю и принялись кататься, так что все быстро превратилось в какую-то веселую детскую возню.

— Позволите к вам присоединиться?

Вскинув голову, Скари увидела появившихся неподалеку от них Сафреда с невысокой курносой девушкой из Ласточек — его невестой Раши.

— Я попросил один меч в замке. Вы не против?

Они быстро и немного смущенно повскакивали с земли, причем обнаружилось, что в их кучу мала успела встрять и Ингриэ, тут же с невинным видом упорхнувшая обратно на место. Раши чинно уселась рядом с Криоль.

Быстро стряхнув с одежды несколько листьев, Саган сделал приглашающий жест:

— Два на два?

Противники разошлись; Скари оказалась в паре с Саганом.

Сафред оказался быстрым и агрессивным бойцом, так что в первое время им пришлось попотеть. Минут пятнадцать слышались лишь глухие удары и посвистывание мечей в воздухе; они еще никогда не тренировались вместе и сейчас прощупывали силы друг друга.

Пары несколько раз менялись; наконец шквальный поединок постепенно начал переходить в ленивое перемахивание ударами под светскую беседу.

— Так что там с Цветком бури? — Саган, сейчас дравшийся в паре с Лафелем, отбил удар Скари, одновременно пытаясь зацепить Сафреда по ноге.

Тот, отшагнув, передернул плечами:

— Как сквозь пол провалился, никто ничего не ви… — он рубанул сверху, ...— дел, только слышали «странное лязганье». Когда его складывали, видно. Кстати, мне не помешали бы документы о его появлении. Его ведь ваша знаменитая Сефир привезла?

— Да, она, — Саган ушел от выпада вбок. — Я попытаюсь узнать, сохранилось или что-то! На! Эту! — от его очередного выпада их со Скари мечи сцепились гардами, — тему!

В следующее мгновение он рванул так, что клинок вылетел у Скари из рук и врезался в дерево, отчего и на поединщиков, и на зрителей осыпался дождь белых лепестков. Ингирэ расхохоталась и от ее заразительного смеха, как обычно, прыснули и остальные.

— Ладно, — Саган демонстративно приложил край клинка к груди Скари, затем отступил, вытирая лоб, — на этой романтической ноте закончим, пожалуй. Благодарю за компанию, — он вежливо кивнул Сафреду. — Можете подлететь к нам по поводу архивов, я вам в помощь дам Раан,

Затем перевел взгляд на Скари:

— Так ты придешь завтра в храм?

— Завтра у нее дело в другом месте, — быстро и вежливо отозвался Сафред, — это уже обсуждено с Князем. И потом, от вашего Дома всегда предпочтительнее служение делом, а не словом, не так ли?

Едва заметно недовольно поморщившись, Саган пожал плечами.

Когда гости улетели, Скаре собрала мечи в чехол и вместе с Криоль и Рекирой отправилась обратно: леди Сэлли еще днем предложила ей остаться на ночь. Ингире схватила один из мечей и помчалась куда-то вперед, срубая по дороге травы.

Возбуждение угасало, и сквозь него все сильнее проступала боль; вместе с ней возвращались и спутанные мысли.

Обернувшись, чтобы еще раз проводить братьев взглядом, она вдруг увидела третьего Кречета, летевшего в противоположную от замка сторону. Кто-то из Дома следил за играми наследников? Та же Раан, вероятно. Впрочем, неважно.

Вернувшись в свою комнату, Скари вытащила чистый лист. Подумав, набросала карту от замка до Ярмарки, наметила поверх нее маршрут ветра. Возле замка черкнула фигурку человечка внутри четок, рядом с ним — кулон. Задумчиво постучала карандашом по бумаге. Дорисовала на фигурке курточку, как у Эйбрана. Ладно, его рассказ еще проверят. Так или иначе, она в деле — и, святые гарпии, уже не отступится.

Для поддержания боевого духа дорисовав себя верхом на Гренке и со знаменем в руках, а затем, как обычно, добавив случайную закорючку на удачу, она сунула лист под подушку и встала.

Дальше ломать голову смысла не было. Завтра нужно попытаться забрать кулон. Если он еще в Бюро, кипу же бумаг небось придется заполнять, эх — ну почему за него нельзя просто подраться, как нормальные люди? Потом будет видно, что делать дальше — а пока можно переключиться на что-нибудь более приятное.

Скари подошла к зеркалу, невольно глянув на отражение. Во время тренировки кто-то задел ее по носу, так что тот, и без того слегка крючковатый, как у всех хищников, сейчас приобрел еще более впечатляющую горбинку.

Пожав плечами и отодвинув зеркало, она прошла немного по темному узкому коридору. В конце он опускался, так что остаток пути пришлось проделать едва ли не на четвереньках. В конце, осторожно сдвинув вбок деревянную панель, Скари вышла из-за ниши, прятавшейся за массивным книжным шкафом.

Она оказалась в небольшой темной комнате. Большую ее часть занимали книжные шкафы и полки, вперемешку заставленные книгами, черепами и костями. Частично стеллажи стояли даже поперек помещения, так что кровать пряталась в нише между ними.

Комната была пуста, но от окна тянуло легким запахом дыма: Готье курил, в человеческом виде сидя на ближайшем дереве.

Скари молча остановилась у окна, глядя на красный огонек и бледное лицо в кружеве теней от веток. Она тщательно собирала эти картинки-воспоминания: в случае, если все-таки суждено изгнание, помнить нужно все-все…

Легкий ветер зашумел листвой, огонек вспыхнул ярче, и в комнате сильнее потянуло дымком и духами. Скоро Готье почувствовал ее присутствие — обернулся, улыбнулся, погасил сигарету о ствол, сунул мундштук в рукав и влетел в комнату. Не оборачиваясь, он вцепился когтями в рубашку на груди Скари и распахнул крылья в подобии объятий.

Засмеявшись, та отступила к кровати и легла на спину, поглаживая перья и осторожно проводя кончиками пальцев по расправленным на ее груди крыльям. Птица приподняла голову, чуть коснувшись клювом ее щеки, а еще через мгновение на все тело навалилась отрадная тяжесть. Теплые горькие губы коснулись губ.

Луна скрылась; если на мгновение открыть глаза, казалось, что одежда Готье переливами черного тянулась до самого неба, а может, небо и было его одеждой и им самим, и сейчас оно, теплое, гладило ее по щеке, вжималось в тело, и волосы струились сквозь ее пальцы, будто темнота стекала на тело шелком — и все было бы отлично, если бы одно из касаний не заставило Скари невольно вздрогнуть и поморщиться: досталось ей сегодня все-таки крепко.

Готье отстранился.

— М-м?

— Ничего, — она обхватила его за шею, снова притягивая к себе. — Тренировались же.

— Понятно, — вздохнув, он мягко отвел ее руки, поднялся и, щелкнув по лампе, принялся шарить в тумбочке. — Он нарочно, да? Раздевайся.

Выбрав нужную мазь и повернувшись к ней, Готье чуть не выронил флакон:

— Места же живого нет! Что это вы разошлись сегодня?!

Скари чуть пожала плечами:

— Ну куда же без тренировок? Я просто готовлюсь быть хорошей женой. Приносить тебе черепа с войн, бить по морде твоих недругов, вырезать на лбах убитых врагов твое имя…

— …Потакать моему извращению, позволяя себя лечить. — Готье криво усмехнулся, зачерпнув пальцами жидкость и прикоснувшись к ее плечу. — Да?

— Непременно, мой Лорд. — Скари чуть помолчала, ежась под его касаниями. — Кстати, я купила новую книгу Кальфа. На Ярмарке осталась. Потом заберу.

Готье поднял на нее чуть сверкнувшие глаза. Кальф был лучшим из ныне известных врачей, и написал уже несколько революционных трактатов; правда, читать подобные книги для Ворона было все равно что похабные картины держать в общей гостиной. У Готье издания Кальфа были все; об этом знала только Скари.

— Спасибо тебе. Когда у нас будет нормальная супружеская спальня, в которую никто вломиться не сможет, вот там-то и будем настоящими извращениями заниматься — ты наряжаться, я читать медицинские книги. А теперь все, пять минут полежи тихонько, пока впитается. И руки убери от меня, сотрешь же все!

Скари с удовольствием потянулась, глядя, как мазь блестит на синяках. Назвать эту кровать, как и кровать в соседней комнате, просто «удобной» было кощунством — в свое время Готье, постепенно подбирая все новые компоненты, превратил и ее в специальное устройство для понимания счастья на физическом уровне. Скари не дала ему трогать только ту, что стояла в башне — казалось, как-то улучшать ее было все равно, что признать поражение.

О делах говорить не хотелось, однако воспоминания последних сумбурных дней неожиданно срезонировали: по мнению упал балл и слова Сагана, что ее удивили.

— Слушай, Саган как-то упоминал, что ты в морге ночевал, когда тебе семь лет было. Это что, у вас обычай такой для наследника? Я не знала.

— Не, — Готье лег рядом, опираясь о локоть, чуть дернул ее за волосы. — Маленький просто был, не понимал. Да убери ты руки!

— Что не понимал?

— Да ничего особого не было в той ситуации — руки! Просто буря тогда случилась, перевернулась лодка с семьей какой-то. Пауки, что ли. Двое детей там было, близнецов моего возраста. Я раньше никогда таких маленьких мертвых не видел, решил, что им там страшно должно быть — ну и остался на ночь с ними пересидеть. Саган почему-то решил, что это было проверкой воли или чем-то вроде.

— А. Ты ночевал там, чтобы мертвые не боялись?

— Ну да. Сказки им еще читал почти всю ночь. Вспомнить смешно. Жалко, кстати, что ты их не видела. У старших такие узоры на руках интересные были, даже сейчас помню.

Скари приподнялась на локте. Да, уже действительно полегчало.

— У нас есть служанка из Пауков. Что-то не помню у нее никаких узоров.

Готье отпустил ее волосы, провел пальцем по уху:

— Ну, может они тоже по Домам отличаются. Или ранги есть какие-то. А, хотя стоп, один узор у меня остался все-таки. У одного из детенышей браслетик был. Когда их забирали, он развязался, упал с руки. Я тогда подобрал и забыл почти сразу. Лежит где-то… Поищу потом, если хочешь.

— Хочу. Спасибо. Слушай, если завтра кого-то из наших увидишь, скажи, чтобы эту девочку ко мне прислали на Ярмарку. Им же все равно закупаться надо — вот пусть она и приедет.

— Без проблем, — теперь приподнялся и Готье, нажав на плечо и нависнув над ней. — Тебе лучше?

— Да.

Снова выглянула Луна. Он поднял руку, прикоснулся к ее лицу; бледный свет, разделенный на лучи его пальцами, казался струнами странного музыкального инструмента.

Нашарив свою рубашку, Скари вытащила из кармана коробочку, вытряхнула мягкие резинки; отвечая на поцелуй, аккуратно начала надевать их на пальцы — отличная, специально для хищников придуманная штучка, чтобы когти не мешались.

Пальцы сплелись, Готье склонился ниже, и скоро ночь — горячая, жадная, затопила ее с головой; запахи и прикосновения наполняли кровь, смешиваясь внутри и алхимически превращаясь в что-то новое — и в сердце вдруг вспыхнула злость.

_Не отдам его. Не отдам. Не отдам. Хоть из-под земли вырою проклятую железяку, разорву на куски всех, кто встанет на пути, будь то человек или ветер, но не отдам._


	10. 10

— Повторяю еще раз, это недопустимо!!!

Тетка с совершенно непримиримым видом уперлась руками в стойку.

— Но…

— Нет!!!

Скари потерла лоб. Все пошло даже больше наперекосяк, чем она ожидала: мало того, что кулон уже забрали (причем, как сообщила тетка злорадно, буквально через час после сдачи), так еще и назвать имя забравшего она отказалась категорически, несмотря на отчаянные уверения, что срочно нужно уточнить «одну этническую деталь».

— А если…

— Нет!!!

Все-все, лучше притормозить, того гляди эта курица на помощь начнет звать. С некоторым трудом оторвав взгляд от тетради с записанными именами — вот же она, только схватить, что эта слабачка сделает?! — Скари вскинула руки в знак капитуляции и поспешно выскользнула за дверь.

Небо было затянуто серой пеленой, и ветер был холодным и колким, будто наполненным невидимыми снежинками. Отойдя к ограде, Скари оперлась на перила, постукивая по ним когтями и рассеянно глядя на шумевшую внизу реку.

_Жаль, что нельзя посмотреть тетрадь силой, на самом деле, что она мне сделает? Но хорошо, буду пока действовать осторожно, как велел Сафред._

_Ладно. Это еще не проблема. Даже лучше — некто, связанный с мертвым вором и ночным ветром, себя обозначил, теперь его будет гораздо легче поймать. Нужно  только добраться до тетради: там же точно была колонка «Забрал». Если только этот человек собственным именем подписался, конечно. И почерк не подделал. И внешность не сменил перед тем, как туда прийти. Тьфу!_

Скари потрясла головой. Нет, так дело не пойдет. Сначала имя — потом остальное. Порывшись в сумке, Скари вытащила специально купленный утром блокнот на трех замках и задумчиво постучала по чистому листу карандашом.

На запястье от пальцев Сагана наливались лиловые следы. Впрочем, что ж, тренировочые синяки вокруг запястья — лучшие браслеты для хищников.

Почему этот человек пришел за кулоном так быстро? Скари рассеянно нарисовала часы в углу листа. Надо бы узнать, заходил ли он раньше, чтобы спросить об этой вещи, или первая же попытка оказалась удачной.

Шпионил он за ней, что ли? Она дорисовала вокруг часов объектив, как в подзорной трубе. А может, он как-то может чуять местонахождение этой вещи? (Часовая стрелка превратилась в компасную). Все сводилось к тому, что надо самой как-то посмотреть тетрадь, нужно только придумать, как подобраться к этой бешеной.

— Кофе не хотите, госпожа кровожадная? — раздался сзади мягкий голос.

Поспешно захлопнув блокнот, Скари обернулась и обнаружила явно очень довольного жизнью Эйбрана. Учтиво поклонившись, Ловец продолжил:

— Как раз собирался передохнуть от беготни — почему бы не в компании такой свирепой госпожи?

— Уже познакомились с моим престарелым поклонником? — усмехнулась Скари, засовывая блокнот в сумку. Настроение поднялось: к Эйбрану была пара вопросов, так что встреча оказалась очень кстати. Ну, болтовня сумасшедшего деда по поводу «госпожи» — дело десятое: одной сплетней больше, одним меньше. Не привыкать.

— О да. Мы с ним так мило побеседовали, когда я возвращался. Велел напомнить вам про некую собачку.

_Ой, я же на Чапу и не глянула. Хотя какая разница, все равно он просто сумасшедший._

— Ясно, — Скари решительно щелкнула застежкой сумки, поудобнее устроила ремень на плече и лучезарно улыбнулась. — Что ж, злобная госпожа приглашает вас в «Цепную лилию».

Кафе «Цепная лилия» располагалось на самом краю основной вертикали Ярмарки и представляло собой небольшой подвешенный на цепях домик; забираться в него следовало через крышу по веревочной лестнице.

После улицы здесь было очень тепло: на каждом столике располагались крохотная жаровня и около десяти горшков с миниатюрными цветущими деревцами самого разного вида.

Скари села у окна — любимое место, отсюда было видно гораздо больше неба, чем земли, — махнула официантке и повернулась к спутнику.

— Думаю, ваше алиби, — (волшебное слово, даже спина выпрямляется и в глазах появляется присущий мисс Клэнси стальной огонек), — будет проверено в ближайшее время. После этого я верну четки.

Эйбран, с любопытством оглядывавшийся по сторонам, чуть дернул плечом.

— Не стоит. Они все равно были уже слишком длинными и тяжелыми, чтобы продолжать их собирать, — значит, пришло время подарить кому-то. Вам — мне кажется вполне справедливым. И поверьте, это хороший подарок: они приносят удачу в путешествиях. Только вы должны взамен подарить мне бусину или мелкую вещь, неважно что. Новые четки должны начинаться с подарка человека, получившего старые.

Скари опустила взгляд на свою одежду. Никаких бусин по понятным причинам не было, в сумке тоже ничего подходящего. Пуговицу с воротника срезать, что ли? На тех четках ведь были пуговицы?

Заметив ее замешательство, Эйбран махнул рукой:

— Да не спешите. Раз сейчас нет ничего подходящего, значит, еще не время. До моего отъезда, думаю, что-то найдется.

Они ненадолго замолчали. Эйбран скользнул взглядом по синякам на запястьях Скари, оставшихся после вчерашней тренировки, еле заметно вздохнул. Она откинулась на стуле:

— Что ж. Я вот что еще хотела спросить — вы никого не видели той ночью, когда мы встретились? В убийстве вас никто не обвиняет, время не совпадает явно, но кто-то все-таки украл те драгоценности.

Эйбран покачал головой.

— Увы. Долина большая, а я все же был сосредоточен на сборе травы.

Эх. Ну что ж теперь.

— А вы к нам надолго? Если не секрет, просто путешествуете или как?

Высокая томная официантка с густо накрашенными глазами и потрясающе узкой талией принесла им две чашки, черпак и кофейник на ножках, который поставила на жаровню. Когда она отошла, Эйбран, с несколько озадаченным интересом следивший за ее манипуляциями, поднял на Скари глаза и, чуть поколебавшись, ответил:

— Видите ли, моя специализация — привидения. Нужно найти одного заблудшего духа и вернуть его родственникам для решения скучных юридических вопросов. Больше, увы, сказать не могу, неразглашение и все дела, сами понимаете. Кстати, ходят слухи, что у вас в башне тоже есть привидения?

Ну что ты с этими болтунами местными будешь делать?

— Да, — пожав плечами, Скари отставила кофейник с огня, черпаком осторожно разлила напиток по чашкам, с удовольствием вдохнув густой аромат. — Еретики. Старых времен, еще с Забытой войны.

Зеленые глаза Эйбрана вспыхнули любопытством:

— Ого! Простите за возможную бестактность — вам такую компанию нарочно подыскали? Для укрепления духа, что ли?

— Нет, — Скари сорвала с одного из мини-деревьев шероховатый листик и бросила его в чашку, сделала приглашающий жест. — Вы тоже добавьте пару листиков или цветков, они тут специально для этого стоят. Каждое дерево дает свой привкус, вон на горшках написано. А что до призраков — я сама случайно их разбудила, когда осваивалась. Рассказала своим, они даже пригласили Лорда Ильво, он у нас за религию отвечает. Он их посмотрел, послушал и сказал, что жить мне там можно, и даже желательно их будить время от времени. Так они быстрей очистятся. Вред они не причиняют и даже не реагируют ни на кого, только болтают раз за разом одно и то же.

— Хм, — сорвав один листочек, Эйбран задумчиво растер его в пальцах, принюхался, — это они пятого класса, наверное. Буду благодарен, если позволите на них посмотреть. Моего клиента там явно нет, но интересно.

Скари отпила немного (сладковато получилось), добавила еще один мелкий оранжевый цветок, усиливавший горечь.

— Как-нибудь покажу. А кстати, все хотела спросить, для общего развития, так сказать: что-нибудь интересное о ветрах ваш клан знает? Неспроста же такое название? Можете как-то ими управлять?

Эйбран, который теперь с интересом вертел в руках один из горшков, пожал плечами:

— Исключительно на метафизическом уровне. Каждый ребенок, перед тем как начать путешествовать одному, должен приручить какой-то ветер, который будет облегчать его странствия и вести вперед: потому и «Ловцы ветра». А физически нет, управлять не можем. Так-то я даже со сквознячком не справлюсь, — чуть помолчав, он мечтательно улыбнулся и добавил: — И еще легенды о ветрах есть разные. Говорят, они как огромные рыбы в глубине — могут приближаться к реальности, влияя на нее, могут отдаляться. Например, раз уж мы рядом с землями Птиц, вспоминается сказка-пророчество о Демоне Черного ветра и Фениксе. Старая сказка, еще тех времен, когда культ вашей Богини был распространен во всем мире.

Что-то тихо-тихо, словно неуверенно отозвалось в душе на эти слова.

— Занятно. О чем она?

— О некой демонической сущности, враге Богини-Защитницы. Когда это нечто проснется, к Богине вернется Феникс, покинувший ее прежде, и вступит с демоном в бой.

Скари размяла в пальцах очередной бархатистый листик. Глупость. Но любопытная глупость.

— Да… в самом деле больше похоже на сказку, чем на пророчество. Фениксов не бывает, все же это знают. Символические животные. Как пауки или там медведи.

Эйбран усмехнулся:

— Ну, насчет пауков не спорю, мне представить даже страшно, чья больная фантазия таких чудищ породила. Хвала Господину ветров, природа никогда бы до такого не додумалась. А медведи… кто их знает. Может, и были когда-то такие, да вымерли. Судя по тому, как их рисуют, на кошек похожи капельку. В принципе, я понимаю те кланы, которые выдуманными животными называются: в нашем мире если ты не умеешь превращаться в зверя, змею или птицу, за человека тоже с натяжкой считаешься.

— Может быть, — завуалированную колкость Скари предпочла пропустить мимо ушей. — И что, есть оружие против этого ветра?

— Да сам же Феникс, и то не наверняка. Исход этого сражения легенды не предсказывают.

Как будто холодные влажные лапки коснулись загривка. Скари выпрямилась, надменно вскинув горбатый нос. История с демоном-ветром придавала особый оттенок происходящему. Ладно, нужно будет обдумать это позже. Сейчас интересовало еще кое-что – уже не для дела. Так. Для себя.

— Можно мне тоже один бестактный вопрос? Вам не жаль уходить? Все время прощаться?

— Все время знакомиться, я бы сказал, — Эйбран усмехнулся. — А вообще нужно просто научиться быть центром координат. Никогда не быть на окраине карты, но всегда в центре. Это трудно, но мы учимся.

— А если полюбишь кого-то? — Скари выпалила это, не подумав, и тут же раскаялась: мало ли какая у него могла быть история.

Впрочем, кажется, он не обиделся и не расстроился. Только улыбнулся еще шире и пожал плечами:

— Ну, таким я могу только от всей души посочувствовать.

Он снова начал изучать горшочки и поочередно нюхать листья. Скари машинально раскрыла блокнот, нарисовала закрученную витками когтистую субстанцию, схватившую птицу.

Просто на всякий случай нужно будет поискать легенды об этом Черном ветре, или демоне, или кто он там. Вряд ли именно он убил Мирад, но вообще тему всяких злых духов стоит обдумать. Не мог ли вор быть одержимым чем-то подобным? При отсутствии логики в его действиях это казалось не таким уж невозможным. Может, первосвященник был в чем-то и прав.

Ладно, так или иначе, в первую очередь нужно было узнать имя забравшего. И как-то разузнать, что такого выловил скотина Ифарэ: может, кроме кошачьих изумрудов еще что-нибудь интересное было.

В честь прибрежного старичка дорисовав на листе упитанного щенка с косточкой в зубах, Скари откинулась на спинку стула. Интересно, легенды ничего не рассказывали о том, как одолеть Черного демона из бюро находок?

— Послушайте, — обратилась она к Эйбрану. — Кажется, у вас есть прекрасный шанс помочь следствию.

*

Второй раз в бюро Скари вошла, размахивая перед собой только что купленным цветастым платком.

— Я нашла, я нашла! — завопила она прежде, чем тетка успела возмутиться.

Та открыла и закрыла рот. Было видно, что ненормальная посетительница надоела ей до колик, но и возразить было нечего.

— Учти, если опять прибежишь забирать обратно…

— Нет-нет, что вы!

Поджав губы, тетка контрольно просверлила ее взглядом; Скари в ответ еще раз льстиво потрясла платком.

Наконец вожделенная потрепанная тетрадь оказалась перед ней — только вот досада, страница все-таки была уже не та: видно, много вещей принесли с того времени. Ладно, и это предусмотрено — ждем. Под пристальным взглядом Скари принялась очень медленно и старательно выводить свое имя.

— А кстати, — заметила она светски, — как там изумруды, никто не принес в самом деле? Переживаю я за ту леди.

— Не приносили никаких камней. Да пиши ты быстрее!

Скари медленно подняла на нее глаза.

— Простите, но я очень, очень боюсь вылезти за поля! — Вернувшись к каллиграфическим истязаниям, она продолжила: — Мне правда очень жаль, что вас так замучили с тем кулоном. Тот человек, что его забрал, еще и раньше ведь приходил, спрашивал о нем?

— Не мучил меня с ним никто, кроме тебя. Пришел первый раз и забрал, вот и все.

Значит, мужчина. На мысленной картинке ярче стали линии бинокля и компаса: либо точно следил, либо может определять местонахождение вещи.

Она успела добраться уже до буквы «а», как с улицы раздался дикий грохот; подскочив от неожиданности, тетка подбежала к окну. Отлично, вот и Эйбран с железками.

Хватило нескольких секунд: предыдущая страница — нет, перед ней — ага, вот собственное имя, имя рядом — Ифарэ. Что?!

Скари поспешно вернулась на законную страницу — за мгновение до того, как оказаться под прожигающим взглядом. Чинно дописала имя (хвостик «и» ювелирно остановился как раз на поле) размашисто подписалась и, задумчиво помахивая платком, отправилась к выходу.

— Да платок же ты оставь!!!

 _Ну и ладно, по крайней мере, мы взаимно будем видеть друг друга в кошмарах._ _Но Ифарэ — вот же гад! Интересно, как он пронюхал вообще об этой вещи. Или кто-то подсказал? Тот человек, к кому вор ехал сюда? Или к самому Ифарэ он и ехал? Может тогда, ночью, он сам прекрасно знал, что ищет в воде?_

Оказавшись за дверью, Скари нашла глазами Эйбрана, чуть кивнула — мол, спасибо, все отлично. Он подмигнул и тут же растворился в толпе.

Глубоко вдохнув холодный воздух, Скари подошла к ограде.

_Ифарэ, вот же сволочь! Ну да ладно, тем проще будет дело. Интересно, что это он тут затеял. Если учитывать явное присутствие Змей в этой истории — может ли он быть вовлечен в серьезный заговор против Птиц? Так или иначе, сегодня должен прилететь Сафред, нужно ему рассказать. То-то он обрадуется. До этого стоит еще что-нибудь разузнать, чтобы полней информацию предоставить._

_Его соседке же еще новый вариант свиньи нужен? Вот и отлично — быстро сделать несколько эскизов свинских, вроде как на выбор, потом туда и посплетничать немного. Так или иначе — процесс пошел!_

Оглядевшись в поисках места, где можно было бы расположиться с бумагами, Скари зацепилась взглядом за мелькнувшее в толпе знакомое личико Кошки. Та медленно и нерешительно подошла к дверям бюро, постояла и направилась обратно. Бедняга.

Скари подошла к ней.

— Симона, все мы люди. Ну что камни, не нашлись?

Та мигом нахохлилась; кажется, она так и не решила, считать ли Скари врагом или другом.

— Нет. Я не застала того человека, — она мгновение помедлила, потом, как будто немного смягчившись, добавила: — но может, вы и правы. Говорят, он правда что-то нашел.

— Я думаю, вам нужно быть осторожной. Наши драгоценности опять украли, и сама владелица погибла.

Кошка подергала себя за рыжую прядь, потеребила поясок платья.

— Вот как? Они так сильно кому-то были нужны?

Неопределенно пожав плечами, Скари добавила:

— Ладно. В любом случае, подождите немного. Скоро мы с этим типом разберемся. Может, подойдете вечером? Если вспомните что-то полезное, разберемся быстрее. Я живу в «Тарелках», знаете такое место?

— Нет, но найду. Тут одна девушка тоже спрашивала. Паучиха вроде бы.

—Да? — Скари насторожилась: не ее ли служанка пожаловала? — А далеко она отошла?

— Да вон, на зеленой лестнице.

Определенно, день становился все удачнее.

Правда, за служанкой пришлось немного погоняться — она уже была довольно далеко и явно направлялась в Тарелки, где, видимо, ей велели дожидаться хозяйку. Маневрируя в пестрой шумной толпе, Скари старалась не выпускать худенькую фигурку из глаз и наконец настигла ее возле очередной хитровыкрученной лестницы.

— О, госпожа! — та явно очень обрадовалась, что не придется продолжать подъем: все-таки для многих Ярмарка была еще тем испытанием, вон как запястья трет, бедная. — Вы хотели меня видеть?

— Да, — Скари потянула ее за рукав. — Пойдем, присядем где-то, поговорим.

До Тарелок было далеко, да и девчушка явно устала, так что они прошли в ближайшее заведение. Оно оказалось с идеально белым интерьером и резными облачками, установленными на разной высоте. Впрочем, однообразие цвета разбавляли пламенно-рыжее семейство лис, расположившееся в другом углу.

Как выяснилось, подавали здесь одни только молочные коктейли; сев и заказав два, Скари пристально посмотрела на девушку. Кажется, что-то неуловимо изменилось в ней — не то во взгляде, не то в осанке — с другой стороны, той ночью они все были странные.

— Вы хотели меня видеть? Меня зовут Инотта, кстати.

— Очень приятно, Инотта. — Скари вытащила чистый лист и карандаш. — Ничего, если я буду рисовать? А то заказ, гм, надо сдать один. А звала вот зачем: я очень интересуюсь разными орнаментами. Может, энциклопедию напишу когда-нибудь. Так вот, мне рассказывали, что видели людей, вроде бы вашего клана, с какими-то интересными узорами на руках. У вас есть такие традиции или это было просто случайное украшение?

Девчушка просияла — видимо, это была их гордость.

— О да, такие татуировки обычно наносят Истинные! Это наши мастера, которые умеют сплетать.

Повисла пауза; Инотта сияюще смотрела на Скари, кажется, в уверенности, что самое важное уже сказано. Та, прекратив сражение со свинской мимикой, подняла глаза.

— Сплетать что?

В кафе зашли две элегантные пожилые женщины в дорожных плащах, расположились неподалеку.

— Ну… — девушка странно дернула кистью, как будто не была уверена, что имеет право на более размашистое движение. — Разные вещи. Знаете, как ловцы снов, например? Вот ниточка и сила, которая дурные сны не пропускает, и нужно сплести их вместе.

На листе появился ловец снов, через который несся поток листьев. Ловцы-снов-ловцы-ветров… Чувство было, как в детстве, когда водишь в прятках, и даже не слух, не нюх, а что-то неуловимое подсказывает: в этой комнате кто-то спрятался. Кажется, в этом разговоре притаилось что-то даже большее, чем она ожидала.

— Занятно. А насколько разные вещи? Можно ли вплести в вещь какую-то стихию, например? Ну там воду? Или ветер?

Инотта смущенно поерзала:

— Ну… Стихию разве что кто-то из очень сильных мастеров, таких мало. У меня есть тетка Истинная, но она умеет разве что в шарфики удачу вплетать. Впрочем, я думаю, она немного больше знает об этом деле. Просто, извините, я в это не очень влезали пока, я так, только краешком знаю пока.

Охотничий азарт звенел все громче, уже заставлял ерзать; это оно, близко, близко, это нужный след. На очередной свинке появился кокетливый шарфик, развевающийся на ветру; Скари безмятежно улыбнулась.

— Здорово. Не скажешь, как к твоей тетке добраться? Это далеко? Мне нужен шарфик. Срочно.

Энтузиазм девушки как рукой сняло.

— Ой. Понимаете, моя тетя не очень гостей любит, даже заказы передает на продажу через одного человека, сама новых людей старается как можно реже видеть.

На несколько секунд повисла пауза. В дверь проскользнул высокий белокурый юноша с здоровенную сумкой, оглянувшись, направился к старым женщинам —кажется, начал уговаривать что-то купить.

Пока Скари лихорадочно пыталась придумать, чем бы подкупить девушку, Инотта, видимо, думала о чем-то своем; наконец она пробормотала еле слышно:

— Простите, что так. И я хотела вам сказать, спасибо за тот портрет, госпожа. Я не знала, что у меня такие губы красивые и вообще…

Подняв голову, несколько мгновений Скари смотрела на нее остекленевшими глазами.

_Какой еще портрет? Я уже во сне начала рисовать клановые портреты, что ли? Интересный вариант лунатизма, но… Стоп, или она о той несчастной почеркушке, набросанной под утро от нечего делать?_

— Я все время смотрю на него. Знаете, я раньше только на глаза свои обращала внимание, а тут вдруг. И все мне начали говорить тоже, что похорошела… — Выдохнув, Инотта вскинула на нее глаза — кажется, решилась. — Знаете, я напишу наверное все же тете, чтобы она вас приняла.

Сбоку послышалось дикое рычание: видимо, одной из пожилых леди не понравилось навязчивое внимание продавца и, превратившись в огромную белую Тигрицу, она замахнулась на него когтистой лапой. Бедняга аж на пол упал, подскочил, и под хохот лисят бросился к выходу.

Скари, посмеиваясь, коротко склонила голову.

— Спасибо. Я постараюсь не слишком ее донимать. Выбери еще коктейль, я угощаю.


	11. 11

И Скари, и выводок свинских эскизов, один другого игривей, были встречены с энтузиазмом.

—Вот это прямо да, аж сердце радуется, ты все это время ими занималась, да? Ну оно того стоило, вот теперь чувствуется, что с душой подход, да.

— Ну да. Я это. Осознала. Так вы выберите, по какому эскизу дальше делать…

Пока женщина еще раз просматривала наброски, Скари словно невзначай огляделась по сторонам и тут же скривилась: на двери Ифарэ криво висела табличка «Закрыто».

— А что, сосед ваш так и гуляет?

Женщина только дернула плечом, перебирая листы:

— Смылся куда-то по делам в тот же день, как ты приходила. Вообще-то странно, должен был уже вернуться. Ну мало ли, может дела у человека. Там Кошка какая-то то тоже его искала, не застала, такая расстроенная, бедняжка...

_Ай-ай. Забрал кулон и удрал с концами? И где его теперь искать? И как он связан со Змеями?_

—Хотя завтра вернется, я думаю: должен приехать поставщик, а они дружат к тому же, он его приезды никогда не пропускает.

— А друг его из Змей, кажется? — осведомилась Скари беззаботно; выдохнув, рискнула наудачу: — Я вроде бы как-то видела, как они разговаривали…

— Друг не, из Белок. А Змей тут один заходил, ага, может, тоже по делам общались, я видала, как он через заднюю дверь прошмыгнул, черный такой, а он явно ждал, потому что открыл, а я случайно с той стороны видела. Он на меня еще глянул злобно так, можно подумать, я нарочно подсматривала!

 _Вот и Зме_ _й_ _нарисовал_ _ся_ _. Слаааавно._

— Бывают же люди, — Скари пожала плечами. — Так что, какую свинку выбираете? Вот эту особенно рекомендую, в игривости отражена поздняя эпоха Зеленого века. Такой, видите, изгиб брови характерный, что вкупе с положением пятачка символизирует эфемерность человеческого…

Ширококрылая Птица описала над ними круг, приземлилась неподалеку и обернулась Сафредом. Он чуть кивнул, явно предлагая Скари договорить. Быстро сунув в сумку выбранный наконец эскиз, она подошла к нему. Сафред приветственно кивнул, щуря глаз.

— Все мы люди, Скари. Ты забрала кулон? Кромеч того, я бы хотел, как договаривались, получить список свидетелей и узнать, где живет тот везучий ночной рыбак.

— Ифарэ — да тут, собственно. Вон его лавочка, ушел он только, замок висит пока. Список я уже написала, — пошарив в сумке, она достала листок. — Если хотите, можем пройти в Тарелки, с моей подругой познакомитесь, она со мной как раз была почти все время.

В баре было уже полно народу. Некоторые взглянули на них с простым любопытством, другие — настороженно, будто пытаясь предугадать, насколько опасные последствия повлечет за собой смерть высокородной Птицы рядом с Ярмаркой.

У окна с какой-то книгой устроился Эйбран — ах да, он же тоже собирался останавливаться именно здесь. Увидев, что Скари не одна, он только кивнул ей и снова погрузился в чтение.

Здесь оказалась и Раан в компании нескольких женщин из Коршунов, Луней и Скоп — подруг, вероятно. Он встала, чуть поклонилась Скари, вежливо кивнула Сафреду. Тот остановился рядом с ней.

— Господин Саган сказал, что вы сможете помочь мне с архивом. Нужна информация о госпоже Сефир и ее изобретениях, и я был бы...

Скари тем временем заглянула на кухню, нашла взглядом Требор, натиравшую листьями сочащийся кровью кусок мяса:

— Слушай, можешь поговорить с одним нашим? Он там делом занимается с украшениями Мирад, ну а теперь и смертью самой Мирад, собственно.

— Тю, я-то ему зачем? Я видела то же, что и ты. Вот, попробуй кусочек замаринованный. Хотя мне не жалко, могу еще раз пересказать. Ну что, вкусно? Кровь вытри с щеки. Можете посидеть на балконе. Я минут через двадцать подойду, поболтаем. Возьми вот вазочку с мясом, покорми пока человека.

Скари провела Сафреда на небольшой балкон «для своих» с видом на ближайшие горы, реку и темный лес Воронов. Там, пока Требор была занята, она быстро рассказала о странностях Ифаре, о забранном им кулоне и о Паучихе (мало ли, кто и как сплел тот странный вонючий ветер). Сафред нахмурился, сощурил левый глаз, когтем прихватил из вазочки кусочек сырого мяса.

— Я мог бы отправить к этой Паучихе кого-то из своих людей, — наконец заметил он, прожевав и задумчиво рассматривая свой коготь (на самом деле «его людей» была всего пара человек и оба прекрасно это понимали), — но поезжай лучше ты. Я достану тебе разрешение на выезд, если что, скажу, что сам отпустил. Я пока постараюсь выследить этого типа. Или пошлю кого-нибудь. Кстати, передай мою благодарность Сагану: в ближайшие дни я подойду по поводу документов о Сефир и Цветке. В самом Шиене все равно никто ничего не видел и не слышал, уцепиться не за что, а совпадение с пропажей и управляемым ветром в самом деле тревожное. Но все-таки, к чему здесь эти проклятые изумруды?

В дверь кто-то осторожно поскребся; через секунду из-за нее выглянула несчастная рыжая Кошка.

— Мне сказали, что к вам подойти. Я та, что с пропавшими изумрудами.

Симона выглядела уже не столько сердитой или испуганной, сколько просто усталой. Под ее глазами лежали темные круги; даже рыжая коса казалось потускневшей и ржавой.

Сафред обрадованно насторожился, будто при виде добычи.

— Да-да. Заходите? Что-то еще случилось?

Кошка присела, настороженно глядя на него.

— Ничего, — буркнула она. — Этот человек куда-то уехал, и я не могу даже попросить выкупить у него эти камни. Я не знаю, что делать. Все. Со мной — все. Моя хозяйка — Львица, она убьет меня! Сделайте что-то, это почти что ваши земли!

— Здесь что-то сложнее обычной кражи, или воры слишком рьяные, — отозвался Сафред. — Вам, наверное, моя помощница сказала, что масштаб событий оказался серьезнее, чем казалось сначала. Бывшая владелица получила украшения назад ненадолго, и теперь она мертва. Не советую пока проявлять инициативу, никто не знает, с чем вы можете столкнуться. Впрочем, если этот человек вернется, можете после согласования с нами предложить ему выкуп: так мы сможем узнать что-то важное и помочь вам тоже.

— Говорят, он завтра должен вернуться. Есть небольшая надежда, что он так и сделает, если еще не догадался, что его разоблачили. Если хотите, встретимся, сходим к нему вместе, — добавила Скари.

Симона лишь с усталым раздражением передернула плечами; она повернулась к двери, явно намереваясь уйти, но та распахнулась ей навстречу, чуть не ударив по лицу.

Требор ослепительно улыбнулась Сафреду:

— Привет. Хотели меня видеть?

Сафред, очевидно, и до этого был наслышан о ее внешности, но глаза у него все же немного расширились. Явно неожиданно для себя он встал, не отводя глаз от механической руки.

— Да, — он быстро покосился на Симону. — Сожалею, что в этот раз ничем не смогли помочь. В любом случае продолжайте держать нас в курсе и подходите завтра, да. Мы поможем.

Симона приложила руку к волосам, поправляя прическу.

— Не сомневаюсь, что поможете, — откликнулась она с сарказмом. — Ладно, пойду писать завещание. Она Львица, она убьет меня!

Через мгновение балкон овеял прохладный ветерок. Требор хмыкнула, плюхнулась на стул:

— Итак?

Небо, наконец очистившееся от туч, с каждой минутой становилось все темнее.

Скари, почти не вслушиваясь в дальнейший пересказ, призадумалась, машинально вытащила и раскрыла свой блокнот.

Судя по всему, Ифарэ был лишь одним из врагов (детский карикатурный рисунок человека с бородкой, за ним — серые змееподобные извивающиеся тени). Для одного человека масштаб великоват, если предположить, что дело идет о странной атаке на Птиц — и с помощью управляемого ветра, и возможно, в дальнейшем украденного Цветка. Хотя кто его знает — может, сумасшедший одиночка? Серые тени справа исчезли под теркой, зато рядом появилось тот жуткий восьминогий зверь, которого Пауки считали своим тотемом. От него протянулась стрелка к женской фигурке c обвивавшим ее шею не то то змеем, не то шарфом. Умение Пауков вплетать что-то в нечто— это определенно стоит обдумать.

_Если кто-то с помощью кулона управлял ветром, который убил Мирад, он должен был заранее выбрать место, в котором она разобьется, и ждать там, чтобы забрать украшения. Трудно поверить, что такая магия идет в дело ради цацок. Это странно, это кажется кусками разных историй - или подготовка к нападению с помощью украденного Цветка, или сбор побрякушек. Не могли же забрать Цветок для того, чтобы удобнее было потом владельцев изумрудов грабить?_

_Вероятно, Мирад убил тот, к кому ехал вор, Ифаре или другой их сообщник. Но все же, зачем именно на Ярмарке было назначать встречу, то есть почти под носом у обворованных? И почему вора отравили? Это была ссора в их лагере или он и замешанные в деле Змеи вместе с Ифаре изначально были по разные стороны?_

Силуэт Ворона вдруг мелькнул у балкона и влетел явно в ее комнату, располагавшуюся по соседству. Скари поднялась, взглянув на Сафреда.

— Я еще нужна?

— М? — он сосредоточнно записывал что-то в собственном блокноте, время от времени поглядывая то на Требор, то, почти благоговейно, на ее руку. — Можете идти. И да, постарайтесь поскорее съездить к той женщине.

* * *

В комнате (вероятно, в качестве приза за успешный день) уже ждал Готье, умостивший на кровати уютное гнездо из одеял и развалившийся там с новой книгой Кальфа и коробкой сладостей. Он вскинул голову:

— Ну наконец, где тебя носило? Бегом сюда и ложись.

На рабочем столе Скари обнаружилась эпичная в своем уродстве статуэтка: страдающая сколиозом и пучеглазием придурковато-веселая болонка, то есть Уродская Чапа во всем великолепии.

— Вот предатель!

Готье только хмыкнул. Демонстративно медленно повесив на стул сумку, Скари вытащила из нее несколько листов с зарисовками и начала так же медленно их раскладывать.

— Бегом. Сюда.

В этот момент, однако, она заметила на столе узкую кожаную полоску с оранжевым орнаментом. Простой, но интересный узор: волнистая линия с небольшими шипами на каждом изгибе, перечеркнутые спирали в каждом углублении.

— А это что?

—Тот браслет, о котором я рассказывал. Ну, который в детстве подобрал с паучонка. Нашел его все-таки, среди игрушек покопался.

Скари осторожно взяла браслетик в руки, с любопытством его оглядела. Интересно, это просто украшение или в него что-то было вплетено? Не зря ведь взрослые в погибшем семействе Настоящими были или как там.

Первым желанием было срисовать узор, даром что это явно подарок, однако тут терпение Готье иссякло: он быстро подошел, обхватил ее поперек тела и затащил в кровать; опрокинув на спину, задрал рубашку по грудь и, придерживая под ребрами ладонью, уткнулся в книгу.

—Так, ага… — пальцы надавили чуть ниже ребер, что-то осторожно прощупывая. — Так…

Ну понятно, теперь это надолго. Стандартная реакция на новую медицинскую книгу. Скари прикрыла глаза — в общем и это было очень приятно. Еще некоторое время, что-то сверяя с разными местами книги, Готье то нажимал в разных местах на ее живот, то зачем-то проверял пульс; потом, перевернув ее лицом вниз, начал прощупывать позвоночник.

Потом он снова уткнулся в книгу; Скари начала дремать. Сложно было сказать, сколько прошло времени. Она то просыпалась от легких прикосновений, то снова погружалась в дремоту.

Постепенно, однако, интерес Готье сместился на что-то более приземленное; однако когда он наконец совершенно ненаучно прикоснулся губами к ее лопатке (хотя, может, это Кальф немного сменил тематику книг), снаружи раздался такой яростный, пронзительный, утробный вой ветра, что оба, подскочив, бросились к окну.

На этот раз порыв не ударил по Ярмарке, прошел стороной, но Скари не сомневалась, что это был именно тот ветер — и доносившееся подвывание, и запах гнили были знакомы.

— Он может убить еще кого-то,— отвернувшись от окна, она одернула рубашку, схватила сумку, почти бегом направившись к двери, — нужно проверить!

Черная тень метнулась мимо нее, задев крылом волосы. Обернувшись, Готье прижался спиной к двери.

— Кто «он»? Что происходит?

— Я думаю, это тот ветер, который убил Мирад. В смысле, осознанно. И это он, точно он! — Она махнула в сторону окна, вновь грохнувшего рамой. — Если там кто-то новый, может, успеем спасти!

—Ты рехнулась туда лезть?! Это опасно!

Скари выдохнула.

—Ты не подумал, что ваш-то Дом к Ярмарке ближе всех? У кого самые большие шансы в поток попасть, а?

Глаза Готье вмиг округлились, однако ответить он не успел, поскольку дверь распахнулась, чуть не опрокинув его спиной вперед на Эйбрана. Ловец боком проскользнул в комнату, взглянул на Скари:

— Что тут происходит?

— А это еще кто такой?!

— Я услышал, что на тебя мужик какой-то орет…

— Да пропустите меня наконец!

— А что случилось, куда бежим?

Продолжая шумно выяснять отношения, они втроем вылетели из Тарелок, и Скари бросилась к ближайшей лестнице. Прошло уже много времени, Сафред, видимо, давно улетел, к нему не обратишься. Готье, кажется, собирался слететь вниз, но она вцепилась в его рукав:  
  
— Не вздумай лететь, с ума сошел! Тот ветер рядом! Пешком или жди!

С топотом они промчались по небольшому пружинящему мостику; еще лестница, узкий балкон-переход до другой… Местные были явно встревожены. Где-то далеко началась гроза; от частых далеких вспышек молнии лица казались мертвенно-бледными. Незнакомая старуха с ужасом взглянула на Готье, и Скари расслышала за спиной жалобное:

— Кто умер?!

Враг-ветер сюда не доходил, но обычный, ледяной, пронизывал насквозь. Спуск Скари запомнила смутно: холодный металл пожарных лестниц под руками, пробежка по чему-то жесткому, по пружинящему, по шаткому, время от времени вспышки молний…

Наконец они добрались до реки. Скари бросила взгляд на «Шутку», и они с Готье тут же нервно переглянулись: нет, сегодня не вариант. По счастью, от упоминания о «своих» проняло и его:

— Где тут прокат?

Они бегом миновали еще пару десятков метров и Скари лихорадочно принялась осматривать доки-стеллажи:

— Что, с парусами что-то возьмем? На веслах точно не успеем…

— Я моторными управлять умею,— отозвался Эйбран.

_Благослови Белокрылая любопытство этого клана, как же вовремя он за нами увязался!_

Хотя основной поток ветра шел по суше параллельно течению, над рекой он тоже был довольно сильным; по счастью, вел Эйбран отлично. Завывание здесь едва ли не перебивало грохот лодки, а стоило им приблизиться к берегу, как гнилая резкая вонь стала совсем уж отчетливой, даже Готье поморщился.

На моторных лодках Скари еще не приходилось плавать, и сейчас скорость откликнулась сумасшедшим восторгом — даже перегонки с невидимым чудовищем вдруг показались хоть и смертельно опасной, но оттого еще более азартной игрой.

Грозовые тучи опустились ниже верхушек гор, клубились, и бурная река казалась их взбесившимся отражением. Ветер сломал небольшое дерево, росшее на склоне, и оно рухнуло в воду впереди, подняв изрядную волну — по счастью, Эйбран легко увел лодку от удара, только брызгами окатило.

Скари выдохнула. Не то что некоторые, мост объехать не могут.

Так, ежась от холода, оглушенные плеском воды, ревом лодки и воем ветра, они мчались все дальше, и Скари впоследствии не могла бы точно сказать, как долго — несколько минут или около часа. Скоро, однако, поток начал отклоняться от линии берега, уходил вбок, в небольшую долину между гор; причалив, они рысью последовали за ним.

Эйбран достал фонарик, и его тут же отобрала Скари. В луче света стал виден основной поток ветра: будто четко очерченная, постепенно сужающаяся труба, несущая листья и мелкую пыль. Вонь тут была сильнее.

Бежать уже не получалось, надсадно воющий ветер чуть не сбивал с ног, и им приходилось держаться друг за друга, чтобы не упасть. Тем не менее, скоро они подобрались к вертикальному подножию одной скалы. Воздушная «труба» тут уходила вверх, образуя небольшую петлю и замыкаясь в кольцо — сухие листья плясали там в бешеном водовороте. С колотящимся сердцем Скари просветила фонариком место «кольца» — и при виде темного, влажно поблескивающего пятна рот наполнился металлической горечью. Когти в ладони — и почти не дыша она просветила ниже.

Ветер рвал перья мертвой дикой птицы, видно, случайно попавшей в поток.

Волна облегчения затопила все тело, но расслабляться было некогда, время кончалось: основной поток сузился меньше чем до метра, темнея прямо на глазах, и боковой ветер водоворотом толкал их компанию в центр, с яростным воем рвал одежду и волосы, так что им приходилось изо всех сил упираться в землю.

— Он близко, он уже поймал! Нужно как-то перехватить! — чтобы ее услышали, Скари приходилось кричать изо всех сил.

— Как?! — отозвался Готье. — Мы не дотянемся, да и…

— Сачок! — завопил Эйбран.

— Что?!

— Сачок! Вон деревья, можем из длинных палок сделать сачок!

— А сеть?

— Одежда!

— Порвет же через секунду!

— Тогда подушку из веток!

…Потом мысли и ощущения смешались, как краски на скомканном листе. Они впопыхах выбрали какое-то деревце, и, отчаянно упираясь ногами в землю, и скользя от ветра, как-то все же сломали его; прижимая ствол коленями к земле, сбросили в себя всю верхнюю одежду (ветер ударил по голой коже колючей плетью) и примотали ее к кроне так, чтобы ветки пружинили изнутри; наконец, чуть не на четвереньках подобравшись к потоку, подсунули ее в то место, куда должен был быть направлен удар. В лицо лезли свои и чужие волосы; они втроем невольно прижимались друг к другу, удерживая «сачок».

Скари до рези в глазах всматривалась в несущийся к ним поток — и наконец среди листьев и мусора в очередной вспышке молнии мелькнуло черное пятнышко.

— Вот она!  
  
— Где? — одновременно отозвались Готье и Эйбран.

Снова показалась птица, отчаянно и бессильно барахтавшаяся внутри «трубы».

— Готовьтесь, сейчас!

Казалось, ветер вбивал слова обратно в горло; он уплотнился еще сильнее, превратившись в узкий горизонтальный смерч — и наконец по самодельной подушке ударило небольшое тельце. Сорока? Кажется, птица потеряла сознание, но повисла на одной лапке, зацепившись когтем за ткань: сейчас ее скорей вдавливало в пружинистую «подушку», чем сносило в сторону.

—Тащим!!!

Они начали подтаскивать крону к себе. Ветер суетливо зазмеился, будто чувствуя, что жертва совсем близко, но почему-то не мертва, однако он слабел: видимо, силы были рассчитаны на один удар. Еще немного усилий, еще немного ободранной на ладонях кожи — и они сгрудились над птичьим тельцем, пытаясь закрыть его собой.

Сорока распахнула глаза: послышался пронзительный крик, переходящий в человеческий стон — и под ними оказалась незнакомая девушка с разбитым, уже опухавшим лицом, неестественно вывернутой рукой и совершенно обезумевшими глазами. Мгновение — и она увидела над собой троих полуголых людей, видимо, сюда ее и притащивших.

Отчаянно рыдая, она пыталась не то отползти, не то оттолкнуть протянутые к ней ладони здоровой рукой — сломанная бессильно повисла плетью — пока Скари, схватив ее за здоровое плечо, не заорала на спутников:

— Вон отсюда!!!

Готье и Эйбран шарахнулись в сторону, тут же растворившись в темноте. Девушка же, оставшись наедине с одним человеком, постепенно все же начала успокаиваться и затихать, и скоро сама вцепилась в Скари здоровой рукой.

— Тихо, тихо. Это не мы тебя сюда притащили, это ветер, его больше нет, ушел, все, ушел. Ты же не местная, да?

Девушка с трудом разлепила губы.

— Да, мы первый раз приехали... на звезды смотреть. 

Ладно, может, она не узнает Готье в лицо: Дом чужой и вообще.

— Вот и хорошо. Сейчас один человек подойдет, он поможет тебе, он, — (Скари мысленно махнула рукой: кто сейчас разбираться будет), — он врач, хороший врач, слышишь?

Она оглянулась в темноту, чтобы позвать Готье, и здесь до нее дошло. Любая Птица знает, что Вороны не лечат, бедняга только испугается окончательно, решит, что уже умерла.

— Хорошо, сейчас я его приведу. Держись, мы поможем.

Встав, Скари быстро отошла в темноту. Ее спутники уже успели одеться; она окинула их критическим взглядом, дернула Готье за рукав.

— Так, вы одного роста примерно, давайте, переоденьтесь, не пугайте девочку.

Уговаривать его долго не пришлось. Мгновение поколебавшись и махнув рукой, он быстро переоделся в одежду Эйбрана и чуть не бегом вернулся к девушке; чуть помедлил, будто примериваясь к новой роли, и наконец, заворковав что-то утешительное, осторожно прикоснулся к ее плечу.

Потом под его указания Скари и Эйбран спешно разожгли костер, натаскали воду из реки и нагрели ее в найденной на лодке банке. Скари, не удержавшись, один раз даже перекувыркнулась от счастья: они победили, значит, враг был отнюдь не всемогущий. Хуже Сороке не становилось: похоже, ее травмы были скорее страшными, чем опасными,— и скоро нервная суета стала стихать. Жаль только, что ни кулона, ни его хозяина обыск не выявил — если кто-то здесь был, он легко мог убежать при их приближении.

Через некоторое время Эйбран в очередной раз пошел за водой. Скари сидела рядом с Готье, наблюдая, как он что-то поправляет в перевязках. Ветер практически стих, только чуть колыхал травы. Луна все выше поднималась над скалами, и ее лучи кое-где пробивались между облаков.

Готье вдруг склонился ниже, прищурился, потом осторожно приподнял руку Сороки и, оглянувшись на Скари, шепнул:

— Смотри.

На пальцах девушки было несколько колец: в основном черных и белых, как Сороке и положено, но одно было с зеленым камешком. Скари быстро склонилась ниже. Она не была ювелиром, чтобы точно понять, был ли это изумруд, но камень определенно был зеленым и странно поблескивал.

Сама Сорока, приподняв голову, встревоженно смотрела на них.

— Что-то не так?

Скари постаралась как можно беззаботнее ей улыбнуться.

— Скажите, а где вы взяли это колечко? С зеленым камнем?

— Купила вчера в одной женщины. Мы гуляли недалеко от Ярмарки, она предложила сувениры, и так дешево все, даром почти. Я такое вообще-то не ношу, но она уговорила.

— Да? Что за женщина? Можете ее описать?

— Пышненькая, средних лет такая. Одежда очень уж цветастая, она плотно в нее была укутана.

Азарт стучал в висках, горел на кончиках пальцев. Скари улыбнулась:

— Возможно, это не имеет особого значения, но если можно, я заберу это кольцо. Я отдам деньги, но возьму его, ладно?

Та кивнула и Скари осторожно сняла кольцо с ее пальца.

_Почти даром продавали, даже уговаривали? Так может быть, изумруды в гарнитуре Мирад были не целью, а орудием убийства? Может, ветер может поймать только тех, у кого подобные камни есть?_

От берега послышались громкие возбужденные голоса. Скари вскочила на ноги: кто это был? Враги, которые рассчитывали забрать тело, или на что они там рассчитывали?

Готье тоже настороженно вскинул голову, быстро встал. Интересно, если Сорока перекинется, он сможет унести ее в когтях? Скари резко взглянула на девушку:

— В птицу сейчас сможешь?

Та отрицательно покачала головой; ее глаза расширились от ужаса.

Стиснув зубы, Скари подхватила какую-то палку, которая выглядела покрепче (бред, но для начала хоть что-то), краем глаза взглянула на Готье. Интересно, какие шансы заставить его улететь, если это враги? По глазам видно — шансов нету.

Чужаки быстро приближались; судя по голосам, Эйбран был среди них, и, кажется, он был спокоен. Это хорошо — если только он сам не предатель, конечно.

Первым на освещенное место вбежал юноша в черно-белой одежде Дома Сороки, и Скари молча опустила свое импровизированное оружие: если бы не заплывшее от удара лицо девушки, они были бы похожи как две капли воды. Парень огляделся, увидел раненую и на мгновение его лицо исказилось от ужаса:

— О, Стелла…

Готье молча отошел, и скоро над девушкой сгрудилось человек шесть незнакомых Птиц. Впрочем, и Скари с Готье явно никто не узнал: живущие вне столицы чаще всего знали в лица только правителей разных Домов, но не их детей.

Скари молча смотрела на них. Сердце колотилось, кажется, даже сильнее и мучительнее, чем минуту назад, и колени вдруг стали предательски слабыми. Во что она вообще ввязалась? Сколько человек замешано в этой игре? Ладно…

Выбрав стоявшую с краю девушку-Зимородка, она за локоть отвела ее чуть в сторону, и, постаравшись забыть о своей ободранной и грязной одежде, твердо сказала:

— Все мы люди. Мы расследуем это дело — пожалуйста, без вопросов. Теперь расскажите, что у вас случилось.

— О, — девушка обхватила себя руками, — это была ужасно! Мы все живем в Вальдресе, компанией приехали Звезды смотреть, вот домой собирались плыть. На берегу стояли, сначала ветер такой странный был, как будто струйками: тут есть, через полметра уже нету, и много таких струек. Вверху, правда, сильный был, это чувствовалось. Но нам смешно сначала было, мы думали, что это местное, что так и надо. Стелла взлетела невысоко, кувыркаться начала среди них, мы еще смеялись — а потом ее просто втащило в тот верхний поток, буря за секунды поднялась! Мы перепугались, хотели за ней лететь, но Рест сказал, что опасно, мы рядом старались плыть, не успевали, а потом еще и ветер стих, и непонятно было, куда дальше, в потом вашего друга увидели на берегу, спросили, не видел ли он, и вот.

— Ясно. Она купила колечко у какой-то женщины?

— Да, та в платке была ярко-красном с цветами желтыми, — на мгновение поколебавшись, девушка добавила: — Ну, вроде женщина. На внешность я как-то не обратила внимания, извините.

_Ясно, кто угодно мог переодеться._

— Кто-то еще что-то у нее покупал? Там еще были вещи с зелеными камнями?

— Д-да, у меня кулон. А что, это из-за них? Я отдам! — девушка быстро, чуть ли не с ужасом сорвала с шеи цепочку с небольшой подвеской в виде серебристого листика с камнем, позвала курносую брюнетку из их группы: «Санди, отдай сережки новые, с ними что-то не то!».

Близнец Сороки поднял голову, умоляюще взглянул на Готье:

— А еще нужно что-то здесь, или можно уже в больницу ее везти? Шиен совсем рядом.

Скари насторожилась: тетка-Паучиха жила в маленьком поселении прямо за этим городом. Что, рискнуть съездить сейчас, чтобы не возвращаться с полдороги, а потом стрелой обратно? Сафред же вроде бы разрешил. С другой стороны, не сказать, что у него были слишком уж солидные полномочия.

Ладно. Если уж сравнивать жизнь с орнаментом, сейчас тот случай, когда, делая широкий штрих, нужно одним движением довести его до конца. За утро туда можно добраться, к полудню она будет уже на Ярмарке, может, никто и не заметит даже. А если и заметят — не казнят же ее за дезертирство. Наверное.

Она тронула Готье за рукав.

— Слушай, ты хочешь вернуться сейчас домой? Мне нужно немного дальше, по делу, — она виновато пожала плечами. — Там ничего опасного, просто поговорить со старой женщиной. Я быстро вернусь, никто не заметит.

Эйбран, стоявший рядом с ними, заинтересовался:

— А почему это никто не должен замечать?

Скари вздохнула:

— Я военнообязанная, и еще не получила разрешение на выезд, такие вещи только после испытания оформляют.

Тем временем Готье возмущенно потыкал пальцем себе за спину, туда, где они перехватили Сороку, и прошипел:

— Это не опасно по-твоему? Это ведь связанные вещи, да?

Спорить с ним казалось самым трудным и мучительным из всех событий этого дня. Но отступить — как?

— Это необходимо, — Скари пристально взглянула ему в глаза. — Судьба затянула, и я уже не могу отказаться от этого. Если справляюсь — будет все нормально. У нас. Без моей смерти во искупление.

Некоторое время Готье молча смотрел на нее, потом вздохнул.

— Знаешь, мне сейчас детство вспомнилось и то, как ты меня волокла за руку, когда поскорей до чего-то интересного добраться хотела. Я так понимаю, пытаться остановить тебя сейчас будет все равно, что огонь в бумажном ящике прятать. Ладно. Обещай одно. Если будет нужна помощь, ты ее попросишь. Я помогу, даже не зная, что делаю и зачем. И поверь, это не одолжение, это чистой воды эгоизм. Ты мне нужна живой. Обещаешь?

Усмехнувшись, Скари уткнулась лбом ему в плечо.

— Обещаю. Спасибо. Я поплыву с ними?

Чуть помолчав, Готье глянул в небо:

— Знаешь, если так, я пожалуй, тоже с вами. Хочу посмотреть, чтобы она доехала нормально. Только как с одеждой быть…

Впрочем, все решилось чудеснейшим образом: Эйбран, узнав, что они оба хотят плыть дальше, согласился не только уступить свою одежду еще на время, но и подбросить Скари к нужному месту на арендованной лодке.

Пока Готье воодушевленно руководил подготовкой к переносу, Скари с Эйбраном отправились к берегу. Умывшись, они некоторое время молча сидели на прибрежном валуне, слушая плеск волн и глядя, как на дальнем берегу поднимается туман. Эйбран сорвал какой-то мелкий цветок, покрутил его в руках, спокойно сказал:

— А теперь я могу узнать, что это было вообще? Или местные тайны?

— Пожалуй, тайны. Прости.

— Ну и ладно. Тогда не лезу.

Они помолчали еще немного, слушая плеск волн между камней. Становилось все холоднее. Ночной ветер тихонько и как-то виновато трогал их волосы и болезненно стянутую кожу на лицах. Наконец Эйбран бросил цветок в воду и грустно заметил:

— Знаешь, а для самоучки он прекрасно справился. Думаю, если бы ему дали учиться и развивать свои способности, он мог бы наложением рук лечить. Странные все-таки причуды судьбы, да?

Скари прикрыла глаза, откинув голову назад. Азарт утих и валун, на котором она сидела, казался невероятно удобным, так что хотелось уснуть прямо здесь. Она пробормотала:

— Ты о Доме, в котором он родился?

— Нет. Я о том, что такой прекрасный человек — и убийца.

Жаль, что ветер не добрался сегодня до Ярмарки, сравнять бы там все с землей, за исключением пары человек. Неизвестно, что Эйбран прочитал в ее взгляде, но, усмехнувшись, он тут же вскинул ладони:

— Ой все, глаза желтые, молчу-молчу. Да брось, никто его не осуждает. Все знают, что он сестру защищал и все такое.

— Вот именно. И больше я не хочу об этом.

— Ну прости. Просто когда я про твоих привидений пытался узнать, на меня, сама понимаешь, целое море сплетен вылили. В том числе про тебя такого наслушался, что когда той ночью в долине увидел, веришь, все, с жизнью прощался.

— По тебе не сказать было.

— А что делать, держаться-то всегда надо. Давай я лучше расскажу, что, по мнению окружающих, тебя в первую брачную ночь ждет?

Скари засмеялась:

— Даже не сомневаюсь, что там в качестве декора фигурируют горящие черепа какие-нибудь.

— Скелеты с огнем в груди, ну почти. Но главное — тадам! — первую брачную ночь ты проведешь в состоянии клинической смерти, потому что детей зачинать им только с трупом положено, и твоя душа должна будет со стороны на все это смотреть, а духи предков соберутся исполнить ритуальное песнопение и некоторые, кто умел, еще на музыкальных инструментах играть будут.

— Что-о?! И дедушка Игмар? Он же на волынке играл! Чудовищно играл! Я не хочу-у!

— Мужайся, — Эйбран похлопал хохочущую Скари по плечу. — Но это по версии тех, кто жалеет тебя. А вот если мы коснемся версии тех, кто жалеет его, то узнаем о жутких пытках и истязаниях, потому что вы должны показать свое умение перешагнуть через любовь, а ваши избранники — смиренно это принимать. Там такие будоражащие подробности относительно веревок и ножей есть, знаешь.

— Какой ужас, — отсмеявшись, Скари оперлась спиной о камень, резко провела ступней по воде, подняв брызги. — А кстати, как у вас с этим, если серьезно? Если вы женитесь, должны вместе путешествовать или как?

— Как получится. У моих родителей разные профессии: отец охотник на кой-каких редких тварей, мать семена достает редких же растений на заказ. Собственно, в джунглях и познакомились, он ее спас тогда. Пока мне два года не исполнилось, она да, вместе все время были, хотя часть заказов и приходилось терять. Потом отец меня забрал и разъехались, только раз в год меня передавали друг другу да переписывались чуть не каждый день. Ну, если маршруты совпадали примерно, то да, старались пересечься или, если повезет, часть пути вместе проделать. Потом и я, когда определился, чем хочу заниматься, ушел к учителю. Вот в прошлом году втроем виделись, прямо вообще повезло.

— Интересно. Ты многое повидал, наверно, а почти ничего не рассказываешь.

Эйбран хмыкнул:

— Знаешь, моя мать говорит — воспоминания, они как коробка с интересными вещами. Хорошо, если такая коробка есть в багаже где-то, но если постоянно будешь в руках ее перед собой нести и каждому собеседнику в лицо тыкать, сам же мало что рассмотреть сможешь, она тебе весь обзор перегородит.

В это время послышались приближающиеся голоса: раненую уже несли к реке.  
Скоро ее аккуратно усадили в лодку с братом и прочей компанией; Скари, Готье и Эйбран отправились вслед за ними на арендованной лодке.

Казалось, после пережитых тревог всех троих захватило странное счастливое опьянение. Готье и Эйбран вспомнили, что, хоть и обменялись одеждой, официально так и не познакомились, и наконец нарочито церемонно представились друг другу; потом все наперебой делились впечатлениями, смеялись над какими-то глупостями и решали, что заодно можно будет купить в городе. О нависшей угрозе, о том, что ветер может вернуться — и скорее всего вернется — по безмолвному договору они не упоминали: после боя нужно было хоть немного насладиться победой.

Эйбран взглянул на Луну.

— А знаете что? У меня есть небольшая заначка. Давайте выпьем за спасение, что ли. Это не алкогольное, но вкусно. — Он кивнул Готье: — В нижнем кармане справа.

Пошарив, тот достал из указанного кармана маленькую серебристую флягу. Эйбран, пару секунд повозившись с каким-то хитрым горлышком, отпил сам, протянул Скари. Она осторожно прикоснулась губами к кисло-сладкому тягучему питью; неплохо, но ничего особого. Зато Готье, кажется, очень понравилось: едва отпив, он быстро и виновато сделал еще один большой глоток и с явным сожалением протянул флягу обратно. Эйбран засмеялся и оттолкнул его руку:

— Допивайте все, если понравилось. Это хорошая вещь, полезная, а у меня еще много.

— Так чем вы занимаетесь?

— Привидениями. Давно уже.

Скари потянулась, устроила голову на плече Готье.

— Такая лунная ночь — думаю, в самый раз поговорить о привидениях.

И Эйбран начал рассказывать— о призраках общительных и вредных, тех, кого задержали незавершенные дела или скверный характер; и о бледных, безучастных ко всему серебристых тенях, порождаемых теми, кто не хотел отпускать умерших; о призраках листьев, остающихся на месте опавших, и накапливающихся год от года— вот только видеть их можно лишь после определенных тренировок; о призраке чужого солнца, почти невидимом; о мертвом ветре, что годами носит тела умерших диких птиц, не давая им упасть на землю, пока они не рассыпятся в пыль; о Дыхании смерти — технике, которую изобрел его учитель, и которая позволяла отпускать призраков; о привидениях гигантских животных — когда такой призрак шел куда-то по неведомым своим делам, он мог накрыть целый город, а люди думали, что это туман.

Скари и Готье слушали его замерев, как дети, и в брызгах пены от носа мчавшейся вперед лодки им чудились призраки, и холодный ветер казался вестником другого мира, и Луна была очень уж привиденческой; только и оставалось тепла в мире, что между сплетенными пальцами.

—…Так вы не поверите, этот призрак изводил пожилых людей: дескать, старики стали уже совсем не те, не умеют молодежь ругать как следует, вот в наше время уж ругали так ругали!

— Это они могут, — отсмеявшись, Готье с явным сожалением допил настойку, заглянул в пустую флягу и наконец сунул ее в карман. —У нас тоже некоторые шипят все время, что, мол, порода пошла не та, а на предков посмотреть — так я даже рыжего видел!

— А, да! — Скари толкнула его в бок. — Расскажи про рыжего Ворона!

— Ну да, был такой. Я как-то в детстве от сестер прятался в картинной галерее, они гроб игрушечный не поделили, все мозги мне провизжали. Несколько комнат прошел, там совсем уж старые портреты, никто не заходит почти. Ворон рыжий в старых портретах был, да. И еще, кстати, странная леди была, тоже наша, наверное: хоть и брюнетка, но очень уж смуглая, кожа черная почти.

— «Наверно»? А Дом разве не был подписан?

— Был сколот низ рамы, там, где имя и Дом.

— Странно, — протянула Скари, — у нас тоже такой есть. В дальние залы я заходила портреты посмотреть, когда только начинала рисовать, и тоже видела такого черного, только мужчину. И тоже скол был на месте подписи. Хотела дальше зайти, но замок заедал, а до старых портретов никому больше и дела не было, так что на мое нытье, чтоб дверь открыли, внимания не обратили особо.

Готье пожал плечами:

— Может, провинилась чем-то вся семья, что их имена забыть предпочли. Или тоже бракованными посчитали.

….Ночь была на исходе. В предрассветных сумерках показался приближающийся город; здания росли на фоне светлевшего неба, стремительно приближались, и в сердце рождалось непонятное чувство: ночь как будто смешала, взболтала краски и дала новый цвет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор иллюстрации Nakatama-aka-Key  
> Галерея https://nakatama-aka-key.deviantart.com/


	12. 12

На пристани Готье вышел, чтобы сопроводить раненую, а Скари с Эйбраном отправились дальше — по его словам, до места назначения оставалось не больше двадцати минут.

На набережной еще светились фонари: некоторые из них были сделаны в виде бабочек со светящимися глазками крыльев, другие выглядели как ажурные звери с лампами на месте сердец или глаз. Кое-где над самой водой нависали яркие домики; на убегавших вглубь улицах виднелись пестрые витрины еще закрытых магазинов и пышные клумбы, запах от которых долетал даже к воде.

Скари восхищенно рассматривала их, жалея, что нельзя было побродить по этим улицам или вообще остаться на пару дней. Ничего, всему свое время: после благополучного испытания пропуск будет практически бессрочный, тогда и погулять можно будет вдоволь. Кстати, об испытании. Кстати, о деле.

Повернувшись к Эйбрану, она заметила:

— Слушай, по поводу ночи. Тебе не показалось, что тот ветер был черным? Темней, чем просто воздух? Я даже вспомнила о той сказке, которую ты рассказал, которая о черном ветре собственно. Что в ней еще говорится о демоне и фениксе?

Мимо проплыл настоящий корабль, качнул их лодочку на волне; Эйбран сосредоточенно помолчал, отводя ее в сторону, потом покачал головой:

— Я помню не больше, чем рассказал. Не та область, которая меня интересовала: ну есть сказка и есть. Хотя вроде бы ее рассказывают и у других кланов. У Видящих, например.

— Хм.

Уже махнув рукой на присутствие постороннего, Скари достала свой блокнот, в качестве памятки изобразила силуэт Зугри с огненной птицей на руке.

И вот еще что…. К делу, конечно, это не относится, просто любопытно. Так сказать, для души расследование. Перелистнув несколько страниц, она быстро набросала пару профилей глядящих друг на друга мужчины и женщины: смуглых, черноволосых. Раз так похожи, брат и сестра, видимо? Надо бы подсчитать, как давно они жили. А еще хотелось бы понять, на кой они вообще ей сдались вместе с рыжим Вороном.

…Домов постепенно становилось все меньше, а нависающих над водой деревьев — все больше. Когда лодка причалила, вокруг был настоящий зеленый лабиринт: все заборы в этом поселении представляли из себя густые живые изгороди выше человеческого роста, лишь кое-где разбавленные калитками и воротами. Солнце взошло окончательно, и из прибрежных садов уже доносился пересвист диких птиц.

Эйбран остался в лодке подремать; Скари наконец вышла на берег, с трудом переставляя затекшие ноги. Впрочем, спать уже почти не хотелось — перед ней оказалась новая задача и организм благополучно перешел в «режим штурма».

После ночной грозы земля была влажной, и выложенная камнями дорожка поблескивала на солнце. Некоторое время она шла почти бездумно, наслаждаясь запахом мокрой земли и ежась от капель, время от времени срывавшихся с деревьев. Кое-где из-под зелени заборов светились разноцветные камни. Пару раз дорогу ей перебегали шустрые желтые декоративные зверьки и еноты, но людей пока не было видно; слышались только пересвистывание дикарок да изредка лай собак. Однажды она остановилась посмотреть на резные ворота — кажется, поздний стиль клана Рыбаков, интересно.

Ориентироваться тут было легко, так что уже минут через двадцать Скари очутилась перед искомым домом. В глаза сразу же бросился небольшой резной знак в углу ворот, изображавший перечеркнутую спираль. Очень знакомый символ, только где… А, точно, на браслетике, который принес Готье. Хмыкнув, Скари полезла в сумку, нашарила кожаный ремешок — да, знак был именно этот. Ну, раз на воротах — для защиты, видимо.  
  
Не спасла только эта защита бедного паучонка, ну что поделаешь. Интересно еще, что означают шипастые волны. Ладно, это потом.

Некоторое время Скари прислушивалась — не ходит ли хозяйка по двору? — затем позвонила. Где-то далеко в саду раздалась короткая трель — и снова все стихло. Порыв ветра прошелестел в дереве, обрушив с мокрых листьев ледяной дождь.

Поежившись от попавших за шиворот капель, Скари уже собралась было позвонить второй раз, как калитка наконец распахнулась. За ней оказалась высокая тощая женщина в сером холщовом платье, с традиционными бусинами на бровях и ушах, и — вот оно! — с украшенными сложным узором руками. По счастью, заспанной она вовсе не выглядела.

Смерив Скари коротким взглядом, женщина вздохнула:

— Денег не дам, но подожди, сейчас поесть вынесу.

Она попыталась захлопнуть калитку и Скари молниеносно подставила в проем ногу:

— Э, я не нищая! Мы просто в бурю попали, я от Инотты!

Сама женщина удивленно замерла, но у ее ног почудилось движение; опустив глаза, Скари очень-очень медленно отвела ногу назад.

В проеме калитки стоял волк. Прежде Скари видела этих зверей только на картинках, но сомнений не было: похожая на собаку зверюга с характерной мордой и пронзительными золотыми глазами. Эти животные были очень умны; говорили, что они, как и дрозды, новые кандидаты на превращение в людей. Еще говорили, что свои земли они защищают с невероятной для зверей хитростью. Приручить их было невозможно, но иногда они могли подружиться с кем-то — и становились самыми верными и надежными защитниками.

Оставалось лишь надеяться, что этому волку хватит ума не увидеть в нахальной визитерше реальную угрозу.

Тем временем женщина вдруг встревожилась своим мыслям.

— Что с Иноттой?

— С ней ничего, я по своему делу, — ровно ответила Скари, сражаясь с бессмысленным желанием улететь. — Вот письмо от нее.

Быстро изучив лист, женщина приподняла бровь, взглянула как-то иначе — хоть и без особой радости.

— О. Извините за ошибку, госпожа Скари. Меня зовут Риер. Пойдемте.

Заходить в закрытое помещение, в котором был волк, не хотелось до жути, да и реплик вроде: «Не бойтесь, Пушок не кусается», увы, не последовало — но что поделаешь.

Сад явно использовался для приятного времяпровождения, а не для прокорма: он был изрядно заросший, со старыми деревьями, под которыми покачивались несколько разномастных качелей и гамаков. На ветках рядом с ними висели корзинки с вязаньем.

Наконец они прошли в небольшую летнюю кухню. У окна был столик, заваленный желтыми, терпко пахнущими цветами на длинных зеленых стеблях; часть цветочных головок лежала в миске. Видимо, визит застал хозяйку в разгар работы. Скари указала на стол:

— Я могу помочь?

Несколько секунд Риер, ссутулившись, стояла над столом и перебирала стебли. Она была явно недовольна тем, что ее уединение нарушено, и в то же время боялась показаться непочтительной к «госпоже-Птице». Оторвав очередной цветок и бросив его в миску, она наконец напряженно отозвалась:  
  
— Не стоит. Руки можете запачкать.

В ответ Скари молча продемонстрировала ей испачканные краской запястья.

Женщина ссутулилась еще сильнее, пожала плечами.

— Что же. Нужно отрывать головки этих цветов. Это нужно делать утром, так что все же удачно, что вы пришли.

Скари осторожно взяла первый стебель, потянула пушистый цветок, легко срезала его когтем. Отвернувшись, Риер грохнула чайником о жаровню. Кажется, помощь только усилила напряжение: то, что «важная госпожа птица» напросилась на черную работу, смущало и злило хозяйку, как брошенная милостыня.

— Удачно, что вы выбрались из бури живыми, — наконец пробормотала она, не отворачиваясь от плиты.

— Да, спасибо.

_Ага. Пустячок, а приятно. Кстати, часто она удачу поминает, прям как Солнечные. Ладно, неважно, пора начинать._

— Простите, а на воротах у вас знак защиты?

— Понятия не имею, — отозвалась женщина коротко. Затем схватила с полки сахарницу, стукнула ею об стол и тут же чуть сдвинула, будто попытавшись стереть агрессивный звук. Наконец взглянула прямо: — Так что вы хотели?

— Я люблю узоры. Вязанные в том числе.

— Гм.

Риер смотрела внимательно и пристально, но глаза ее чуть потеплели. Скари вкрадчиво продолжила:

— Инотта рассказала мне кое-что о вашем искусстве вплетения. Это ведь не секретное знание, да? Мне показалось важным узнать о нем больше. Видите ли, я часто рисую узоры. — Вытащив альбомчик с орнаментами, который обычно таскала с собой, Скари почтительно протянула ее женщине. — Мне стало интересно, как это может взаимодействовать. Ну и испугалась к тому же, нельзя ли что-то плохое ненароком вплести. Эм. Врисовать.

После короткой паузы Риер потерла пальцем переносицу, подошла поближе, взяла альбом в руки.

Она стояла так близко, что ощущалось ее тепло, и теперь Скари смогла внимательнее рассмотреть сложно переплетенный узор на ее руках. Линии были четкими и яркими на пальцах и запястьях, но плавно бледнели к локтям и наконец исчезали — будто уходили под кожу.

Некоторое время женщина перелистывала страницы. Дошла до последней, внимательно посмотрела на нее, и, вернув альбом, села напротив, вновь принявшись отрывать цветки.

— Да, я вижу, узоры вы любите. Но все равно странно, что приехали сюда ради этого: наше искусство не особо популярно. Конечно, это же не мгновенное превращение в какого-нибудь тигра или швыряние магического огня — почти все наши вещи действуют медленно, и пожалуй, даже не особо эффективно по сравнению со всем прочим. Даже те из посторонних, кто узнает, дальше не рассказывают, потому что это кажется им скучным! — голос женщины повысился: казалось, она вот-вот сорвется не то в крик, не то в слезы.

Вскипел чайник; будто очнувшись, Риер поднялась, чтобы его отставить. Волк, лежавший в углу комнаты, посмотрел на нее с откровенным сочувствием. Скари ждала, продолжая быстро срезать когтем головки цветов.

Женщина, разливая напиток по чашкам, продолжила уже тише:

— Кое-кому из нас удавалось создать действительно могущественные вещи, особенно в прежние времена: боевых зверей из огня, или водяных существ, которые корабли таскали, будто лошади, или ключи, открывавшие все замки, серьезные вещи, да… А сейчас измельчало все, вещи стали слабые. Да и потом, — сердито продолжала она, — всем известно, что сила-то от оборотней дается. Как мы все произошли от них, а теперь еще отрезаете!

Несмотря на бессвязность фразы, Скари прекрасно поняла, о чем речь.

Всякому ведь известно, что первыми людьми по милости Богини стали Птицы, Кошки, Лисы и Змеи: самые разумные из животных, заслужившие Ее особую милость. Прочие же кланы когда-то сформировались из изгнанников-оборотней, лишенных дара превращения. Они объединялись по интересам или способностям и постепенно сами превращались в жесткие структуры, не допускающие остальных, а то и сами изгоняющие по случаю. И да: действительно существовало поверье, что живущие рядом с оборотнями улучшали свои способности. Одни опровергали это, другие подтверждали; тем не менее все оборотни, по крайне мере в столицах, долго посторонних слуг не держали. Нечего.

Тем временем женщина оперлась руками о стол, пристально взглянула на Скари.

— Ладно, простите, госпожа. Просто… больно все это. Я вам расскажу, конечно. Другие кланы, я знаю, своими знаниями не особо любят делиться, но наш всегда был мал, а сейчас совсем исчезает. Но знание — знание не должно умереть, понимаете? Что вы хотите знать?

Скари бросила в миску очередной бархатистый цветок. Что-то подсказывало ей, что разводить сочувствующие сантименты не стоило.

— Что угодно можно сплести с чем угодно?

Риер стукнула перед ней чашкой:

— Только если пряжа податливая. В камень вы ничего не вплетете, у них своя воля, там договариваться только. Зато можно сплести ветер и воду — моя сестра в детстве маленький ветер к ручью привязала, чесала их гребнями, и песни туда же, как в косу, вплетала, певучий ручей стал, и деревья там будто смеялись от ветра. Можно что-то в еду или в настойки вплетать, или в вышивку, или вот некоторые вплетали, вковывали то есть, защитников в щиты и доспехи или хищных духов в мечи. Знаю, одна у нас была, в косы женщинам очарование вплетать умела. Сама красивая была, конечно. Нельзя вплести то, чего в самой нет.

— Понятно, — Скари на секунду оторвалась от работы с цветами, сделала глоток переслащенного чая. — Так значит, в камни ничего вплести нельзя?

Риер покачала головой.

— Я знаю, что все попытки были неудачны.

— А это трудно? Вплетать?

— Очень. То свое, что ты вплетаешь, только чистое нужно: мысли на одну только тему, настроение определенное, или там картинки нужные перед глазами. Знаете, как трудно в одном настроении себя удержать? Я вот сплетаю нитки и воспоминания об удачных случаях, только и всего — но каждую минуту нужно это удерживать, и именно эти мысли в голове крутить, а чуть переключилась мысль на соседку противную или обиду старую — и все, отравила, распускай то место, а еще лучше заново начинай.

Цветок-стебель, цветок-стебель, отпить еще немного чая и как можно равнодушнее:

— Отравила? Можно ведь делать и вредоносные вещи, да?

Риер пожала плечами:

— Кому оно надо? Чтобы свою злобу вплести, надо ее держать во время изготовления непрерывно, а от этого сам же первый болеть начнешь. Опять же — для своих врагов еще можно сделать, но попробуй разозлись на кого по заказу! Да если и сделаешь — говорю же, наши вещи сейчас слабые, действуют медленно. Проще уж убийцу нанять. А вам зачем?

— Хотелось бы знать, как от такого защищаться можно.

Женщина раздраженно бросила в миску очередной цветок:

— Даже думать не хочу. Не обижайтесь, госпожа, но если уж решил отдать себя делу, желательно в голову ничего другого не вплетать. Думать о том, как другие работают — только руку сбивать. Например, тот знак, что вы спросили — он от прежнего хозяина остался, он из тех, кто их использует. Можно со знаками работать, можно без них, я второй путь выбрала. А Брин потом на Ярмарку эту вашу уехал, там ему веселей показалось.

— Что за знаки?

— Ну магические, — кажется, разговор раздражал Риер все сильнее, она была недовольна, что говорили не о ее вязании, но и отказать уже не могла. — Каждый знак по-своему влияет, их отдельно использовать можно или сочетать по-разному. Но просто так рисовать их толку нет, все равно не подействует: прежде чем какой-то начать использовать, нужно месяц, а то и два, все воспринимать как бы через знак этот. Вот о защите вы сказали: вот хочешь защитный знак рисовать так, чтоб работал — изволь два месяца только о разных видах защиты думать, способы разные изучать; на любого человека, хоть на сына родного, смотришь и думаешь — если он нападет сейчас, как я защищаться буду? А от зверя как? А от града как? А вплел в себя этот знак, берись за другой, за радость допустим — ходишь и все ищешь, чему бы порадоваться, когда радоваться и нечему. Вот Брин да, хорошо их знает. Оружием как раз занимается, кинжалы продает, атакующих знаков вплел в себя много, специально для этого наемником много лет прослужил, воевал, где только можно. Я знаками не занимаюсь, мне вязальных узоров хватает, и думать о них не хочу лишний раз.

— Много таких знаков?

— Больше ста. Если время и желание есть — можешь хоть все в себя вплести, если один раз это сделал, больше он никуда не денется, только смысла нет хвататься за все. Обычно одну область выбирают: оружейники защищу-нападение, кто отношениями занимается — верность там, уют и все прочее. Смысл на ненужное время тратить…

Некоторое время они молчали; Риен все сильней хмурилась своим мыслям, а Скари размышляла над отрицанием всего, что не относилось к делу. Это казалось странным, как, например, если бы можно было срисовывать орнаменты только из книг с орнаментами, хотя они ведь были везде: в цветах, в облаках, дыму. А теперь Зурги еще и велел вообще всю жизнь превратить в орнамент. Отрезать себя от этого — как?

Хотя ладно, у всех свои традиции. Сейчас важнее было другое.

— Вы сказали, что некоторые могут делать словно бы живых созданий, боевых например. Это как?

— Это еще труднее. Вроде бы нужно основное знаками вложить или чем ты там вплетаешь — чем больше, тем лучше. Ну например для морских коней, которых для лодок когда-то делали: знаки скорости там, выносливости, гривы пенные для поэтичности и такое все. Я таким тоже не занимаюсь.

Некоторое время Скари молча отрывала головки цветов, прикидывая, что «основное» должно было быть во враге-ветре. Ненависть к Птицам? Любовь к зеленым камням? Если это был зверь, то какой?

— А такое создание можно уничтожить, если оно вредит?

— Я не знаю.

Скари оторвала еще несколько пушистых цветов. Риер сказала, что в камни вплетать нельзя, однако они ведь могли быть еще как-то задействованы?

— Последнее. В этом деле как-то можно использовать изумруды или другие зеленые камни? Они имеют какие-то отношение к вплетению? — похлопав себя по карманам, Скари извлекла и показала конфискованные ночью украшения.

Волк неожиданно вскочил на ноги, глухо зарычав. Женщина сделала быстрый успокаивающий жест рукой, напряженно отозвалась:

— Да, их иногда используют те, кто работает со знаками. Уберите, пожалуйста. Это нехороший способ работы. Больше я ничего не знаю.

_Отлично, значит, след верный! И значит, новая цель — Брин. Замешан он или нет, но о знаках хоть знает._

Быстро убрав украшения, в благодарность расспросив женщину о ее вязании (та наконец оттаяла) и допив чай, Скари вернулась к лодке. Ей о многом еще хотелось поговорить (например, разузнать, как можно подружиться с волком), но время уже поджимало – да и новой важной информацией хотелось поделиться. Итак, в деле определенно был замешан некий Паук. Судя по всему — вступивший в сговор со Змеями.

Когда Скари с Эйбраном вернулись на пристань в городе, чтобы забрать Готье, его еще не было. Оставив записку в лодке, они отправились в маленькое кафе на набережной.

Эйбран, сделав глоток своего кофе, скрестил руки на груди и, откинувшись на спинку стула, явно снова задремал. Что ж, как раз можно было обдумать услышанное.

В «детективном» блокноте Скари быстро нарисовала кинжал со спиралью на рукояти — нужно найти этого Брина. Стерла кончик кинжала, пририсовала дохлого длинного клыкастого зверя, которому кинжал впился в грудь — вдруг волшебный оружейник знает, как расправиться с тварью? Если, конечно, он не сам ее создал. Наемником был, говорите? Интересно, за кого он в основном сражался.

Вздохнув, Скари подперла голову кулаком, задумчиво постучала карандашом по листу. Интересно, что если попробовать и впрямь «вплести» что-то в рисунок?

...На блокнот опустился цветастый букет. Это было прекрасно вдвойне: во-первых, Готье вернулся и наконец-то можно плыть назад, а во-вторых — букет состоял из карандашей.

Прижимая подарок к груди, она подняла глаза.

— Ну как там в больнице?

— О, — счастливо сообщил Готье, плюхнувшись рядом и одним глотком допив ее кофе, — меня все ругали.

Что-то подозрительно довольным он выглядел.

— Почему?

— Сначала я ее провел и мне сказали, что все правильно. Потом я немножко погулял по коридорам, там меня приняли за практиканта и наругали, что я не на обходе со всеми. Ну я и пошел на обход, конечно. Красота! Потом шел себе по коридору, никого не трогал, а меня опять приняли за студента, который вступительный экзамен должен был сдавать, там как раз один не дошел до группы. Наругали за опоздание и писать потащили. Ну я подумал — почему нет? Интересно же. Я, честно говоря, так и не понял, почему его в больнице проводили, и вопросы были странные очень, ну какая разница. Как смог, так и написал.

— Чем странные?

Эйбран приоткрыл глаза, тоже явно заинтересовавшись, сонно потер лицо ладонью. Готье, мгновение подумав, протянул:

— Как будто не на знание, а на понимание. Например, там были рисунки с нелепыми зверюшками, как на детских рисунках. Нужно было как можно подробней строение органов их нарисовать, какими они быть могли бы, прописать, от каких болезней эти звери могут страдать из-за такого тела и так далее. Глупость вроде, будто и правда игра детская, но все там так старались, как будто жизни от этого зависели. Странный экзамен, но какая уж разница. Как твое дело?

— Движется.

Они помолчали. Скари провела пальцами по его лицу, убрала волосы за ухо.

— Ты бледный.

Готье чуть пожал плечами:

— Ерунда, сердце немного колет. Не удивительно после такой ночи. Скоро пройдет.

— Ладно, господа хорошие, — Эйбран чуть потянулся, вставая. — Поехали, что ли?


	13. 13

К «Тарелкам» Скари и Эйбран подошли, когда солнце только показалось над вершинами ближних гор: было всего одиннадцать утра. Готье улетел чуть раньше, когда они проплывали недалеко от его дома.

Почти над самой головой висели темные низкие тучи: погода здесь была гораздо хуже, чем в Шиене, да и похолодало заметно. Обратный путь они провели без задержек, разве что остановились в одном пустынном месте, чтобы искупаться после ночной беготни; после этого одежда наконец вернулась законным хозяевам.

В баре их уже поджидали. Симона, ковырявшая какой-то десерт, поднялась, настороженно глядя на них.

— Ну что? Он сегодня приедет? Можно мне с вами?

— Да. Погодите немного, сейчас переоденусь и приду.

У порога сонно потягивающийся Эйбран взглянул на Скари:

— А ты отдохнуть не хочешь разве?

Она пожала плечами:

— Мы можем по несколько дней воевать. Организм в такой режим сам переходит.

— Занятно. У нас такое бывает, но короче, хотя тоже есть, — он уже на пороге пошарил в кармане, чтобы достать ключ от комнаты, потом с несколько озадаченным выражением вытащил из кармана кольцо.

— Это что, подарок?

Скари вздохнула:

— Он похудел немного, теряет кольца. Я ему отдам.

...Быстро переодевшись, Скари заскочила в кухню.

— Мне нужны свеча, песок, соль и водка!

Требор оторвалась от нарезания мяса и подняла на нее глаз.

— Молодец, девочка, полной жизнью живешь. Водка и соль где обычно, свечи на синей полке, песок, если немного, можешь из кофейного ящика взять.

Упаковав искомое, Скари поспешно вышла в бар. Там, кроме Симоны, обнаружилась еще и лейтенант Раан. Она сухо кивнула Скари:

— Доброе утро, госпожа. Господин Саган интересуется, где вы были. Он ждал вас на молитву и потом не застал вас в башне.

_Сказали же ему, что дела, ну!_

— Передай господину Сагану, что я искренне тронута его заботой. Передай, что в душе я не прекращаю самую пылкую и страстную молитву, но увы, дела требуют моего личного участия. Потом скажи Лорду Ильво, что я мечтаю припасть к ногам изваяния Богини, и сделаю это немедленно, как только освобожусь от посланных Ею дел. Но главное — в первую очередь лети к господину Сафреду и попроси, чтобы он навестил меня.

На самом деле, просить о таком было очень неловко — все-таки субординация нарушалась сильно, но что поделаешь. Ничего, если повезет, осенью все изменится.

Сухо кивнув, Раан улетела. Несколько секунд Скари провожала ее взглядом, потом, поудобнее поправив сумку, подошла к Симоне.

— Идемте, если хотите. Только я предпочту для начала просто покрутиться рядом. Можете сделать вид, что просто за компанию пришли.

Они опустились к нужному этажу; правда, на сей раз Скари зашла с другой стороны улочки, чтобы сначала пройти мимо лавки Ифарэ. Удача — хотя на окне по-прежнему висела табличка «Закрыто», за приоткрытой дверью кто-то ходил. Недавно явился, наверное.

Теперь нужно было кто-то завязать разговор, хоть под видом обычной покупки зайти: по дороге ей в голову пришла идея сыграть на «отверженности своими». А что? Положение было для этой цели вполне выгодным. Может, удастся как-то втереться в доверие и убедить Ифарэ, что она против своих. Правда, теперь осталось понять, куда бы еще Симону приткнуть. Впрочем, ладно, на ходу решится.

Порадовавшись тому, что пессимистические прогнозы относительно окончательного побега подозреваемого не оправдались, Скари наконец подошла к заказчице.

— Все мы люди! — начала она торжественно. — Я вот подумала, что просто так нарисовать свинку будет не так душевно. Можно сделать с эффектами.

У женщины даже зрачки расширились:

— С эффектами….

— Да. Вот например, водка. — Скари многообещающе хлопнула по сумке. — У вас есть стаканчик с водой для краски?

Когда женщина поспешно принесла воду, Скари, начиная выкладывать принесенные материалы, невзначай осведомилась:

— О, я вижу, ваш сосед вернулся уже?

— Ага, вместе с другом своим — вон он, на улице ждет. Ифарэ вроде забрать что-то хотел и они опять уходят гулять, давно не виделись. Ну так и что там с водкой?

— Вот смотрите, если развести… — краем глаза Скари взглянула на указанного приятеля. Тот, вопреки ожиданиям, особой сволочью вовсе не выглядел: круглый и веселый мужичок, который сейчас хохотал с какой-то женщиной.

— А теперь добавим соль!

Продолжая говорить и показывать, Скари краем глаза поглядывала на дверь. Минут через десять Ифарэ выглянул, крикнул своему приятелю: «Я сейчас» и закрыл дверь изнутри; тот ответил явно недоумевающим взглядом.

…Время шло. Скари уже успела показать все эффекты, которые дают принесенные материалы, и заподозрила, что сейчас ей придется перейти непосредственно к рисованию свиней, используя Симону в качестве натурщицы, но тут у толстячка наконец иссякло терпение: он подошел к лавочке и, небрежно стукнув, махом распахнул дверь. А потом звонко икнул и с округлившимися глазами отступил назад.

Скари подскочила к двери, уже не задумываясь, как это выглядело со стороны — и тоже замерла.

Нет, ну по сравнению с трупами разбившихся людей, которые она частенько видела в морге, Ифарэ с аккуратно перерезанным горлом смотрелся очень даже ничего, презентабельно.

Но. Но. Но.

Кто-то пронзительно завизжал за ее плечом; подлетевшая Симона вцепилась ногтями в предплечье. Голова кружилась от запаха крови, что-то нужно было быстро сделать, что-то найти или понять, сейчас ведь набегут и прогонят ее….

Увы, многозначительных окурков рядом с трупом не было, кровавых следов или папок типа «Секретный план против Птиц» тоже. Кулон? Нет, по крайней мере, не на виду.

Нужно было внимательней осмотреться, покопаться как следует — но здесь не было ее власти. Скари не сомневалась, что если она начнет сейчас по всем правилам следствия рыться в вещах, вежливо допрашивать-расспрашивать окружающих, если начнет **умничать** , на нее же нападут первой: все знают, что Ифарэ ненавидел Птиц, решат, что и без того наглые соседи опять лезут не в свое дело или вообще сами все затеяли…

Вторая женщина завизжала за спиной — и решение пришло мгновенно.

— Какой ужас!!! — изо всех сил заорала Скари и бросилась вперед, сев на корточки рядом с трупом. — Какой кошмар!!! Меня сейчас стошнит!!!

Так, главное — паучьих татуировок на руках нет, на шее нет цепочки, на которой мог бы быть кулон. Быстро, быстро, что мисс Клэнси смотрит у трупов? Под ногтями ничего нет, на одежде ничего. Продолжая громко причитать, Скари отскочила, давая дорогу другим, волчком покрутилась по комнате. На полках сплошь какие-то ткани, ничего полезного, на прилавке тоже ничего. Так, вот задняя дверь: может, убийца туда выскочил?

— Святые гарпии, может, убийца еще там!!! Мне так страшно!!! — перепрыгнув через прилавок, она рванула ручку. Увы: за дверью был узкий пустой мост, соединявший лавочку с какими-то другими постройками. Ясно, убийца ушел уже и фиг поймаешь. Лааадно.

Вернувшись в комнату, Скари краем глаза заглянула под прилавок (ничего), вновь перепрыгнула его, мигом высмотрела в галдящей толпе толстячка, подлетела, схватила его за грудки, чуть не оторвав от пола, и завопила:

— Это ужасно, я сейчас умру от страха!!! Кто мог это сделать?!

— Не знаю!!!

— А куда он уезжал?! С кем?!

Глаза поглупее, рот приоткрыть, все вопросы — с хамской прямотой записной сплетницы. Мы под вас не копаем, это просто пересуды — Ярмарка обожает поболтать, правда?

— Со змеюкой он общался каким-то! Цацки вроде продавал какие-то!

— Да вы чтоооо?!!! — и вот это было уже почти искренне.

Тут уже с расспросами набежали другие; Скари позволила оттеснить себя в сторону.

Дальнейший галдеж не принес ничего сногсшибательно нового, хотя и подтвердил некоторые догадки. Толстячок — его звали Судди — был в долгом отъезде, перед встречей списался с Ифарэ и тот сказал, что они могут пересечься в маленьком поселке рядом с Ярмаркой. Когда Судди подошел в назначенное место, Ифарэ болтал с каким-то молодым человеком, судя по клановой одежде и по тому, что он обернулась, уходя от них — Змеем, но внешность его рассмотреть не удалось. Рассказывать о нем своему приятелю Ифарэ отказался, похвастался только, что продал ему дорогие камушки и скоро получит еще больше, но в подробности углубляться не стал. Остаток проведенного вместе времени они разговаривали в основном о делах и больше ничего необычного не произошло.

Еще некоторое время Скари покрутилась рядом, однако все наперебой бросились строить предположения и скоро разговор перешел на совсем уж завиральные домыслы. В комнате так ничего интересного и не нашлось, зато народу становилось все больше — и в конце концов Скари предпочла тихонько удалиться. Кошка мрачно ушла вслед за ней.

Поднявшись на несколько этажей, они нашли тихий полутемный бар и устроились там.

— Все, — наконец почти равнодушно сказала Симона. Она откинулась на стул и залпом опрокинула рюмку. — Плакали мои камни. Он их продал. Можно в бега. Хозяйка Львица. Вы хоть что-то намерены делать по этому поводу?!

Скари призадумалась, глядя на пенившуюся далеко внизу реку.

_Значит, все же Змей. Интересно, он сам убил Ифаре, сделав его руками какую-то грязную работу, или в дело вмешалась третья сила? Так или иначе, другой клан настоящих оборотней - это плохо, очень плохо._

Устало потерев виски, Скари взглянула в небо. Не секрет, что военные успехи Птиц были самыми впечатляющими в мире: попробуй сразись с армией, которой нипочем любые баррикады или крепостные стены, которая может ударить с тыла, просто перелетев через тебя, и которую не зажмешь в тиски, потому что она просто улетит из любой западни. Недаром хорошие стрелки у прочих кланов ценились на вес золота, а крепости им приходилось прикрывать в том числе с воздуха. Но с таким оружием, как этот ветер, главное преимущество Птиц будет бессмысленно.

Ладно. Паниковать заранее толку нет, но нужно поскорее доложить Сафреду: пусть в розыск этого Змеюка подают, что ли. Он убил или нет, но он явно связан с пр **о** клятыми изумрудами — а значит, и Пауками. Вероятно, камни Симоны проклянут и понаделают из них таких же украшений, значит, нужно предупредить о клан о подобного рода угрозе.

А сейчас нужно успокоиться, взять себя в руки — и к Зугри, расспросить о фениксе.

Зугри…Скари задумчиво прикусила коготь. Рискнуть спросить у него, кто преступник? Конечно, с точки зрения любого детектива это было грандиозно нечестно. С другой… «Правильные» детективные истории — это одно, а нависшая над родными беда — совсем другое. Конечно, дела Птиц Зугри не касаются, но ветер может ударить и по Ярмарке — может, он за счет этого почувствует, от кого исходит угроза? Что ж — откажет так откажет, не смертельно, но если поможет — это, вполне вероятно, много жизней поможет спасти.

Воодушевившись, Скари уже быстрей и легче настроилась на молчаливую сосредоточенность: нет лучшего средства от раздрая, чем внятная цель!

Оставив Симону угрюмо напиваться в одиночестве, она пообещала ей посильную помощь и отправилась наверх.

* * *

 

Через некоторое время, последний раз глубоко вдохнув, Скари толкнула тяжелую дверь.

После улицы здесь было жарко. В полутемной, освещенной только светом жаровни комнате белая фигура Зугри выделялась особенно четко. Он сидел за столом, сложив руки; перед ним стояли две полные чашки кофе. Видимо, она слишком _громко_ собиралась к нему идти. Или он ждет кого-то другого?

— Могу я войти?

— Да. Я тебя ждал.

Кажется, сегодня Зугри был не в лучшем настроении. Пытаясь отогнать вдруг нахлынувшие мрачные предчувствия, Скари осторожно примостилась за столом. Дрозд шумно спорхнул откуда-то сверху, сел на ее подлокотник, быстро склоняя голову с боку на бок.

— Пей.

Она отпила немного: какой-то новый, сильно горчащий и терпкий сорт. Обхватив горячую чашку и глядя на кружащие в ней завитки пены, Скари осторожно проговорила:

— Вы знаете, о чем я пришла спросить?

— Я чувствую один из вопросов, и знаю, что он важен, — ровно ответил Зугри.

Чашка начинала обжигать ладони, но отпускать ее не хотелось.

— Я могу задать только один вопрос?

— Нет, конечно, я же не сказочное существо с подобного рода условиями. Просто я знаю только об одном. Позволь мне пояснить, — Зугри чуть вздохнул. — Представь купание в реке. Ты ощущаешь только те струи, которые касаются непосредственно твоего тела. В том же русле может всплеснуть огромная рыба или перевернуться лодка, но если это будет далеко от тебя, ты этого не почувствуешь, волна не дойдет. Или, к примеру, ручей, вливающийся в реку, ощущается более сильной и холодной струей, чем общее течение, но ощутить это можно, лишь встав недалеко от места слияния. Понимаешь?

— Да.

— Так же и наше знание будущего. Мы не предсказываем будущее других людей не из вредности или зазнайства, как многие думают, а просто потому, что поток их жизни не касается нас. За счет тренировок и молчания наше восприятие становится острее: мы как будто учимся ощущать самую мелкую разницу в силе и температуре струек воды, обтекающих тело — но поток, вовсе не касающийся кожи, мы не почувствуем. К тому же мелкие, но близкие события могут затмевать более масштабные, но дальние. Настроиться на другого человека можно, но это трудно, к тому же потом труднее вернуться к себе. Так или иначе, лично меня касается только один из твоих вопросов. Но если вдруг смогу ответить и на другой — почему нет.

Скари провернула в руках чашку, глубоко вдохнула горький воздух.

— Вы знаете легенду о фениксе и ветре?

— О демоне черного ветра? Да. Знаю, но только формально, просто как услышанные слова. Это пророчество меня не касается.

— Понятно. Тем не менее, если вас не затруднит, расскажите.

Зугри еле заметно пожал плечами, отпил немного.

— Это пророчество сделал один из нас. У него была, скажем так, довольно странная разновидность чувствительности — не столько к себе, сколько к миру. И пророчество было сделано скорей в виде зарисовки с отдельными фразами. Если увязать их вместе, получится, что однажды некто, называемый демоном черного ветра, пожелает уничтожить Богиню-Защитницу, но на его пути встанет феникс. Исход этой битвы не предрешен, но известно, что она будет очень трудна: отчасти из-за равных сил противников, отчасти потому, что они связаны тесными узами и любовью друг к другу. Кроме того, судя по самому рисунку и по коротким пояснениям к нему, они зеркалят: оба из клана Птиц и оба в некотором смысле изгои, только феникс, в отличие от демона, вернется к Богине и будет принят ею.

Скари молча глядела на чашку, продолжая машинально проворачивать ее в руках.

_Может ли это быть обо мне? Формально да. Вероятность? Стремится к нулю. У нас было и будет еще много изгнанников, к тому же я не замечала за собой никаких привязанностей к демонам, кем бы они ни были._

Скари помолчала, прокручивая в руках чашку, еще немного отпила. Вытащила блокнот и быстро зарисовала две фигурки, одна из которых была с крыльями (сейчас обдумывать это не стоило, это все после, хоть и гадкое что-то кралось к сердцу), потом еще несколько минут помолчала: нужно было настроиться на главный вопрос, ради которого, очевидно, Зугри ее ждал.

Дрозд прыгнул на стол, заглянул в блокнот; Скари рассеянно и быстро его зарисовала. Это помогло успокоиться, как обычно.

— Хорошо. Второй вопрос. Можете ли вы сказать, кто представляет сейчас наибольшую угрозу для живущих здесь? Этот поток вы чувствуете?

— Да. Хорошо чувствую. Ради этого вопроса я тебя ждал. Главная опасность заключена в одном человеке и она очень ярко выражена. Это твой жених. Готье.

Скари перемешала ложечкой кофе, еще немного отпила. Все же на этот раз он был слишком уж крепким и горьким. Она аккуратно подлила себе молока, полюбовалась белыми завитками.

Потом попыталась осмыслить сказанное. Это почему-то оказалось ужасно трудно, мысль выталкивало, как воздушный шар из воды.

Просто… Просто Зугри сказал сейчас что-то совсем непонятное. Вроде бы знакомый набор звуков, но его не получалось осознать. Наверно, потому, что он сказал что-то такое, чего быть не могло. В принципе.

Тем временем Зугри продолжал:

— Это было раньше, и особенно усилилось в последние дни. Он — угроза. Конкретно он, и конкретно — угроза. Без метафор, скрытых смыслов и прочего.

Чувства будто парализовало, только руки вдруг охватила предательская дрожь. Cкари попыталась что-то сказать, но горло сдавило, и она могла только с усилием хватать воздуха. Запахи обострились, стали тяжелыми до головной боли, и тусклый красный свет от жаровни резал глаза.

От дрожи ладоней часть кофе выплеснулась на стол, и Скари убрала от чашки руки, схватила свой блокнот, будто ища в нем утешение, но слишком резким движением разорвала страницу. Она услышала свой голос будто со стороны:

— Что мне делать?

— Для начала подумай. Ты ближе всех к нему, может, и найдешь бескровное решение. Если нет, советую поступить так, как того требует твой долг перед кланом, — мгновение Зугри помолчал, потом ровно и бесстрастно продолжил: — Он несет угрозу и для вас, и для нас. У тебя есть неделя, чтобы самой что-то с этим сделать. Потом я скажу кому-то другому. Мне жаль, но просто сидеть и ждать, пока он всех нас погубит, я тоже не могу. А теперь сиди тут, пока не успокоишься. В таком состоянии ты с первой же лестницы упадешь.

Густой запах начал раздражать до удушья, что-то давило на виски и на грудь.

— Это не может быть правдой! Он… он добрый, — слова прозвучали невыносимо наивно и жалко, но они текли сами. — Как он может желать нам всем зла?

Зугри покачал головой.

— Не факт, что он сознательно что-то затеял. Ощущается так, будто эта угроза заложена в самой его природе, в том, кто он есть. Ядовитое растение не виновато в том, что оно такое, и, возможно, не хочет никого убивать. Но влей его сок в реку — и нежелание зла не отменит смертей.

Руки тряслись уже отвратительно сильно. Может ли Зугри ошибаться или обманывать ее для каких-то целей? Почти точно нет: ложь в пророчествах была для них опасна, считалось, что это может мгновенно уничтожить способности, а ошибка… Уровень Зугри Скари знала отлично.

Что опасного вообще могло быть в его природе? Милосердие? Желание помогать другим? Помогать… Скари сильней сжала чашу, чувствуя, что наметился слабый просвет. Просьба Сагана, которую он хотел как-то отменить. Готье что, уже попытался что-то сделать с этой ситуацией? Не посоветовавшись, попытался отменить или переиначить Просьбу? Где-то ошибся?

Могли ли это быть связано с ветром? Верится слабо. Вероятно, просто эта «угроза» перекрыла для Зугри восприятие остального. Ладно — в любом случае нужно в первую очередь поговорить, а там видно будет.

Она глубоко вдохнула, потом выдохнула.

— Хорошо. Я решу. Я сама что-то решу. Не надо никому говорить. Пожалуйста.

Она махом допила кофе. Определенно, Готье просто в чем-то ошибся. Нужно просто поговорить с ним и все будет хорошо. Вот и понятная цель на ближайшее время. Цель — это хорошо. С целью не страшно.

…Выйдя наконец от Зугри, Скари быстро направилась в небольшой бар «Молния», который Птицы весьма любили. Там быстро выбрала самого трезвого паренька из Кречетов и отправила его с запиской в Дом Ворона.

Теперь Брин. Нужно найти, раз уже решила. И хотя больше всего сейчас хотелось забиться в угол, закрыть голову руками и постараться убедить себя, что все происходящее — просто кошмарный сон, Скари знала: иногда нужно просто тащиться вперед, пусть разбитой и сломленной, а не бодрой блистательной героиней в сверкающих доспехах.

Ничего. Вечером они встретятся, поговорят, и все будет хорошо.

А пока — просто тащиться вперед.


	14. 14

На колени Скари опустилась здоровенная ветка. Гренка выжидающе смотрел на нее, свесив языки и помахивая хвостами. Слабо усмехнувшись, Скари встала, и, как следует размахнувшись, снова зашвырнула палку подальше. Пес с энтузиазмом убежал.

Наступал вечер — самый холодный и промозглый в последнее время. Скари сидела на берегу, кутаясь в жилет и вычерчивая бессмысленные орнаменты.

После похода в ту часть Ярмарки, где располагались в основном оружейники, выяснилось, что пару лет назад Брина опять потянуло в новые места и с тех пор он успел пару раз повоевать, после чего осел уже в новом городе. Кое-кто из опрошенных с ним списывался, так что адрес Скари все же выпросила, сославшись на то, что ищет какой-то особый подарок для Сагана. По счастью, нужный город располагался не так далеко, завтра можно будет съездить. Брату она тоже передала записку: какие-нибудь интересные специфические знания о кинжалах пригодятся, может, завтра поможет в разговоре.

Потом Скари некоторое время шаталась по знакомым, щедро делясь красочными сплетнями о смерти Ифарэ (и внимательно наблюдая за реакцией), а заодно в порядке светского трепа выспрашивая, не видел ли кто того самого Змея. Увы.

Несмотря на оживленную болтовню, липкая тяжесть не отпускала весь день, и теперь, когда приближалось назначенное для встречи с Готье время, Скари лихорадило все сильнее; она только повторяла про себя раз за разом, как заклинание: «Мы поговорим, и все будет нормально».

Гренка вновь принес палку; Скари подбросила ее на руке.

— Знаешь, дружок, а я родственника твоего утром видела. Волки ведь ваши родичи, да? Странно, что они настолько умнее, как все говорят. И им судьба людьми стать, а не вам, хоть вы с нами живете. Хотя, конечно, куры и утки тоже с нами живут, но смешно и подумать, что они могут в людей превратиться. Но крыла по два, как у нас, а не четыре, как у дикарок… Ну, неважно.

Размахнувшись, она швырнула палку в воду. Гренка весело умчался, вновь оставив ее наедине с мыслями.

То, что Готье мог быть связан с тем Змеем или другими заговорщиками, кем бы они ни были, в голове не укладывалось: хотя бы потому, что он был записным домоседом и чаще всего покидал Черный дом только ради визита в ее башню или к Кречетам. Где он этими преступными связями успел бы обзавестись? Разве что из морга лаз прорыл в другое место? Нет, с ветром-убийцей он наверняка не связан, «угроза» — очевидно, вопрос его неудачной попытки отменить Просьбу. Но пророчество…

 _Далось мне это пророчество. Может, оно вообще через тысячу лет настанет, когда от нас с ним костей не останется. Подходит, да, объективно — оно очень подходит под нас. Тесно связанные Птицы, оба изгои, если считать его «неправильную» любовь к медицине… Ладно, нет смысла сейчас об этом думать. Мы поговорим, и все будет в порядке. Он не маньяк, чтобы защищать меня какой-то темной магей._ _Скорее всего._

Поплотней запахнув жилет и перевернув страницу, Скари нарисовала еще одну закорючку. Тут уже заодно вспомнилась и паучья наука — интересно, можно ли было вплести что-то в рисунок бессознательно? Надо бы узнать заодно у Брина. А то мало ли, чего она там в свои старые рисунки понавплетала.

Невдалеке послышались детские голоса. Подняв голову, Скари увидела двух маленьких мальчиков, которые тянулись к Гренке. Ой. Вроде бы пес на людей не кидался, но рисковать не стоило.

— Ко мне!

Гренка обернулся к ней, потом снова принялся обнюхивать смеющихся детей.

— А ну брысь! — послышался сбоку резкий, почти визгливый окрик.

Скари резко обернулась. Невдалеке — давно не виделись — обнаружился мужичок, тот самый хам с пристани. Как его там, Нарчи, что ли? Пальцы хищно сжались, но связываться с дураком смысла не было. Она быстро прошла вперед, крикнув уже резче:

— Гренка, ко мне!

Пес наконец подбежал и Скари схватила его за один из ошейников. Символический жест, конечно — такая псина захочет, за собой потащит и не заметит, но все же.

— Идите, дети, я скоро подойду, — сейчас голос мужчины прозвучал неожиданно мягко; но стоило ему повернуться к Скари, как глаза опять вспыхнули злобой. Он прошипел уже вполголоса: — Убийцы подлые! Я знаю, это вы его убили! И ее обворовали!

_Убили — Ифарэ, вероятно, а обворовали кого? Кошку, что ли?_

— С чего вдруг?

— Понахапали себе все драгоценности, теперь еще и прямо среди бела дня людей грабить начали! Крутились, все видели одного из ваших там, как крутились!

Это было уже так интересно, что хамство прошло мимо ушей — так пролетают мимо ветки белого дерева, когда пикируешь за котеночком.

— Где крутились? Я правда не понимаю, о чем вы.

Кажется, именно спокойный тон вывел Нарчи из себя окончательно:

— Да что ты говоришь?! Сама небось все затеяла и корчишь тут из себя овцу невинную!

— Пааашел вон, паразита кусок!

Подскочив от неожиданности, Скари обернулась назад. За ее спиной стоял знакомый облезлый дедок: он на мгновение замахнулся палкой, как будто хотел швырнуть ее в Нарчи, но не удержался на ногах и чуть не упал. Дед натурально хрипел от ярости:

— Ты как с госпожой разговариваешь, паразит свинячий?!

Нарчи, вытаращив глаза, глотнул воздуха для новой возмущенной тирады, но потом, видно, решил все же не связываться со стариком; еще раз злобно глянув в сторону Скари, он сплюнул и поспешно ушел вслед за детьми.

Вздохнув, Скари взглянула на своего рыцаря. Его, как и в первую встречу, носило дугами вокруг палки, однако при этом он попытался изобразить поклон. Она осторожно отпустила ошейник пса. Гренка равнодушно нюхнул воздух и, свесив языки, весело умотал к воде.

— Собачку дружочек отдал, хорошо, что собачку забрала, госпожа разумная! Теперь разбуди — и будет у тебя помощник верный!

Скари насторожилась. Ну, допустим, про «дружочка» на Ярмарке знают все. Про собаку при первой встрече дед мог просто сболтнуть наугад: их многие держат, а статуэтка Уродской Чапы, прямо скажем — очень сильное допущение. Но откуда он знает, что Чапу Готье уже принес? Или тоже случайность?

— Как вас зовут?

Старик испуганно замахал на нее рукой, описав вокруг палки очередной круг и чуть не рухнув при этом.

— На ты! На ты, госпожа жестокая! Не помню имя свое, госпожа, старый стал совсем. — Причмокивая, он шагнул поближе. — Вот если милость проявишь свою, так и вспомню, наверно.

— И как я должна помочь?

— Не помню, забыл, прости, госпожа бессердечная…

_Ну зашибись._

— Хорошо, дедушка. — Скари помедлила. Как бы понять, стоит ли его слова вообще слушать? — Что ты думаешь о прошедшей ночи?

— А думаю, что славно ты справилась, госпожа смелая! Показала когти, жизнь невинную спасла от страхолюдины этой, хоть и продрогла поди без одежды ловить пташку.

_Он зна_ _ет_ _. Разве что Эйбран разболтал?_

Скари подошла поближе, уже без церемоний обошла странного собеседника по кругу. Ничего сверхъестественного: сто раз перелатанные лохмотья, старческий запах и мутные белесые глаза. Может, свихнувшийся Видящий, зачем-то выбравший себе «госпожу»?

— Кто ты такой? — спросила она уже требовательно. Госпожа так госпожа, чего уж там.

— Не помню, не помню, госпожа жестокая! — старик испуганно сжался. — Мало что помню, старею, совсем голова дырявая стала… Поспешила бы, госпожа, поспешила бы мне помочь, я тебе тоже верным помощником стану, гонцом твоим и глашатаем, я верой служить буду!

_Уж лучше войска и не придумаешь: Уродская Чапа и разваливающийся на глазах дед-гонец. Хотя какая госпожа, такая и армия, чего уж там._

— Ты знаешь, что это был за ветер ночью?

— Страшный человек за ним стоит, лживый, все его иным знают, он прикидывается только!

Невидимое, липкое, становилось все тяжелее, но об это не время было думать. Ладно, как будто отрываешь пластырь.

— Этот ветер — он из легенды о фениксе и демоне?

— Что ты, что ты, госпожа! Куда ему! — ( _слава Великой!_ ) — Это ж так, разминочка миру легкая, спит еще черный ветер настоящий, а как проснется, так веселье и начнется! — старик дико, взахлеб захохотал: — Меньше недельки осталось спать! Дружочек твой двери открывает ему, скоро настежь распахнет, тогда-то веселье начнется! Вовремя я тебя нашел, долго искал, как раз нашел перед тем, как сказочка сбываться начнет! Про тебя ведь сказочка, ведь все ты уже поняла, госпожа хитрая, перед самой собой притворяешься!

Он в шутку пригрозил ей корявым пальцем, как капризному, но обожаемому ребенку. Когти впились в ладони до крови.

— Но феникс и демон ведь могут договориться миром, да?

Старик затряс головой, захихикал, как над несмышленышем:

— Что ты, что ты, госпожа надменная! Хоть и любит тебя твой враг, но власть больше любит, гораздо больше, никакие твои слова не послушает, тебе убить только придется, или тебя убьют.

Что-то давило на грудь так, что чудом не ломало ребра. Старик принялся угодливо кланяться, на сей раз отступая назад, видимо, решил, что аудиенция окончена:

— Прости, прости меня, госпожа, но что поделаешь, раз дела такие? Собачку не забудь позвать! Ручкой ее возьми и позови погромче! Правда, спит она, припылилась сильно, но ничего, ерунду всякую смахнешь с нее, позовешь погромче, она и проснется.

Кланяясь, спотыкаясь, и не переставая заваливаться в разные стороны, старик быстро уковылял в сторону Ярмарки и исчез где-то в толпе.

Скари вернулась на место и села на землю, прислонившись спиной к камню. На ослабевшее вдруг тело и затрудненное дыхание она почти не обращала внимание; разум отчаянно пытался найти хоть какую-то спасительную мысль, хоть какое-то оправдание.

Мог ли дед ее обманывать? Да, тут шансов побольше. Непонятно, кто он, откуда, и зачем делает то, что делает. Но утешать себя мыслью, что он непременно лжет — слишком уж наивная глупость.

… _Хоть и любит тебя твой враг… (Конечно, любит — не потому ли на празднике пытался уговорить на изгнание, подальше от всего этого?)_

_Это было всегда и усилилось в последние дни…_

_Черный ветер проснется на неделе…_

_Неделя, чтобы решить бескровно…_

_Договориться не сможете, только убить…_

В словах Зугри и деда совпадало почти все, кроме возможности договориться: когда Зугри говорил о «бескровном» решении, вряд ли он подразумевал, что Готье нужно отравить, а не зарезать. Казалось, именно в этом зазоре крылось что-то важное, нужно только понять, что именно.

Как там говорил Зугри — представить события орнаментом?

Лучше бы она этого не делала.

Орнамент душил: обрывки бессвязных, дурацких событий, ржаво-рыжая Кошка, пр **о** клятые изумруды, железный кулон, мертвый Ифарэ, «грабеж», собака, Просьба, «главная угроза», собственная боль — все смешалось и казалось, она сама сейчас распадется на такой же гадкий и грязный клубок отрывков, как спутанные волосы и мусор; но среди всего этого осколком тихо светило только одно воспоминание: о том, как ночью Готье помогал раненой девушке.

Нужно было немедленно найти центр, основу, что-то, в чем можно было сберечь себя, что-то неподвластное этому смятению.

Быстро поднявшись на ноги, Скари подозвала пса и велела ему сидеть на месте; прошла чуть дальше и выше, немного вскарабкавшись на один из склонов, втиснулась в небольшое пространство между валунами. С Ярмарки это место не видно, а свои если с воздуха и заметят — так на то они и свои.

Опустившись на колени и закрыв глаза, она представила себя в молитвенном зале. Холодный белый свет, наполняющий мысли, холодный сквозняк, овевающий лицо — его легко представить, ветер подходящий. Жаль только, не было рукояти меча, на которой можно было бы сжать руки.

Несколько минут она пыталась сосредоточиться на этом холоде, и, видимо, так старательно, что скоро даже услышала над собой голос Сагана:

— Да распахнутся небеса смертью для врагов Князя…

Скари открыла глаза — ой, он в самом деле был тут. Прилетел, видимо, по ее записке, и увидел с неба. Она попыталась встать, но Саган нажал на ее плечо и опустился на колени рядом. Вынув из ножен один из своих кинжалов, он вложил в ее руки гарду и обхватил поверх своими жесткими иссеченными ладонями. Да, так гораздо лучше. Его ровный голос зазвучал вновь:

— Пусть негасимый свет, данный Ею, вовеки озаряет наш путь, и в самой черной ночи…

Скари повторяла вслед за ним молитву — и холодный свет разгорался, наполнял тело, и теперь казалось, что вся эта обрывочная гадость была чем-то извне, чем-то слабым: уже не ржавая колючая проволока, разрывавшая тело, а вьюнок, оплетающий статую. Придет время и он засохнет — а статуя будет стоять тысячи лет.

— …Как удары молота придают форму мечу, так каждый удар лишь делает нас сильнее, и никакие преграды и страдания не в силах сломить наш дух…

Наконец молитва была дочитана, и они еще некоторое время молчали, вдвоем держа руки на гарде и соприкасаясь лбами.

Холод прояснил мысли.

_Я должна исполнить долг перед кланом? — что ж, так и будет._

_О пророчествах нужно помнить, но особо не полагаться. Слишком зыбко, слишком ненадежно. Возможно, искажено их видением ситуации или моим пониманием их слов. Наконец, есть большой шанс, что дедуля лжет, и небольшой — что все-таки лжет Зугри._

_Но из пророчеств вот что важно: феникс должен «вернуться» к Богине, правда ведь? Но я никогда не уходила прежде. Я не имею права даже думать о том, «бросала» ли она меня — но я всегда была верна._

_А раз нужен «уход» — пусть эта неделя будет моей. В эту неделю я буду еще не фениксом, я буду мисс Клэнси. Это дело нужно просто расследовать, забыть о пророчествах и прочей туманной ереси, просто смотреть, слушать и думать, опираться на сухие факты. Нужно распутать этот скомканный узор-клубок, и все будет хорошо. Чтобы я — и не справилась с орнаментом? Не смешите мои кисточки._

_А потом я исполню свой долг — так, как буду его видеть._

Открыв глаза, Скари поднялась с колен — и тут же заметила черную птицу, сидевшую на камнях неподалеку, видимо, чтобы не мешать молитве. Страх попытался коснуться сердца холодной лапкой, но не прошел через свет и злой задор. Хорошо.

Саган коротко поцеловал ее руку, потом лоб. По счастью, он не стал задавать лишних вопросов — желание помолиться казалось ему естественным.

— Ты хотела меня видеть?

— Да. Мне завтра нужно будет навестить одного человека, он занимается оружием. Вроде как магическое делает, правда, насколько я поняла, довольно слабое. Нужно кое о чем расспросить, но ненавязчиво. Ты не подскажешь мне какие-то термины, чтобы его разговорить удалось?

— Конечно. А с тобой можно? Это занятно, а я завтра свободен.

Что ж, пожалуй, так будет даже лучше.

Ворон слетел к ним и, коснувшись земли, превратился в человека — но не Готье, а Криоль. Обняв Скари, та виновато сказала:

— Привет. Нам принесли твою записку. Прости, Готье прилететь не смог, ему слегка нездоровится. Попросил передать свои извинения, сказал, прилетит, как только сможет.

— Что, сильно плохо?

— Да ерунда. Кажется, просто отоспаться никак не может после ночи.

_Что, пойти к нему прямо сейчас? Хотя нет, пусть отдохнет, такие вопросы лучше на ясную голову решать. Время еще есть._

Скари улыбнулась.

— Здесь уже холодно, но отпускать вас тоже не хочу, давно не виделись. Посидим в Тарелках?


	15. 15

В Тарелках оказалось шумно. Здесь был Таор, его подруга-Солнечная и компания неизвестной Скари молодежи. Среди них веселился и Эйбран, уже явно перезнакомившийся и подружившийся со всеми. Судя по общему оживлению, там что-то довольно бурно отмечали: скоро оказалось, что Солнечной сегодня сделал предложение ее возлюбленный и сейчас она праздновала это с друзьями.

Кажется, они хотели позвать Скари к себе, однако засмущались ее спутников. Впрочем, ей было уже все равно: она чувствовала, что сейчас имеет право на маленькие слабости вроде «не той» компании.

Когда новоприбывшие перезнакомились с остальными и расселись, Эйбран, сидевший рядом со Скари, протянул ей бокал. На его правой ладони стала видна нарисованная яркой синей краской спираль; внутри у нее было закругление вроде колбы.

— Что это?

Он улыбнулся:

— Да ерунда, призрака своего все ловлю. Приманивающий знак, мой учитель его выдумал. Хорошо работает.

— И как прогнозы?

Эйбран пожал плечами, отпил:

— Пока все идет отлично, даже быстрее, чем я ждал. Если так будет и дальше, сегодня-завтра все кончится.

— Уплывешь тогда, да?

— Ну да. Мне же его еще клиентам отдать надо. Кстати, ты мне еще что-то для четок должна, помнишь?

Не успела Скари ответить, как Саган положил руку ей на плечо.

— Так что там с кинжалами? Во сколько ты завтра уплываешь?

Этому вопросу — именно сейчас, при всех,— Скари обрадовалась. То, что о поездке услышали посторонние, ее не смутило: какая уж там к игривым свиньям конспирация, если пол-Ярмарки перевернула, когда этого самого Брина искала. Напротив, она решила размахивать интересом к Паукам, как флагом: в ее увлечение орнаментами оно вписывалось как миленькое, и при этом давало право выспрашивать обо всем «паучьем» без зазрения совести; так что сейчас, искренне воодушевившись, Скари прочла лекцию о «прекрасном забытом искусстве».

— Ой, как интересно! — восхитилась Солнечная. — Я вообще-то думала платье в Шиене купить, через пару дней собирались ехать, но я знаю, в Хортене тоже есть магазины хорошие, так что мы могли бы вас подвезти до города,— она бросила быстрый умоляющий взгляд на Таора, — а потом разойдемся каждый по своим делам, я мешать не буду, ну разве что по пути просто будет, а то или знаете, может, просто погуляем немного…

Скари благодушно ей улыбнулась. Желание не-оборотня показаться возле свадебного магазина с эскортом из Птиц было вполне понятным: почетно, да и примета хорошая: пресловутая «благодать оборотней» и все такое прочее. Почему бы и нет?

На том и порешили, причем желание поехать с ними внезапно изъявила и Криоль (и, кажется, уж она-то точно была намерена походить вместе с невестой по магазинам). Легкий холодок, который был заметен в ее поведении первые минуты, прошел: сейчас она вовсю болтала с Солнечной о предстоящем празднике. Вот и славно.

Молоденький веснушчатый Солнечный, не сводивший с Эйбрана восхищенных глаз, обратился к нему:

— А вы там были?

Конечно, он был. Рассказывая, Эйбран через некоторое время перехватил бокал левой рукой и принялся сжимать и разжимать пальцы на правой, причем Скари показалось, что это было больше похоже на рефлекторное желание избавиться от боли, чем на магические манипуляции.

Через некоторое время к ним прилетел еще и отчего-то запыхавшийся Лафель. Стоило Требор на минуту выглянуть из кухни, как он тут же бросился к ней, чтобы поцеловать руку — механическую, естественно. Разобравшись в ситуации, он немедленно заявил о желании ехать вместе со всеми; кто-то подал идею устроить по пути пикник и тут уж Скари слегка напряглась: поездка грозила затянуться на весь день.

В конце концов она решила попросить Таора взять «Шутку» на борт «Княгини»— если гулянка затянется, и при этом станет понятно, чем поможет делу присутствие на Ярмарке, можно будет вернуться одной.

Крылатый силуэт мелькнул за окном, и Скари невольно подалась навстречу — но это оказался Сафред. Ладно, что ж. Все равно доложить нужно было.

Сафред быстро разобрался в ситуации и, вежливо поздравив героиню праздника, утащил Скари на тот же балкон.

— Я был в Шиене, разбирался с кражей, только сейчас получил твое сообщение.

— Ты знаешь, что Ифарэ убили?

Он передернул плечами; резко наклонившись вперед, будто спикировав, схватил со стола механический штопор, повертел его в руках.

— Конечно, эти слухи быстро до меня дошли. На полдня отвернулся, ну. Я знаю даже о болтовне, будто это кто-то из нас. Не обращай внимания, — он щелкнул штопором,— мы всегда во всем виноваты, в том числе в засухах и неурожаях. Ты что-то узнала?

Она вкратце рассказала о случившемся, о рассказе приятеля Ифаре и о Змее, уже определенно замешанном в истории.

Сафред так сосредоточенно пощелкал штопором, как будто это могло дать подсказку.

— Ясно. Так. Что же. А как твоя поездка?

Встрепенувшись, Скари рассказала и о ночной буре, и о разговоре с теткой, показала конфискованные украшения.

Сафред бросил штопор на стол, выхватил у нее из рук одну сережку.

— Хорошо. Я сам еще навещу эту девушку.

_Ой. Неловко будет, если он догадается, кто на самом деле ее лечил. Надо Эйбрана попросить, пусть подтвердит, если что, что это он был. О Зугри пока говорить нельзя, это все равно слишком смутно, сначала самой нужно что-то понять..._

Высоко подбросив и снова поймав сережку, Сафред проворчал:

— Похоже, о ситуации с камнями пора объявлять во всеуслышание, подозреваю, это не последняя попытка врагов. Пока все указывает на начало войны со Змеями. С занятной стороны они зашли в этот раз. Бедняга Мирад! — вновь подброшенная сережка сверкнула зеленой гнилью. — Очевидно, возвращение ее украшений было не случайностью и уж точно не милостью Богини, их нарочно подбросили уже измененными. Странно, что не запустили эту штуку раньше, праздничной ночью, когда мы были все вместе и поток мог захватить едва ли не всех сразу.

— Кулон, — пробормотала Скари. — Той ночью кулон был у меня, но перед смертью Мирад его уже забрал Ифарэ и, наверно, отдал владельцу-Змею. Только почему тогда он был у погибшего вора, а не у самого Змея?

Сафред сощурил левый глаз. Сережка взлетела так высоко, что она чуть не исчезла в небе.

— Я уверен, что у них что-то пошло не по плану, непонятно только, что именно. Это на самом деле уже не так важно, впрочем, я все равно пошлю запрос об этом воре. Посмотрим, в чем он лажал раньше. Вроде бы он здорово отметился на землях Кошек… Мы с ними пока не воюем, так что на запрос по идее должны ответить. Заодно намекнем, что их человеку нужна помощь. Думаю, кстати, как раз из кошачьих украденных камушков-то и новые украшения наделали.

Он бросил сережку на стол, снова схватил штопор, пощелкал им. Вид механической конструкции навеял Скари определенные ассоциации.

— Если не секрет, что там с Цветком?

— Движется понемногу. Передай мою благодарность Сагану, архив в самом деле оказался очень полезен, и эта его Раан мне хорошо помогла, даже сама этой историей увлеклась, по-моему. Вообще, знаешь, интересные в вашем Доме женщины.

На лице Сафреда появилось мечтательное выражение. Он бросил на Скари неожиданный снисходительно-нежный взгляд: как на несмышленого, но родного ребенка, получившего волшебный подарок и еще не понявшего этого. Улыбнувшись в первый раз на ее памяти, он добавил:

— Если я не ошибаюсь, эта история принимает неожиданный оборот. Мне нужно проверить кое-какие догадки, они странные, почти нелепые, но если оправдаются, будет интересно.

Дверь распахнулась, пустив внутрь шум и ароматы бара. На пороге стояла незнакомая разъяренная старушка, судя воинственному ирокезу — из Ежей. За ее плечом виновато маячила официантка.

— Это возмутительно! — радостно заорала старушка. — Она боится, но я-то вас видала! Еще чего!!!

Скари и Сафред переглянулись.

— Я этого так не оставлю!

Сафред потер лоб, вставая:

— Что случилось?

— Мою постоялицу обворовали, госпожу Симону! Опять! Мало того, что вы ее камни стащили из куртки вместе с горой чужого золота, так еще и опять! Думали, она эти камни рожает?! И в комнате до этого еще жукотело, пока я не спугнула!

— Жукотело? — озадаченно переспросил Сафред.

— Но почему именно мы? — подала голос Скари.

— Да потому что я сама белого птаха видела! — старуха угрожающе наставила на нее скрюченный палец. — Не тебя ли, притворщица? Летать она не умеет, тоже мне!

_Так вот о чем Нарчи говорил…_

Сафред насторожился. Затем он почему-то оглянулся на оставленный на столе штопор, мгновение поколебался, сузил глаза и наконец сухо отозвался:

— Это еще ничего не значит. Мы тут рядом живем, если вы не заметили. Неудивительно, что на Ярмарке многие из нас проводят время, а Дом Кречета один из ближних отсюда. Мы не Видящие, чтобы заранее почуять место преступления и избегать его. Пройдемте, я посмотрю, может, замечу что-то полезное. Если хотите.

Бабка еще раз угрожающе потрясла пальцем в воздухе и, развернувшись, исчезла в дверях. Очевидно, это было своего рода приглашением. Переглянувшись, оба последовали за ней.

Когда они проходили через шумный общий зал, Эйбран чуть отодвинулся, будто освобождая место для Скари и с преувеличенной скорбью вздохнул, когда она прошла мимо. Саган сердито взглянул на него, потом мрачно уставился на Сафреда. Кажется, в нем боролись почтение к представителю свиты и неприязнь.

Как оказалось, Симона жила при маленькой кофейне «Белый шип».

Нельзя сказать, что вещи валялись в живописном беспорядке, как это любят описывать в детективах: на преступление указывала только валявшаяся на полу шкатулка с разломанным дном. На кровати валялся платок с вензелем «С», рядом блестели золотые цепочки и кольца. Кажется, кто-то разбросал драгоценности в поисках... чего? Опять изумрудов?

Одежда спокойно висела на вычурный металлической подставке, кипу бумаг на столе если и пересмотрели, то тоже аккуратно.

— Так, — Сафред поднял шкатулку и осмотрел ее, кажется, с трудом удержавшись, чтобы не подбросить. — Думали найти что-то в ней в нормальном отсеке, не нашли, разломали дно — вон, явно было двойное. Хм.

— И жукотело! — воинственно добавила старуха, — а я кинулась, и удрали, и жукотеть перестало! Инструмент видать такой был!

— Занятно, — пробормотал Сафред.

Симона изумленно застыла на пороге:

— Что тут происходит?! Я только вернулась...

— А что молчать, а что молчать? — взвилась старуху. — Вон, пусть смотрят, чего это они!

— Да что случилось?! — Кошка растерянно смотрела то на Сафреда, то на Скари.

— Судя по всему, у вас что-то украли, — отозвался Сафред, показывая сломанную шкатулку.

Симона расширила, потом сузила глаза и схватилась за браслет, как будто в поисках поддержки.

— Там, в дне шкатулке как раз были камни украденные. Раньше. Второй вор может, надеялся, что еще осталось что-то.

Немного отстранив Скари, Симона подошла к кровати. На мгновение ее будто парализовало, но она почти сразу пришла в себя и безразлично поводила указательным пальцем над золотыми украшениями, явно пересчитывая их; оглянулась, разглядывая комнату, потом пожала плечами.

— У меня ничего не пропало. Видно, вор понял, что наводку неверную дали.

— Но я видела, как белая птица здесь скакала! — опять подскочила старуха, — точно стырила что-то!

Плечи Симоны начали вздрагивать, а глаза заблестели; кажется, она в каждую секунду готова была ли разрыдаться, или расхохотаться, как человек на грани истерики.

— У меня ничего не пропало! — повторила она так упорно, как будто это было ключевой фразой какой-то игры, вроде «я иду искать».

— Чудесно! — отозвался Сафред. — Так мы пошли?

— Да!

Когда они оказались на улице и отошли немного от «Шипа», Сафред быстро потер лоб:

— Слушай, у меня, как я говорил, есть смешная версия, и сейчас она еще больше подтвердилась, но я пока не хочу о ней говорить. Мне интересно, что почуешь в ситуации ты, а если я скажу, ты начнешь думать в заданном мной направлении — вполне возможно, что неверном. Но я хочу, чтобы как раз ты мне свои наблюдения рассказывала. Вот такие вот ужасы субординации.

Что же, по-своему это было занятно. Ужасно интересно, что за выводы он сделал, но самой разобраться — тоже хорошо.

В Тарелках уже как раз расходились. Скари передала для Готье плитку шоколада с пожеланием выздоровления (как бы там ни было, поспешных выводов она твердо решила не делать), потом вернулась в свою комнату.

Она попыталась обдумать новое таинственное воровство и странное поведение Сафреда, но теперь, стоило только остаться одной, мысли мигом свернули в сторону Готье. Нужно было поскорее с ним поговорить. Завтра до поездки к нему метнуться, что ли, хоть на рассвете?

В опустевшем было темном небе мелькнул силуэт быстро летящей птицы. Скари настороженно прищурилась: это был Кречет, и он на всей скорости направлялся в ее сторону. Что там у них уже случилось?!

Впрочем, эта задача решилась довольно быстро: влетевший в комнату Лафель сунул ей в руки завернутый кусок пирога — видимо, ответная любезность.

— Я что, — горестно поинтересовался он, — на Сороку вот прям так сильно похож, чтоб через меня флиртовать? Эти, значит, там пьют, а я значит вот как?

— Да что случилось?

— Да мы Криоль полетели провожать и глянуть заодно на болезного нашего, ну и догулять вообще, а то ж время детское. Так они там сейчас, значит, кальян уже раскуривают, а гонять больше некого! Пусть Раан бы отправили, ее и так последнее время с Ярмарки не выманишь!

— Что с Готье?

— А что ему сделается? Бледный аж зеленый, ну то есть эталон красоты по их меркам. А так ничего, сказал, завтра с нами поедет.

После того, как Лафель улетел, Скари упала на кровать, глядя в потолок. То, что завтра он поедет с ним — хорошо, конечно, вот и обсудить все можно будет.

После двух суток почти непрерывной беготни голова была пустой и тяжелой, но сон не шел.

Итак, нынешний ветер, убивший Мирад, и черный ветер из пророчества — это разные вещи. Если свести воедино слова Зугри об опасности, исходящей именно от Готье, и слова дедка о «дружочке», зовущем ветер, и совпадение относительно примерно недели (по дедовой версии получалось раньше, но это уже мелочи) — то по всему получается, что именно он призовет этот ветер в мир.

Один только вопрос — зачем? Любовь к власти? У Готье?

Рядом с часами появился его портрет в короне. Очень симпатично, конечно, но глупость же. Он и своих непосредственных обязанностей наследника обычно старается избегать, и о будущем правлении в качестве Лорда чаще всего с неудовольствием вспоминает, какая власть?

Ладно. Это можно было списать на то, что дед ошибается или лжет. Зугри сказал, что все можно решить бескровно — вот ему и поверим.

Скари помедлила и перевернула лист, в задумчивости набрасывая маску с развевающимися, будто от ветра, перьями.

По словам дедка, как раз за нынешним врагом-ветром стоял «страшный человек, не такой, как все считают». Имеется в виду, тот самый, что и окончательно черный ветер позовет, а сейчас просто тренируется, или другой? Впрочем, над этим ломать голову совсем уж бессмысленно: даже если в этом дед не соврал, любой знакомый может оказаться «не таким, как все думают», от мамы до Князя, так что подсказка была ни о чем.

Сунув блокнот в сумку, Скари подошла к окну, и ежась от ночного воздуха, некоторое время смотрела туда, где в темноте за горами прятался Черный дом. Хотелось верить, что странная сонливость Готье — это просто от усталости и он ничем не заразился в больнице своей дурацкой. Они поговорят и все будет нормально.

Походив еще взад-вперед по комнате, она остановилась возле стола, погладила Чапу по голове. Что там дед говорил, позвать?

— Ну, ко мне, что ли.

Как и следовало ожидать, безрезультатно. Она попыталась припомнить беседу. Что он еще там говорил? Пыль стряхнуть? Да вроде и так чистая. Ну ладно — пожав плечами, Скари протерла статуэтку краем рубахи.

— Ко мне! Чапа!

Тишина. Не было не то что физически зримого отклика, но даже внутреннего ощущения, что это действует. Еще раз пожав плечами, она легла.

За окном время от времени еще можно было различать пролетавших мимо Птиц, в основном Филинов и Сов: ночью многие здесь гуляли. Только еще один раз мелькнул силуэт, больше похожий на Кречета. Если это Раан, то ее внимание в самом деле становится навязчивым. Интересно, не она ли вертелась возле обворованной Кошки?

Тихонько постучав в соседнюю комнату, Скари просунула голову в дверь. Требор обнаженной сидела на кровати, живой рукой расчесывая волосы. Механическую она отстегнула; обрубок заканчивался торчащим из него металлическим штырем.

Скари села на кровать рядом.

— Может, и повязку снимешь? Чего я там не видела.

— Маленькая еще,— отозвалась Требор насмешливо. Огненно-рыжие волосы женщины струились между пальцами. — Что хотела?

— Не знаю. Устала, а заснуть не могу. Не помешаю?

— Это Лисам капканы на лапах пусть мешают.

Некоторое время обе молчали. Скари улеглась, закинув руки за голову и прикрыв глаза. Молчание было гулким и глубоким; хотя Ярмарка по-прежнему жила веселой ночной жизнью, казалось, что обрывки музыки и песен растворялись в тишине, как кусочки сахара в кипятке. Отчетливее всего слышался почему-то гул ветра в дальних горах.

Кажется, это же слышала и Требор. Она легла рядом, глянула в окно, потом на Скари.

— Скажи, а что ты о ветре этом думаешь?

— Странный. Колдовской, наверно.

— А ты его видела?

— В смысле? — Скари даже приподнялась. — Деревья поваленные видела, ну или как он гнет их в процессе. Хотя ты знаешь, видела что-то воронки черной, когда Сороку ловили.

Требор покивала своим мыслям.

— Может, попыталась бы его увидеть? Тыжхудожница. Для начала пофантазировала бы, как он там выглядит, а потом, может, и настоящий разглядела бы.

— Хм.

— Смотри, — Требор приподнялась на локте. — Вот видишь обычный ветер занавески качает. Как он выглядит?

— Как зверек, который на них качается, — Скари невольно усмехнулась.

— А вот тот, что подальше вывеску треплет?

— Как будто рукав реки, только воздушный. Не знаю, почему так.

— Вооот. Продолжай в том же духе, серьезно тебе говорю. Так и рассмотришь нужный. Зря ты, что ли, столько для Зурги эти все его таинственные кофейные узоры рассматривала-рисовала. Сделай себе браслет или что-то вроде, чтобы не забывать.

Идея была странной, но почему бы и нет; только вот при напоминании о Зугри мысли вновь перескочили на его предсказание.

— Требор, что ты делаешь, когда трудный выбор?

— То, что самым правильным кажется,— лениво отозвалась женщина. — Что еще?

— А если ничего не понятно и жизнь на кону… твоя и еще чья-то?

— Ну и что? Если подохнешь, жалеть будет некому. А выживешь — уж как-то и все остальное переживешь.

— Бывают же непоправимые ошибки.

— Ну так и смысл о них думать, если поправить нельзя?

Некоторое время они молчали. Требор вздохнула.

— Знаешь, мое маленькое философское несчастье, а давай я тебе расскажу сказку на ночь. Никогда об этом никому не рассказывала, но почему нет. Ты слышала о клане Сумеречных?

— Да, — приподнявшись, Скари подперла голову рукой. — Насколько я знаю, его полностью уничтожили, когда я была еще маленькая. Вроде бы они совсем с катушек съехали?

— Ага, — Требор вяло помахала запястьем, как бы подчеркивая безнадежность их безумия. — В этом клане с самого начала было что-то больное, вместо магии или способностей — странные ритуалы и все такое. Просуществовали они только пару веков, вроде бы, и в конце ударились уже в явную темную магию, даже с человеческими жертвоприношениями. Но все равно несколько общих городов чуть не полностью себе захапали. Хотя им не удалось, как оборотням, совсем закрыть земли, они очень хотели этого, о да. В тех городах была настоящая диктатура. Однажды я приехала туда по делам. Когда немного разобралась в обстановке, узнала, что против Сумеречных готовят заговор — они охренели уже в корягу и люди вспомнили, что города были все-таки общими. Ну, мне на их разборки было плевать, но по нужному делу договориться было проще как раз с заговорщиками.

Некоторое время они молчали; затем Требор продолжила, сонно и негромко, будто разговаривая сама с собой.

— В меня влюбился один мальчик из заговорщиков… не знаю, правда, во что там можно было влюбляться — ( _экий внезапный припадок скромности_ ) — ну, неважно. Важно, что нас с ним поймали Сумеречные. А знаешь, у них была такая потрясающая фантазия относительно казней. Были такие, что не меньше чем на сутки, а то и больше, с соответствующими интересными ощущениями. Впрочем, у меня был с собой яд. Одна только доза: я в тот раз одна хотела кое-что провернуть, мальчик за мной увязался без спросу.  
До казни мы просидели в тюрьме где-то неделю. Когда нас поймали, мне сильно поранили руку, и ясное дело, что ей никто не занимался, так что в финале было хорошее такое заражение. Или гангрена, я как-то не сильна в названиях.  
И в ту ночь перед казнью, знаешь, я все думала, выпить яд самой или отдать ему. Я-то и так подыхала уже, думала, со мной при всем старании у палачей не получится долго. Всю ночь маялась. Была бы здоровая, шею бы ему свернула, сама яд выпила и делов, а так я сидеть не могла толком, какое там шеи ломать. Тогда велела ему меня задушить и самому яд выпить — так тоже не получилось у кретина, рука не поднималась, несколько раз начинал и так и не довел до конца, только мучил. До утра так маялись — а на рассвете, знаешь, шаги на лестнице послышались, и стало ясно, что надо что-то решать, иначе долго развлекаться с нами будут. И я таки сблагородничала, велела ему рядом лечь и сделала вид, что поцеловать хочу и сама яд ему в рот влила. Ничего, легко и быстро умер, для себя же покупала.  
А потом лежала и слушала шаги эти, и прикидывала, насколько быстро смогу сдохнуть — а когда за мной пришли, оказалось, что это заговорщики, победившие ночью, пришли всех пленников отпускать. И знаешь что? Пережила же, уже и не вспоминаю почти. Спи давай.


	16. 16

Брина хотелось убить.

Руки с хищно согнутыми пальцами приходилось прятать, но глаза — прищуренные, яростно пожелтевшие — он, конечно, прекрасно видел. Зрение было мучительно острым: жилка, пульсирующая на чуть потной шее, заслоняла весь обзор, а если перевести взгляд на глаза, думалось только о том, как пробить их когтями.

— Да вы берите варенье, не стесняйтесь.

Скари не шелохнулась, Саган тоже — у него явно были те же проблемы. Мало того, что руки показывать не хотелось, так еще и чашки перед ними Брин поставил из тончайшего фарфора (нарочно, видимо). В нынешнем состоянии — только прикоснись, разобьешь или раздавишь в руке. Позорище.

Сам Брин, едва заметно ухмыляясь, положил себе варенье, долил сливок в чашку. От него исходил штормовой поток агрессии: ни малейшей злобы или враждебности, только равнодушная пробивная сила летящего копья. Зато он явно наслаждался тем, как корежило богатых детишек, которых со скуки потянуло на экзотику в его лице.

— Сливки хорошие, свежайшие. Берите, — из-за сломанного, свернутого набок носа у него был на редкость гнусавый голос, а из-за разрубленных когда-то связок челюсти — невнятная тягучая речь.

Скари с трудом перевела взгляд на чашку. Как назло, та была белой — никаких узоров, чтобы отвлечь ум. Пришлось представить и ее, и стол нарисованными; перед внутренним взглядом краски исчезли, зато линии стали насыщенно-черными, покрылись завитками, сплелись кружевом. Вдруг оказалось, что и собственное внимание тоже можно было представить линией. Немного усилий — и ее удалось увести от Брина в сторону, направить далеко, вверх по реке, туда, где был дом и где ждали действительно важные вещи.

Стало легче. Через некоторое время пальцы наконец расслабились достаточно, чтобы без опасений взять чашку. Брин, кажется, слегка удивился. Поток агрессии мгновенно угас — и нахлынувшее облегчение было таким сильным, будто последние минуты в самом деле приходилось сопротивляться мощному напору воды или ветра.

Саган откинулся на стуле.

— Да, в самом деле интересная техника, — он пристально вглядывался в лицо хозяина. — Однако вы не боялись демонстрировать ее вот так, без страховки, что ли? Теоретически мы могли бы в самом деле напасть, хоть и были предупреждены о подобных ощущениях.

— Если копье боится сломаться о щит, ему яйцо не расколоть, — Брин пожал плечами. — Ну что, господин, изволите посмотреть коллекцию оружия, пока мы с вашей младшей тут скучные разговоры о культурном наследии вести будем?

Когда в сопровождении помощника Саган ушел, Брин с ухмылкой смерил Скари взглядом.

— Твой брат, кажется, до конца готов был бы сражаться, в лоб удар держать, а ты не выдержала, увернулась? Знаешь, ты плохой воин.

Скари мгновение помолчала, оглаживая пальцем ручку чашки.

 _Понятия не имею, зачем ты это сказал и к чему переход на ты. Правда ли так думаешь, или_ _хочешь_ _как-то меня испытать — делать мне больше нечего, как играть в твои игры. У меня другая добыча. Мой котеночек — ветер. А это просто ветки белого дерева проносятся мимо._

— Возможно, даже худший в мире, — пожав плечами, Скари спокойно отпила еще немного горьковатого чая. — Но мне нужно кое-что узнать, и я буду очень благодарна, если вы поможете.

— Ну и?

Скари провернула в руках чашку. Брин был опасным, но явно несравненно более сильным, чем вчерашняя тетка.

_Ла-адно. Слухи уже все равно поползли, а раз уж в последний переплет попала Сорока, скоро они примут лавинообразный характер. К тому же если Брин даст мне просто «общие сведения», я еще год буду разбираться в природе этого ветра, а время не терпит. Если же он сам связан с заговорщиками… ну, ничего нового он не узнает, но вдруг себя как-то выдаст? Была не была._

— Дело вот в чем, — наконец проговорила Скари медленно. — Мне случайно попала в руки одна вещь, созданная вашим мастером либо кем-то, освоившим умение. Думаю, это одно из тех условно живых существ, вроде морских лошадей, что вы умеете делать. Эта сущность, похоже, поселилась на наших землях и причиняет нам неприятности. Вот, что вы можете сказать об этом? — она протянула ему копию орнамента, срисованного с железного кулона.

Хмыкнув, Брин взял листок, помедлил, разглядывая. Затем его брови поползли вверх. Он положил рисунок и встал; упираясь одной рукой в стол, второй поводил над листом пальцем, будто очерчивая отдельные элементы.

— Я тебе скажу, что это сумасшедший делал. Такого намешать еще умудриться надо. Сначала линии, что во все стороны лучами расходятся: видишь, каждая состоит из зигзага, прямого участка и дуги. Это еще нормально: сила и разрушение, то есть эта часть предназначена для уничтожения кого-то или чего-то, это ясно. А вот все остальное... Теоретически это вещь-магнит, она должна что-то притягивать, — Брин почесал покрытую щетиной щеку, — но знаешь, очень дебильная. Вот видишь в центре круг вроде как с лепестками? Это знак притяжения, внутрь его обычно еще другой знак ставят, на чем оно должно работать, в смысле что именно будет магнитом — любовь там, когда-то человека привлечь хочешь, любопытство, когда нужно факты или знания привлечь, ну или еще что-то. Есть шестнадцать знаков, которые к притяжению можно ставить, но здесь нет ничего. Пусто в кругу. Зато видишь, еще два больших круга вокруг него. Посередине, с прямоугольниками по бокам — это смерть, а самый большой, волнистый, — это жизнь, но их к тому же нельзя сочетать в одной вещи, — он поднял на нее тяжелый взгляд. — Понимаешь?

— Не очень. Смутно. Нет. Поясните, пожалуйста.

Брин постучал пальцами по столу.

— Когда знак в вещь вплетаешь, ты весь, целиком и полностью, должен соответствовать результату: будешь жалеть кого-то или нежничать, когда оружие плетешь, втечет эта дрянь в сталь, а потом твоего же врага «пожалеет», дрогнет, погнется, а враг тебя жалеть не будет уж точно. Или там, когда на уют что делаешь, даже думать нельзя о дальних местах всяких — тоска только в доме от этого поселится и желание сбежать поскорее. Ну и наоборот, конечно: знак на удачу в пути не сработает, если его в любимом уютном кресле плести, — Брин снова полоснул по ней взглядом. — Понимаешь? Когда в одну вещь противоположное влито — ее рвет на части, она, кроме вреда, уже не даст ничего. Так это я к тому, что даже настроение при работе держать надо, а тут еще и сами знаки дебильно намешаны.

Брин перевернул лист, карандашом начертил чуть изогнутый шип (стоп, такой же, как на паучьем браслете):

— Вот это знак-шип, чтоб ты поняла, пассивно-агрессивной защиты. То есть как обычный шип на колючих цветах — полезешь к нему, поранишься. Я на щиты такие ставлю. Можно сделать и без него защиту, но тогда будет как бы просто стена — враг побьется и уйдет себе, а тут еще и поранится. Это хоть понимаешь?

— Да.

— Ну и вот. А если на щит активное нападение добавить, которое, скажем, на стрелы ставят, получится все равно что тупой и злой сторож: кто-то его разозлит, так он погонится и бросит то, что защищать должен, другим ворам на разграбление, а то и сам прохожих задирать начнет. То есть такой щит через минуту после начала битвы почти гарантированно за что-то зацепится и у тебя с руки упадет. Ну а здесь, на этой твоей вещи — смерть и жизнь, противоположность, хуже которой вообще нет. Я понимаю, если бы только со смертью и разрушением притяжения поставили: можно было бы что-то вроде мясорубки представить, хотя и неработающей, а так вообще бред.

Он побарабанил пальцами по столу: быстрей, потом медленней, как будто настукивая походный марш.

— На той вещи, что ты нашла, камни-то зеленые были?

Скари даже вперед подалась.

— Были. Кстати, один из камней был в центре, именно там, где пустой круг. Что это значит?

— Камни дураков, — проворчал Брин. — Их неумехи используют, чтобы крепче держалось. Смотри, когда вещь делаешь, ты точно должна знать, как и зачем она работать будет, а значит, какие знаки для нее нужны. Бывают основные, бывают дополнительные. Проще всего с одним основным, конечно. Вот щит ты решила сделать — берешь один защитный знак и все. Хочешь, чтобы он не только тебя защищал, но и противника ослаблял — добавляешь шип вот тот, что я показал. Щит с шипами снаружи можешь себе представить? Думаю, да. Можно даже с подушкой внутри щит представить, чтобы на привале на нем же спать. Но щит, из которого можно стрелять, как из лука, на нем же как на дудке играть, и чтобы он тапки тебе приносил, это уж вряд ли. А есть такие умники, которые вот такую хрень нагромоздить и пытаются, так для этого камни и нужны, чтобы хоть как-то эту помойку вместе держать, они как бы клей. Эти камни выращивают как-то, точно не знаю, мне они и в молодости без надобности были.

Брин закрыл глаза и покрутил пальцем в воздухе, как будто пытаясь понять механизм действия неведомой вещи.

— Так. Так. Притягивает непонятно чем. Убивает тоже непонятно чем. Потом появляется жизнь. И? Куда эта жизнь уходит? Ее обычно не на вещах рисуют, а на коже красками, когда кому-то сил нужно придать. На растениях иногда тоже, но не на вещах. Эта вещь ведь вещью была, где притяжение, смерть и жизнь нарисованы?

Похоже, имело смысл все ему рассказать: без Паука тут точно не разобраться.

Брин слушал о находке кулона, о смерти Мирад и о неудачном покушении на Сороку, быстро расхаживая по комнате. Кажется, его наполнял какой-то мрачный восторг.

— Таак, — прогундосил он наконец. — Знаешь, это что-то прям новое. Гений прям делал, хотя и сумасшедший. По всему выходит, что кто-то научился делать камни дураков, сцепленные между собой: на кулоне они магнитом были, а в украшениях железками, поэтому и притяжение без знака, притяжением сам камень был. Хмм. Если ты говоришь, что во время убийства ветер напоминал одну из тех линий-лучей, то, наверное, это его отдельный, собственный знак. Кажется, ради этого ветра все и делалось, все это задумано, чтобы силы ему дать. Он-то добычу и сожрал через центральный камень, как коктейль через трубочку, отобранная жизнь через этот кулон пакостный ему пошла, силы ему прибавила — вот тебе и жизнь финальная. Уверен, что и при втором нападении хозяин кулона рядом с тем камнем был, просто вы плохо искали. В ту ночь, когда ты ветер увидела, он таким же узором шел? То есть зигзагом и другим?

Скари на мгновение задумалась, вспоминая.

— Нет. Кажется, он был просто ровным. И вроде бы более широким, чем первый раз.

— Значит, жирок нагуливает. Те линии, думается мне, его скелетом были, а теперь он немного тела набрал, потолстел, ровным стал. А когда нажрется, тогда его, пожалуй, непосредственно по назначению используют, для разрушения того, что он там разрушить должен. Интересно. Хотел бы я пообщаться с его создателем-гением. Потом шею сломать, конечно, но сначала пообщаться. Хотя вещь все равно дрянь.

— Я принесла пару камней с собой. Взгляните, это правда они?

Порывшись в сумке, она положила на ладонь Брина колечко несчастной Сороки. Он повертел его в руках, буркнул: «Оно».

Скари задумалась.

— А этот ветер, он получается, одно из сплетенных существ, если он не просто так убивал, а именно пожирал жизни? Он в некотором смысле тоже живой?

— Видать, да. Свезло вам, что.

— Он может жрать только тех, у кого есть зеленые камни?

— Вряд ли, скорее притяжение «камней-железяк» и «камня-магнита» дает ему мощь, но если в поток попадет еще кто-то, так и его сожрет за милую душу.

— А как узнать человека, которому он может принадлежать, этот ветер?

Брин передернул плечами, швырнул кольцо на стол:

— У сплетенных духов вещь-носитель обычно есть. Некоторые, какие посильней, потом и без нее обходится могут, но изначально такая вещь все же нужна. И это не кулон, кулон — это кормушка, сама вещь другой должна быть. Ищи вещь с такими же знаками, как в тех линиях, больше ничего не могу сказать. Хотя какой дурак ее поверх одежды носить будет?

_Возможно, тот самый Змей. Что ж. Будем искать._

— Эту тварь как-то можно уничтожить?

— Для начала хорошо бы сам тот кулон разломать. Ну и вещь-носитель, конечно. Не факт, что поможет, если он много силы успел набрать, но все равно оно ослабнет, с такой силой тащить уже не сможет.

Брин на мгновение задумался — с явным удовольствием, как гений перед новой интересной задачей.

— Еще сработали бы ветряки, что-то вроде воздушных мельниц. Если сделать правильную подборку атакующих знаков на лопастях, тварь будет ранить себя, пролезая там, вроде как через колючую проволоку. Но это дело не одного дня, конечно.

Дверь распахнулась и на пороге появился Саган.

— У вас действительно потрясающее оружие, — он даже изобразил что-то вроде вежливого полупоклона. — Скажите, вы могли бы продать мне пару кинжалов? Люблю с ними работать.

— Да? — Брин оскалился. — Тогда как насчет небольшой тренировки?

— Секунду, последний вопрос! — Скари встала. — Вот, мне случайно достался браслет, принадлежавший кому-то из ваших. Что-то можете сказать?

Она протянула Брину детский браслетик. Тот с любопытством повертел полосочку кожи в руках, пожал плечами.

— Центральные спирали зачеркнутые — основной защитный знак ( _о, угадала_ ). Ну шипы да, агрессивная защита дополнительно. А волан между ними — верность почему-то. Может, хозяину не хотелось, чтоб потерялась вещь или еще чего, хотя странно. Впрочем, тут кроме самих знаков еще внутренняя настройка важна, смотря что ты там в голове у себя представил. Опять же, часть дополнительных знаков имеет плавающее значение. Например, если делать дух-растение и дух-животное, один знак может означать и стебель, и позвоночник. Впрочем, хоть и три знака, камней, как видишь, нету — значит, хороший мастер был и вещь себе хорошо представил, как цельное что-то.

— Спасибо большое! А зачем вам татуировки? — спрашивать хотелось быстрее, как будто эту возможность в любой момент могли отобрать.

— Через них настроение как бы лучше вливается. Чтобы вплетение было сильным, вещь, которую ты делаешь, должна быть частью тебя, должна быть продолжением твоей кровеносной системы, ты чувствовать должна, как она в такт твоему сердцу пульсирует, а с такими узорами на руках это проще представить – вроде как сосуды дополнительные специально для этого. Все, пей пока чай, сейчас велю тебе еще принести.

Брин с Саганом ушли. Скари задумчиво откинулась на стуле. С ветром-врагом уже все было более или менее ясно: нужно искать Змея, дальше видно будет. А вот браслет...

_Верность? Что за бред? Зачем она к двум защитам? Но Брин сказал, что вещь хорошая, цельная. Какая целостность может быть в этом? Впрочем, ладно, прикинем вариацию символов. Основная защита и верность неизменны в значении, я так понимаю, а шип? Ну, если переводить по примеру растение-зверь, то колючка может быть также когтем или клыком, например. Ну и что получается? Клык, верность, защ.._

Скари вскочила, чуть не опрокинув стул.

_Клыкастый! Верный! Защитник! Собака! Собака!!! Дед говорил не о статуэтке, он говорил о браслете!!! Сплетенный пауками дух!_

Она схватила кожаную полоску.

— Ко мне!

На этот раз ответ был: четкий, понятный. Нечто было натянуто в руках, как поводок, чуть тянулось, но с трудом — как будто она пыталась столкнуть с места огромного зверя.

— Ко мне!!!

То же самое. Нечто словно и хотело ответить, но не могло.

Скари встряхнула головой. Так-так-так, стоп. Дед еще сказал, что собака «припылилась и уснула». Но браслет чистый, да и вряд ли о настоящей пыли была речь. А что еще? Какая пыль может быть на духе?

Она раскрыла блокнот. На листе появился грациозный пес в ошейнике, рядом другой — злой, взъерошенный, с трубочкой во рту, через которую проходил густой поток. От злого пса тянулся поводок, постепенно расширявшейся и превращавшейся в Змею. Замечательно: картина все же понемногу вырисовывалась.

Только вот где на этой картине был Готье?

Сердце кольнуло. По пути им почти не удалось пообщаться: слишком много народу было вокруг. Впрочем, он вел себя как обычно: никаких красных искорок в глазах, злодейского смеха и прочих симптомов злого властелина. Тревожило только то, что он спал почти всю дорогу, в птичьем виде устроившись у Скари на коленях; такая затяжная сонливость было непонятной, и сейчас страх за него перевешивал все дурацкие пророчества.

… Спустя полчаса и пять листов, покрытых бессмысленными узорами, Брин опять показался в комнате. Он сиял ехидством — кажется, тренировка прошла в его пользу.

— Твой братец сейчас оклемается и будет готов к выходу. Или еще чего хотела?

Скари встала.

— Вы знаете, отчего может «припылиться» сплетенный дух?

— Первый раз о таком слышу.

_Ла-адно._

— Знаете, у вас очень интересное искусство. Я хочу попробовать. Не думаю, что буду доводить дело до татуировок, семья не поймет, но… Вы же можете учить другие кланы?

Несколько секунд Брин тяжело и пристально смотрел на нее.

— Да. Я могу учить тебя, но ты должна поклясться, что не присвоишь эти знания своему клану. Всегда помни и другим рассказывай, кто тебя научил и кому принадлежит эта наука. Еще ты не должна будешь сама учить других людей, если это сможет сделать кто-то из нас. Если согласна — научу, как смогу. Можно и без татуировок, конечно, вам-то особенно. Оборотням большая сила дана, они и неосознанно это делать могут, под настроение.

— Что еще нельзя, кроме как вплетать противоположное?

— Это самое худшее и с этим нужно быть начеку. Оно-то и случайно может вплестись: допустим, тебе нападающий знак надо делать, а в доме выпечкой сладкой запахло, кто-то хохочет под ухом и так далее. Ты — воронка в эти минуты, все, что в тебя сейчас влилось, вольется и в вещь. Лучше от постороннего себя изолировать.

— С чего начать?

— Начни концентрироваться на этом настроении, когда что-то рисуешь. Ты оборотень, хоть и бракованный, твои успехи кое-как можно будет отследить. Потом выберешь область, с которой будешь работать, и возьмемся за знаки. Воинское дело, полагаю?  — Брин чуть поморщился. — Жаль, что ты именно рисуешь, я-то кую, при разнице в деле труднее будет. Рисованием моя мать занимается, но она не воин, так что тебе вряд ли пригодится.

— Далеко она живет? Ради интереса?

— На южном континенте, в Тысячелунном, это рядом с пустыней. А что, хотела бы к ней?

Скари покачала головой.

— Это неделю на корабле, да? Может быть, потом, когда решу все здесь.

Брин помолчал, затем медленно сказал:

— Если так, я бы написал для тебя письмо, она всегда мечтала об ученице. К тому же, — он скривися еще больше, не то насмешливо, не то болезненно, — у нее была дочь, моя сестра, но ее еще маленькой убила какая-то пьяная Кошка. Поэтому думаю, она будет счастлива получить ученицу-Птичку. Но ехать тогда надо скорее, она больна, вряд ли проживет долго.

* * *

Улица была залита радугами — город украшало множество стеклянных статуй-призм. Такие же были вставлены в угловые стены домов, да еще и на окнах многие подвешивали хрусталики.

Открытие с собакой придало решимость, и хотя беспокойство по поводу остальных проблем не отпускало, уже казалось, что решить их будет проще.

Саган задумчиво подбросил в руке только что купленный кинжал, и тот, сверкнув на солнце, безупречно лег рукоятью в ладонь.

— Мне понравились его слова относительно бесстрашия копья. И сражается он фантастически. Интересный мужик.

Скари промолчала: разговор с Брином дал очень уж много поводов для размышлений. Хорошо, что предстоял пикник — там можно будет забиться в угол и разложить по полочкам все догадки. Только поговорить с Готье для начала.

Кинжал снова вспыхнул на солнце.

— Что ты думаешь о Сафреде? — неожиданно спросил Саган.

— А что с Сафредом?

Кинжал сверкнул на солнце.

— Я слышал, что он начал без меры восхищаться женщинами нашего Дома, последнее время только об этом и болтает: ах, такие чудесные, ах, такие умные. Уже даже поползли определенные слухи, — Саган искоса и недовольно посмотрел на нее, — если что, ты же ему откажешь?

_Да ты что, даже при том, что он в княжеской свите? То есть ты уже не рассчитываешь «найти кого-то получше» Готье? Может, в твоем воображении мне только Князь подойдет и не меньше?_

— Почему он непременно из-за меня должен это говорить? Он вон с Раан над архивами работал. Мало ли, может, она ему понравилась.

Саган издал неопределенный звук, потом настойчиво продолжил:

— Но если вдруг…

— Разумеется, я ему откажу.

— Правильно. Все-таки если ты после испытания несколько лет просто дома поживешь, будет совсем хорошо, нечего с какой бы то ни было свадьбой спешить. И не забывай, что в храм нужно съездить поскорее, я с удовольствием тебя сопровожу. Так, а это не наши там возле магазина?


	17. 17

— Да-не-вер-тись-ты!

Бык пошевелил ушами, покосился на Скари огромным темным глазом. Она сидела на ветке чуть выше его головы — так было удобней разрисовывать рога. Второй бык забрел в воду и, время от времени фыркая, жевал крупные лиловые цветы; тяжелый, но приятный животный дух мешался с резковатым запахом красок.

Неподалеку слышались веселые голоса и смех: кроме друзей самой Солнечной, сюда приехали и братья Скари, и все молодые Вороны, кроме Рекиры.

Готье наконец-то выспался, во всяком случае, выглядел неплохо. Сейчас он оживленно беседовал с компанией, время от времени поглядывая в сторону Скари — мол, сейчас подойду. Вот и отлично.

Ветер покачал травы и цветы на воде. Вспомнив о совете Требор, Скари попыталась представить его себе: что-то вроде зверьков, играющих у быков под ногами.

Бык потыкался в колено влажным носом. Скари осторожно ухватила его за рог, поправила положение головы, погладила шелковистую шею ступней. Желтая полоса, зеленая полоса…

Сейчас наконец-то можно было подумать. Итак, сущность есть и кто-то ее кормит через тот дрянной кулон. Уже нет сомнений, что гарнитур Мирад подбросили специально: видно, наняли вора, чтобы он его украл, там вынули настоящие камни, вставили эти дурацкие и вернули таким экстравагантным способом. Криоль сказала, что вор был отравлен змеиным ядом, когда врезался: видно, заказчики решили заодно и подсунуть Птицам опасные побрякушки, и отделаться от нежелательного сообщника, который мог их выдать.

Бык склонил голову, отщипнул пучок травы, отчего к ароматам добавилась свежая горечь. Скари, наклонившись вперед, потрепала его по ушам.

Кстати, если так рассуждать, возможно, не только заказчики подвели исполнителя, но и наоборот: может, вор именно что украл у Змея кулон с орнаментом. Иначе зачем бы ключ ко всей операции доверили этому прохиндею и сами же потом судорожно его искали?

Смутная догадка загорелась в сердце, что-то очень важное крутилось совсем рядом, нужно только поймать завиток...

Узор на рогах опускался все ниже, так что дотягиваться стало трудно, и Скари свесилась вниз головой, зацепившись за ветку коленями, почесала быку макушку, погладила уши, стараясь не задеть свежую краску — а повернув голову, увидела, что Готье наконец направляется к ней.

Что ж, момент истины. Она специально выбрала это место: оно было в отдалении от остальных, к тому же деревья вокруг были недостаточно густыми, чтобы в них мог кто-то спрятаться.

Остаток пути Готье пролетел. Спланировав на спину быка, он обернулся человеком и коротко поцеловал Скари, по-прежнему свисавшую с ветки вниз головой. Бык попытался оглянуться и Скари оттолкнула его за рог, оставив на нем несколько зеленых отпечатков пальцев. Управляться с такой громадиной было трудно, но приятно: любовь Требор к большим животным она вполне разделяла.

— По уши в краске будешь, — усмехнулся Готье, доставая из рукава мундштук.

— В перчатках не те ощущения. Слушай… — Скари качнулась и села на ветке нормально. — Нужно поговорить.

Прикуривая, Готье взглянул уже напряженней.

— Слушаю.

Кружить не было смысла. Не с ним. Вздохнув, Скари локтем смахнула со лба волосы.

— Помнишь, я рассказывала тебе о Зугри? Он сказал, что от тебя исходит угроза. Вроде бы очень сильная. Скажи… Ты не пытался что-то делать по поводу Просьбы? Может, что-то случайно не так пошло…

Вид у Готье стал измученным, как у человека, который ошибся, и теперь ежедневно выслушивает нотации по этому поводу, но и возразить не смеет. Подняв на Скари глаза, он кротко отозвался:

— Даже так, что прямо сильная опасность? Ясно. Ладно, я больше не буду.

Чего?! Казалось, что для начала он должен был возразить или сказать, что не знает, о чем речь.

— А что случилось? Что ты сделал?

— Ошибку. Потом, ладно?

— Прошу тебя. Это важно. Мы должны быть уверены, что говорим не о разных вещах. Потому что если ошибемся, боюсь, тебя могут попытаться убить.

Готье вздохнул и повторил с нажимом:

— Потом все расскажу, ладно? Слушай, хорошо, я ошибся и влез не туда. Вчера из-за этого было плохо, всю ночь не спал, но... проблему решил. Теперь еще утром выспался и стало все совсем хорошо. Просто слишком больно сейчас говорить об этом.

Давить хотелось меньше всего, да и надежда шевельнулась: неужели так просто все решится?

Скари пристально взглянула Готье в глаза; он ответил слабой улыбкой. Нет, что-то было не так, совсем не так. Вдруг вспомнились фигуры-фонари в Шиене: перед Скари словно очутилась такой фонарь, который аккуратно починили после какой-то поломки — только вот забыли поместить внутрь саму лампу. Казалось, решение загадочной проблемы навредило ему в разы сильнее, чем сама проблема.

Впрочем, это могли быть просто нервы. Был другой способ понять, сработало ли.

— Хорошо. Только я проверю, если можно, чтобы окончательно успокоиться. Лафель!

Тот явился на зов немедленно — но не просто так, а преследуемый Саганом.

— Я тебе покажу, как дорогим кинжалом болты свои дебильные откручивать! — Саган швырнул ему в спину какую-то деревяшку и попал; взлетев, Лафель упал на руки Готье и тут же безжизненно обвис, одной рукой обхватив его за шею.

— Прощай, любимый зять! Я завещаю тебе… эм… э… корову!

Скари и Готье засмеялись.

— У тебя нет коровы, придурок, — Саган встал под деревом, прислонившись к стволу, чуть поморщился на запах быков.

— У меня есть часть наследства, вот пусть сам оттуда и купит, — с достоинством откликнулся Лафель. — Тем более, что ему за родство со всякими там братоубийцами надо молоко давать за вредность. Что хотела, принцесса репейная?

— Ты вот что, поймай мне Сороку, тут их много летает. На Ярмарку надо быстро записку отправить.

— Лан, деловая наша, если увижу, заверну. Все, пошел я, — скорчив пафосно-надменную мину, Лафель подбросил в руке молоток с несколькими шестеренками в рукоятке (Саган только закатил глаза). — Там стойку для костра делаем, пойду сколачивать.

Саган провел его взглядом и хотел что-то сказать, но тут к ним подскочила всколоченная местная женщина:

— Это ваше там?!

— Что именно? — отозвался Готье, по-прежнему царственно сидевший верхом на быке. — Если визжит и черное, то мое, а если все взорвалось, то вот того неудачника внизу.

— Да вы посмотрите только!

Страдальчески вздохнув, Саган улетел. Готье и Скари переглянулись; пожав плечами, она соскочила быку на спину и толкнула его пятками, заставив тяжелой рысью пуститься вперед.

Невдалеке обнаружилось небольшое гладко отесанное бревно под деревом; на нем сидел очень интеллигентного вида мужчина, вероятно, из местных. Он быстро икал.

Соскочив с быка, Готье подошел поближе. Мужчина, посмотрев на него ошалелыми глазами, сообщил:

— Она как напрыгнет!

— Да что случилось?

— Она как напрыгнет!!!

— Ой, простите великодушно, попейте воды, — пробормотал Готье, и развернувшись, в бешенстве заорал: — Ингирэ!!!

— Что? — невинно поинтересовалась та, слетая вниз с ближайшего дерева. На ней был кокетливо сдвинутый на один глаз венок из одуванчиков.

— Ты что себе…

От реки прогремел взрыв.

— Так, — голос у Сагана был деревянный. — У него был молоток и три палки. Что там могло взорваться?!

Сорвавшись с места, он полетел к берегу. Готье поцеловал Ингирэ в макушку, вздохнул: «Хорошая девочка», и помчался вслед за ним.

Скари взглянула на мужчину. Ну, зато икота прошла. Вот и славно. Она шагом направила быка обратно к реке — мысль, что с Лафелем в самом деле могло что-то случиться, казалась нелепой. Ингирэ плюхнулась сзади, обхватив ее руками:

— Нарисуй мне уже что-нибудь новое! Нарисуй мне сто браслетов, а я разживусь золотом и выкую тебе корону, как венок одуванчиков!

Скари чуть потянула за рога, заставив быка пойти медленнее.

— Слушай, что там было у вас? Готье сильно болен?

— Не знаю, — Ингирэ мигом поскучнела. — Вчера был сильно, наверно, мы все испугались, даже отец к нему заходил, они долго вдвоем сидели. А сегодня ничего вроде, правда получше.

_Хотя бы и в самом деле все уже разрешилось. Ну, будем надеяться._

Через некоторое время суматоха наконец улеглась, запахло костром и мясом. Скари осталось разрисовать два отклонявшихся назад рога: сжимая ногами спину быка, она растерла густую краску в руках и принялась выводить пальцами узор, снова погрузившись в свои мысли.

_Итак. Вор украл у собственного заказчика кулон. Есть что-то важное, связанное с этим… Хм… Вор украл кулон, и это было не по плану. Узелок-завиток не в этом, но рядом, нужно его нащупать._

_Еще раз. Спокойно. Сейчас все получится. Вор вез украденный у заказчиков кулон, изумруды Симоны и предназначенные для подмены украшения Мирад. Вероятно, ему на словах велели аккуратно их подбросить, а на самом деле решили убить и..._

_Стоп! Стоп-стоп-стоп! Вот оно! Зачем было воровать у Симоны камни без оправы?! Дурацкие же камни выращивают сами по себе, а не проклинают настоящие драгоценные! Мирад тогда очень подозрительно глядела на парочку в ожерелье — может, заподозрила, что их подменили? В ее комплекте, видно, заменили только несколько самых крошечных, чтобы никто на бегу присматриваться не стал. Но тогда на кой хрен им нужно было связываться с обычными изумрудами, которые нельзя превратить в дурацкие, и о которых бы догадались сразу, что они подменные? Могло ли быть совпадением, что вор их тоже просто так украл, для себя? Ой вряд ли, да и зачем Змею тогда их выкупать? Паршивая кошка, она тоже в этом замешана! Она из заговорщиков, ее камни и были-то не изумрудами, а как раз изначально дурацкими: запасные там или еще чего, и вор украл их у заказчиков же, как и кулон. Вот о чем догадался Сафред! Непонятно только, кто хотел ограбить ее на самом деле — видно, просто кто-то услышал слухи о изумрудах, решил тоже проверить._

Бык дернулся, и Скари азартно схватила его за рог.

_Стоп, почему тогда Симона не взяла у меня кулон, когда я предлагала? Хм, может, в определенных кругах это заметная вещь, она решила, что может навлечь подозрения, если возьмет? Впрочем, так еще больше сходится._

_Итак, по порядку. Согласно плану, вор стащил гарнитур Мирад и отнес хозяевам. Те подменили пару камешков и велели подбросить украшения обратно. При этом вор на прощанье украл у заказчиков кулон и запасные камни._

_Сами они на прощание его отравили. Или, может, Змей укусил его прямо в лодке перед мостом, чтоб уж точно мы нашли украшения? Может быть — ему-то в змеином виде легко было вплавь до берега добраться._

_А вот кстати, перед смертью вор сказал «гадюки» — странное оскорбление, если он знал, что я птица, нас-то курицами обзывают обычно. Значит, он не ко мне обращался, а к натуральной змее? К тому рыжему, который его вытащил? А ведь похоже на то — в интересах Змея было бы вытащить его из воды, иначе мы, возможно, и не нашли бы украшения, да он даже и подсказал по их поводу, что в куртке надо посмотреть._

_Так, значит, эта часть плана якобы удалась. А потом они спохватились и поняли, что вор их обокрал._

_Кулон забрала я, и поэтому ночью запланированное массовое убийство не состоялось, ветер не захапал всех вместе с Мирад. Ночью он действовал сам по себе, без воздействия кулона, поэтому той силы не имел, и убивать кого-то ему было бесполезно, но он пришел вместе со Змеем, а Змей пришел на наши земли за кулоном. Украденные раньше четки Эйбрана для маскировки оставил._

_Кошка_ _искала меня_ _— видно,_ _они в самом деле_ _решили, что камни тоже забрала я,_ _да и кулон вернуть хотели_ _. Я навела ее на Ифарэ и при ней отнесла кулон в бюро. Она все рассказала своему дружку-Змею,_ _а сама_ _потом_ _изображала_ _неудачи_ _—_ _видно, репутацию берегла для общения непосредственно со мной, чтобы быть в курсе планов, если что. Змей_ _познакомился с Ифарэ_ _и_ _они начали торговаться за камни. Заодно за отдельную плату Змей попросил его забрать кулон, чтоб не своими руками. Ифарэ это сделал, и кулон, видно, у него сразу выкупили, Ифарэ даже в голову не пришло, что он ценен, а вот за камни он торговался несколько дней. Видно, Змей тогда и в лавке-то шебуршал ночью, пытался сам их найти, но не смог. Почему же после продажи Ифарэ убили? Может, он заломил слишком много и им нужно было вернуть эти деньги? Или ко всему еще и шантажировать их начал или как? Впрочем, судя по истории с вором, они со своими исполнителями не церемонятся, уже не важно, что там у них было._

В это время недалеко мелькнула Сорока, очевидно, мирно направлявшаяся по своим делам, и вслед за ней тут же взвилась белая птица. Быстро догнав Сороку, Лафель чуть обогнул ее, направляя к земле; та спокойно подчинилась.

Скоро перед Скари оказалось девчушка возраста Ингирэ.

— Че? Госпожа?

Та чуть перевела дух после кошачьего разоблачения. Отлично, значит, раздобыть и кулон, и вещь-носитель будет проще, преступники вроде ясны, неведомую Змею по всей Ярмарке ловить не нужно. Отправить ли Сороку с докладом к Сафреду? Пожалуй, нет — тот и так явно все понял.

_Сколько же всего свалилось сразу. Так, вернемся к Зугри._

— На Ярмарку записку отнести сможешь?

— Ну.

_Тьфу, как Зугри ее прочитает-то._

— Так, ладно, записки не будет. Зугри знаешь?

— Ну.

Ну да, не была бы ты б Сорока, чтобы кого-то не знала.

— Хорошо, спроси его… Скажи, что ты от Скари и спроси, все ли в порядке теперь.

— Зачем?

_Ну да, не было бы ты Сорока._

— Затем, что я ему новый заказ рисую, и вечно с ним все не так. Оттенок не тот и… перспектива. Вот да: спроси, что там с перспективой. Если мы уплывем до твоего возвращения, найдешь меня по пути?

— Ну.

— Ладно, вперед. И вот что: будет какой-то ветер странный, сразу на землю опускайся, ясно? А то прогнозы я слышала нехорошие.

Кречеты пили пиво, Вороны — какие-то ликеры. Эйбран, перенюхав все предложенное, остановился на густой темной настойке, поскольку «такое еще не пробовал». Скари невольно отметила, что он держал рюмку левой рукой — правая безжизненно лежала на коленях. Нужно было на время отойти от переполнявших эмоций и мыслей — так потом будет легче думаться. Она толкнула его локтем.

— Как там твой призрак?

Эйбран пожал плечами.

— Что-то я погорячился со сроками, — он вымученно улыбнулся. — Что ж, бывает.

— А что случилось? — поинтересовался Готье.

— Видно, скаталось. Бывает так, что поделать.

— Скаталось? — спросили они одновременно.

— Я говорил, что призраки разные бывают, — Эйбран даже сел ровнее, явно приготовившись оседлать любимого конька. — Те, у которых есть сознание, почему-то как магниты служат для бессознательных, ну тех, которые суть просто сгусток сожаления или другие обрывки. Ну еще и мелкие иногда к крупным липнут. Такой комок труднее к себе притащить, вот и все. Ничего, бывало и такое. Прорвемся, — он улыбнулся веселее.

_Связан ли Эйбран с одной из этих историй? Теоретически — почему нет. Что известно о нем не по его же словам? Только то, пожалуй, что он собирал ту траву, как ее там._

Скари снова толкнула его локтем:

— А что за траву ты собирал той ночью? Греши?

Он засмеялся:

— Гешши. Это для призыва, собственно, ее настойкой вот знак на ладони нарисован.

— А! — Скари лучезарно улыбнулась ему в ответ.

Лафель, подперев голову рукой, мечтательно заметил:

— А вот наша бабка Сефир, говорят, такие травы знала, что если сок в расплавленный металл добавить, он потом мягким, становился на время, как глину можно было мять…

Рассеянно слушая его, Скари поискала взглядом Криоль (надо будет потом уточнить у нее по поводу гешши — может, в книгах есть алхимических) — и замерла. На горизонте, как раз в стороне Ярмарки и их земель клубилась нехорошего вида туча, и при ее виде в сердце вспыхнуло уже знакомое ощущение врага.

Тот ветер вернулся. Он опять напал.

Скари вскочила на ноги.

— Мне нужно домой, немедленно. Где здесь можно остановить попутную лодку?


	18. 18

Через час Скари поняла, что не успеет. Лодки здесь плавали в основном прогулочные, на веслах и рыбах, ни одной моторной так и не показалось, и в конце концов от безысходности она напросилась на парусник. С ней поехали Готье и Саган. Первый, видимо, твердо намерен был ей помочь, хоть и выглядел уже слегка уставшим, а второй просто заскучал: что за веселье, если никто не молится и не тренируется. Эйбран, видно, решил, что в нынешнем состоянии еще одно сражение с ветром не осилит, а мелочь оставили отдыхать под присмотром Криоль.

Первую часть дороги Скари провела на носу, непрерывно вглядываясь в тучи вдалеке, дорисовывая в воображении изгибающийся темный поток и чуть не свешивалась с носа, как будто это могло заставить лодку плыть быстрее. Нервы были натянуты до предела; кажется, кто-то пытался с ней заговорить, но она вся сейчас была зрением и жаждой добраться поскорее — медлительность парусника причиняла почти физическое страдание.

А где-то на полпути все кончилось. Тучи стали рассеиваться, ощущение присутствия врага исчезло — и стало ясно, что она опоздала. Кем бы ни была жертва, она была уже мертва, а тварь получила новые силы.

Оставалось только смириться. Скоро они доплывут и нужно будет опять искать тело, что поделаешь. А пока что можно подумать: хоть какая-то польза для дела, раз уж она так ошиблась с этим пикником — знала же, знала, что после Брина нужно сразу ехать домой! Ну да что теперь.

Она взглянула на Готье, сидевшего неподалеку — и сердце снова защемило. Едва покинув компанию, он впал в оцепенение, как будто необходимость смеяться, шутить и интересоваться окружающими за последние часы измучила его донельзя. Что-то кричало, что все неправильно, все не так, что самое важное ушло: он был почти мертвый, а может, и умер этой ночью, только притворялся живым, чтобы никого не расстраивать — с него бы сталось.

Что ему можно сказать и чем помочь, Скари не знала, только подошла и села рядом. Он обнял ее — и так они и молчали остаток дороги. Скари — в том числе о том, что девочка-Сорока так и не вернулась, а ветер получил еще одну жертву.

По крайней мере, на этот раз тело искать не пришлось.

Недалеко от Ярмарки была узкая полоса суши у подножия одной из скал; к ней можно было или подплыть, или добраться по извилистой узкой тропинке. Из-за часто поднимавшейся воды торговцы это место игнорировали — но сейчас там была настоящая толпа.

Владелец парусника любезно согласился причалить прямо там, и вскоре Скари и ее спутники оказались среди встревоженных, напряженно перешептывающихся людей с Ярмарки. Немного протиснувшись вперед, они обнаружили второе, более плотное кольцо, состоявшее из Птиц — в основном хищников. Те пропустили их внутрь; ну, а в центре двух колец было то, что осталось от трех молодых людей, судя по одежде — из Коршунов.

Некоторое время Скари молча смотрела на изуродованные трупы, стараясь не обращать внимание на одуряющий запах крови. Казалось странным, что от нее самой сейчас ничего не требовалось — ни искать тело, ни пытаться понять, отчего это случилось — можно было только констатировать факт. Просто новые смерти по уже более или менее понятным причинам.

Она подняла голову, высматривая на скале темные пятна. Тут же стало ясно, что ее присутствие ничего не изменило бы: слишком высоко, чтобы можно было дотянуться и как-то предотвратить удар. Интересно, это случайность или тварь учится? Нужно было подумать — только густой металлический запах мешал, тянул внимание на себя.

Кстати, а вот и Сорока-посланница среди прочих Птиц. Заметив Скари, девчонка развела руками и показала на тела. Ну ясное дело, не могла оторваться от шоу. Хорошо хоть сама жива.

Вдруг по толпе волной пробежал короткий шепоток. Скари заозиралась — и тут же поспешно отступила вместе со всеми, освобождая широкий круг возле тел.

Через минуту Князь ступил на землю. С ним были Лорд-Ворон Тэнгис и несколько человек из свиты, в том числе Сафред.

Некоторое время Альсталл мрачно разглядывал трупы, затем, подняв голову, скользнул по лицам тяжелым взглядом. Стало заметно, что с его появлением толпа в «ярмарочном» кольце перемешалась: любители сплетен и безобидные зеваки поспешно отступили назад, зато в передних рядах теперь оказались в основном оборотни других кланов.

— Мои люди опять погибли неподалеку от Ярмарки, — констатировал Альсталл почти равнодушно.

Птицы подобрались. Из ярморочной толпы послышался глухой ропот и произошло шевеление, однако полуобвинение, поделенное на всех, оказалось слишком мелким для каждого, а вот опасность ввязаться в ссору с лидером одного из самых могущественных кланов — необъятно большой, если на одного. Тем временем Альсталл ровно продолжил:

— Нам стало известно, что причиной этих событий может быть некий вредоносный артефакт. Расследование, проведенное моими людьми, показало, что следы этой вещи привели сюда. Многие годы мы жили мирно, я не думаю, что многие из вас замешаны в этом или стали бы сознательно покрывать преступников. Поэтому я объявляю масштабное расследование и прошу вас оказать ему полное содействие.

Лорд Тэнгис, стоявший рядом с Альсталлом, явно подавил зевок и с видом умирающего от скуки человека подбросил на ладони какой-то флакон. Готье уже пробился к нему и теперь пытался обратить на себя внимание и что-то спросить. Саган тоже оказался неподалеку: впрочем, его всегда как магнитом тянуло к свите.

— Жили мирно, суки пернатые?! — послышался из толпы откровенно пьяный выкрик.

_Нарчи, нет, только не он, как же невовремя!_

В ярмарочной толпе произошло небольшое внутреннее завихрение: одни на Нарчи зашикали, другие неуверенно поддержали; в результате, однако, его все же заставили замолчать. Еще немного копошения — и вперед выступил невысокий изящный Лис в бирюзовом кафтане.

— Я прошу прощения за этого хама, — мягко сказал он. — Конечно, никто из нас так не думает. Однако вы сами понимаете, что отношения были не безоблачными. Впрочем, в знак дружбы мы готовы помочь вам всем, чем сумеем. И надеемся, что сможем после этого рассчитывать на взаимность? Скажем, относительно аренды земель?

Несколько мгновений Альсталл молча смотрел на него, затем по-прежнему спокойно осведомился:

— Это шантаж?

Лис вспыхнул.

— Я понимаю, что это не лучший момент… Мы всем сердцем сочувствуем вашей потере, но ведь мы в опасности не меньшей: Ярмарка и так неустойчива, а из-за этого самого ветра она скоро развалится и вовсе. Сотни людей могут погибнуть!

Альсталл сухо проговорил:

— Посмотрите уже правде в глаза. Всего пара часов пути приведет к большим городам, да еще и по дороге к ним есть ничейные пустоши. Почему бы не торговать там? Да потому что вы сами прекрасно понимаете: Ярмарка так популярна только лишь за счет своей экзотичности. Если я вас пущу и она станет обычной, ровной, интерес к ней мигом упадет в десятки раз. Так что если уж вы не смогли позаботиться о надежности конструкции с самого начала, перестройте ее хотя бы сейчас и прекратите говорить об этом!

Лис на мгновение замешкался, и за его спиной кто-то выкрикнул:

— И после этого вы рассчитываете на нашу помощь?!

_Как же сильно тут пахнет кровью. Так много крови и так много оборотней четырех кланов._

— Да что вы его слушаете, они все ворюги!

На этот раз Нарчи пробился вперед; он был уже в знакомом Скари состоянии бешенства. Кажется, кто-то пытался задержать его, но неуверенно.

— Воры! Все видели, как та курица белая в окно к Кошке лазила!

Альсталл взглянул на Нарчи с искренним недоумением — как будто трава вдруг запищала у ног, — и этот взгляд взбесил того окончательно. А потом все как-то замедлилось.

Очень медленно Нарчи выхватил нож и бросился вперед; двое из свиты не спеша шагнули вперед, прикрывая Князя; Саган плавно взметнул руку. Потом сверкнуло — и Нарчи упал, скользнув ногами вбок и взметнув пыльную дугу. Несколько секунд, лежа на спине с кинжалом в горле, он резко и сосредоточенно размахивал руками, хлопал ими по земле, будто в странном безмолвном споре. Потом схватился за кинжал и попытался выдернуть его. Потом умер.

По земле расплывалось алое пятно.

Несколько секунд на затихшее тело молча смотрели и Птицы, и люди Ярмарки. Затем они подняли глаза друг на друга — и у большинства эти глаза были уже желтыми, и Скари отметила равнодушно — значит, вот и оно. Сейчас начнется резня.

Воздух уже до отказа был наполнен запахом новой горячей крови, он пульсировал, как будто в такт невидимому сердцу, стучал в висках, и уже хотелось, чтобы его было больше, как можно больше.

Толпа Ярмарки пришла в движение: несколько человек бросились удирать по тропинке, другие уходили поспешно, пытаясь не срываться на бег, но часто и с ужасом оглядываясь; зато вперед на запах крови протискивалось все больше оборотней. Вон и леди-Пума поигрывает кинжалом, с интересом глядя на Сагана — он поймал ее взгляд, вытащил другой кинжал из ножен — он убьет ее, конечно, ей не сравниться в этом, но неважно. Скорее бы началось, запаха крови было так мало, без него начиналось удушье, он был важней кислорода сейчас…

Альсталл уже давно стоял возле тел погибших, уже давно дышал их кровью, а теперь еще и от Нарчи ветер был в его сторону, и глаза его сейчас были огненно-золотыми, прекрасными. Он начал поднимать руку, и Скари превратилась в одно изнемогающее ожидание — скорее!

Лорд Тэнгис, по-прежнему скучающе подбрасывавший флакон, наконец его выронил.

От отвратительного нашатырно-едкого запаха в мозгах прояснилось мгновенно. Часть жидкости пролилась прямо на ближайшее тело, и кровь в месте соприкосновения вспенилась, породив еще одну волну резкой вони.

Многие как будто очнулись; Скари видела, как некоторые почти с недоумением смотрели на оружие в собственных руках. У Альсталла тоже прояснились глаза; он даже чуть тряхнул головой, как будто приходя в себя.

— О-ой, простите великодушно, — лениво протянул Тэнгис и, схватив Готье за плечо, вытолкнул его из круга. Тот понял знак; молча опустившись перед Альсталлом на колени, он начал собирать осколки.

Повисло странное неловкое молчание.

Лис в бирюзовом, кажется, уже рад был бы смешаться с толпой, но теперь на него смотрели все. До бедняги, кажется, дошло, какой была расстановка сил и что один из них, в общем-то, только что пытался совершить нападение на Князя. Он схватился за голову:

— Он был просто пьян! Пьян, мы сожалеем об этом инциденте! Конечно, мы поможем вам, как сможем!

Многие покивали, хоть, кажется, им хотелось воскресить Нарчи только для того, чтобы собственными рукам свернуть ему шею.

— Хорошо, — ровно сказал Альсталл. — Забудем об этой мелочи. В свою очередь, если вы все же надумаете перестроить конструкцию, мы поможем вам. Теперь позвольте нам остаться одним.

Это было очень вежливое «вон отсюда», но спорить уже никому не хотелось; люди с Ярмарки постепенно стали уходить по тропинке. Некоторые знакомые Скари оглядывались на нее, мол, пошли: им явно не терпелось обсудить ситуацию еще и с «чужой-своей».

Она искоса взглянула на Альсталла — как бы понять, что ей теперь делать? — и натолкнулась прямо на его взгляд.

— Подойди. Сафред, останься. Остальные пока свободны.

Большая часть Птиц мигом разлетелась во все стороны. Скари, чуть облизнувшись, тронулась вперед.

Она впервые оказалась к нему так близко. От Альсталла исходило ощущение тяжести: мало того, что сам он был огромным, но и плащ его казался неподъемным, и грубые стальные перстни на пальцах.

После недавних выкриков и споров сейчас отчетливо слышался плеск волн.

— Как твоя поездка? — глубокий и низкий голос, казалось, накрывал ее с головой.

— Я нашла мастера, который занимается подобным, — сообщила Скари его сапогам. — Он сказал, что это живой вредный дух. Кулон связан с другими зелеными камнями, он тянет их к себе. И мне кажется, я знаю как минимум двоих из заговорщиков.

— Всем уже сообщили по поводу камней, — мрачно проговорил Альсталл. — Не понимаю, с чего бы это погибших потянуло на украшения. Да что-то я и не вижу на их телах никаких побрякушек.

Скари оглянулась на погибших парней. Ей вдруг вспомнилось двойное дно в разбитой кошачьей шкатулке.

— Может, злодеи перестали вставлять камни в оправу, а вшили во что-то другое? Внутрь кожаного пояса, еще что-то? — предположила оно осторожно.

— Может. Хорошо, в морге проверят. Кто подозреваемые?

— Кошка, Симона, она тут бегала, все ныла, что ее камни украли. И еще один паренек рыжий, зовут Сколе, кажется, он того вора из воды вытащил.

При слове «Кошка» Сафред как будто очнулся от сна или фантазий и пристально взглянул на Скари — странно, как будто увидел впервые.

— Да, я тоже пришел к выводу, что с ней что-то не так. Хотелось бы выслушать вашу версию. Если позволите, — он чуть поклонился в сторону Альсталла. Тот кивнул.

Скари быстро доложила и о беседе с Брином, и своих подозрениях. Большая часть рассказа адресовалась сапогам Альсталла, но иногда она поднимала глаза на Сафреда. Он пытался, он явно очень старался ее слушать, но как человек, засыпающий на ходу против воли, раз за разом уходил в свои мысли.

Наконец она замолчала. Вода поднималась, и красные струйки потекли во впадинах на земле.

— Хорошо, — сказал Князь. — Мне нравится, как ты действуешь. Пройдешь испытание, осенью заберу к себе. Но проверьте, кто это из ваших в историю впутался.

_Я — в свиту?.._

— А? — вновь очнулся Сафред. — По поводу Кречета, который к Коше лазил, не обращайте внимание, это я приказал, — он виновато улыбнулся. — Моих людей под рукой не было, из собственного Дома тоже никого, попросил уже первого, кто под руку попал, проследить за этой Симоной. Я потом внесу в доклад. Простите, что так получилось.

Альсталл кивнул.

_Вот даже как. Кстати, относительно наших._

— Господин.

— Да?

— Саган. Он не сильно?

— Он все правильно сделал. Все хорошо. А теперь возвращайся в башню. Но если почувствуешь опасность, я разрешаю тебе пожить немного дома, в вашем замке. Вон одна из наших лодок, тебя отвезут.

Тяжелая рука на мгновение легла на плечо.

— Удачи на испытании.

…Сорока догнала лодку, когда та уже начала отплывать.

— Ой, вот записка от Зугри, типа простите, интересно просто было очень, — с этими словами девчонка сунула в руки Скари сложенный вдвое листок.

Глубоко вдохнув, Скари развернула записку.

**Все стало только хуже. Три дня.**

Чувствуя, как обмерло сердце, она подняла глаза. 

— Так. Так, — она облизнулась. — Немедленно скажи господину Готье, что он мне нужен. Срочно! Пусть бросает все и летит ко мне! Немедленно, слышишь!

Кивнув, девочка вернулась на берег. 

Сумасшедший дедок, стоя неподалеку, весело махал ей рукой.


	19. 19

— Детектив Скари, сколько раз повторять, что трупы нужно обводить одной ровной линией, а не узорчиками на полкомнаты! Значок на стол и на три дня отстранение от дела!

Она попыталась возразить, что этого требовало расследование — от тела тянулось слишком много линий к подозреваемым и событиям, нужно было только довести их до нужных мест и все стало бы понятным и ясным.

— Детектив Скари, не спать!!!

Чуть не свалившись со стула, она обнаружила себя на кухне в башне: надо же, как-то умудрилась заснуть за столом, ожидая Готье. Перед ней стояла чашка с остатками кофе, рядом валялись несколько нервных почеркушек на клочках бумаги.

Сафред, скрестив руки на груди, стоял у окна — видно, только что прилетел. Казалось, его распирал восторг, как будто он выиграл в главное состязание мира.

До заката было еще далеко, но свет уже наполнился предвечерним золотом. Голова была пустой и тяжелой. Даже рот открывать было лень; Скари запустила пальцы в волосы и некоторое время сидела, опираясь о локти.

— Что происходит? — проворчала она наконец, протирая глаза. — Зачем мне сидеть в башне? На Ярмарке дел по горло.

Сафред передернул плечами, впрочем, ответил весело — кажется, неведомая победа сейчас перекрыла для него все прочее.

— Там тебе пока лучше не показываться. Скажи спасибо этому придурку дохлому. Мало его воплей про птицу, так теперь еще и то, что твой же братец его хлопнул. Все одно к одному, сама понимаешь. Не скажу, конечно, что там все стали твоими врагами, но пару дней посиди дома: важное что-то тебе пока вряд ли расскажут, а вот столкнуть с верхних уровней какой-то разобиженный приятель этого дурака может. Кошку с рыжим все равно уже многие ищут, тут твоя помощь не критична.

Скари промолчала, сломала спичку, пытаясь разжечь жаровню, потом еще одну — пальцы казались одеревеневшими. Наконец получилось.

— Ладно, к делу, — Сафред весело схватил со стола карандаш, повертел его в руках, подбросил. Казалось, он с трудом удерживался, чтобы не пуститься в пляс. — Ты молодец, что съездила к этому мужику и догадалась о Кошке. Судя по всему, твои догадки правильные — мне пришел ответ по поводу погибшего вора, что он таки иной раз действительно подворовывал у своих же. Потом, мы осмотрели одежду и вещи убитых и в самом деле нашли спрятанные камни. У меня были подозрения в сторону этой Кошки немного по другой линии, так что ты помогла.

— По части Цветка? Он у нее? Это он «жукотел»?

— Почти уверен, но это даже не самая фееричная часть истории. Сама догадайся. Неужели до сих пор еще не догадалась? — он смотрел с беззлобной насмешкой, и сейчас сиял настолько, что было ясно — загадочная причина его восторга связана именно с этой историей.

Поставив чайник на огонь, Скари глянула в окно: не летит ли Готье? Нет, небо было пустым. На реку уже легли золотые дорожки заката, потянуло первым вечерним холодком. Она взглянула на деревья возле берега, попыталась представить ветер. Сейчас было сложно, мысли совсем уж путались.

— Я неважно себя чувствую, — наконец отозвалась она кротко. — Но завтра с удовольствием поломаю над этим голову. Так врагов еще не нашли?

— Кажется, Кошка удрала сразу же после нашего визита, — бросив карандаш на стол, Сафред схватил и повертел в руках листок с наброском. — При этом она даже хозяйке сообщать ничего не стала, часть тряпок каких-то оставила и даже побрякушек. Может, еще вернется, конечно, но я очень сильно сомневаюсь в этом. Рыжий Змей тоже слинял, как растворился. Зато мне наконец-то дали людей, их ищут. Если не умчались сразу вдаль — найдем, куда они денутся.

Вскипевший чайник заставил подскочить обоих. Скари налила две порции кофе, заодно, чтобы немного отвлечься от копошившегося под ребрами болючего клубка, рассказала о легендарной принадлежности этого самого чайника Сефир. Сафред выслушал рассказ с заметным удовольствием: и посмеялся, и посокрушался, слушая о приключениях знаменитой бабки.

— Взрыв такой был, что деревья окрестные чуть не легли. Ладно, — Скари снова глянула в окно. Пусто. — Скажи, что от меня сейчас нужно по делу?

— По делу — отдохни как следует, ты и так многое сделала. А теперь расскажи еще о Сефир, раз уж с Цветком этим завязались и вообще. Ты помнишь ее?

— Немного. Она редко показывалась дома, а я тогда была совсем маленькой. Один раз без маски случайно увидела, — Скари передернуло. — Не повезло ей тогда с тем камином, что сказать. Без шуток, я потом еще пару лет в кошмарах ее лицо видела. Но мы ладили. Что ж, тогда есть еще история, как она сделала нам в подарок катапульту игрушечную.

Когда они выпили еще по чашке, Сафред подавил зевок (кажется, его тоже слегка разморило) и встал.

— Знаешь, в вашем Доме действительно потрясающие женщины. Ты отдыхай, только закройся хорошо. И вот что — если братец опять попытается затащить тебя в храм, откажись, хоть силой упирайся: ты можешь срочно понадобиться тут, а если тебя закроют на молитвы, вытащить тебя будет сложнее. И это не мое дело, конечно — но ты знаешь, что будет в храме?

Она насторожилась.

— Что?

Сафред ухмыльнулся:

— Я наябедничал Князю по поводу того, что тебя в храм тянут, пытаются оторвать от дела, и тот при встрече спросил Ильво, что за такое. Ильво же сослался на Сагана и в процессе выяснения отношений оказалось, что после всех молитв-постов и другого тебя попытаются вытряхнуть обет безбрачия. Во имя все того же искупления или что там у вас за история случилась с твоими неудачами в перевоплощении. Братик надеется, что после недели в храме ты достаточно очумеешь и потеряешь связь с реальностью, — Сафред расхохотался, — И знаешь, вот смотрю на тебя и понимаю, что не хотел бы быть сейчас на его месте.

Ярость была такой сильной, что перевесила даже сонливость и плохое самочувствие.

— Вот как, — процедила Скари наконец. — Спасибо, что предупредил.

— Да на здоровье. Я думаю, что с любимыми людьми нужно быть вместе, что бы окружающие по этому поводу не думали. У меня тут тоже странная история приключилась, с Раши вот расходимся, нас-то тоже с детства обручили, так что ожидаю Великий Скандал с Триир. Ну и ладно, и это пройдет.

Кажется, сегодня разговор уже сошел с официальной колеи, кроме того, Сафреду явно хотелось об этом поговорить, и Скари вымученно улыбнулась:

— Ты отважный человек. А как на это счастливая избранница смотрит?

— А она еще не знает. Пусть хоть немного вся эта дурня с ветром уляжется, тогда ей скажу. И честно, поверить не могу, что ты до сих пор ни о чем не догадалась. 

Снова мечтательно и нежно улыбнувшись, он улетел.

Скари некоторое время смотрела ему вслед (глаза опять начали слипаться), потом отошла к тому окну, что глядело в сторону Черного дома. Злость на Сагана погасла так же быстро, как и вспыхнула: все его страшно-коварные планы сейчас особого значения не имели. А вот что имело — так это ситуация с Готье.

Поплыть туда самой, что ли? Нет, бесполезно. Может, Готье отец куда-то отправил по делам, так часто бывало перед похоронами. На своих двоих за ним, крылатым, не особо погоняешься, да еще и разминутся, чего доброго. Он прилетит.

Тем не менее, ее ожидание было вознаграждено — скоро на горизонте появилась Сорока.

— Ой, там так интересно, спасибо большое! Меня господин Тэнгис по поручениям разослал, а его сын, которому передать, тоже улетел куда-то по делу. Я передала просьбу его старшей сестре — а дайте воды — она сказала, что как вернется, она ему скажет и еще сказала, что вы трое свиномордия ее с этими мелкими паразитами бросать. Еще что-то нужно?

Скари отошла к сумке, чтобы достать деньги. На все тело опять навалилась жуткая усталость.

— Спасибо тебе, отдыхай. И ради Белокрылой, не бери ничего у других людей, даже без камней. И семью предупреди. Видишь, какие дела творятся.

Сунув деньги в карман и радостно покивав, девчонка улетела.

Поднявшись наверх, Скари села на кровати. Нужно было подумать хоть над чем-то из происходящего — но она чувствовала себя смертельно уставшей, как будто и не спала прошлой ночью. Едва склонившись набок, она тут же провалилась в сон.

… Ей раз за разом снились кровавые волны и то, как едва не началась война; снился Готье с растерзанной грудью; один раз приснился Лафель: он склонился над кроватью, шепнул: «Кажется, мы нашли Цветок, пойдем», но сонный паралич сковал тело, не дал пошевелить губами, как она ни пыталась это сделать.

Потом снилась портретная галерея, ночная, искаженная, и за каждой дверью было все страшнее, и бабка Сефир была на портрете без маски, с изуродованным ожогами лицом и почти дырявой щекой, перехваченной лишь несколькими сухожилиями, и черный мужчина смотрел с укором, а за дверью со сломанным замком, которую Скари не смогла открыть в детстве, пряталось самое страшное: там-то, за той самой дверью, и жил Черный ветер — как она не догадалась раньше? Скари слышала, как он бесновался внутри, выл и грохотал, пытаясь вырваться, и дверь трещала и выгибалась под его ударами, и нужно было быстро придумать, чем ее забаррикадировать, но Готье, оттолкнув ее, уже протягивал руку с ключом.

Где-то вдали, на окраине чувств, померещилась боль: будто кто-то ударил по лицу через толстое одеяло. Далеко-далеко кто-то крикнул, но слов было не разобрать, и Скари вновь оказалась в галерее, и она точно знала, что умрет, стоит двери открыться. Ручка начала поворачиваться сама по себе — но ее ударили снова, гораздо сильнее и по той же щеке, так что горячая боль наконец захлестнула лицо.

— Тебя тоже убили, да?!

Мерзкое ощущение паралича, какое бывает во сне, все не отпускало — даже глаза не получалось открыть. Скари слышала только, что над ней кто-то плачет, слышала, что за окном шумел ливень и яростно завывал гнилой ветер — без сомнения, тот самый их враг.

Новая пощечина была еще сильнее; вслед за ней на лицо обрушился поток ледяной воды.

С огромным трудом приподняв веки, Скари увидела над собой рыдающую Ингирэ. Судя по всему, была уже глубокая ночь.

— Тебя убили?!

Скари хотела сказать «нет», но вспомнила, как уснула на кухне после чашки кофе и как начал зевать Сафред, которого она тоже напоила им. Она попыталась взять Ингирэ за руку, но пальцы не слушались, и губы были как замерзшие. Пришлось сделать над собой изматывающее усилие, чтобы открыть рот — но и то получился еле слышный шелест.

— Отравили. Снотвор... ное. Аптечка. Вторая. Полка. Не давай. Спать. Умру.

Ингирэ склонилась над ней, капая на лицо слезами, затем побежала к аптечке, принялась шуршать чем-то в темноте. Едва она отошла, Скари снова начала засыпать: над кроватью росли колючие лозы, расцветавшие зелеными камнями, напевали что-то успокоительное... Нужно было двигаться, не давать себе спать, и Скари попыталась встать, но только неуклюже рухнула с кровати на мокрый пол: видно, Ингирэ уже несколько раз обливала ее водой.

Через мгновение удар ветра выбил окно: в комнату полетели осколки вперемешку со струями ливня, и ледяной, едко пахнущий вихрь смел со стола лежавшие там бумаги, бросил их в воду на полу. Впрочем, это было даже на руку — от холода спать хотелось меньше.

Ингирэ опрометью вернулась, сунула Скари в руки коробку и приткнулась под бок. Пошарив внутри, та выбрала маленький плоский флакончик из гладкого дерева — по словам Готье, лично собравшего эту аптечку, это было какое-то особо сильное противоядие.

Снизу раздался грохот и звон: окно выбило еще и на кухне, и вся башня застонала умирающей старухой. В самой комнате ветер заметался активнее, с воем и свистом сбрасывая со стола вещи и заливая комнату потоками ливня; по счастью, в помещении, да еще для сидевших он был безопасен… если не разгуляется до такой степени, конечно, чтобы снести саму башню.

Зелье оказалось травянисто-горьким, терпким, холодным. От самого его вкуса стало немного легче, а минут через пять туман в голове начал окончательно рассеиваться. А вместе со способностью соображать вспомнились и первые слова, услышанные при пробуждении. Скари резко повернулась к Ингирэ, заглянула в лицо.

— Так что ты здесь делаешь ночью? Кого это убили?

Та уже не плакала, но ее трясло в ознобе; кажется, она не могла заставить себя открыть рот.

— Да что случилось? Что с Готье?!

— Н-не знаю, дома сидит, наверно…

— А кого еще «убили»?

Ингирэ молчала; ее дрожь была уже больше похожа на судороги. Новый порыв ударил их ледяными каплями.

— Кого убили?! — крикнула Скари.

— Лафеля…

Что. Что. Что?!

— ЧТО?!

Из сбивчивого рассказа Скари удалось понять следующее. Едва вернувшись с прогулки, Лафель и Ингирэ решили пойти погулять на Ярмарку. По пути они встретили группу приятелей Лафеля, которые передали ему какую-то записку от Уриша. Лафель прочитал ее, потом немедленно сжег штучкой с хитрой системой увеличительных стекол и сказал, что ему нужно срочно отправляться по делу.

Затем он отправился в башню к Скари, и Ингирэ, конечно, увязалась за ним (значит, это был не сон, он правда приходил к ней). Однако, не добудившись Скари, он решил ее не трогать: думал, просто устала. В конце концов он велел Ингирэ возвращаться домой, а сам улетел.

Разумеется, она потихоньку последовала за ним, только вот скорость полета была очень уж разной и скоро Ингирэ вовсе потеряла его из виду — просто изо всех сил мчалась в нужном направлении. Потом в один момент увидела его летящим навстречу, как будто удирающим от кого-то, — а потом он рухнул вниз, резко, как подстреленный.

— «Как» подстреленный? Ты не видела стрелу?

— Нет… кажется, что-то было, но маленькое, может, дротик, мы же не так хорошо видим, как вы, и темнело уже, но точно не стрела… Я пыталась найти тело, но не смогла, полетела к вам, а там ни Сагана, ни мамы вашей, я ждала, ждала, к тебе решила, и тут ветер этот дебильный, и ты лежала белая вся, не дышала почти…

Вихрь сорвал висящие на стенах листы, хлестнул ливнем по коже; в башне одно за другим разбивались оставшиеся окна.

— Тихо, — пробормотала Скари, прижимая девочку к себе и пытаясь прикрыть ее от потоков ливня. — Нужно потерпеть, утром его найдем. Может, он жив, может, его просто усыпили, как меня.

Ветер пытался нашарить что-то в комнате, и его прикосновение казалось не столько страшным, сколько мерзким. Большая часть бумаг и эскизов плавала в воде, но спасать их не было ни сил, ни желания. Через некоторое время Скари разве что подошла к шкафу, чтобы взять сухое одеяло.

_Что этому ветру тут нужно? Почуял Ингирэ? Но она же не в птичьем облике, так просто ее не унесешь, что за смысл тратить на нее силы? Или никак не дойдет, что в помещении нас не убить?_

В разбитое окно, задев торчащий из рамы осколок, с размаху влетела дикая четырехкрылая птица, ударилась о противоположную стену, упала на пол, дико и бессильно захлопала крыльями, брызгая вокруг кровью.

Вздрогнув, Скари выпуталась из одеяла и подошла к окну. По осколку текла кровь, и весь проем казался насмешливо ощеренной пастью хищника.

Нет, ничего не видно — тут нужны были совиные глаза, не ее. Все же еще некоторое время она стояла у окна, всматривалась в воющую темноту и старалась не думать о том, что Лафель сейчас лежал где-то там, а через его тело текла эта грязная вода.

Скоро ветер усилился еще больше, так что ей приходилось одной рукой держаться за подоконник. В башню совсем рядом с окном с чавканьем врезалась еще одна дикарка.

В клубящейся темноте вдруг показалось что-то новое, а затем Скари ощутила, что ее сносит назад; она быстро присела под окном, прикрыв голову руками.

Через мгновение на башню обрушился такой удар, что та ощутимо качнулась; с полок посыпались черепа и книги, а в кухне рухнул наконец древний шкаф. В реку с заложившим уши грохотом обвалилась часть парапета с крыши — а потом все стихло так резко, будто кто-то выключил рубильник.

С минуту Скари недоверчиво сидела, прижавшись к стене; Ингирэ тихонько подползла к ней, втиснулась под руку. Еще некоторое время был слышен только шум дождя — да и тот быстро стих.

Наконец Скари выглянула в окно. Тучи уходили; уже появилась предрассветная серость. Возле берега, прибитые течением, покачивалось с десяток мертвых дикарок. Сколько их погибло всего?..

— Хорошо, — голос сел, очевидно, простуда не за горами. — Сейчас я дам тебе сухую одежду, сиди тут, пока кто-то не прилетит. Вроде бы тут безопаснее, чем лететь — мало ли, вдруг ветер вернется. Нарисуй мне, где это случилось; если прилетит Готье, пусть ждет меня здесь, а если Саган — пусть летит за мной. Но сначала расскажи любому из них, что я отравила Сафреда, и что нужно что-то сделать. Поняла?

— Да.

Скари быстро наклонилась, поцеловала ее в кончик носа.

— Спасибо, что спасла меня, без тебя я была бы уже мертвой. Все будет хорошо. 

Иной раз здорово, когда есть кого утешать — самой не так страшно. Взяв с кухни самый большой нож, Скари вышла наружу.

Небо чуть-чуть начинало сереть. По счастью, «Шутка» была уже на месте, покачивалась на волнах — видно, кто-то пригнал еще днем, пока она спала. Выдохнув, Скари отвязала трос и взялась за весла.


	20. 20

Нужный островок был похож на наконечник стрелы. В его центре возвышался заросший деревьями холм с относительно пологим подъемом с двух сторон и резким обрывом с третьей.

Причалив, Скари некоторое время стояла на каменистом берегу, всматриваясь и вслушиваясь в предрассветно-серый и сырой после дождя лес. Слышно было посвистывание диких птиц и короткое тявканье лесных зверюшек — но никаких признаков людей.

Наконец она начала тихо подниматься по левому склону: по словам Ингирэ, Лафель упал где-то там. Трава тут была высоченной, а кусты плотно сцепленными друг с другом, так что скоро вся одежда стала сырой и покрытой колючками. Запахи травы, цветов, земли и прелой листвы казались особенно острыми после дождя.

Сбоку послышался шорох, и Скари развернулась, вскидывая нож — но в полумраке мелькнул всего лишь небольшой шестилапый зверек с зеленоватым мехом. Падальщик. Понюхав воздух, он целеустремленно прошуршал вниз по склону.

Некоторое время Скари стояла, прижавшись лбом к шершавому стволу. Нужно было взять себя в руки. Сейчас нужно найти тело. Приготовиться к тому, что оно будет уже обглоданным. Пережить похороны. Потом можно будет забиться в подвал, чтобы никто не видел, и там уж выть сколько влезет. Сейчас — сделать дело.

Внизу она увидела еще одного зверька — тот помчался вдоль берега к задней части острова, туда, где был обрыв. Стараясь ни о чем не думать, Скари последовала за ним.

Завернув, она обнаружила, что от берега к подножию холма тянулась дорожка из чуть примятой травы — тропинкой это назвать было нельзя, но пару раз здесь кто-то явно ходил. Немного пройдя по ней, Скари почуяла запах крови; было слышно, как звери чавкают в зарослях. Она ускорила шаги.

— Пошли вон!!!

На нее обернулись несколько узких, испачканных красным морд, а затем звери неохотно разбежались по сторонам, хоть и остановились недалеко: ждали, видимо, когда ненормальная оставит их завтрак в покое. Запах крови становился все сильнее, но из-за высокой травы тело пока не удавалось увидеть, и Скари сорвалась на бег.

Добежав до тела, она затормозила, остановилась, чуть не споткнувшись — и выдохнула. Это был не Лафель.

Стоя над трупом, некоторое время Скари задумчиво рассматривала рыжие волосы и длинное платье, перехваченное широким поясом. Лица как такового уже не было (зверьки постарались), но не узнать Симону было нельзя.

Присев, Скари осторожно потрогала рыжие волосы. Череп оказался проломлен: видно, женщина недавно упала с обрыва, приложилась головой; тело было еще теплым. Ага, вон и торчащий из земли камень с потеками крови.

Было непонятно, что здесь произошло, но пока и не так важно — в первую очередь нужно было все же найти Лафеля.

… Солнце уже давно встало, а поиски так ничего и не дали. За пару часов Скари успела прочесать весь островок вдоль и поперек, но нашла только маленькую лодку, спрятанную в прибрежных зарослях и, видимо, принадлежавшую покойной.

Потом Скари побродила, осматривая деревья: может, Лафель зацепился за ветку в падении? Нет, ничего. Потом мрачно начала рассматривать землю — но было не похоже, что где-то здесь закопали труп. Ну, а если в реку бросили — и так скоро найдется.

Наконец, вернувшись к телу Симоны, Скари поймала одного из падальщиков и отнесла его к «Шутке». Стоило выпустить зверька из рук, как тот, принюхиваясь, тут же побежал обратно через весь остров, ни разу не заинтересовавшись другим направлением. Что ж, похоже, других покойников здесь действительно не было.

 _Эта земля принадлеж_ _ит_ _Дому_ _Коршуна_ _— может, кто-то из них уже заметил Лафеля и_ _забрал? Пойти к ним? До их замка пару часов пешком. Нет,_ _долго_ _. Пожалуй, лучше еще осмотреться тут и дождаться Саган_ _а_ _,_ _ему быстрей слетать будет._

В задумчивости Скари вернулась к трупу. Интересно, зачем Симона сюда вообще притащилась. И еще — если она упала с обрыва, то кто тогда первым прошел по траве к телу?

Скари призадумалась. Во время поисков она не заметила никаких таинственных узоров или там следов подготовки к ритуалу. Однако учитывая, что трое последних погибших были Коршунами, Кошка, видно, остановилась на их землях, чтобы пакостить, после того как ее спугнули с Ярмарки. Уришь, сын Лорда-Коршуна, видно, что-то заметил и сообщил Лафелю, а тот зачем-то решил полезть туда сам, вместо того, чтобы обратиться к старшим. А дальше? Если это Симона его подстрелила, то кто убил ее? Или сама случайно упала? Или с напарником-Змеем поссорилась?

Скари строго покосилась на труп, как будто можно было потребовать от него пояснения, и подошла к лодке. С некоторым трудом распутав маскировочные заросли, она втащила ее на берег и придирчиво осмотрела.

Обычная работяжка из темных досок, правда, довольно большая, как две «Шутки».

Опустившись на корточки, Скари присмотрелась. В одном месте из щели пробивался зеленый свет. Она осторожно просунула туда нож, нажала, пытаясь поддеть. Тут же обозначилась небольшая прямоугольная панель — она чуть ходила, но пока не снималась. Скари провела лезвием вдоль щели, пытаясь нащупать паз. Когда нож наконец уперся в препятствие, она убрала его, нажала пальцами — и наконец маскировочная доска оказалась у нее в руках.

Под ней была ниша, а в ней — вставленный прямо в борт здоровенный, с кулак, камень дураков. Он чуть заметно светился. Может, какая-то защита?

Внутри самой лодки было только одно сиденье и панель с синими рычажками.

Вернувшись к трупу, Скари подхватила одного зверька и бросила его в лодку. Пискнув, тот побежал по дну, запрыгнул на сиденье, перемахнул через борт и опять убежал к пирующим товарищам. Вроде ничего: молния по нему не шарахнула, ловушка тоже не схлопнулась. Наконец Скари осторожно залезла в лодку сама. Та пахла лишь мокрым деревом и железом — ничего подозрительного.

Сбоку от сиденья обнаружился небольшой ящичек, прилегавший к борту; пошарив внутри, Скари вытащила пакет с украшениями Мирад ( _эх_ ) и что-то вроде плоской деревянной шкатулки, оплетенной металлическим узором. Она осторожно потрогала холодные завитки — кажется, их можно было перемещать. Похоже на головоломку.

Вздохнув, Скари села на скамью. Больше никаких зацепок все равно не было — а головоломка ведь может оказаться частью загадки? К тому же сплетение металлических завитков было похоже на орнамент, только вот сейчас он выглядел неприятно изломанным. Видно, нужно просто понять, как правильно провернуть все фрагменты.

Минут через пятнадцать последняя завитушка переместилась на нужное место и изнутри раздался тихий щелчок. Чувствуя, как сильнее забилось сердце, Скари приоткрыла тяжелую лакированную крышку. Внутри шкатулка была обита черным бархатом, с единственным углублением посередине: там поблескивал ажурный серебристый кулон в виде цветка. Никаких камней дураков на нем не было, даже странно.

Скари спрятала кулон во внутренний карман — дома надо будет изучить подробнее.

Ладно. Ладно. Сейчас главное — это Лафель. Ведь не могли же его вместе с костями съесть за ночь? Или он сам очнулся и улетел домой? Ох, хотя бы.

Скари подошла к доске с рычажками, внимательно осмотрела ее. Та состояла из отдельных панелей; сейчас стало видно, что в одной из них не хватало двух нижних шурупов, а еще один верхний был откручен наполовину. Скари быстро присела, осматривая дно — и в щели между досками обнаружила немного погнутую отвертку с облупившейся красной ручкой. Сердце защемило: это совершенно точно была отвертка Лафеля, знакомый соучастник множества историй.

Подцепив отвертку когтем, Скари бережно взяла ее в руки. Что он хотел, интересно? Просто так ковырялся? Или эта панель чем-то особо ему приглянулась? Уже толком не понимая зачем, она принялась откручивать оставшиеся болты.

Панель снялась легко: рычажки на ней не крепились ни к каким проводам. За панелью обнаружилась ниша; в ней — простая деревянная шкатулка, а в шкатулке — еще один серебристый кулон-цветок, точно такой же, как в головоломке до этого.

_Та-ак._

Скари быстро простучала стены лодки; в одном месте обнаружилась пустота. Ножом подцепив доску, она сорвала ее — и нашла внутри еще один кулон.

_Та-а-ак._

Становилось все интереснее. Очередную подвеску Скари нашла зашитой в грубой кожаной накидке, валявшейся на корме, еще одну — в секретном ящике под сиденьем.

_На что был расчет? Возможно, все эти кулоны равноценны и их рассовали по разным местам в надежде довезти до места назначения хотя бы часть? Или это куча обманок, а где-то есть один настоящий? Может, предполагалось, что вор, найдя в тайнике один из кулонов, успокоится и уйдет с добычей? Я бы так и поступила, скорей всего, если бы специально пришла за этой вещью. Не такой ли кулон был во взломанном двойном дне в шкатулке?_

Скари осмотрела лодку еще раз — нет, ничего. Видно, тайники или кончились, или были слишком сложными.

_Лааадно, потом придумаем, как еще прошерстить._

Выбравшись из лодки, Скари задумчиво походила взад-вперед, еще раз взглянула на труп. Интересно, если бы у нее была куча обманок и одна настоящая вещь, где бы она держала эту настоящую?

Отогнав зверьков, она опустилась рядом с трупом на корточки, прохлопала одежду. Ага, еще один во внутреннем кармане. Так. Добавляем к остальным найденным. Все?

Воротник на платье был высоким и жестким: он прикрыл низ шеи от посягательств зверей. Отогнув его, Скари увидела ободранную до крови полосу — кто-то явно сорвал с шеи Симоны цепочку. Скорей всего, она не случайно упала, ее таки убили, и убийца забрал висевший на шее кулон — возможно, как раз настоящий, чем бы он ни был.

Чуть подумав, Скари стащила с трупа всю одежду, придирчиво выкрутила ее, будто отжимая. В подкладке платья нашелся еще один кулон — в кучу к остальным. Все?..

Вытерев лоб, Скари осмотрела труп, задумчиво похлопывая ножом по бедру. Во внутренностях копаться не слишком хотелось. Зато был очень интересный полукруглый шрам на руке. Склонившись, Скари нажала на холодную кожу пальцами — и тут же ощутила под ней жесткую вставку. Ну, кто б сомневался.

Рассматривая шов, Скари пренебрежительно поморщилась.

_Фу, как будто мешок зашивали. Готье шаромыг безродных штопает так, что, кажется, заживать должно прямо на трупе, так аккуратно все — а тут позорище. Ну да ладно, мне-то какое дело._

Кончиком ножа она осторожно вспорола шрам, отогнула кожу. Под ней оказалась небольшая серебряная пластинка, открывшаяся створками, а в ней, как и следовало ожидать — очередной кулон.

И даже не место, в котором он нашелся, а что-то в нем самом сказало: это оно. Этот — настоящий. То ли более старым он выглядел, то ли теплей, то ли тяжелей на ощупь, вероятно — все вместе.

Скари повертела кулон в руках, глянула его напросвет. Мог ли это быть носитель злого ветра? Она внимательно присмотрелась к узору. Конечно, она видела слишком мало паучьих знаков, чтобы точно сказать, что их тут их нет, но все же было похоже, что вещь из другой традиции: линии напоминали лепестки цветка и ничего больше, сложных мелких деталей тут не было. Все же более чем десятилетнее изучение орнаментов помогало на глаз определять, какому клану принадлежал тот или другой узор.

Она еще раз взглянула на обнаженную покойницу. На ней сейчас оставался только золотой браслет со львиной головой — вероятно, нужный для отвода глаз и легенды с «она-Львица-она-меня-убьет».

Скари небрежно сорвала браслет с уже костенеющей руки, покрутила его в руках. Кажется, он был полый, а внутри что-то перекатывалось. Чтобы понять, как он открывается, понадобилось меньше минуты — и в руках оказался кожаный браслет, похожий на тот, что был у самой Скари — только из знаков были зигзаг, прямая линия и дуга.

_Привет, вещь-носитель! Угадай, сколько тебе осталось?_

Рассовав добычу по карманам, Скари вышла к берегу: Лафеля тут не было определенно, а с добычей можно было разобраться и дома.

«Шутка» была уже на полпути к башне, когда в небе показалось несколько белых птиц. Одна из них спикировала к лодке, другие остались кружить в небе.

Саган опустился на борт и обернулся человеком, отчего лодка на мгновение накренилась. Вид у него был осунувшийся и потерянный, как будто он не мог поверить в происходящее.

— Что там?

— Я его не нашла. Только труп той дряни-Кошки, надо забрать. А Лафеля даже не знаю, с воздуха по окрестностям пусть ищут, что ли. По поводу Сафреда знаешь? Я его отравила, боюсь.

— Да, я отправил к нему человека. Я во дворце был до вечера, — Саган почти виновато показал выкрашенные красным кончики когей: знак первого убийства врага. — Вернулся, слуги рассказали, что Ингирэ у нас была. Хотел сразу к тебе, да ветер такой поднялся, что даже пешком идти невозможно было. Слушай, — Саган пристально взглянул ей в глаза, — Князь сказал, что тебе дозволено немного пожить дома. Вернись в замок, прошу тебя.

Скари чуть помедлила. Да, после отравления и ночной бури в башне будет, мягко говоря, неуютно. Сейчас она даже не испытывала никакой злости на Сагана — по сравнению с обрушившимся на семью горем все его планы были такой мелочью.

— Да. Пожалуй, да. Нужно только забрать кое-какие вещи. Сообщи, если будут новости.

— Разумеется.

Они обнялись, кажется, впервые с детства.


	21. 21

Уже подплывая к башне, Скари услышала из открытого окна голос Готье. Причалив и привязав «Шутку», она поспешила наверх.

Комната пропахла сырой бумагой и красками. Выбитые из окна стекла горкой поблескивали на подоконнике. На столе чуть шелестели подсыхающие книги и листы с набросками; Готье стоял рядом, пытаясь поставить на просушку один из детективов. Он поднял голову, отчего стали видны резко заострившиеся черты лица и темные круги под глазами.

Криоль и Ингирэ пытались наводить порядок. На шкафу сидела Рекира, невозмутимо попивавшая кофе — на испуганно вскинутую руку Скари она лениво заметила:

— С собой принесли. Тут буря номер два утром была, когда родители Ингирэ нашли. И буря номер один по сравнению с ней отдыхает, скажем прямо.

Готье быстро подошел; сжав плечо Скари, он заглянул ей в глаза.

— Нашла его?

— Нет. Саган с нашими там. Скоро найдут.

Сейчас нужно будет увести его для разговора — только еще минутку, чтобы собраться с духом и мыслями. Готье тем временем медленно вдохнул воздух.

— Больная еще, — он скользнул ладонью по щеке и шее Скари. — Ладно, тут ничего не поделаешь, подождать надо. Смотри, что мы нашли на крыше, когда подлетали.

Он протянул ей маленькую деревянную дощечку с зеленым камнем в центре. Вокруг камня был круг с лепестками — тот самый знак притяжения.

Скари осторожно взяла деревяшку в руки. Она была лаковой, очень легкой, но вызывала неприятные ощущения: было в ней что-то от маленького водоворота, пытавшегося втянуть в себя, даже в животе крутить начинало. Вертя ее в руках, Скари озадаченно протянула:

— Она что же, лежала там все это время?

Ингирэ, уныло собиравшая с пола кисточки и снова раз за разом их ронявшая, покачала головой:

— Нет, мы с… короче, мы с ним вчера на крышу к тебя опустились вечером, когда он тебя позвать хотел, ее еще не было.

— Ой, посмотрите!

Обхватив Скари за плечи, Криоль указала пальцем на стену над кроватью.

На нее только сейчас попали лучи солнца, и среди сырых потеков на стене начал проявляться знак: направленная вниз стрела с сильно разветвленным оперением, похожим на крону дерева. С каждой секундой рисунок становился все отчетливее и темнее, будто намокал.

Все быстро подошли к стене. Криоль залезла на кровать, присмотрелась поближе, чуть не принюхиваясь.

— Я знаю, что это. В книгах читала, таким составом иногда шифровки рисуют. Скорей всего, скоро опять исчезнет, они ненадолго проявляются под светом и потом совсем пропадают…

Скари легонько подтолкнула Ингирэ:

— А ну-ка, поищи еще такие по дому.

 _Так. Так. Так. И дощечка с камнем, и знаки, и снотворное — здесь точно были враги. Может ли это быть хоть тонюсенькой ниточкой к Лафелю?_ _Если да, то нужно обдумать поскорее._ _С Готье я все равно больше глаз не спущу, и у нас с ним два дня, а с Лафелем,_ _если он еще жив, счет может идти на минуты. Итак, этот ветер куда-то хотели притащить. Куда? Ко мне, что ли, чтобы крышу на голову обрушил или что-то в этом роде? Какой экзотический способ убийства._

Из коридора раздался вопль Ингирэ:

— О, тут еще есть!

Новая стрелка была возле лестницы, примерно между кухней и спальней.

— Что за бред? — удивилась Криоль. — Кто-то решил в белки-стрелки поиграть, пока ты спала? Ты можешь хоть что-то пояснить? Или тоже государственная тайна?

— Раз стрелка на кухню — может, твой чайник хотели забрать? — предположила Ингирэ.

Внизу они сгребли в угол обломки шкафа и вывалившееся из него вещи, а затем, чихая из-за рассыпавшихся специй, некоторое время осматривали и даже простукивали пол. Ничего.

Ингирэ все-таки подозрительно осмотрела чайник и даже заглянула в него, потом, громко чихая, принялась носиться по прихожей, заглядывая во все углы и периодически что-то роняя. Впрочем, по мнению Скари, лучше уж было так, чем тот потухший взгляд. Через пару минут раздался ее вопль:

— Смотрите!

Одна из панелей, прикрывавших стену, отвалилась. За ней обнаружилось нечто вроде металлических двустворчатых дверей.

— Оно само почти отпало! — тараторила Ингирэ. — Оно еле держалось, и вот смотрите, царапины по бокам как от ножа, это кто-то отколупывал ночью, а потом опять пристроил! А вот кнопка, смотрите!

Готье толкнул дверь, но она не открылась. Ингирэ лихорадочно подлезла ему под руку и ткнула кнопку.

Двери с шипением разъехались в стороны, заставив всех шарахнулись назад.

За ними оказалось что-то вроде крохотного пустого чулана. Скари несколько мгновений с недоумением осматривала его — а опустив взгляд, увидела лежащее на полу маленькое белое перышко. Со сжавшимся сердцем она бросилась внутрь; Готье шагнул за ней, Ингирэ, конечно, тоже мигом оказалась рядом.

Бережно подняв перо с пола, Скари обернулась — как раз за секунду до того, как Ингирэ потянулась к очередной кнопочке; не успела она воскликнуть что-то протестующее, как двери за ними закрылись, оставив в полной темноте.

— Ой, — заметила Ингирэ с интересом.

А потом пол начал падать вниз.

Скари от неожиданности попыталась вцепиться в Готье, но он рефлекторно взлетел, тут же врезавшись в потолок (судя по заполошному хлопанью крыльев, Ингирэ тоже металась птицей).

Через некоторое время, прижавшись друг к другу, все трое забились в угол. Скари уперлась носом в плечо Готье, пытаясь глубже дышать и борясь с тошнотой. Падение ускорялось: сейчас, с секунды на секунду, они точно должны были разбиться, и было не столько страшно, сколько больно за них, и досадно, что теперь враги победят.

Готье обнял их за плечи, вполголоса, спокойно и отрешенно принявшись читать молитву, которой Вороны провожали умирающих.

На мгновение сверху мигнул неприятный белый свет: они не успели даже переглянуться.

— Простите! — пискнула Ингирэ.

Ей не ответили, только крепче прижали к себе.

Через бесконечную минуту падение начало замедляться, а потом окончилось легким ударом: неприятным, но вовсе не убийственным. А потом двери с тихим шипением открылись.

За ними была пропахшая металлом и озоном темнота — такая глубокая, что казалась бесконечной: и в этой темноте на разном расстоянии от них сияли пятна белесого тусклого света, то проступавшие из темноты, то гаснущие в ней. Некоторое время они стояли, прижавшись друг к другу и замерев: за первым же шагом могла оказаться пропасть.

Одно из пятен приблизилось: сгусток света, едва выхватывавший из тьмы уродливую рыбью морду с длинными, торчащими вперед зубами. Потом рыба уплыла, зато начала приближаться целая россыпь мелких светлячков — но вот часть из них погасла, а остальные поспешно метнулись в сторону.

— Это звезды? — шепнула Ингирэ.

Готье, кажется, хотел что-то сказать, но тут огромное созвездие вынырнуло сбоку, прошло рядом с ними, совсем близко: длинное полупрозрачное тело, усыпанное пульсирующими островками света; на мгновение в нескольких метрах от них мелькнула длинная пасть с изогнутыми зубами и белесые глаза размером чуть не с Ингирэ. Потом создание развернулось, на мгновение озарив тусклым светом маленькую комнатку, в которой они сейчас находились — и лежащего на полу Лафеля со связанными руками.

Скари бросилась вперед; чтобы не споткнуться о тело, заранее наклонилась, водя по холодному металлическому полу кончиками пальцев; наконец коснулась косы. Не дыша, ощупала лицо, прижала руку к горлу — живой! Ингирэ подобралась сбоку, прижалась, толкаясь острым локтем, покопошилась рядом и, кажется, что-то вытащила из куртки Лафеля.

Раздался тихий щелчок, и его бледное лицо осветил тусклый луч. Готье тут же выхватил фонарик у сестры, проверил глаза Лафеля, тоже потрогал шею, провел рукой по груди.

— Так, он пока не умирает, но давайте вытащим его побыстрее. Не знаю, что это за место, но оно действует мне на нервы. Если этот чулан увез нас вниз, должен же он ехать и наверх?

— Думаю, да, — Скари развязала Лафелю руки и схватила его за запястье, перекидывая руку через плечо, — тот, кто его сюда притащил, поднялся же как-то.

Она бросила еще один взгляд на плавающие вдали пятна света. Чудовищное и прекрасное место, потом имеет смысл прийти сюда еще — потом, когда все закончится, если этот день вообще наступит когда-то.

Почти под ее ногами раздался металлический лязг. Готье посветил туда фонариком и в белом пятнышке света показался тот-самый-кулон с камнями дураков и «пустым притяжением» в центре. Только вот стеклянные полости внутри теперь были темными. От кулона отходила трубка — как показал короткий осмотр, присоединенная к вене Лафеля.

…Когда двери разъехались, вновь открыв чудесный, светлый, наземный мир, Рекира с ног до головы смерила их ничего не выражающим взглядом и бросила заплаканной Криоль:

— Я же говорила, что они не умрут, чего реветь было?  
Скари, поудобнее перехватывая руку Лафеля, обратилась к ней:

— Не будешь так добра сообщить Сагану?

— Буду, — спокойно отозвалась Рекира и, обернувшись, тут же выпорхнула через разбитое окно.

Потом они вчетвером затащили Лафеля в спальню. Потом Скари и Готье раздели его, пока Криоль с небольшим скандалом удерживала Ингирэ за дверью.

Руку ему перевязали, а кулон отсоединили. Кровь, однако, не вытекала из его трубок, держалась внутри, даже когда Скари принялась свирепо трясти паршивую вещь.

На плече у Лафеля оказалась воспаленная ранка, как будто и вправду от дротика. Готье распотрошил остатки аптечки, что-то влил ему в рот, чем-то смазал раны, натер виски, сделал укол в руку. Скари нашла сухое одеяло и, прикрыв свою «добычу», устроилась рядом с кроватью. Даже не думалось ни о чем: можно было смотреть, как он дышит.

Через некоторое время Лафель приоткрыл глаза.

— О, — заметил он слабым голосом, осмотревшись, — у нас что, оргия намечается?

— Никаких оргий, пока чай не выпьешь, — Готье выглянул в окно. — Вы пообщайтесь, я пойду заварю.

Когда он вышел, Скари достала блокнот и села рядом на кровати.

— Ну, рассказывай, во что ты вляпался.

— О, там такая крутая штука! — Лафель сел поудобнее. — Понимаешь, там есть такой переключатель, если его немного настроить…

— Стоп, стоп, чего тебя туда вообще понесло?

— Там ведь был Цветок бури!

— Что?!

Лафель приподнялся на локте.

— Я искал его тоже, ну, с тех пор, как он пропал. Сафред Сафредом, но это вроде как с нами вещь связана. Сафред тогда архив переворошил, у мамы еще выспрашивал, что там как по ее воспоминаниям. Ну я послушал, прикинул, и тут дошло, как его найти, Цветок в смысле, не Сафреда — там частота есть особая, я еще маячки поставил там-сям. С Уришем говорили об этом, он прислал записку, что маячок один сработал. Ты спала, я решил, что смысла нет бузу-то поднимать, если это вдруг не он. Воот, ну и прилетаю, и вижу, что по дуговой...

Некоторое время Скари честно пыталась вникнуть в его рассказ, но скоро поняла, что тонет в загадочных «а тот обратный», «я его по левой фазе пришпандорил» и «я потом ту фигню переместил по конечному балансу». Ингирэ вылетела из дырки в полу и, упираясь локтями в ее края, внимательно слушала.

Пшикнув на нее и заставив вернуться на кухню, Скари потерла лоб.

— Ладно, я ничего не поняла. Поняла, что ты ту лодку и Цветок нашел и они как-то работают. Давай лучше о приключениях на острове.

Лафель поскучнел.

— Ну… это было очень не очень. Я же, главное, ничего не сделал. Посмотрел Цветок — они его разобрали немного, видно, не сам хотели использовать, а посмотреть, как работает, чтобы потом такие же сделать, наверно. А потом подумаешь, посмотреть хотел ту панельку на лодке, глянуть, чего она не работает. Можно сказать, помочь хотел. А она как того, появилась, как начнет стрелять фигней мелкой какой-то. Психопатка нервная. Ой, — мрачно завершил он свой рассказ.

— Она — это Кошка?

— Нет, чего Кошка. Змея.

Глубоко вздохнув, Скари потерла виски.

— А Кошку ты не видел? Рыжую такую, с длинными волосами?

— Ну так это она и была.

Скари вздохнула еще глубже.

— Ты не видел, что у нее была кошачья одежда? Почему Змея?

— Я видел, что у нее был арбалет, — угрюмо отозвался Лафель. — Это была такая, знаешь, приметная деталь, прям глаз не отвесть, че-то мне не очень хотелось рюшики на одежде рассматривать. А Змея — ну так потому что я таки видел, как она в змею превращается!

Таааак. Постучав карандашом по виску, Скари быстро нарисовала змею на кошачьих лапах.

_Что ж, занятно. Одежду чужого клана для отвода глаз напялила? Хорошая мысль в целом._

— Ну хорошо, что потом?

— Потом я улететь пытался. Что я, дурак с ней драться? Арбалет же. С моей стороны, конечно, лодка была, но я ж не Медведь лодкой драться.

— Понятно. Она тебя подстрелила, да?

— Ага. Вырубился, до земли не долетев. Потом в лодке этой уже первый раз очнулся, плыли куда-то, а она меня опять иголкой какой-то ткнула. Ну, а потом уже в том подвале человеком в себя пришел, не знаю, как во сне обернулся. И опять вырубила, видел только до этого, как она с пацаном каким-то рыжим штуку мне эту в руку тыкала. Предпоследний раз, когда я думал, что смерть моя настала.

— А последний?

— Ну так блин, голый в твоей кровати очнулся, не пойму ничего, и Готье надо мной стоит такой с чем-то острым в руке, оно, знаешь, как-то...

Скари фыркнула:

— Ладно. А они говорили о чем-то?

— Немного, только спорили по поводу того, правильно ли знаки какие-то нарисовали, я мало что помню, не то состояние было. Он говорит, мол у шефа надо спросить, а она такая — пока от него ответ придет, нас уже найдут десять раз, некогда.

Лафель вновь принялся рассуждать о внутренней начинке лодки. Скари тем временем нарисовала кошку с длинным закрученным телом и с Цветком в лапах. Потом, чуть поодаль, упитанного питона в бабочке и с моноклем. Итак, был еще какой-то шеф, который, судя по всему, обретался довольно далеко. Эх.

Подумав, она нарисовала контур башни; на крыше прямоугольник-дощечку, чуть ниже стрелку, еще ниже себя: по-детски, со скрещенными руками на груди и крестиками вместо глаз. Внизу Лафеля и рыбу с расходящимися лучиками света. Ей вспомнился голос Ингире «Это звезды?». Поколебавшись, Скари провела стрелку от змеекошки к рыбе. Откуда Симона знала об этом помещении?

В окно влетел Саган. Кажется, он просто не мог решить, как себя вести, поэтому сначала обратился к Скари:

— Мне доложили, откачали вроде твоего Сафреда. — Потом он перевел взгляд на Лафеля и выпалил с облегчением: — Ну ты дурааак!

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, братец.

Оставив их обмениваться любезностями, Скари пошла искать Готье. Пора.

…Они сидели на мосту, обнявшись и свесив ноги в воду — и немыслимо было представить, что этот человек может оказаться врагом. Небо опять затянули темные облака, такие низкие, как будто они хотели слиться с водой внизу, утопить все в холодном и сером. С бурей или нет, но скоро ливень начнется снова.

Готье положил руку ей на затылок, прижал голову к груди.

— Извини, что вчера не прилетел, отец по делам отправил, а буря у Аистов застала, пришлось до утра у них сидеть. Что ж оно так сразу все…

Какой же он стал худой. Скари пристроилась поудобнее, откинув голову ему на плечо. Последняя отсрочка, прежде чем поговорить о деле.

— Как ты думаешь, что это были за существа внизу? Это же не могли быть на самом деле звезды?

Готье помолчал, как будто прислушиваясь.

— Не знаю. Они красивые. Страшные, но красивые.

Скари промолчала. Ну что же. Три-четыре.

— Ладно, о деле. Зугри сказал, что все стало только хуже. Прошу, давай поплывем к нему прямо сейчас, может, на месте что-то придумаем. — Она осторожно взяла Готье за руку, сплетая с ним пальцы. — И все же — ты не можешь рассказать, что случилось? Послушай, я сама начинаю уставать от собственной навязчивости, но слишком многое на кону.

Готье несколько секунд молча гладил ее пальцы. Потом заговорил — как будто повторяя заученный урок, смысла которого не понимал:

— Ты знаешь… Ты сама знаешь, что соблюдение традиций делает нас теми, кто мы есть. Это наша сила и наша защита. А в ту ночь, когда мы втроем Сороку ловили, я сам сломал свою защиту. Я же от смерти ту девочку спас, понимаешь? Я не стал это говорить, она бы запаниковала, только хуже было бы, но она умирала. А я спас… от смерти. Понимаешь? Видно, тогда это что-то меня поймало. Давит с той ночи на грудь все время, как будто что-то прорваться пытается. А после возвращения хуже всего было, чуть не умер. Я рассказал отцу, прости. Он сказал, что мне нужно просто избавиться от своей неправильности. Я отмолился той ночью, во всяком случае, стало физически легче. Но как только начинаю думать об этом, о медицине, как опять все заново… Наверное, мне просто нужно исправиться по-настоящему, в душе, и тогда это что-то отцепится, вот и все.

Некоторое время Скари потрясенно молчала.

«На грудь давит». Это оно? Это и есть та зараза демоническая, или что это вообще за тварь, которая через него пытается прорваться? И как же он теперь будет без медицины своей? Как вообще можно, например, перестать хотеть рисовать?

Готье тем временем продолжил:

— Давай вечером к твоему провидцу съездим? Может, он и правда подскажет, как мне изменить себя — но сначала я хочу узнать, поступил или нет тот, за кого я там поступал. На прощание просто, чтобы больше об этом не думать. А вечером вернусь и будем что-то решать. Хорошо?

Ответить «нет» казалось уже фантастическим свинством, к тому же Скари была слишком потрясена, чтобы возражать. Происходящее было чудовищно неправильным — и впервые она ощутила искреннюю ненависть к этому демону, или кем там была эта сущность.

Сделать Готье своей жертвой только из-за того, что он хороший человек? Только за то, что он помогает другим? Нет, все не так, должен был быть другой выход — если он отрежет это от себя, от него же тогда ничего не останется… Нужно просто уничтожить эту тварь, вот и все, и проблема решена. Придумать бы еще, как до нее добраться.

— Хорошо, давай. Я пока обо всем этом подумаю, — она быстро обняла его за шею. — Что-то придумаем, я уверена.

— Тогда до вечера. И знаешь, спасибо тебе за все. За то, что книги мне доставала, и за то, что разрешала себя лечить. Ну и вообще, что не кривилась на это. Я помню, как ты в детстве порезалась, как раз когда я учился раны перевязывать. Как-то очень вовремя случайно порезалась. Это было глупо, но я никогда этого не забуду.

Он улетел, и Скари задумчиво направилась к башне. Новая информация казалась слишком тяжелой — нужно было успокоиться и тогда обдумать уже тщательно, что тут можно сделать.

…Ингирэ сидела на подоконнике и грызла какое-то печенье.

— Садись, — она похлопала рядом с собой, протянула Скари пакет. — Это не отравленное, наше тоже. Круто ты его нашла! А знаешь, как он меня назвал? Измерительной единицей хаоса!

— Поздравляю, — Скари запрыгнула на подоконник рядом, взяла одно печенье, попыталась представить ветер, пенивший воду и трогавший деревья на берегу. — Очень романтично.

— Романтично, бе. Мы всякой ерундой, как вы, заниматься не будем, — рядом плеснула рыба и Ингирэ метко запустила по ней кусочком печенья.

— Не сомневаюсь. Вы будете только все взрывать и ломать. И дети у вас появятся от какого-то чудовищного устройства.

— А то! — согласилась она хвастливо.

Скари, полуприкрыв глаза, попыталась пройтись по мысленному списку задач. Лафеля нашли живым — великолепно. Одна преступница мертва, второго, возможно, скоро найдут. Неплохо. Дело затеял далекий таинственный шеф. Плохо. С Готье очень плохо, но пока остается только ждать, может, Зурги подскажет выход. Ветер еще гуляет по землям, но теперь и поводок, и кормушка в руках, можно попытаться его уничтожить. Неплохо. Какие еще были дела? Разве что Эйбрана проверить для очистки совести: кажется, дело по ветру замкнулась на рыжих змеях, он вряд ли с ними связан, но мало ли. На самом ли деле так уж далеко был их таинственный «шеф»?

В кухню заглянула встревоженная Криоль.

— Вы поссорились? Почему он улетел?

— По делу, скоро вернется. Сам тебе расскажет потом, я думаю. Слушай, кстати, — Скари спрыгнула с подоконника, — а ты знаешь, что такое гешши? Помнишь, та трава, о которой говорил Эйбран?

Криоль задумалась.

— Я видела это название в одной из книг, но кажется, это больше по части Рекиры. Я поищу тебе, если надо.


	22. 22

Через некоторое время, оставшись наконец в одиночестве, Скари достала змеекошкин браслет со сплетенным духом и приступила к делу.

Ножницы без усилий разрезали старую мягкую кожу. Когда от браслета остались только лоскуты, Скари развела огонь в жаровне, бросила их в пламя. Никаких мистических ощущений она не испытывала — можно подумать, и впрямь это была простая потрепанная безделушка. И в огне останки браслета вели себя самым обычным образом — воняли и коптили, не полыхая магическим разноцветным пламенем и не пытаясь обернуться чудищем и защитить себя. Казалось, что жизнь ушла из этой вещи. Возможно, как и говорил Брин, тварь набрала достаточно сил и уже не была привязана к носителю. Так или иначе, сделать это все равно стоило.

Когда среди оплавленной массы остались только камни, Скари убрала их в ящик — нужно будет с Брином посоветоваться насчет окончательного уничтожения — и перешла к железному кулону.

Крови внутри уже не было — она не вылилась, но исчезла, как будто впитавшись. Это заставляло нервничать — не будет ли тварь тянуть силы из Лафеля и дальше? Тем сильнее хотелось уничтожить эту вещь — но с ней получилось хуже.

Стеклянные трубочки не удалось разбить, даже роняя на них камни. Не поддались ни камни дураков, ни железный корпус, и в конце концов Скари заперла кулон в шкатулке: нужно будет поскорей отдать кому-то посильнее, или опять-таки Брину отвезти.

Убедившись, что по этому завитку больше ничего не поделаешь, Скари уселась на кровати, скрестила ноги и прикрыла глаза.

Некоторое время она молчала, как учил Зугри, и наконец пришел если и не полный покой, то достаточно собранное состояние, чтобы взяться за головоломку.

Итак, главное — Готье. В ту ночь они втроем были рядом со сплетенным ветром, были практически в его потоке. В ту ночь Готье «сломал свою защиту», когда спас жизнь той девочки. Если склеить все воедино, получается, что из-за этого через него пытается прорваться этот черный ветер, или как там его, и именно поэтому он стал «угрозой для всех».

Но ведь если верить дедку с берега, Готье не случайно должен его пропустить, а каким-то образом именно призвать? Впрочем, это тоже всего лишь формулировка: мало ли, что можно понимать под этими словами. Любит власть? Если совсем уж передергивать, можно предположить, что, ну там определенную власть над состоянием человека, медицина все-таки…

Нет, нет, глупости. В то же время совсем отмахнуться от слов дедка было нельзя: он все-таки угадал с собакой.

Всего было слишком много: слишком много обрывков информации и угроз со всех сторон, и пытаться уложить их в голове было все равно, что выкладывать орнамент из живых змей, которые расползались, а то и тебя пытались за руку цапнуть.

_Ладно, ситуация с Готье слишком запутана, мне не хватает информации, чтобы что-то понять. Он прилетит, мы поплывем к Зурги и будем на месте разбираться: не уйду, пока все не решится. Сейчас нужно какой-нибудь другой завиток попробовать уложить._

Перед тем, как заново сосредоточиться, можно было немного отвлечься — например, очередной раз представляя ветра.

Из разбитого окна тянул сквозняк, шевелил сохнущие на столе книги. Как бы он мог выглядеть? Ну, если в книге копошится — в очках наверно, с длинным хвостом; вон страница шевельнулась, это он лапкой видимо…

… Цвета стали прозрачнее и тусклее, будто очень быстро выгорали на солнце, зато сквозь них начало прорезаться что-то новое — воздушный поток обретал зримые очертания, становился похож на сверкающую рябь на воде, причем виделся он почему-то с уровня талии; это вызвало тошнотворные ощущения, будто тело размазывало в пространстве. Скари невольно прижала руку к боку, тут же ощутив, как раскрывается забытый серебряный кулон, забранный с тела мертвой кошки. А потом обычное зрение пропало окончательно.

И комната, и река исчезли со всем прочим миром, оставив Скари висеть в пустоте. Зато рядом с ней, и над ней, и по бокам — куда хватало глаз — были ветра.

Похожие на лунный свет, и на рябь на воде, и на блеск метели, и на серебро, и на дымку, они сияли и переливались — и от этой красоты хотелось кричать во весь голос.

Они заполнили все пространство. Где-то далеко вверху неторопливо плыл огромный тысячекрылый дракон с телом, похожим на подсвеченный ледяной узор; и его голова, и хвост терялись за горизонтом, только пары крыльев следовали одна за другой. У дракона было несколько спутников, гибких и подвижных мерцающе-серебристых созданий, непрерывно кружившихся по спирали вокруг его тела. Головы некоторых напоминали птичьи, только очень узкие и вытянутые, других — змеиные или драконьи.

С ветром в комнате она ошиблась: у него не было ни лап, ни длинного хвоста, ни очков, уж конечно — он был похож на поток снежинок лунно-молочного цвета.

И страх, и неожиданность вытеснил эйфорический восторг: ветра были прекрасны, и все тело искрилось радостью, тянулось к ним; Скари казалось, что она никогда в жизни не видела ничего красивее, чем эти сверкающие потоки.

Осторожно и медленно она встала (поскольку не было видно ни собственного тела, ни пола внизу, это вызвало довольно странные ощущения) и подошла к ветерку, подставила под него ладонь. Поток снежинок оплетал ее невидимые пальцы легким прохладным касанием, и это вызвало щекотку и сладкую дрожь до костей.

…Еще некоторое время Скари просто наслаждалась красотой переливающихся ветров, как будто впитывая ее всем телом, но постепенно начала приходить в себя. Неизвестно, как долго можно было находится в этом загадочном состоянии, так что следовало попытаться вернуть себе нормальное зрение.

Она попыталась закрыть кулон рукой (кажется, на цветке раскрылись лепестки), но это ничего не дало — она чувствовала под пальцами металлический холод, но не видела саму руку. Хотела было вытащить амулет из кармана и отложить подальше, но не рискнула — кто его знает, какие это может вызвать последствия.

 _Ладно, попробуем_ _вернут_ _ь_ _ся_ _через те же двери_.

Скари снова взглянула на ветерок на столе и попыталась вспомнить, где находилась книга. Видимо там, где потоки обтекают что-то? Она представила чуть колышущиеся страницы, переплет, стол. Сработало: постепенно окружающий мир стал проявляться в привычном виде, а ветра — бледнеть; но в последнюю минуту мелькнул очень уж интересный, похожий на поток длиннотелых звезд в подвале, и стоило обратить на него внимание, как мир ветров начал проявляться снова.

Минут через двадцать Скари научилась регулировать два вида зрения. Все оказалось просто — если в той или иной степени были видны оба мира, большую четкость обретал тот, на котором она сосредотачивалась. Если один из них виден не был, следовало просто представить что-то из него: ветер или один из предметов комнаты. Даже если это получалось неправильно (как в первый раз, когда она воображала книжный ветер) это не мешало — настоящая картинка все равно проявлялась.

Наконец, окончательно вернувшись в привычный мир, она сунула кулон под подушку и принялась возбужденно метаться по комнате.

Теперь стало понятно, что это была за ценность такая. За подобную вещь уж конечно стоило побороться. Она же, видимо, и позволяла лучше взаимодействовать со сплетенным ветром.

_Так, а кто же пытался украсть этот кулон – если в двойном дне шкатулки была одна из фальшивок?_

_Тот  Кречет, которого Сафред отправил следить за Симоной? Раан?_

_Так. Так. Вероятно, Сафред и Раан снюхались во время работы над архивами. Они как-то вычислили Цветок в комнате Симоны, может, по тому же принципу, что и Лафель. Раан по приказу Сафреда хотела забрать Цветок, при этом «жукотя» каким-то устройством, и наткнулась на один из фальшивых кулонов. Мало ли, откуда она могла знать о его свойствах — знала же о Цветке бури. Может, тоже в архиве было. Она забрала фальшивку, но ее спугнула Ежиха, и сам Цветок остался в комнате._

_Симона поняла, что ее раскрыли или скоро раскроют, и слиняла с Ярмарки, выбрав для проживания наши же земли — очевидно, чтобы недалеко приходилось для пакостей бегать. Да и потом, если она была на самом деле Змеей, ей в том обрыве, может, удобно прятаться было._

_Дальше. Лафель засек Цветок и полетел туда, его подстрелили и решили использовать для ритуала вместе со мной. Там было что-то новое, в этом ритуале, ведь мы не разбились бы, как остальные. Может, предполагалось, что эта тварь понемногу из нас жизнь будет тянуть, как бы десертом наслаждаясь, пока я медленно не умерла бы от яда, а Лафель — от обескровливания? Смерть — она и есть смерть, если следовать логике знаков, какая разница, от чего умерли. А знаки-стрелки и были, наверное, для того, чтобы моя жизнь по назначению вниз ушла, к кулону, и твари досталась. Так. Тогда дощечка с притяжением сверху — как бы колокольчик ветру, что мол кушать подано. Так. Сработало ли бы, учитывая, что ветер не мог бы добраться до Лафеля напрямую? Возможно, они сами были не уверены, поэтому рыжий хотел посоветоваться с шефом._

_Так или иначе, Симона оставила Лафеля в подвале и вернулась в свое убежище на острове Коршунов, и там ее нашла Раан — очевидно, используя то же устройство для вычисления Цветка. Раан убила Симону и забрала Цветок._

_Само по себе это по сути вполне законно — Симона нарушила запрет, зашла на наши земли. Значит, это тоже пока в сторону — когда Сафреду станет легче, возможно, будет что-то типа общего доклада или собрания, тогда все и выяснится._

_Так или иначе, настоящий амулет нужно отдать Князю, конечно… Хотя хорошо было бы, если бы он позволил оставить его у себя до окончания дела._

В голову пришла неожиданная идея. Собака, присоветованная дедом, была таким же сплетенным паучьим духом, как и ветер-враг: может быть, в этой собаке тоже есть часть ветра, а значит, ее можно увидеть через кулон, хотя бы засечь какое-то движение?

Вперед.

Представить башню в потоке сверкающих снежинок, представить сложные переплетения ветров-орнаментов, представить, как они текут вокруг невесомыми шелковыми лентами.

Зрение опять обрело мерцающую воздушность; вокруг опять были живые потоки серебра, светящихся рыб и драконов.

Скари вслепую нашарила паучий браслет на руке.

— Ко мне!

Она сама не услышала свой голос, он как будто прокатился по этому миру беззвучной, но видимой волной.

Нет, пока не понятно. Скари начала осторожно поворачиваться вокруг своей оси, пытаясь заметить какое-нибудь характерное шевеление в уходящей вдаль пустоте.

— Ко мне!

Есть! В одной точке ее голос соприкоснулся с чем-то, что-то откликнулось, чуть заметно пошевелилось. Оно было расплывчатым, как все здесь, и сначала показалось чем-то вроде холма, поросшего длинной травой, и лишь смутно напоминало свернувшуюся собаку.

— Ко мне!!!

Безрезультатно. Пес хотел, он явно пытался проснуться, но что-то невидимое не пускало.

Выдохнув, Скари сосредоточилась на комнате, и необъятная сверкающая метель наконец превратилась в стены и шкаф.

Она, не шевелясь, продолжала пристально смотреть туда, где увидела собаку. Что там было в реальном мире?

Не поворачивая головы и не меняя положение глаз, Скари мысленно «пошла» в том направлении. Это было, как вести орнамент: тропинка может петлять, но нужно было привести ее к заданной точке.

Река, дорога к Воронам, это определенно на их земле. Два поворота по лесу, зрение не сбивать, мысленно держать не только направление, но и расстояние. По тропинке выше по склону, там обогнуть упавшее дерево, и наконец, финальная цель – Туманный овраг.

Скари села.

_Собака в туманном овраге. Это она и есть? А что там тогда за «пыль»? Сам по себе дух ведь должен быть прозрачным?_

_Хотя стоп, что там Эйбран рассказывал о слипшихся бессознательных привидениях, которых притягивают сознательные или сильные духи? Могла ли эта собака тоже «слипнуться» с какими-нибудь невнятными бессознательными призраками? И если это так, то..._

_С ума сойти. Это не туман, это все сплошь привидения._

Некоторое время Скари сидела, запустив пальцы в волосы.

_Если тамошний густой туман — это как раз «духи-сожаления», то откуда их такое несметное количество? Да, похороны проходят именно там, но многие из нас привыкли легко прощаться, хищники, например. Вороны же умерших вообще не привыкли жалеть._

_А, ну да. Нормальные Вороны._

Сердце заныло.

Она и раньше сознавала, конечно, несколько нетипичное отношение Готье к его «клиентам», но никогда это не было так наглядно. Сколько в нем было тоски от бессилия помочь? И эта печаль так и стекала в овраг год за годом…

_И ведь туман очередной раз начал набираться именно пятнадцать лет назад, когда мертвый Паучонок подарил ему браслет за ночные сказки. Видимо, тот овраг и раньше чем-то притягивал таких духов, когда время от времени рождался кто-то сердобольный, но большая их часть все же разбредалась или растворялась, а собака, тоже облюбовавшая то место для сна, начала притягивать всех к себе — то-то теперь огромная территория белесым затоплена._

Вскочив, Скари сделала еще пару кругов по комнате, заварила себе новый кофе, принесенный Воронами. Что-то было совсем близко, в руках оказался важный фрагмент — сейчас нужно только правильно его расположить, и все сойдется.

Глубоко вдохнув, она отпила и закрыла глаза.

_Итак, собака спит в туманном овраге, «припыленная» многочисленными привидениями. Не из этого ли «слипшегося кома» пытается что-то вытащить Эйбран? Вполне может быть, раз ему так поплохело, что даже рука отнялась. Саму собаку пытался украсть, что ли? Странно. Вроде у него раньше к Паукам интерес не проскальзывал. А что еще ему могло там понадобиться? Духи-сожаления его вряд ли интересуют, а настоящие, осмысленные привидения водятся только рядом с местом своей смерти, он сам говорил — но к Воронам-то уже мертвых привозят! Кто-то из старых хозяев или их жен-мужей понадобился, что ли? Бред. А кто еще умирал прямо там в последнее время? Разве что…_

…А вот тут можно было от всей души стукнуться головой о стену.

_Дура проклятая! Тот чужак, которого сам же Готье и убил! Эйбран же и спрашивал о нем той ночью! Видимо, ярмарочные слухи хотел перепроверить, а моя реакция точно ему все подтвердила!_

_Да. Сходится. Щелкнуло. Если там столько сожалений, и еще дух-собака, неудивительно, что даже рука отнялась. Ладно, это его проблемы, нечего было лезть. Неизвестно еще, зачем он ту скотину забрать хотел._

Глотнув еще кофе, Скари откинулась, опираясь о стену. Части фрагментов не хватало, но волна уже несла: и по составленному орнаменту как будто бежала энергия, дававшая силы на новое понимание.

Нужно было еще мысленно помолчать перед последним рывком; через некоторое время это хоть и с огромным трудом, но получилось.

Скоро прилетит Готье, они вместе отправятся на Ярмарку, и там после Зурги еще и Эйбрана навестят.

Когда за окном мелькнула крылатая тень, она вскочила, но это была Сорока.

— Вам госпожа Криоль передала книгу.

Отпустив девочку, Скари села на кровати, нашла нужный раздел в оглавлении.

Итак, гешши.

**Эта трава-проводник часто используется для призыва духов. Пучок, из которого предстоит создать отвар, нужно собирать в течение суток раз в час по небольшому количеству: часть стеблей должна быть давно мертва, другая чуть меньше и так по убывающей. Таким образом, когда делается настой, он также имеет качества коридора и может проводить духов. Из отвара гешши делаются знаки-приманки для душ, также настой можно дать выпить человеку, каким-то образом связанному с покойным — наличие подобного медиума значительно облегчает задачу. Им может быть как родственник покойного, так и возлюбленный человек или друг, или напротив, убийца.**

_А что б его все! Та дрянь, которую Эйбран нам дал ночью!!! Ладно, дальше._

**Чаще всего для медиума все обходится без последствий: если подлить настой без его ведома, он может даже не заметить, что что-то произошло. Однако в случах т.н. «обременненных призраков» возможно ощущение небольшого давления на грудь. Впрочем, это не представляет угрозу для здоровья и не причиняет боль, и в дальнейшем исчезает без последствий.**

Отложив книгу, Скари призадумалась. Значит, «давит в груди» не из-за демона, это Эйбран пытается протащить свое привидение — более чем «обремененное», склеенное с целым оврагом призраков-сожалений и одним духом-псом. Сходится — давление возникло с той ночи, и не в спасении жизни дело, а в том, что Готье выпил настой гешши. Но почему ему было плохо, да так, что «чуть не умер»? Автор книги не знал, что призрак может быть настолько сильно «обременненным»? И почему ему стало плохо только после возвращения, а не там же в лодке или утром в Шиене, скажем? И при чем тут тогда опасность, «возросшая в последние дни»?

Скари вновь села, откинула голову, прикрыв глаза. Узор уже почти сложился, осталось совсем немного. Его нужно даже не обдумать, его нужно ощутить.

Это было как с кулоном, только без кулона. Сейчас был нужен тот слой реальности, где все события — просто узор. Нужно было вернуть состояние, как у Брина, направить линию-внимание в нужную сторону. Сдвинуть память, заставить ее скользить по этим линиям: где-то там был узелок, была зацепка.

Готье. Обычная жизнь. Морг. Аккуратные, такие аккуратные швы, которые она сама недавно вспоминала. Может, он играл в настоящие операции? Представлял, что может спасти? Руки, накладывающее ровные стежки…

Вспомнились руки Брина и его гнусавый тягучий голос: «Оборотни могут и случайно это делать. Ты — воронка, все что влилось в тебя, вливается в вещь, которую ты делаешь».

Руки, накладывающие стежки на труп, отчаянное желание лечить. Швы, как будто для живых — с мечтами, что это и есть лечение.

Голоса Эйбрана, Брина и Зугри сливались:  
_Он мог бы лечить наложением рук…_  
 _Нельзя мешать противоположное, нельзя мешать жизнь и смерть, это хуже всего…_  
 _Это было всегда, но усилилось в последние дни…_

Сила собаки-духа, в эти дни протекающая через Готье колдовством Эйбрана, а значит, дополнительная жизненная сила, текущая через его руки к мертвым телам…

Скари раскрыла глаза, стряхивая оцепенение. Интересно, она же не двигалась, отчего все лицо залито потом? Неважно. Главное — щелкнуло.

— Спасибо, дорогой Эйбран, — обратилась она к окну, выходившему в сторону Ярмарки. — Итак, твоей милостью мы едва не огребли небольшую проблемку с оживающими мертвецами.

Скари походила по комнате, разминая затекшие мускулы. Теперь возбуждение можно было не сдерживать, хоть на какое-то время можно было дать ему волю.

_Очевидно, Готье всегда «плел» это лечение, сам того не сознавая — плохо только, что целительная сила уходила в трупы. Смешение противоположного, худшее по словам Брина. Мог ли он начать невольно оживлять мертвых с вытекающими последствиями? С идущей через него дополнительной силой сплетенного духа — вполне возможно. Вот и угроза, значит. Что ж, отлично: значит, ему вовсе не нужно себя ломать и полностью отказываться от своего увлечения-дара — просто не нужно, гм, фантазировать об этом в морге. Ну и с Эйбраном разобраться, может, он знает, как этих призраков-сожалений убрать. А когда ком истает, то и я свою собаку получу, и он свое привидение, если мы позволим, и Готье легче станет, и угроза пройдет — вот и славно!_

Осталось только понять, что за бред с черным ветром из пророчества и почему Готье было именно плохо. Ладно. Либо все-таки побочный эффект из-за гешши, либо нужен еще какой-то кусочек — и шкатулка открыта.

Теперь осталось просто его дождаться.


	23. 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Галерея автора иллюстрации https://www.deviantart.com/nakatama-aka-key

Остаток дня прошел в полутрансовом состоянии.

Попытки решить загадку о демоне ничего не дали. Наконец Скари признала, что выжала из полученной информации все, что могла; чтобы продвинуться дальше, нужна была еще хоть малюсенькая подсказка, а пока можно было просто наградить себя за успехи.

Несколько раз она снова погружалась в мир ветров, а возвращаясь, пыталась перенести на бумагу увиденное — и раз за разом выбрасывала испорченные листы. Все краски казались слишком грубыми, даже если сильно разводить их водой, а декоративные блестки, которые она случайно нашла в царившем хаосе, выглядели пошлой пародией на легкое мерцание некоторых ветров. Впрочем, эти неудачи только разжигали азарт.

Потом она залпом допила холодный кофе и пошла на кухню: жажда была такой, что хоть из реки хлебай, а усталость — как после самой жесткой тренировки.

Напившись, она подошла к окну. Уже начинало темнеть и холодать, на реке поднимался туман. Ветер нес запах костров (надо бы посмотреть, как он выглядит — ох, это превращается в манию).

Так, ну и где Готье? Не могло же ему еще хуже стать по дороге? Некоторое время Скари стояла у окна, нетерпеливо вглядываясь в небо и постукивая когтями по подоконнику, но все пролетавшие мимо Птицы были какие-то ненужные: то Аисты, то Совы.

Потом она бесцельно походила по башне; чтобы отвлечься, начала рисовать, задумав вплести что-нибудь в изображение, но тут же сообразила, что в нынешнем нервном состоянии этого лучше не делать. Впрочем, если так рассуждать, последние годы были вообще не ахти — может и хорошо, что почти все работы за это время испортила буря. Сжечь их, да и все. Собрав высохшие листы со стола, Скари заодно прихватила и все остальные рисунки, не затронутые ливнем, отнесла их вниз, к жаровне.

Пламя отражалось в осколках окна, так что темнеющий пейзаж был обрамлен огненной рамой. Глядя на сполохи, Скари осторожно протянула к огню руку — и тут же отдернула ее, поморщившись и сунув палец в рот, вздохнула мысленно — тоже еще феникс выискался.

А подойдя к окну, чтобы стряхнуть в воду пепел, она наконец увидела черную птицу, спланировавшую к верхнему этажу. Быстро потушив остатки огня, Скари поспешила наверх.

Когда она поднялась, Готье уже лежал на кровати, закинув руки за голову. Вид у него был торжественный, умиротворенно-счастливый — и это выражение лица очень странно сочеталось с восковой кожей и белыми до синевы губами. Он с улыбкой взглянул на Скари.

— Я выиграл.

Она бросилась к нему.

— Что случилось?!

Руки у него были ледяными, и лицо заострившимся предсмертно, зато глаза сияли, как никогда раньше. Готье засмеялся, так, будто это причиняло ему боль, но смех удержать было нельзя:

— Извини за беспокойство, я тут на руках у тебя прилетел умереть — но я хочу успеть рассказать, ты одна поймешь…

— Там еще есть лекарства?

— Не метушись, не поможешь тут ничем. Ложись лучше рядом, так приятнее будет рассказывать.

Паника требовала немедленно что-то делать, перерыть аптечку, пытаться как-то его откачивать или бежать за помощью — но что-то в его голосе сказало, что он прав, такая возня будет бесполезна. Тем не менее, Скари схватила из коробки зелье от сердца, принесла ему. Снова засмеявшись, Готье быстро его выпил — мол, только отцепись, — и потянул Скари к себе, сжимая ее предплечье.

Было ясно, что лекарство не поможет — ему было все хуже, его убивала та самая еще не опознанная сила, и часть сознания, к которой Скари с переменным успехом обращалась весь день, включилась сама, сказала определенно и жестко: вот он, последний фрагмент, ключ к разгадке; сказала, что выслушать Готье будет гораздо полезней, чем суетиться без толку.

Скари легла рядом, и он навис, прошептал на ухо, как будто их могли подслушать:

— Знаешь, как смешно получилось? Я полетел сначала домой, молился, долго — я искренне пытался поверить, что смогу отказаться даже от мыслей, что смогу отрезать это от себя. Я поклялся Ей, что больше даже прикасаться ни к чему подобному не буду. Серьезно так поклялся, знаешь. Обещал, что только узнаю результат на прощание и все. И правда стало еще лучше.

— И что? Ты был в Шиене? Поступил?

— Нет, — он стиснул ее плечи, склонился еще ниже, обжигая лицо дыханием. — Это было не обычное поступление. Это Кальф искал себе ученика. Поэтому все задания такими странными были. И знаешь что?

Чувствуя, как ее саму захватывает восторг и ужас до продравшего по коже мороза, Скари шепнула:

— Он выбрал тебя.

— Он выбрал меня. И знаешь, клятву ту я не то, что решил нарушить — я о ней просто забыл. Ну вот как будто не было ее никогда. Один раз только мельком вспомнил — и то, как будто глупую детскую игру какую-то, или сон, о котором даже думать нечего. Сдавал я хоть и под другим именем, но они узнали меня, в лицо узнали, они ждали меня, понимаешь?  
Сказали, что нужно уезжать к нему на север, и я даже не возражал, даже не попытался объяснить, что не могу и все такое. Я был просто счастлив и все, я никогда в жизни еще не был таким счастливым, и думал только, как бы тебя уговорить уехать со мной. Что наследник Дома — решил, отречение напишу и всех делов. А на полпути домой начал сознавать, что наделал — и все. Накрыло. И знаю, уже не отмолюсь, второго шанса не будет. Ты прости меня, ладно? Не получилось на всю жизнь, как хотели. Но не грусти, мне правда лучше так, чем всю жизнь потом это гнать от себя.

Скари слушала его, прикрыв глаза. Потом улыбнулась.

Щелкнуло. Как глупо было не догадаться раньше.

— Так это Богиня тебя убивает за предательство. Понятно, — улыбаясь, она поднялась на локтях, заглянула ему в глаза. — Что ж, я согласна, ты все равно поступил правильно. Поздравляю тебя с Кальфом. А еще больше его с тобой: уверена, это самый мудрый выбор в его жизни. А я, кстати, разобралась за это время, что там была за угроза, и давление на грудь, и все остальное. Потом расскажу, это интересно. Сейчас другое хочу рассказать.

Скари взглянула ему в глаза. Привычный мир рухнул окончательно — и это было так страшно и так прекрасно, что хотелось смеяться.

— Ты знаешь пророчество о фениксе и демоне черного ветра?

Готье со странной улыбкой смотрел на нее. Кажется, он был охвачен таким же безумием, и собственная приближающаяся смерть волновала его гораздо меньше, чем интересная история.

— Не знаю. Расскажи.

— О, это фееричная штука. Великое противостояние, ожившие легенды, демон, который может уничтожить божество, и все такое прочее. Сплошное веселье, как уверяет один мой поклонник. Но главное — я там тоже есть, представляешь? А теперь смотри, как начнется исполнение великого пророчества.

Вывернувшись из-под него, Скари встала, с наслаждением потянулась. Дивное чувство — наконец понять, кто ты, и из кучи бессвязных фрагментов собрать четкую внутреннюю конструкцию.

Она неспешно подошла к статуэтке богини. Потом подхватила ее и, подбросив в руке, изо всех сил швырнула о стену.

Ветер победно свистел в осколках разбитого окна, знаменем обвивал тело.

— Один волшебный дедок уверял, что именно ты призовешь демона, который уничтожит богиню. Вот, я пришла. И если эту суку что-то в тебе не устраивает, я уничтожу и ее, и любую горелую курицу, которая встанет у меня на дороге.

— Ты сошла с ума?

— Да, как и ты. Мы с тобой оба бракованные, сам знаешь. Но теперь это будут не наши проблемы, а того, кто отбраковал. Большие-пребольшие проблемы.

Ветер тек по комнате, сметал в дыру на полу мелкие белые осколки — и яростная радость была такой силы, что казалось, она одна дала бы силы на полет.

Скари бросилась обратно на кровать, обняла Готье за шею.

— Не смей умирать, слышишь?! Тут больше нет ее власти, тут моя власть, и если ты в меня хоть немного веришь — не смей умирать! Ты веришь мне? Веришь, что я сильнее?

Несколько мгновений Готье молчал, потом опять начал смеяться, и Скари подхватила смех, уткнувшись ему в шею и захлебываясь хохотом, чувствуя, что это безумное веселье поставило окончательную точку в их прежней, хоть сколько-то нормальной жизни. Готье приподнялся на локте.

— Да. Я верю.

Это было почти невозможным — но его смерть действительно отступала, и собственное торжество перехлестывало через край, и кроме как поцелуем, его нельзя было выразить больше ничем.

…Через некоторое время, обняв ее, Готье подытожил:

— Вот так и знал, что ты всю жизнь будешь таскать меня за руку с попутным прикладыванием об стены. Хотя, конечно, до войны против божества мои фантазии не доходили. Что мы теперь будем делать?

Скари пожала плечами.

— Учиться, а то на одном энтузиазме против нее сам понимаешь. Так что ты езжай к своему Кальфу, а я поеду на юг к одной старой больной Паучихе. Сын у нее отличный мастер, но чует мое сердце, мне с ним не по пути. Лучше к ней, пока жива. А кстати, когда мы победим и ты будешь рассказывать об этом вечере, всем говори обязательно, что у меня волосы развевались эпично.

— И молнии за спиной сверкали, да. Так что… в разные концы света, значит?

— Ну откажи Кальфу и поехали со мной на юг.

Оба засмеялись.

— Все так странно. — Готье прикрыл глаза. — Неделю назад я бы только пальцем у виска покрутил, предскажи мне кто-то что-то подобное, а теперь все как будто само собой разумеется. Что ж. Знаешь, быть живым учеником при Кальфе — это настолько лучше, чем умереть или тут жизнь промучиться, что я за это хоть с кем воевать готов. Жаль с тобой разлучаться только. Но ладно уж, если на несколько лет. Я вот что придумал, — он пихнул Скари локтем в бок, — давай Выжившими станем? Тогда эти годы не так жалко будет.

— Бессмертными? А давай. Кто умрет, тот дурак.

Не вставая, они пожали друг другу руки. За окном шумел ветер, и Скари казалось, что она может увидеть его даже собственными глазами, и это наполняло ее ликующей уверенностью в себе.

_Отдать кому-то амулет ветров, хоть Князю? Ага, конечно._

Видимо, это было то самое «ощущение себя эпицентром», о котором говорил Эйбран. Вслушиваясь в себя, она уже точно знала: хотя мнения Князя и клана еще имели практическое значение, на ее планы они уже не могли повлиять. И еще почему-то мелькнула мысль, что зря она в свое время не позволила Ґотье устроить ей более удобную кровать в башне. Пожалуй, это было то самое «ощущение себя эпицентром», о котором говорил Ейбран — если раньше большую часть воображаемой карты занимали земли Птиц, а ее башня была где-то с самого края или вообще за ним, сейчас центром карты стало любое место, в котором она находилась прямо сейчас.

Готье, видимо, тоже был погружен в размышления. Через минуту он заговорил снова.

— А знаешь, что еще прекрасного в этой ситуации? Что свадьбы не будет, и если и поженимся, то уже не как представители клана. Есть одна история. Я хотел рассказать тебе первую ее часть после свадьбы, просто чтобы посмеяться вместе, а о второй надеялся, что ты никогда не узнаешь. Но что уж теперь.

— Слушаю.

— По поводу нашей помолвки. Ты знаешь, что это я ее организовал?

Скари приподнялась на локте, смахнула с его лица прядь волос.

— Тебе же было семь лет.

— Ага. И как раз в том возрасте я понял, кто мой лучший друг. А однажды случайно услышал, что мол, тебя скорей всего отдадут Сапсанам — ты не знала? — такие планы вроде действительно были. Ну уж нет, думаю, а как нам играть тогда, если тебя замуж отдадут за хмыря какого-то? Тем более ты плевалась дальше всех и рисовала смешно — как вообще такое можно кому-то отдать?!  
Дождался, когда нас очередной раз привезут к вам и пробрался к твоему отцу. Страшно было до ужаса. Впрочем, ему все это показалось достаточно забавным или трогательным, так что он меня выслушал и согласился. Помню, как в его «взрослом» кресле для визитеров сидел, чуть не утонул в нем. Он так серьезно со мной разговаривал. Да, в тот день меня впервые в жизни назвали «молодой человек».  
Я не знаю, зачем он это сделал, может, решимость мою хотел проверить, но он выдвинул непременное условие, чтобы я согласился отдать Криоль в ваш дом. Я тогда уже понимал, что ничего хорошего не выйдет из этой затеи, что они друг на друга даже не смотрят лишний раз — но после недели страданий таки согласился. Конечно, это не мне решать было, но он сказал, что представит все своей инициативой. И собственно, так и сделал. Условие о двух браках было не юридическим, конечно, не думаю, что его невозможно было нарушить, но, кажется, все потом уже по привычке считали, что так и надо.

Немного помолчав, Готье продолжил:

— Мне кажется, если бы он не исчез через некоторое время, он сам бы отменил условие, что браков должно быть именно два. Но не успел, и все так и осталось. И я смотрел... на них. На то, что они даже не разговаривают почти. Я говорил Криоль, чтобы она отменил помолвку, думаю, никакой бы катастрофы не произошло, но она, ты знаешь, иногда невыносимо послушная, и отвечала только, что браков же два должно быть. И с красными глазами время от времени ходила. Даже варианты были другие, достаточно интересные, но... Эх. Это все, очевидно, что я хотел тебе рассказать по этому поводу.

Что ж тут было сказать. Разрешилось все само собой, и спасибо.

— Забавно получается, — проговорила Скари наконец. — Два брака отменились, зато чует мое сердце, что взамен таки будет третий.

Готье усмехнулся.

— Ты насчет Ингирэ и Лафеля? При всей моей нежной любви к ним, когда я пытаюсь представить себе их потомство, кажется, что убить обоих будет самым разумным методом контрацепции. Просто во имя мира и жизни на планете. Но опять же здорово, что мы в это время будем уже далеко.

Покопошившись, Готье вытащил из рукава мундштук.

— Честно, эти докуриваю и все. При Кальфе нельзя будет, он запах даже не переносит, говорят, — это было сказано так счастливо, что Скари невольно улыбнулась в темноте.

За окном мелькнул синий и зеленый свет: значит, мимо проплывала лодка, на которой можно было купить еду. Все произошедшее стоило отметить, и Скари пошла вниз; а потом, скупившись, она некоторое время стояла возле разбитого кухонного окна и глядела в ту сторону, где за горами прятался замок Кречетов.

Ради интереса можно было попытаться мыслить здраво.

_Что я вообще творю? Пойти против богини? Возможно, это самая жуткая ошибка моей жизни._

_Хотя с другой стороны — помирать, так хоть весело, а не корчиться всю жизнь, ломая себя, как Готье, или пытаясь вымолить прощение за несуществующую вину, как я. Так что — да будет так._

_Кстати, стоп, о пророчестве — а кто же тогда феникс? Зеркальная фигура? Птица-изгнанник, которая не просто какая-то там неизвестная, а еще и такая, которая меня любит, хоть «власть и больше»?_

_Изгнанник?_ _Любит? …Отец?_

Ладно, это потом.

Вернувшись наверх, она обнаружила, что ее рабочая табуретка аккуратно застелена черной одеждой Готье, а сам он торжественно сидит на полу рядом.  
  
— Гммм. Это шарада? — Скари поставила корзину с едой на стол.

— Это твой черный трон, мой черный демон. Ну как трон. Черная табуретка, но надо же с чего-то начинать.

Ну почему бы и нет. Она уселась, закинув ногу за ногу.

— Что же, думаю, благодаря тебе я буду единственным злым властелином, у которого будет черный трон с пледом, подушками и подставкой для горячего шоколада. Так давай же за это съедим зловещие демонические пирожки, а утром поймаем Эйбрана и будем что-то решать — я сейчас расскажу, что там случилось. Только ты, наверное, домой не возвращайся на всякий случай, чтобы опять плохо не стало.

Готье пожал плечами.

— Ну, значит, с отцом будем тут разговаривать. Хорошо, что башня уже и так почти развалилась, не так жалко будет. Кстати, можешь тогда мои вещи забрать? Под кроватью есть ящик, принеси все, что найдешь. Одежду не надо, раз в изгнание, все равно другая нужна будет. А кольца все принеси тоже.

— Кольца!

— Что?

— Раз поеду в изгнание, я же тоже смогу носить украшения! Подари мне, отдай часть колец, они мне нравятся! Вот эти, которые на тебе даже сейчас! Дай-дай-дай!

Потом Скари ужасно развратно примерила пару его колец, потом показала кулон, и хоть открыть его у самого Готье не получилось, он поверил ей на слово; потом они болтали и хвастали наперебой, планируя, чем будут заниматься в ближайшие годы, и обсуждали интерьер будущего черного замка.

— Тебе надо будет на курсы злодейского смеха записаться, — внушал Готье, — и руки научиться более зловеще вскидывать. И Лафеля попроси, он тебе сделает так, чтобы молнии сверкали по необходимости.

Было ясно, что утро принесет массу проблем — но до утра было еще далеко.


	24. 24

— Доброе утро.

Прозвучало это примерно как «Чтоб вы сдохли». Поскольку это был голос Сагана, Скари прикинула, в каком состоянии они оставили комнату, мысленно вздохнула и настроилась на Большой Скандал. Потом открыла глаза.

Саган стоял посреди комнаты, заложив руки за спину, и рассматривал покрытую черной одеждой табуретку. Потом, не глядя Скари в глаза, перевел прожигающий взгляд на ее руки, до сих пор украшенные кольцами.

Небо было затянуто низкими темными тучами, почти не пропускавшими утреннее солнце, и ветер стал колко-холодным, неприятным — еще не настоящий враг, но его предвестник.

Потянувшись до сладкой дрожи в мускулах, Скари глянула на Готье — еще спит, выглядит хорошо, дышит нормально, вот и отлично, — встала, невозмутимо надела белье и, подойдя к Сагану, взяла со стола свои штаны.

Никакой злости по поводу затеи с храмом она по-прежнему не испытывала. Какими бы ни были его мотивы, они больше не имели значения: как будто случившееся ночью сместило ее в совсем другую плоскость.

— И тебе привет. Интересно, почему, где бы я ни жила, комната тут же превращается в проходной двор?

Саган явно ожидал несколько другую реакцию. Возле его рта легла жесткая складка, но он только процедил:

— Ты обещала вернуться в замок. Мы все за тебя беспокоились.

— Как Лафель себя чувствует?

— Ему лучше. Так почему ты не вернулась?

Скари пожала плечами.

— Князь разрешил мне вернуться, отметь, если будет угроза. Вчера угрозы не было, а злоупотреблять его добротой и, м-м, проявлять постыдную слабость, безосновательно смягчая свое изгнание, мне не хотелось. — Благочестиво воздев глаза, Скари добавила: — Ибо если мудростью своей Она назначила мне это испытание, мне должно пройти его с честью, не пытаясь избежать своей судьбы и не удирая при малейшем чихе врага. Ибо. Вон моя рубашка на шкафу, не подашь?

С кровати донеслось чуть слышное хрюканье, но, по счастью, Саган не обратил на него внимание. Несколько секунд он пытался испепелить Скари взглядом, однако она ответила благодушной улыбкой без малейшей тени раскаяния. Потом, резко развернувшись, он все же взлетел за рубашкой. Скари тем временем быстро сняла кольца — все же еще рано для такого, — и коротко переглянувшись с Готье, подала ему одежду.

Застегивая рубашку, она бодро сообщила Сагану:

— Сафред сказал, что мне опасно быть на Ярмарке, тем не менее, возникла необходимость сегодня же туда съездить за одним человеком. Будь добр, передай, пусть охрану дадут, что ли. И раз уж разбудил, свари нам кофе, пожалуйста. Вот из этой вот банки, а внизу лентой перемотанную не трогай, это вещьдок.

— А Готье не может этого сделать? — осведомился Саган ледяным тоном. — Он тут уже обжился, я погляжу.

— Он болеет.

— Так сильно болеет, что твоя рубашка на шкафу оказалась?

— Ну вот видишь.

Вид у Готье был бессовестно здоровый, однако он тут же откинулся на подушки и трагически кашлянул. Саган явно хотел еще что-то сказать, но передумал и, бросив на них мрачный взгляд, отправился вниз.

— Что, — тихо осведомилась Скари, — перед встречей с отцом репетируешь художественный обморок на крайний случай?

Оба захихикали. Она села на кровать рядом.

— Серьезно, как думаешь, проблемы будут большие?

— Я постараюсь начать разговор с того, какой замечательной хозяйкой дома будет Рекира.

Скари прикинула. Кстати да, именно Рекира была бы безупречна на этом месте. Криоль старше, но она, конечно, все равно куда-то замуж уйдет — хорошо, что она теперь свободна.

Обняв Готье, Скари несколько мгновений вглядывалась в его лицо. Он выглядел хорошо, и теперь, на свежую голову, это казалось почти невозможным чудом.

_Он выжил только потому, что поверил мне, в самом деле? Похоже на чудо из наивной детской сказки, но это определенно нужно запомнить. Нужно учитывать все, что касается взаимодействия с ней. Ладно, до этого еще доберемся. Пока что следует закончить текущее дело._

Пока Саган злобно гремел чем-то на кухне, Скари достала чистую бумагу, взяла ручку и задумалась, глядя в окно и придерживая дрожащие под ветром листы. Заметно похолодало, а тучи, кажется, опустились еще ниже и уже закрыли верхушки гор.

Нужно было непременно проверить ситуацию у Зурги. Вытрясти душу из Эйбрана. Отловить сообщника Симоны. Доложить о вчерашней лодке: раз взялась за это дело, следовало окончить его максимально толково.

С этого можно было и начать. Скари написала отчет о приключениях на острове, умолчав разве что о находке настоящего амулета ветров. Потом, попивая кофе, принесенный молча негодующим Саганом, привязала ко всем фальшивым кулонам инвентарные номера и упаковала железный кулон-кормушку.

_Эх, нужно было вытащить светящийся зеленый камень из лодки. Может, Брин смог бы что-то сказать и по его поводу. Хотя ладно, попрошу, пусть достанут мне, почему нет._

_И вообще надо бы составить список консультантов, тем более, что расследование в ближайшие годы предстоит провести масштабное: перед тем, как воевать с Белокрылой, нужно хоть понять, что она такое._

На секунду прикрыв глаза, Скари представила папку. Дело №2. Состав преступления — попытка убийства. Подозреваемая — Белокрылая. Следствие ведет…

— Госпожа беспощадная! — раздался снизу бодрый окрик.

Высунувшись из окна, она увидела лодку, а в ней — своего дедка и Эйбрана.

Дед завопил, лучась восторгом:

— Бури тебе в рукава, госпожа жестокая! Вот, я привел, ты же хотела видеть его, госпожа?

_Как он все-таки это делает? Ладно, потом._

Опустившись к ним, Скари пристально взглянула на Эйбрана. Он ответил слабой улыбкой, хоть и выглядел совершенно разбитым.

— Привет, госпожа кровавая. Твой глашатай настоящий маньяк. Переполох устроил на нижних этажах, требуя, чтобы меня привели к нему, и потащил к тебе — мол, иначе кару на меня обрушишь. Лодку вон даже пришлось брать.

— Привет-привет, иди наверх, сейчас будем тебя убивать. Деда, внизу подождешь нас? Чай будешь?

— Буду! Буду, госпожа свирепая!

Отправив Эйбрана наверх, Скари поставила чайник, обошла по кругу дедка. Изменений по сравнению с предыдущей встречей не было никаких — он стоял посреди комнаты, раскачиваясь вокруг палки.

— Поняла все уже! Поняла, госпожа жесткая!

— Угу.

Пристально рассматривая своего «глашатая», Скари нашарила в кармане рубашки амулет ветров. Может, это и нелепая затея — посмотреть на странного дедка в мире ветров — но хуже-то все равно не будет?

— …Ого, — протянула она вскоре. — Кто же тебя сделал?

Получать ответ в этом мире было трудно, он слышался скорее шумом, однако слова были понятны.

— Страшный человек, больной человек, госпожа, тот же, что ветер злой сделал…

— У тебя есть своя воля? Ты можешь думать? Ты смог сбежать?

— Плохо помню, госпожа. Он сам сбежать хочет, поэтому и вещи у него сбегают…

Вернув нормальное зрение, Скари покачала головой:

— Хорошо, я помогу тебе. Но я не могу сделать это без свидетелей, лишние проблемы мне не нужны. Если я разрушу носителя, твоя сущность не погибнет, да?

— Нет-нет, госпожа, не погибнет! Так и сделай, поскорее сделай, замучился уже, болит все, все время болит!

Казалось, он сейчас расплачется.

— Терпи. Сегодня отпущу, — Скари поставила перед ним чашку. — Пей пока чай. И скажи — собака ведь может помочь против этого ветра?

— Обязательно! Обязательно поможет, госпожа смелая!

Когда она поднялась наверх, Саган стоял у окна, чуть постукивая когтями по подоконнику. Готье и Эйбран, видимо, уже помирились, во всяком случае, бодро обсуждали Шиен, доедая вчерашние припасы. Сладко улыбнувшись, Скари чуть поддернула рукава и обратилась к Эйбрану:

— Ну и что мы творим?

Тот вздохнул:

— Простите. Это должно было быть безвредно. Но… сотни призраков! Я просто обязан это увидеть!

— Да уж увидишь, конечно. Тебе же их убирать.

Сев за стол, она быстро написала:

**Нужен срочный пропуск для некого Эйбрана, клан — Ловцы ветра, на территорию Дома Ворона. Он будет под моим присмотром. В случае успеха может быть дополнительное преимущество против ветра. При необходимости могут быть другие наблюдатели.**

**Скари**

  
Она протянула записку Сагану:

— Отдашь Сафреду? Неловко тебя напрягать, но государственное дело, сам понимаешь. И потом нужно кого-то отправить на Ярмарку к Зугри, пусть скажет, как дела, — Скари махнула рукой в сторону окна. — Чем быстрее, тем лучше.

Саган с видом оскорбленного достоинства забрал записку и молча улетел.

Проводив его взглядом, Скари обернулась к Эйбрану:

— Ну и как быстро ты сможешь убрать привидений?

— Судя по описанному масштабу — дня три, может быть, четыре.

Скари вздохнула. Ладно, что поделаешь, все равно других вариантов нет.

Эйбран, склонив голову набок, мягко продолжил:

— Хорошо, я понимаю, что подвел вас, хоть и невольно. Честное слово, вы оба мне очень нравитесь и я не хотел никому из вас зла. Но как насчет все-таки показать мне твоих таинственных привидений, раз уж мы тут? Я за это даже закуску куплю.

_Ах да, привидения-еретики. Надо же, с единомышленниками несколько лет прожила и не ценила._

— Да без проблем. Но, как я предупреждала, они говорят странные вещи и всегда делают одно и то же, не отвечают.

— Ну так тем более интересно, я о таких никогда не слышал.

Готье поудобнее сел на кровати, Эйбран примостился за столом. Скари нажала кнопку.

Как всегда, привидений было трое. Коренастая пожилая женщина с обрюзгшим бульдожьим лицом и высокий угрюмый мужчина — оба в серебристых, явно военных одеждах. С ними была худенькая девушка, почти подросток, в чем-то вроде медицинского халата. Они сидели за призрачным же столом, явно выпивая уже не первый час.

Бросив взгляд в угол комнаты, женщина буркнула:

— Ты гля, барахло это включилось опять.

Мужчина махнул рукой:

— Да черт с ним, потом удалим. Короче, я им так и сказал, — в его голосе появился надрыв, явно копирующий интонации того самого разговора: — Белокрылая должна быть уничтожена! Она давно исчерпала свою полезность, теперь от нее только вред, люди начинают забывать, кто они!

Женщина, качавшая в руке свою рюмку, раздраженно отмахнулась:

— Да забудь ты об этом, и про землю можешь забыть навсегда уже. Все равно ее не отключат. Боятся все…

— Я на земле никогда не была, — девушка откинулась на спинку стула и мечтательно посмотрела вдаль. — А хотелось бы…

На миг привидения исчезли, а потом все началось заново, и Скари вновь нажала кнопку, заставив их исчезнуть.

Некоторое время Эйбран потрясенно молчал.

— Слушай, они правда ненормальные. Они что, годами жили в башне и не выходили? Как вообще понять «на земле не была»?

Скари развела руками:

— Ну, а я о чем.

_Хотя это все тоже нужно обдумать с новых позиций. Или просто запомнить. Я начинаю собирать огромный орнамент — кто знает, какой фрагмент может понадобиться._

Эйбран успел просмотреть больше двадцати циклов с привидениями, попытался влезть в них рукой и начал совершать какие-то явно магические пассы, когда в окно влетел Лунь, обернувшийся незнакомым скуластым юношей. Он чуть поклонился Скари, протягивая ей плотный гербовый лист.

— Господин Сафред сейчас занят, но вашему человеку дозволено пройти на земли. Я буду сопровождать вас. Скоро господин Сафред сам к вам присоединится, возможно, вместе с Князем. Он желает также взглянуть на гипотетическое оружие.

— Спасибо, — она взяла разрешение. — А теперь можно вас на минуту вниз?

Прихватив со стола чистый лист и ручку, она вместе с Готье и Лунем опустилась на кухню. Дед сидел на табуретке, раскачиваясь в стороны, и вскочил при их появлении.

Скари указала на него, официально сообщив посланцу:

— Вот, как показало расследование, плохо сплетенный дух, не являющийся человеческой сущностью. Имя не известно, либо даже не было дано, имя создателя неизвестно. Во имя гуманных соображений подлежит уничтожению.

Готье, озадаченно разглядывавший деда, протянул к нему руку:

— Ты уверена, что ничего нельзя сделать?

— Уверена. Но посмотри, если хочешь.

Осмотр был категорически коротким — едва шагнув вперед, Готье тут же мотнул головой:

— Ой, ничего себе. Все, вопросов нет.

Кивнув, Скари коротко записала озвученные тезисы на бумаге, дописав «в присутствии двух свидетелей».

Готье и Лунь подписали (последний — со все еще вытаращенными глазами). Дед неожиданно тоже потянулся к бумаге, и когда Скари удивленно придвинула ему лист, дрожащим почерком дописал «согласен».

Потом Скари взяла нож. Старик смотрел на него жадно, как ребенок на кусок торта, чуть не пританцовывая на месте от нетерпения. Скари чуть занервничала. Тренировки тренировками, но людей ей убивать еще не приходилось. Не опозориться бы.

Невольно бросив растерянный взгляд на Готье, она взяла старика за плечо, приставила кончик ножа к его груди. Тот явно пытался раскачиваться дальше, не отводя восхищенный взгляд от лезвия, но хватка не давала.

Готье чуть мотнул головой, взял двумя пальцами за острие, сместил его на одно ребро ниже. У него был настолько спокойный вид, что Скари и сама успокоилась. Улыбнувшись старику, она нажала на нож.

В морге она, конечно, видела многое, но такого еще не было. Тело просто развалилось. Часть органов были относительно нормальными, часть — в той или иной степени гнилыми; часть просто рассыпалась в прах. Среди останков лежали три камня дураков.

Лунь отвернулся к окну, явно пытаясь продышаться. По комнате, вырвавшись из центра мертвого тела, кружил миниатюрный смерч.

— Вот, — заключила Скари бодро. — А теперь поехали за моей собакой.

Смерч чуть изогнулся, как будто кланяясь.


	25. 25

...Лодка перевернулась всего в паре метров от берега, где дно было уже под ногами — и это, пожалуй, можно было считать удачей. Скользя, оступаясь и пытаясь бороться с ледяными потоками воды и воздуха, сносившими их в сторону, чуть не оглохнув от шума волн и воя зловонного ветра, Скари и Эйбран вскоре все-таки добрели до суши. Лунь машинально превратился, но ему хватило ума не взлетать: он просто вцепился когтями в лодку и скоро выбрался на берег по удачно подвернувшимся корягам.

Ветер был тот самый, но сегодня он мчался не узким потоком, а сплошной стеной, и казался таким холодным, будто нес с собой невидимые снег и град. Деревья пригнулись; в паре метров от Скари дикая птица врезалась в ствол.

 _Ты смотри, как разожрался на тех смертях, падлюка. Надеюсь, все наши уже понимают, когда летать нельзя_.

Скари краем глаза глянула на своих спутников: кажется, оба пытались отдышаться и не обращали на нее особого внимания. По счастью, ткань рубашки не была помехой, чтобы ненадолго поменять зрение.

…Мимо них, куда хватало глаз, несся поток гнилых волков. Как органы старика, они были на разной стадии разложения, от почти живых до скелетов с ошметками кожи. Кое-где они наслаивались, пожирая друг друга, а иногда глотали что-то невидимое: наверное, тоже жизни птиц-дикарок. Они были совсем рядом, кусали воздух, трепали косу и полы рубашки, и Скари с огромным трудом удержалась, чтобы не начать отбиваться.

Быстро вернув нормальное зрение, она перевела дух, глянула на спутников. Стоило порыву чуть утихнуть, как Эйбран тут же поднялся, и, сильно согнувшись, пошел вперед — ему явно не терпелось посмотреть на овраг. Лунь-сопровождающий немедленно последовал за ним.

Проводив их взглядом, Скари поманила пальцем круживший неподалеку смерч.

— Слушай, ты вот сказал, что глашатаем моим будешь. И как ты намерен это делать без тела?

Поток начал уплотняться, приобретая человеческие очертания, и через несколько секунд сформировался в полупрозрачную, но тем не менее вполне проявленную форму юноши с длинными волосами и в одежде с бахромой. В центре самого ураганчика появилось копье, вокруг которого юноша кружился — впрочем, теперь это напоминало игру и баловство, а не постоянное падение. Ах, ну да. Он же смерч. Ему нужно кружить.

— Вот так могу, госпожа.

Ну хоть не «жестокая», и на том спасибо. Кажется, что-то в его интонациях изменилось: после потери тела прояснилось в мозгах, что ли? Впрочем, там такие мозги были, что не удивительно.

— Теперь не можешь внятнее рассказать, кто создал тебя и вот это? — Скари сделала широкий жест.

— Не могу сказать точно, — отозвался юноша. Он кокетливо прокрутился вокруг копья и снова замер, держась за него вытянутой рукой, — я почти не сознавал его. Он сумасшедший. В плену. Хочет убежать. Оттого у него все бежит.

— Он настоящий Па… — дерево рядом затрещало, и Скари, вскочив, отступила на несколько шагов. — Он настоящий Паук или научился?

— Не знаю, — копье неожиданно удлинилось на пару метров, юноша подпрыгнул к самому его верху и начал по спирали спускаться вниз, держась одной рукой и коленом. — Мне трудно было понять. Меня он начал делать со своим другом-напарником, они хотели сделать первого духа-человека. Его друг был нормальный, как раз он был Пауком точно, это он соткал мою форму смерча. Потом они поссорились, мастер убил Паука и доделывал меня сам, вплел меня в сборное физическое тело, использовав часть органов убитого. В ветре вокруг я узнаю родство, но был сделан лишь безумцем.

— Понятно, — ветер становился все сильнее; к нему пришлось стать спиной, чтобы в лицо не летела труха. — А меня ты зачем искал?

— Не помню, госпожа. Помнил, что так надо.

— Хм. Ладно, потом. Твой создатель далеко живет? Это ты можешь осознать?

— Очень далеко, госпожа.

Что ж. Ясно, это расследование надолго, как и с богиней. Впрочем, тем интереснее.

Юноша снова подпрыгнул и начал опускаться, на этот раз вниз головой. Скари улыбнулась ему.

— Спасибо тебе за все, твоя подсказка спасла нас. Ты бесценный союзник. Теперь вот что: когда встретимся с Князем, расскажи ему все это, только о демоне не говори. Мне нужно уехать до испытания: все равно не пройду, а если пройду, так это даже опасней и хуже для планов. Ну, а в связи с этой историей может, Князь и отпустит, и даст добро на обучение: если появился такой враг, ему нужно будет что-то противопоставить. А теперь дебют глашатая — иди к Лорду Тэнгису, доложи о нашем визите.

Через мгновение юноша обернулся смерчем и исчез; Скари, наклонившись под ветром и с опаской поглядывая на потрескивающие деревья, рысью припустила за спутниками.

По пути ветер усиливался еще несколько раз, так что им приходилось опускаться на землю или цепляться за деревья. Впрочем, Эйбран при любой возможности поднимался и чуть не ползком старался двигаться вперед, придерживая онемевшую руку.

— Что поделаешь, злое дело, — бодро пояснил он Скари, когда они в очередной раз чуть не на четвереньках пробирались под пронизывающим потоком ветра.

— Хм. Так у тебя все-таки злое?

— Так мой учитель говорил, — (они одновременно пригнулись, уклоняясь от пролетевшей над головами сорванной ветки), — он различал злые и добрые дела: по отношению к носителю, так сказать, не к окружающим. Доброе — когда отдыхаешь вовремя, пообедать не забываешь, на рожон не лезешь и все такое. А когда дело делаешь — ай! — даже если огнем все вокруг горит и сам уже еле дышишь, то злое. У нас с тобой злые, например. У Готье твоего вообще свирепое, вон, в гроб его чуть не загнало…

— Кстати, а как ты намерен разогнать этих духов?

— Настой обработать надо. Ну, что-то вроде антигешши.

— Э! А собаке моей не повредит?

Над головами затрещала сухая ветра и оба шарахнулись вбок.

— Не, я такое сделаю, чтоб только для бессмысленных духов. Честно, это точно уже без ошибок.

Ветка рухнула за ними. Появившийся перед ними смерч сформировался в змея, непрерывно вьющегося вокруг каменного столба.

— Лорд Тэнгис и его гости ждут вас. Хоть и удивились.

Гости? Вероятно, Князь с Сафредом уже пожаловали. Ладно, последний рывок.

Наконец за деревьями показался Черный Дом во всем мрачном великолепии. Саган, прислонившись к стене,что-то пил на веранде. Он настороженно оглядывался по сторонам, как будто выискивая врага; наткнувшись взглядом на Скари и Эйбрана, распрямился, чуть нахмурившись.

Оказаться под защитой стен было истинным облегчением: все тело казалось пропущенным через выжималку и чуть не тряслось от усталости. Скари невольно оперлась о стену веранды, встретилась глазами с Саганом.

— Ты был у Зурги? Что он сказал?

— Что все в порядке, — буркнул Саган, недовольно рассматривая ее мокрую грязную одежду, — хоть я и не понял, о чем речь.

_Да!!!_

— И вот еще что, — Саган снова мрачно и тревожно осмотрелся по сторонам. — Вы по дороге не видели Раан? Боюсь, она слегка повредилась рассудком. Если увидите, ее сразу нужно тащить ко мне, там разберемся. Дома решим, что делать.

Это было еще занятнее. Пока непонятно, но весело: после известия от Зурги уже не было проблемы не по плечу.

— А что она говорит? Или делает?

— Глупости! — отрезал Саган. — Она просто перенервничала, вот и все. Мне нужно найти ее и увести домой.

— А о Цветке Бури нет новостей?

— Нет! — отрезал он почти злобно.

_Значит, Раан, если все же она, себе его прикарманила. Ну и ладно, сама разберусь. Как же интересно!_

— Ладно, если встречу ее, так и поступлю, — Скари взглянула на спутников. — А теперь идем.

Недалеко от кабинета Лорда Тэнгиса прохаживалось несколько человек из свиты. У Скари мелькнула мысль, что еще неделю назад она умерла бы от смущения, если бы должна была появиться перед Князем в мокрой грязной одежде, но теперь — что поделаешь, оперативная работа, все дела. Приосанившись, она распахнула дверь и торжественно сообщила:

— Мы прибыли!

Альсталл поприветствовал их коротким кивком: пожалуй, ему приходилось видеть своих людей и в более плачевном состоянии. Стоявший у окна Сафред отвернулся, явно сотрясаясь от беззвучного смеха, зато Тэнгис смотрел напряженно и тяжело. Глядя ему прямо в глаза, Скари так же бодро доложила:

— Все хорошо!

В выражении его лица на миг что-то изменилось, впрочем, он тут же отвернулся.

Саган проскользнул вместе с ними, но остановился возле двери, как будто карауля ее от посторонних.

Князь, несколько мгновений рассматривавший Эйбрана, осведомился:

— Итак, какого рода услугу вы намерены нам оказать?

Еще раз поклонившись, тот с мягкой улыбкой развел руками:

— Убрать привидений-липучек от, я так понимаю, важного для вас объекта. Такие фантомы иногда остаются именно от трупов, не в момент смерти. Ну, это естественный процесс, так иногда бывает по ряду факторов.

_Молодец._

Скари добавила:

— Мы думаем, что там спит некий дух, который может стать дополнительным орудием в борьбе с этим ветром. Я сейчас все расскажу.

Тэнгис, изучавший свои кольца, равнодушно поинтересовался:

— Чем эта магия грозит поместью?

— Ничем, уверяю вас, — жизнерадостно отозвался Эйбран. — Я уже неоднократно это делал, и никогда…

— Ладно, но помимо прочих наблюдающих, будут еще несколько моих людей и одна из моих дочерей. Она сможет определить вредоносную магию.

В окно врезалась дикая птица: свернув шею о стекло, она упала вниз. Проводив ее взглядом, Альсталл заключил:

— Ладно. Мне не нравится, что посторонний будет колдовать на наших землях, но пусть попробует. В конце концов, если он попытается действовать против нас, может сам догадаться о последствиях.

Скоро Эйбран ушел под присмотром нескольких человек из свиты, а Скари осталась докладывать. Присутствие Тэнгиса ее приободрило, несмотря на предстоящий тяжелый разговор, и скоро, увлекшись, она в лицах рассказала о Пауках, о дедке-смерче, о двух его создателях, и, наконец, о присоветованной собаке.

— Вот, — довольно резюмировал Сафред, тыча карандашом в ее сторону. — Прекрасно вписывается в общую картину происходящего.

Альсталл задумчиво покивал.

Ну что же, момент истины. Если Сафред связан с «обезумевшей» в чем-то там Раан и если они затеяли собственную игру с Цветком и кулоном, нужно быть осторожной.

— Теперь по поводу того, как я нашла Лафеля…

Не жалея красок, Скари рассказала, как Ингирэ ее спасла; затем, описывая свои приключения на острове, время от времени осторожно поглядывала на Сафреда. Он слушал внимательно, со спокойным любопытством: то ли очень уж хорошо притворялся, то ли в самом деле не ждал от этой истории никакого подвоха.

— Вчера не мог прилететь по этому вопросу, отходил от яда, потом с другими делами отвлекали, — наконец пояснил он не то Князю, не то самой Скари. — Ты принесла эти кулоны?

Вытащив один фальшивый амулет ветров из сумки, Скари чуть склонила голову и протянула его Князю. Тот коротко осмотрел подвеску и, пожав плечами, передал Тэнгису. Лорд-Ворон прищурился, чуть покачал украшение в руке, как будто взвешивая — кажется, его больше заинтересовал материал.

За дверью послышались шаги, и Саган подобрался, как будто приготовившись отбивать нападение. Остальные озадаченно на него покосились.

Наконец амулет перекочевал к Сафреду, а Альсталл кивнул Скари:

— Продолжай.

Она рассказала о подвале (это вызвало серию удивленных переглядок) и о найденном Лафеле. Вынула из кармана железный кулон с трубками и сама с удивлением обнаружила, что зеленые камни на нем слегка светились.

— Видно, он жрет сейчас, — пробормотала Скари почти виновато. — Мы сейчас посреди потока, он может поглощать через кулон даже случайные жизни, дикарок разбившихся например. Нужно его сломать поскорее.

Однако оказалось, что согнуть металл не под силу даже Альсталлу. Он взглянул на Тэнгиса:

— У тебя же кует кто-то? Механизмы есть вроде пресса?

— Да, только его нужно немного настроить и разогреть. Я распоряжусь, через полчаса можно будет попробовать, — осмотрев кулон, Тэнгис бросил его обратно Скари.

Наконец пришел момент истины. Неизвестно, действовал ли Сафред в рамках закона, или все же что-то нахитрил вместе со своей сумасшедшей, но лучше было рассказать обо всем как раз Князю.

_Ну, храни меня Бело… А, ну да. Ну, храни меня моя реакция._

Искоса глядя на Сафреда, она проговорила:

— Лафель рассказал, что он летал на остров, поскольку узнал, что туда привезли украденный Цветок бури.

Сафред, изумленно вскинув брови, наклонился вперед:

— И где он? На острове ведь ты его не нашла?

— Думаю, его забрали раньше, — Раан, выскользнув из-за массивного шкафа, поклонилась Князю. — Простите, господин, я взяла на себя смелость заранее укрыться здесь в птичьем облике, когда только стало известно о сборе.

Саган дернулся к ней, но Князь почти с угрозой вскинул руку и тот остановился.

Несколько мгновений Альсталл пристально рассматривал женщину.

— Рассказывай.

Та покосилась на Сагана; он ответил ей ненавидящим взглядом. Зато Сафред выглядел в меру удивленным, но не более.

Склонившись, Раан проговорила:

— Цветок из храма действительно украли приезжие воры-Змеи, но вернуть его хотели не только мы. Я наблюдала за этим человеком уже давно, теперь убедилась, что догадки верны, — подняв голову на Князя, она хрипло выдохнула: — Сефир вернулась.

В комнате тишина была такой, что ветер за окном казался оглушающим ревом. Саган выглядел изумленным: похоже, он ожидал совсем других откровений. Зато яростно исказилось лица Сафреда. Впрочем, он быстро взял себя в руки и с демонстративно равнодушным видом оперся о стол Тэнгиса.

_Сефир?! Моя двоюродная пропавшая бабка? Она крутилась где-то тут все это время?_

— Не понимаю, — рискнула подать голос Скари. — Но это ведь хорошо, если она здесь? Она ведь наша, в чем проблема? Зачем ей прятаться?

Тэнгис задумчиво потер пальцем переносицу:

— Ее исчезновение в те годы было завуалированным изгнанием, — (Скари и Саган невольно оскорбленно переглянулись), — Сефир была героиней войны и открытое изгнание могло бы спровоцировать ненужную реакцию, так что о сути происходящего знали только несколько человек. К тому же это было еще очень мягким решением, с учетом того, что она, по сути, пыталась захватить власть.

Голос Альсталла был все еще спокойным, но в нем уже слышалось первое потрескивание лавины:

— Хочешь сказать, она не умерла от старости, а стала Выжившей на нашу голову? Где она прячется с ее-то внешностью?

— Она поменяла внешность, ее уже не узнать, это...

В следующее мгновение Сафред птицей бросился вперед. Раан успела вскинуть руку, но он вцепился когтями ей в запястье и тут же обернулся человеком — и, прежде чем кто-то успел отреагировать, с размаху ударил ее кинжалом в грудь.

Скари бросилась к ним, но Сафред, уже обернувшись, метнулся к окну. Его попытался схватить Саган и оба в птичьем виде едва ли не врезались в стекло. Скари подхватила падавшую Раан; тем временем окно распахнулась и Сафред уже в человеческом виде перепрыгнул через подоконник. Саган последовал за ним, и влетевший в комнату вихрь обдал оставшихся колючим холодом.

Скари осторожно опустилась на пол, придерживая Раан, потом пощупала ее горло. Безнадежно.

Комната тем временем заполнилась людьми. Князь распоряжался относительно погони, Тэнгис — по поводу мертвого тела; Раан довольно быстро забрали из объятий Скари и унесли.

Та, чувствуя, что голова стала совсем пустой, отошла к столу Тэнгиса. Он протянул ей стакан с водой и Скари машинально ее выпила.

_Сефир. Сефир. Изменившая внешность. Это не Раан, это она была тогда в жилище Симоны. Платок на кровати с вензелем «С» - он означал не «Симона», а «Сефир», это была фактически угроза. Сефир хотела напугать их и выгнать с Ярмарки, чтобы потом проще было забрать Цветок, на Ярмарке такая возня могла привлечь внимание. Тот визит к Симоне. Скандальная Ежиха. Сафред, который играет механическим штопором. Механический штопор Требор. У Требор много механики, включая руку. «Неужели ты до сих пор не догадалась?». Ох._

Она даже не заметила, как в комнате снова оказался Саган. Он выглядел крайне раздосадованным — видимо, добыча таки ушла. Скари вполголоса поинтересовалась:

— Скажи, ты из-за этого хотел ее остановить?

— Что? Нет, конечно. До этого я слышал, как она несла какой-то совсем уж бред по поводу того, что ты общаешься с предателями… Может, вовремя поняла, что ошиблась.

— Да. Наверное.

_Значит, Требор. Можно было бы рассказать прямо сейчас, но… кажется, лучше не рубить сплеча. Вся эта история слишком сложная, мне нужно самой разобраться в ней для начала._

_Ой, да ладно, признаю честно. Я не хочу предавать ее даже ради Князя. Демонам можно позволить себе маленькие слабости._

В это время новый порыв ветра грохнул створкой открытого окна. Повернувшись к нему, все увидели призрачно-белесого, полусгнившего волка — точь-в-точь такого, из которых состоял весь этот поток. Скари чуть не схватилась за кулон — не переключила ли случайно зрение? Вроде нет.

Альсталл мгновение устало рассматривал призрака, потом пожал плечами:

— Ладно. Идем к оврагу, посмотрим, что там этот чудо-специалист натворил.

Тэнгис безмятежно отозвался:

— Разумеется, господин. Присоединимся через мгновение, только маленький семейный вопрос решим.

Когда они остались одни, Тэнгис несколько мгновений молча и тяжело рассматривал Скари, наконец проронил:

— Он жив, насколько я понимаю?

— И здоров уже. — (Ну и ладно, все равно уже догадался). — Вы отпустите его?

— А что я могу сделать? Ему становится хуже вблизи статуй, да? Притащить его сюда насильно — значит, казнить. Будто я не видел, что с ним творилось той ночью. Я дам тебе бумаги, которые он должен будет заполнить. Вещи ты заберешь, полагаю?

— Если можно.

Белесые твари теперь мелькали за окном все чаще. Вполоборота повернувшись к окну и рассматривая их, Тэнгис устало сказал:

— Скажи, что я позже напишу ему, но первый пусть не вздумает писать ни нам с матерью, ни сестрам. Содержание будет. — Еле слышно вздохнув, он поднялся. — Ладно, пошли посмотрим, что там твой специалист натворил.

Потом Скари сказала самое нелогичное и самое честное из всего, что могла.

— Па… Простите нас.


	26. 26

По мере приближения к оврагу призрачные гнилые волки попадались все чаще, однако лес тут был густым, так что можно было идти, не пригибаясь к самой земле и не цепляясь за деревья из-за ветра.

Когда Тэнгис и Скари наконец добрались до места, Альсталл, несколько человек из свиты и все сестры Вороны были рядом. Эйбран с видом экскурсовода вещал:

— С таким потрясающим эффектом я еще не сталкивался! Впрочем, как видите, это безвредно, — он махнул рукой, и та легко прошла через одну из пролетавших мимо тварей. — Вероятно, суть ветра наполнила этих призраков и придала им свою форму.

— Почему раньше этой ерунды не было? — осведомился Тэнгис сухо.

— Представьте простыню, лежащую под сильным ветром. Пока она плотно прижата к земле, ничего не происходит, но стоит приподнять ее краешек с наветренной стороны, как она тут же вздуется парусом. Когда я использовал зелье, призраки начали отделяться, и их, вероятно, наполнили эти сущности. Скоро они истают, не волнуйтесь.

От оврага отделилось и унеслось с ветром еще несколько силуэтов. Альсталл брезгливо скривился и попытался одернуть свой плащ, оглушительно хлопавший на ветру.

— Эта гадость убила моих людей? Уберите их уже, — обернувшись к Скари, он добавил: — И учти, теперь твоя задача принести голову того, кто создал эту дрянь.

_Сумасшедшего любителя гнили? Да не вопрос._

— Да, господин.

— Нам нужно оставить парочку таких, — шепотом заныла Ингриэ, подскочив к отцу, — для антуража! Хочу такое! Я к подружкам в гости с ними буду ходить!

Тот на нее только шикнул.

Элегантно поклонившись публике (ему явно очень нравилось присутствие зрителей) Эйбран достал из кармана небольшую резную палочку с кольцом — точь в точь такую, из какой дети пускают мыльные пузыри. Обмакнув ее в флакон, он подул: и действительно из кольца вылетели пузыри, но не радужные, а бледно-голубые, сами как будто призрачные.

Они полетели в овраг прямо против ветра и там произвели действие небольших взрывов: от белесого облака тут же отделилось несколько рваных хлопьев. Через мгновение они, как воздушные шарики, начали быстро расширяться и приобретать форму, а затем, превратившись в тех самых волков, унеслись с ветром. В том месте, которое они покинули, туман действительно стал чуть светлее.

_Ну, такими темпами и вправду дня три._

Новый порыв ветра заставил Скари невольно шагнуть назад и Тэнгис одной рукой схватил за шиворот ее, второй — Ингирэ.

_Как в детстве прям. Ностальгия._

Криоль, стоявшая чуть дальше, тоже отступила назад и врезалась прямо в Князя; тот машинально придержал ее за плечи. Скари с удовольствием полюбовалась бы на подобное зрелище еще, но тут ветер ударил сбоку, отчего мокрые волосы хлестнули ее по лицу. Пока она отплевывалась, кто-то вскрикнул за спиной, но обернуться не получалось; скрип деревьев перешел в угрожающий треск, а потом одно, и так давно склонившееся набок, все-таки с оглушительным грохотом рухнуло неподалеку.

_Что-то чует эта зараза, поэтому спешит? Сколько дикарок он уже сожрал? А может, и наших пара попалась? Похоже, он набирает силы, уже может действовать почти что самостоятельно: праздничной ночью, когда он был у меня, у него не получилось никого убить, видно, еще какое-то воздействие было нужно, сейчас он в чужой помощи уже не нуждается, был бы только кулон рядом..._

_И как там дела на Ярмарке? Если он сможет ее обрушить и сожрать тамошние жизни, сколько силы он наберет? Так и весь мир можно разрушить, но э! только свобода замаячила, как же так? И потом, как я буду ужасную демоническую деятельность разворачивать в пустом-то мире? Как же мои легионы тьмы, жуткие прислужники и все такое? Нет, так дело не пойдет._

Дождавшись, когда порыв немного стихнет, Скари подобралась к Рекире. Та стояла совсем рядом с Эйбраном, с интересом наблюдая за его действиями. Скари подтолкнула ее локтем:

— Может, хочешь попробовать? У тебя же со смертью особые отношения, вдруг получится?

Рекира что-то прикинула.

— Хочу.

Эйбран взглянул на нее с интересом.

— А попробуйте, леди. Не факт, что получится, но и хуже не будет, я думаю. Это не самое сложное искусство, больше похоже на поднятие тяжестей: нужна скорей сила определенного рода, чем мастерство. Когда будете дуть, представьте, что эти призраки растворяются, что ваше дыхание — покой. Сперва, конечно, получится убрать немного совсем, может, одно или двух, но для начала и то неплохо.

Обмакнув кольцо в настой, Рекира осторожно поднесла его к губам, легонько подула — и белесое марево отхлынуло от их края, за мгновение обнажив дно оврага чуть ли не на треть, а наполненные ветром призраки хлынули волной. Вскоре, однако, остаток «тумана» заполнил и опустевшее место — но теперь он стал гораздо светлее, и кое-где даже начали просматриваться отдельные силуэты людей.

Молчание за их спинами было гораздо выразительнее, чем мгновенно усилившееся завывание ветра вокруг. Изумление во взгляде Эйбрана сменилось задумчивостью.

Рекира подула еще раз — и теперь ее дыхание уничтожило едва ли не половину призраков. Склонив голову набок и полюбовавшись результатами своих усилий, она философски заметила:

— Он правда очень сильно меня раздражал.

Эйбран странно улыбнулся, не отводя от нее взгляд, а затем отвесил низкий поклон.

— Потрясающие способности, госпожа.

— А еще она приближение смерти может чувствовать, — неожиданно для себя добавила Скари.

Эйбран с ухмылкой перевел взгляд на нее — а потом, вдруг схватив за руку, дернул вниз, заставив поклониться; едва не прижавшись щекой к щеке Скари, он шепнул:

— Склонись и ты, демон, ибо, кажется, в наш мир пришла Госпожа Смерть.

Мгновение они внимательно смотрели друг на друга.

— Демон? Откуда?.. — шепнула Скари наконец.

— Твой дедок вербовал меня в лодке. Я ничего не понял, но интересно.

— Ладно, потом, — она отстранилась. — Кажется, с призраками почти все, сейчас разбираем, кто за чем пришел.

Еще одно дуновение Рекиры — и на дне оврага оказалась единственная белесая тень. Фыркнув, Эйбран поднял правую руку и привидение словно втянулось внутрь. На мгновение обернувшись, Скари переглянулась с Тэнгисом: по пути она успела рассказать ему о цели визита, так сказать, так что при всей симпатии к Эйбрану его ждала профилактическая беседа.

_Ладно, мой выход._

Выдох — и руку на браслет.

— Ко мне!

Нетерпение требовало рискнуть, и Скари переключила зрение: как они выяснили с Готье ночью, это никак не отражалось на ее внешности вроде изменения цвета глаз; на худой конец можно будет сказать, что задумалась.

Собака была тут, о да. Она поднималась. Дрожащий как марево силуэт распрямлялся: выше них, выше деревьев, выше гор. Они стояли у ее лап, и ее когти нависали над ними.

Скари плюхнулась на землю, отклонившись назад. Теперь собака стала видна полностью: поджарая, с длинной шерстью и узкой мордой. Уж она-то, в отличие от волчьего ветра, была воплощением цельности — возможно, создатель «срисовал» ее с настоящей. Она не двигалась, и это был еще не ветер, но его предчувствие: как гроза, которая вот-вот разразится.

Кто-то сжал ее плечо.

— Тебе плохо? — из ниоткуда раздался над ухом встревоженный голос Эйбрана.

— Нет, все хорошо, посижу минутку, устала.

Ветер-враг занервничал. Внизу он стих и начал собираться где-то в высоте: гнилые волчьи тела наслаивались и уплотнялись, образуя ком. Собака чуть сморщила нос, показав зубы.

И Скари, дрожа от возбуждения и восторга, оставшись наедине с миром, шепнула:

— Фас.

Мягкий ветер скользнул вбок, дернув за волосы и одежу, и развернувшись, собака вцепилась зубами в темный сгусток. На мгновение Скари удалось увидеть ее глаза — похожие на светящуюся воду, мерцающие и прекрасные.

Под клыками сгусток распался на несколько групп, немедленно атаковавших лапы и бока собаки, и внизу они ударили по коже колючей пылью.

Ветры обезумели, они меняли направление чуть не каждую секунду и стали еще холоднее. Кажется, проблема собаки сейчас была как раз в ее цельности: враг атаковал со всех сторон. Перекушенные тела исчезали бесследно, но их было слишком много: злой ветер стал гораздо сильнее со времени своего появления.

Приходилось отчаянно цепляться за траву, чтобы не унесло этими потоком; где-то сквозь вой ветров и треск деревьев послышались крики.

Пес прыгнул в сторону, ближе к горам, отчего буря чуть утихла. Через несколько секунд Скари помимо воли взлетела на ноги: кто-то бесцеремонно дернул ее за шиворот. Над самым ухом прогремел голос Тэнгиса:

— Да что тебе, особое приглашение нужно?!

Вздрогнув, она вернула обычное зрение; стало ясно, что все поспешно направлялись обратно в замок. Через минуту их снова зацепило потоком, и одно из деревьев с грохотом и треском упало сбоку, отчего несколько человек едва не вспорхнули. Впрочем, почти все удержали себя в человеческом виде, лишь какой-то Филин, идущий впереди, от неожиданности обратися и его тут же насмерть впечатало в дерево.

…После долгой борьбы с ветром, постоянно норовившим свалить с ног, после его воя и шума деревьев в замке казалось неправдоподобно спокойно и тихо. Скари охватило ощущение необычной легкости, но в то же время чего-то не хватало: тело как будто начало немедленно тосковать по борьбе и шторму.

Все молча стояли у окон. Было видно, как вдалеке начали ломаться деревья. Захваченные потоками тучи клубились и нависали все ниже, уже касаясь крон.

Отойдя в соседнюю комнату, Скари поискала взглядом «свой» смерч. Тот быстро появился рядом — маленький, чуть не до колена, он быстро дорос до своего обычного размера и обернулся знакомым юношей. Скари невольно ухмыльнулась и тут же поморщилась: иссушенная кожа лица отзывалась болью.

— Будь добр, лети в башню, узнай, как там дела, не слишком ли зацепила буря? Если Готье потребуется помощь, помоги, как сможешь, или кого-то позови. И кстати, как тебя все-таки зовут?

— У меня нет имени, госпожа.

— Лаааадно. Будешь… Фроуд.

— Отличное имя, госпожа.

Затем, сев в ближайшее кресло, Скари переключила зрение.

Бой становился все яростней. Гигантский пес крутился, разрывая одно тело за другим, но и ему приходилось несладко: это было все равно что воевать с полчищем крыс. Время от времени разрозненные твари приобретали форму огромного волка, но и распадались быстро.

Где-то наверху послышался звон и треск — кажется, веткой окно выбило. Сейчас это казалось уже почти привычным.

Собаке нужно было помочь, только как? Поторопить кого-то с настройкой пресса? Да только не факт, что поможет, браслет-то она уничтожила, а толку.

_Орнамент. В кулоне есть орнамент, на нем нужно сосредоточиться. Зурги вообще говорил, что мне нужно сосредотачиваться на орнаментах._

Скари чуть прикрыла глаза. Опять вспомнился Брин, его разрисованные руки и слова о том, что эти узоры служат дополнительной системой сосудов. Сосуды-узоры-узоры-сосуды...

Скари вскочила, сосредоточившись на обычном мире.

— Эйбран! — она бросилась в соседнюю комнату. — Эйбран!

Он отвернулся от окна, встревоженно шагнул к ней:

— Что? С башней что-то случилось?

— Тьфу, нет, с чего бы? Слушай, а ты можешь это свое антигешши, которым ты привидений разогнал, сделать сильнее, ядовитее, чтобы оно и на ту тварь сплетенную подействовало или хоть ослабило?

Он призадумался на мгновение.

— Я никогда не делал такого, но если рассуждать логически, как бы по формулам, нужна еще трава эльрики…

— Есть, — подала голос Криоль.

— ...Сок вечерней горянки…

— Есть.

— И немного любой слабой кислоты, хоть уксус.

— Уж конечно есть, — Криоль целеустремленно направилась к выходу, — за мной.

Эйбран отправился за ней. Скари провела их взглядом и встала у подоконника рядом с Тэнгисом.

Следующий порыв ветра больше напомнил пушечный удар: прямо на дом с грохотом рухнуло старое дерево, заслонив ветками половину окон и вышибив два из них.

Некоторое время Скари оставалось только вместе с прочими следить за поединком. Мучительно хотелось хоть как-то помочь своей — ведь своей же! — собаке, и она только держала руку на браслетике, пытаясь хоть через эту вещь влить поддержку.

Из-за бури тучи окончательно обезумели: они опускались до земли, грохотали молниями, время от времени проливаясь дождем, влезли в комнату, и теперь вся она была заполнена густым ледяным туманом. Темно было, как поздними сумерками. Деревья расшатывало во все стороны, их кроны как будто мяли и пытались разорвать на куски невидимые гигантские пальцы.

Наконец двери распахнулись; элегантно увернувшись от занесенной потоком дикой птицы, Эйбран протянул Скари горячую склянку с темно-синим зельем.

— Вот, как-то так примерно.

Она выхватила из сумки железку с камнями дураков, чуть повертела ее, выбирая место, куда будет удобней влить жидкость. Мисс Клэнси наверняка сказала бы что-то вроде «Сожри теперь это».

— Сожри теперь это, — мстительно буркнула Скари, начиная вливать зелье в трубочки.

Дело шло плохо, кулон как будто выплевывал жидкость. Выхватив из сумки первый попавшийся плотный лист, Скари скрутила из него импровизированную воронку.

Нужно было хоть как-то, хоть по обрывочным знаниям пытаться вплетать, и она, глядя, как синяя жидкость наполняет трубки, мысленно повторяла раз за разом: «Сдохни. Сдохни. Сдохни».

И это работало. Тварь за окном действительно слабела, теряла силы, уже только отбивалась, не нападая, и ее движения все больше напоминали судороги.

Наконец, собравшись, слив в более-менее связанное нечто все свои ошметки, волк попытался рвануться вбок. Пес догнал его одним прыжком, опрокинул — и через мгновение оторвал ему голову.

В следующее мгновение Скари рефлекторно отбросила кулон в сторону: и трубки, и зеленые камни дураков начали рассыпаться пылью.

Через несколько секунд буря утихла, и уже через пару минут тучи начали неторопливо подниматься вверх. Даже обычного зрения хватало, чтобы понять: все кончилось.

Альсталл выглянул в разбитое окно и некоторое время обозревал окрестности, чуть не принюхиваясь к воздуху.

— Так, — резюмировал он. Затем взглянул на Тэнгиса: — У тебя есть что-то выпить?

* * *

— ... Думаю, Сафред познакомился с Сефир в процессе поиска Цветка. Он резко переменился в последние дни, много говорил о ней намеками, вроде слов о прекрасных женщинах нашего Дома. Я думала раньше, что его заинтересовала Раан, — Скари виновато пожала плечами. — А что до Змей, думаю, эти двое привлекли внимание Сефир, когда украли принадлежавшую ей вещь. Она может определять, где находится Цветок, и это она убила Симону на острове и забрала его себе. Остальное вы все знаете.

— Ладно, хорошо, — Альсталл чуть поморщился. — Сейчас ты не вполне дееспособна, но надеюсь, твоя последняя попытка пройти испытание будет успешной. После этого присоединишься к тем, кто будет это расследовать и искать настоящего организотора.

Ужасно хотелось отсрочить этот разговор, но если сейчас промолчать — потом свалится куча дел, обязанностей и, возможно, это будет тянуться до тех пор, пока не станет слишком поздно. Значит, вперед.

— Господин. Возможно, я могла бы научиться подобному, чтобы лучше его понимать или однажды сразиться с этим человеком. Я даже нашла учительницу на юге, но, к сожалению, она старая и больная. Если я хочу ее застать в живых, нужно ехать сейчас.

Альсталл чуть дернул плечом:

— До испытания осталось несколько месяцев, потерпит. А если и нет — другого учителя найдешь. Чем тебя этот Брин не устраивает? Насколько я понимаю, консультацию он дал хорошую, а значит, и его наука станет хорошим противовесом этому неизвестному мастеру. Хочешь учиться — учись у него.

_Это будет фееричная подлость, определенно. Но цель важнее._

— Господин, видите ли… Со стороны Сагана была Просьба, и есть большая вероятность, что испытание будет пройдено ценой моей жизни. Не сочтите паранойей, но что-то подсказывает, что в этом случае я погибну почти немедленно, вероятно, в течение нескольких дней. В этом случае я уже не смогу помочь. За лето я точно не разберусь с этим делом.

Альсталл молчал. Чуть облизнув пересохшие губы и изучая серебряные пряжки на его сапогах, Скари продолжила:

— Летать у нас все умеют, одной парой крыльев больше или меньше — небольшая разница, но мастеров таких здесь нет, насколько я знаю. Да и собака-ветер, и этот смерч-гонец, которого вы видели — они сами пришли ко мне, и уйдут, если я погибну, но будут служить мне, а значит, и клану, пока я жива. Здесь остаются мои родные и друзья. Хотя бы ради этого я буду стараться разобраться с этой опасностью. И буду сообщать обо всем, что узнаю. А что до учительницы — ее искусство совпадает с моим, поэтому я смогу использовать такую науку более полно, вот и все. А Брин может вам помочь с оборонительными сооружениями, если кто-то сделает еще одну попытку с похожей тварью. Он говорил о ветряных мельницах с опасными для таких существ знаками, мне кажется, вполне остроумно.

Чуть помедлив, Альсталл пожал плечами.

— Ладно. Что же. Езжай. Но учти — это не изгнаие. Я не дарую тебе свободу и не освобождаю от службы. Если ты потребуешься здесь, ты будешь обязана вернуться по первому зову, иначе это будет равняться дезертирству. Твои успехи в обучении я буду отслеживать. Кроме того, продолжай искать информацию об этом мастере. Конечно, это будешь делать не ты одна, но и добытые тобой сведения могут стать важными.

Не совсем та свобода, о которой мечталось этой ночью, но тоже неплохо; а главное — закралась отчаянно опасная и очень соблазнительная мысль.

— Спасибо, господин. Только я хотела бы получить от вас одно обещание. Для большей эффективности работы, так сказать.

По счастью, он не рассердился, взглянул с чуть насмешливым любопытством.

— Какое?

Скари глубоко вдохнула. Потом заставила себя взглянуть Альсталлу в глаза.

— Пообещайте не наказывать меня за информацию, которую я могу достать. Я буду действовать в интересах клана, но враг может показаться вам, ну, симпатичным, например. Я не хочу опасаться, что информация может показаться нежелательной или оскорбительной настолько, чтобы я пострадала из-за этого. Как распоряжаться ею — ваше дело, но…

— Я понял, — Альсталл смотрел на нее с любопытством. — Хорошо. Я обещаю. Хотя бы ради интереса. И последнее: поскольку испытание ты пропустишь, полноправным членом клана тебе уже никогда не стать, но в случае успеха ты получишь большую сумму и определенные привилегии. Промежуточный результат, возможно, тоже будет вознагражден. И конечно, ты можешь рассчитывать на помощь, если она понадобится для дела, как боевую, так и консультационную или юридическую. Ступай.

Дойдя до двери, Скари сжала ручку, колеблясь. Потом все же обернулась.

— Простите, господин, можно еще вопрос? Сефир оказалась предательницей. А наш отец?..

— Нет. Мы в самом деле не знаем, что с ним случилось. Во всяком случае, он был хорошим воином и у меня ни разу не было причин сомневаться в его верности. Думаю, он давно мертв, но если ты хотя бы узнаешь о его судьбе и о том, кому можно отомстить за его смерть, будет хорошо.

— Да, господин.

Выйдя за дверь, Скари прислонилась к стене.

_Получилось. Невероятно. Пусть и не полная свобода, но очень даже неплохо.  
Осталось всего лишь оторвать голову сумасшедшему и очень опасному мастеру, уничтожить богиню и, раз уж договаривались с Готье, стать бессмертной. Ну, зато скучать в ближайшее время не придется. Ах да, еще энциклопедия орнаментов. А что Князь меня насовсем не отпустил — ну и ладно, может, так даже и лучше, обещанные им ресурсы не помешают._

Что ж, в этом доме оставалось еще одно дело: не самое важно, но почему бы и нет? Если фрагмент просится в руки — значит, он пригодится.

В пустой картинной галерее от звука шагов шло гулкое эхо. Вот и рыжий Ворон, вот и женщина без подписи. Чем дальше шла Скари, тем чаще встречались такие странные портреты, не соответствующие нормальной внешности Домов. Нашла она и еще несколько черных мужчин и женщин — уже не удивляясь тому, что все они были с отбитыми подписями.

Очередная дверь не открылась примерно на том же участке, что и в замке Кречетов, то есть минут через сорок пути. Это было довольно глубоко под землей — что ж, родословные здесь были длинные. Скари честно подергала ручку, но та не поддавалась. Ну нет так нет, уж пусть простят. Она вытащила заранее прихваченный нож и примерилась к замку.

Когда она включила лампу, портрет изящной черной женщины — наконец-то с подписью — стал виден издалека, и зрение мгновенно сфокусировалось.

Ну, как и следовало ожидать.

Дом Дрозда.

Скари неторопливо подошла к нему.

— Я так и знала, — философски заметила она вслух, задумчиво гладя пальцем пыльную раму. — Мы не птицы и животные, которых ты «милостью своей» превратила в людей, мы люди, которых ты превращаешь в животных. И чем вернее мы чтим традиции, тем больше шансов, что превратимся уже навсегда, да? Как Дрозды… да и Волки, пожалуй? Что ж. Еще одно обвинение против тебя. Но знаешь, кто я? Я репейная принцесса. И теперь я от тебя не отстану.

Уходя из галереи, Скари закрыла «запретную» дверь за собой. Тащить сюда всех, пылая праведным гневом, было еще рано. В конце концов, раз кто-то в те времена запирал двери и сбивал надписи, значит, эту тайну пытались сохранить, и неизвестно, какие силы поднимутся, если попытаться грубо ее нарушить. Всему свое время.

…В комнате Готье она немного полежала на кровати, походила между стеллажами. Мда, много связано с этим местом. Скари попыталась нащупать в душе ностальгию, но не получилось. Думалось только о старой Паучихе и о Кальфе, о золотых песках и драконах юга и белоснежных зверях и волшебных ледяных цветах севера.

Что ж, может, и правильно, что грусти не было. Это место вплелось в них — можно идти дальше.

Она вытащила из-под кровати ящик и открыла его, чтобы забрать содержимое. Внутри оказались книги по медицине и стопка ее собственных детских рисунков — в том числе на редкость корявое изображение свадьбы, о котором она сама уже давно забыла.

Отсмеявшись, Скари глянула в окно. Над деревьями полыхали красным закатные облака.

Ладно. Пора в дорогу.


	27. Эпилог

Небо было чистым, воздух — непривычно соленым, а коньяк — обжигающе-прекрасным.

Эйбран заключил:

— Так что серьезно, прости, мужик. Я правда не хотел тебя так подвести. Ну, теперь буду такую вероятность учитывать в работе.

В его руках покачивалась основа будущих четок: прочная нить, а на ней — два помолвочных кольца.

— Да ничего, — миролюбиво и чуть сонно отозвался Готье. — Все же к лучшему.

У подножья холма шумел порт; десятки кораблей казались игрушками на голубом атласе.

До разлуки оставалось чуть меньше часа, но как-то не ощущалось ни печали, ни надрывного желания по-особому прощаться: сейчас они были как дети, которых разводят по домам, чтобы подарить новые игрушки — а потом можно будет встретиться и играть снова.

Чтобы закончить дела, потребовалось даже меньше недели. Сейчас все нужные бумаги были подписаны, все обещанные портреты нарисованы, а игривая свинья наконец заняла надлежащее ей почетное место.

Попрощались со всеми по-разному. Мать на прощание даже поцеловала Скари в лоб: первая нежность за многие годы. Лафель, Криоль и Ингири провожали их шумно и угрожали приехать в гости при первой же возможности. Леди Сэлли долго плакала, обнимая Скари, и на дорогу дала ей кучу флакончиков «для кожи, чтобы в пустыне не испортилась». С Зугри молчали долго, но очень хорошо. Учитывая все это, на пощечину от Сагана можно было даже не обращать внимания.

А вчера была тихая и быстрая свадьба.

— Ну ладно, еще по одной, и я убежал, — Эйбран потянулся. — Не буду прощать мешаться. Тьфу. Вы поняли. Все интересное о богине, что смогу отыскать, буду передавать тебе, о великий демон. И вообще от всей души надеюсь еще увидеться с вами. Только одна проблема.

— Ну?

— Названия нет у нашей, кхем, организации. Без названия плохо. Пафосное что-то надо для поддержания боевого духа, но без ветров и демонов, чтоб никто не догадался.

— Орден Черной табуретки? — предположила Скари.

— Психи вы оба, — нежно заключил Эйбран. — Ладно, согласен.

Вскоре он поочередно обнял их на прощание (пожалуй, чуть крепче, чем того требовали приличия) и ушел. Его обратный путь лежал не через море, а по рекам вглубь материка: сюда он приехал только чтобы их проводить.

Глядя ему вслед, Готье протянул:

— Так странно. Иногда в эти дни я думал: менять мир и уж тем более сражаться с божествами должны великие воины с мечами вот такенными. Какие шансы вообще у художника и врача поменять мир? А потом думаю — не, ну это ж мы. Куда оно все денется.

— Без вариантов.

Пальцы Скари отрадно тяжелили множество колец. Со скромной дорожной одеждой они не то, чтобы хорошо сочетались, но на это было плевать. Она обхватила Готье за плечи.

— Пиши почаще, ладно?

— Да уж непременно, — он повернулся, заглянув ей в глаза. — От тебя писем жду желательно каждый день. И будь осторожна, прошу тебя. Мне не нравится твоя компания, но что поделаешь.

…Скари так и не поделилась с Князем своими подозрениями относительно Требор и совсем не удивилась, когда та тоже решила уехать вместе с ней: мол, Ярмарка уже давно надоела. Что касается Сафреда, то ни живым, ни мертвым его так и не нашли. Впрочем, Скари подозревала, что скоро встретит его снова — рядом с Сефир, конечно.

Увы, рыжего Змея так и не поймали, по слухам только, его видели уже вдали от земель, спешно плывущим за восток. Видимо, план провалился окончательно, и после смерти сообщницы он предпочел дать деру. Ничего, всему свое время.

— Ничего. Все будет хорошо.

На башне неподалеку пробило три часа. Готье махом допил остатки своего коньяка.

— Ну что ж, мой корабль скоро отплывает. Можно было бы потом отсюда его влет догнать, но хочется вроде как по человечески, по правилам. Пошли, что ли.

Теоретически, наверно, сейчас полагалось грустить, но не получалось. Шагая рядом с Готье навстречу кораблям и шуму, Скари чувствовала только бессовестную радость: ему предстояла встреча с мечтой и делом жизни, ей — парочка увлекательных дел, обучение новому искусству и украшения (мноооого украшений); так что только и хотелось, что скакать по-детски от радости, пытаясь воплем выразить восторг. Неудивительно, что их чинный спуск сам собой перерос таки в перегонки по склону с дикими прыжками через камни, попытками спихнуть друг друга с тропинки и совершенно неподобающим гоготом. Последний раз обнимая ее возле трапа, Готье шепнул:

— Так что — бессмертие?

— Как договорились. Бессмертие.

Готье несколько мгновений вглядывался в ее глаза, потом на мгновение прижался губами к губам — и повернувшись, шагнул на ступени трапа.

Скари посмотрела, как он понимается, потом, отвернувшись, прогулочным шагом направилась к местному рынку. Глаза все-таки защипало — значит, пора было немедленно отвлечься и браться за дела. Это было как переключить зрение между мирами: вот ты простилась с самым близким человеком и хочется пожалеть себя все-таки, а правильно сфокусировалась — и ты уже идущий по следу сосредоточенный сыщик, самую чуточку от азарта дрожащий. И кулонов никаких не надо.

Найдя в одной из ближайших кофеен тихий уголок, она раскрыла блокнот.

_Итак, что мы имеем. В_ _ера в Белокрылую и слишком рьяное следование традициям может превратить людей в животных — навсегда. О этом нужно узнать как можно больше, переворошить сказки и слухи, придумать, как добраться до каких-то архивов, если они существуют.\_

_Второе._ _Нужно запомнить, что вера в нее может убивать за нарушение традиций — но только если эта вера есть. Готье стало плохо не в момент «предательства» и не рядом со статуей, а тогда, когда он об этом подумал. А легче — когда поверил в демона. Его спасла не я, а вера в меня. Это тоже запомним._

_Третье. По словам призраков из башни, Белокрылая должна быть «отключена», так как «исчерпала свою полезность». Это было непонятно, но это тоже нужно запомнить и обдумать._

На странице нового подраздела Скари быстро нарисовала ограненный камень.

 _Итак, по делу «мастера». Безумный, в плену, но при этом имеет подчиненных, живет «далеко», непонятно где, использует камни дураков, причем научился их видоизменять. Пока слишком мало информации_.

Под камнем появились волчий череп и лодка.

Зеленый камень с лодки покойницы светился на землях клана, после выхода с территории — уже нет (проверяли несколько раз). Брин тоже не смог сказать, почему так. Значит — расспрашивать других Пауков, искать еще информацию.

И мало какое-то значение то, что именно волки были в том ветре?

Дверь кофейни распахнулась и на пороге показалась женщина с огромной пустой корзиной.

— Почти все распродала так рано, налей мне! — весело крикнула она трактирщику через весь зал, а потом, вдруг глянув на Скари, подмигнула ей.

— Девушка, а девушка, у меня последний цветок остался, из-за него неохота было сидеть, а подарить — хорошая примета, — она протянула Скари белую лилию, после чего упорхнула к стойке.

_Это еще что такое?! Это что, знак какой-то? Вроде как Белокрылая меня услышала, ответила на вызов и объявила белым котеночком? Ну нет. Не дождешься._

Сунув цветок за ухо (выбросить его показалось трусостью, несмотря на мрачные ассоциации со считалкой), Скари отправилась на корабль.

…Сефир-Требор была уже в каюте: расслаблено сидя на диване, она пила кофе и лениво листала какую-то книгу. Гренок, лежавший у ее ног, при появлении Скари поднял головы и быстро постучал хвостами по полу.

_Так. Она знает, что я знаю, кто она, но пока это не озвучено, этого вроде как и нет. Но игра в молчанку мне не нравится: окольными путями я не смогу узнать нужные мне вещи. Ладно, вперед._

Скинув сапоги, Скари легла рядом, уложив голову на колени женщины. Драматичное выяснение отношений к этой ситуации как-то не клеилось.

— Давай поговорим.

Сефир отложила книгу.

— Что, опять философские терзания?

— Да не, простые житейские вопросы на этот раз. Например — можно мне называть тебя бабушкой?

Мгновение женщина помедлила, потом засмеялась:

— Убью.

Удивленной она не выглядела. Знала.

— За бабушку или вообще?

— За бабушку.

— И по имени нельзя, я так думаю?

— Пока да.

— А мороженое купишь? А пони? А косу мне заплетать будешь?

— А ремня?

Когда они отсмеялись, Скари уютно обхватила ноги женщины.  
  
— Расскажи мне, как это случилось с тобой, что ты изменилось — сказала она вполголоса. — Все равно главное я уже знаю. И вообще, ты так близко держала меня при себе — ты ведь знала, что я стану твоей союзницей, да?

— Я была уверена, что ты придешь ко мне. Хоть и жаль, что с небом у тебя не сложилось.

Повисло молчание.

— Ну расскажи, ба!

Подзатыльник оказался крепким — хорошо хоть живой рукой.

Сефир откинулась на спинку дивана, как будто пытаясь подобрать слова, и чуть погладила Скари по голове.

— Ладно, скажем так. Я с детства любила огонь. В тот раз, правда, заигралась с камином, и когда начался небольшой пожар, я сделала худшее, что могла — испугалась. — Сефир пожала плечами. — Нельзя бояться своего дела, даже если оно тебя через колючки тянет. Вот и получила на свою голову, лицо, вернее. Потом много лет маялась: и огня боялась, поскольку воспоминания, знаешь ли, не самые приятные остались, и тянулась к нему. Так что пришлось механизмами возмещать и взрывной техникой. А потом случилась одна война, и тогдашний князь, отец нынешнего, отдал один дурацкий приказ. Я пыталась объяснить, что он был неправ, но кто там меня послушал. А в результате погиб мой брат, который ваш дед. И как против такой власти не пойти было?

Немного отпив, она потянулась и продолжила:

— Я долго искала сильное оружие, в его поисках попала к Сумеречным, а там историю ты уже знаешь.  
Когда повстанцы вытащили меня из тюрьмы, я была уже в таком состоянии, что почти ничего не сознавала. Смутно помню, что меня пытались спасти, по крайней мере, руку гнилую отрезали, но это не помогло, а потом я впала в такое забытье, что меня за дохлую приняли.  
Ну и очнулась уже на погребальном костре среди кучи трупов после ночной резни. И знаешь, такое странное состояние было… Меня-то не со зла хотели сжечь, не привязывали или что-то вроде, и огонь только в одной стороне был, так что сползти с той кучи я могла запросто. Но не хотела. И понимала, что помру все равно скоро из-за заражения, только мучиться дольше буду, и опять же дурак этот, которого я убила… А главное, от огня надоело бегать. Ну и ладно, думаю, с детства судьба сгореть была, и пора уже ее принять. А потом будто заснула, и снился огонь всю ночь, ничего, кроме огня. А когда проснулась утром среди обгоревших трупов, волосы стали рыжими, да и шрамы свои же огонь забрал. Жаль, руку не вернул, но так и не он ее отнял.

Скари молчала.

_Феникс. Нет. Нет. Пожалуйста, только не она._

_Обе Птицы. Зеркалят. «Любит тебя твой враг...»_

А потом в руках как будто оказался неожиданный кусок орнамента, и она протягивала его к общему сплетению еще с крупинкой неуверенности, но в душе уже зная, что сейчас щелкнет.

Приподнявшись и сев рядом, она потерлась щекой о плечо Сефир. Пожалуй, это была самая волнующая прогулка по лезвию.

— Когда я пришла к тебе той ночью и хотела, чтоб ты сняла повязку, ты сказала, что я еще маленькая. Но видишь, какая я молодец. Сама все поняла, тебя не выдала и вообще. Это делает меня уже достаточно взрослой?

Потом Скари медленно протянула руку к лицу женщины. Сефир ухмыльнулась, но не попыталась отвести ее ладонь.  
  
Оказалось, что «знать» что-то можно словами, сформулировав про себя, но увидеть воплощение мысли наяву — совсем другое дело. Кулон, вшитый под кожу на месте глаза, выглядел специфично, что сказать.

— Огня, да?

— Огня, да.

Скари подумала.

— Красиво?

— Красиво.

— Давно нашла?

— Шесть лет назад.

Потом, так же невозмутимо расстегнув верх рубашки Скари, Сефир взяла в живую руку ее собственный амулет.

— Ты таки нашла настоящий. Я пару раз забирала у дохлой той, все равно тебе потом отдать хотела, но все фальшивки были. Молодец. Это он?

— Это он.

— Работает?

— Работает.

«Красиво» они произнесли одновременно, правда, с вопросительной и утвердительной интонациями соответственно. И засмеялись. Это был самый дурацкий финал расследования.

Застегнув рубашку и спрятав под нее кулон, Скари опять приткнулась к Сефир на колени.

— Скажи, а ветра-то тебе зачем?

— Не расстраивай меня. Думай.

— Баллистика на случай войны?

— Конечно. И не на «случай», а когда придет время. Так что рекомендую заняться этой наукой как можно основательнее. У нас с тобой впереди много интересного. В том числе ты должна будешь научиться управлять Цветком, раз уж я его вернула.

— Еще и баллистике учиться? — вредным детским тоном отозвалась Скари. — Сложно!

— Это врагам будет сложно оторванные головы на место приклеивать. И да, мой маленький сыщик, все же найти мне того наивного дурачка, который прислал своих людей для воровства Цветка. С удовольствием с ним пообщаюсь.

...Вернувшись в свою каюту, Скари с размаху бросилась на кровать и прикрыла глаза.

_Итак, мы с Сефир и Князем втроем против мастера. Альсталл думает, что я с ним против Сефир, Сефир думает, что я с ней против Князя, а я... еще думаю. Ну и по всей видимости — Князь и Сефир против меня, когда дело дойдет до уничтожения богини: он по правилам, она по пророчеству._

Прав был дедуля — веселуха.

Это определенно будет прекраснейший орнамент, сплетенный поступками, волей, хитростью, решениями, случайностями.

— Теперь что до тебя, — Скари вынула из волос лилию, положила ее себе на грудь и закинула руки за голову, глядя в потолок и представляя себе белое каменное изваяние. — Очень занятный ты мне символ послала. Начинаем игру, да? Что ж. Только я всегда любила считать — давай посчитаю и на этот раз.

Корабль чуть заметно дернулся: пришло время отплытия.

_Под белой птицей белое облако._

_Под белым облаком белое дерево._

_Под белым деревом белые лилии._

_Средь белых лилий черная лучница._

_Прячься, пташечка._

_Прячься._


End file.
